9 Months
by Dinosaurs R Dead
Summary: AU fic -"I'll give you nine months, Buttercup. No More, No Less." WARNING: references to rape/RRB-PPG -semi-romance. COMPLETE- Sequel now out!
1. Prologue: That Night

Prologue

"Why do I have to go again?"

Bubbles and I sigh and look at our sister, who was sitting on my bed, pouting.

We had dressed her in a tight black shirt and pink skirt. She was tugging at it self-consciously as she glared at us through her made up eyes.

"I don't even want to go to this stupid party" She complained, whining and stamping her pointed boots angrily. "I have a lot of assignments due."

"Chill Bloss" I was wearing my familiar lime green tank top and my black skinny jeans. I was used to the party scene, it was one of my favourite things to do. Bubbles loves to do it as well. She was wearing a blue dress with white leggings underneath and matching blue ballet flats. She was just adding the finishing touches to Blossom's waved hair.

It was Friday Night. Unknowingly, it would be the night that changed my life forever.

But to us, it was a night to party and have fun and finally get my sister out of her shell. We're 17, it's about time she learned to party!

"Come on Bloss!" Bubbles said, tugging at her arm. "We're going to be late! The party started like, 10 minutes ago!"

Blossom groaned, looking nervous and hesitant, but she flew out of the window with us all the same. The Professor was out for the night, so as far as he knew we were having a "study night".

The party was at a friend of a friend's place, at the other end of Townsville. Sure, I had never met them, but who cares? Free Booze!

Blossom gave the house in front of us a sly look, now looking more nervous. Loud rock music echoed from the speakers inside, and there were crowds of people outside the home drinking, laughing and dancing. Blossom glared at me.

"You told me there'd be adult supervision!" She hissed. I smirked, so did Bubbles.

"We lied!" Bubbles chirped happily, before dragging Blossom inside with me. "Now come on, let's have some fun!"

Blossom groaned at the both of us, whining about some assignment she should be working on. I rolled my eyes. She is so paranoid!

"Blossom, you need a good party. You need to relax. As the French say, you need to _'par-tay'. _

"When have the French ever said that?" Blossom asked me, wrinkling her nose suspiciously. I rolled my eyes again, grabbing a cup from the kitchen we had just squeezed into. The house was packed already. It was going to be an awesome night!

When she wasn't looking I poured some spirits into her coke. Hey, what's a sister for? She wouldn't mind!

"This coke tastes a little funny" She remarked to me and Bubbles 10 mintues later. We were meeting up with our group of friends. Bubbles gave me a giggle. She could tell Blossom was already tipsy.

"Oh yeah" I said, trying not to laugh as I grabbed a drink from the cooler someone had bought. "It's diet."

"Oh"

Half an hour later, Blossom was already on the dance floor, bobbing around to the music. Me and Bubbles had to stifle our giggles at our sister's tipsy dancing. She probably was not even aware that the alcohol in her system had already blown her confidence sky high. She was moving her hips in a sensual, sexy way. Something she never would have even thought of doing beforehand, and she was moving her head to the music, her hair blowing everywhere. Her eyes were closed, probably not even aware where she was, just to the music playing.

"_Just dance…" _We could hear her sing drunkenly. _"It'll be okay…da da da do do… Just dance… La la...Dance…La…"_

I laughed. My sister was attracting every eye in the house. She had those sensual hips, rather big chest and that long hair every boy in school lusted after, and here she was dancing in a mini skirt.

"I'm going to go find Chase" Bubbles told me, looking excited. Chase was her boyfriend. I thought he was a tool, personally, and I know he showed her off to his mates. I bet he did drugs, he's the kind of moron that would be into that.

My sister disappeared into the crowd and I was left to find my friends, leaving Blossom to create her own fun.

"Hey guys" I greet them when I spot them near the stairs.

My friends are pretty awesome, I must say. But isn't everyone's friends?

There's Cass, she's in almost every single class with me. We've been friends ever since middle school. She's tall, with a tan complexion and dyed hair that changes every month or so. Tonight it was a hot pink. She had her nose ring in.

There's Tyler, he's one of my best guy friends. No, there's nothing between us. I'm not like that. He was tall, taller than me and Cass, and was pale with dark blonde hair and big gray eyes. A lot of girls in school lusted after him, but he was such a player.

Jayden was there too. Jayden I watch for, sometimes I don't trust him like I do my other friends. I know he takes every drug known to man at parties, even though he swears he doesn't. He's even tried to make a play for me. A fight ensued that cost him a black eye, and he didn't try again. He has pitch black hair and cold blue eyes.

Matt was there too. Matt was kinda quiet, but pretty cool all the same. He's best mates with Tyler and Jayden, so he's pretty easy going. He was pretty cute too, but not my style. He had brown hair and some freckles splayed over his cheeks.

And then there's Holls, or Holly. She's a good friend as well, but a little shy. She's still great to talk to, like a second Blossom. Everyone in our group knows she likes Matt (except maybe Matt). She's the newest member of the group, having moved from Idaho six months ago. Her red hair was out tonight, usually it was up.

"Hey BC!" Cass squealed, running over. She already walked with a slight stumble, I could tell she was tipsy by the slight smell of vodka. I giggled at her.

"Awesome party!" She said, nodding for no particular reason. "Where's your sister?"

I smirk and point over to the still dancing Blossom in the centre of what we think is the dining room. She's already got a crowd of admirers. I noticed Jayden's eyes widen with interest, and he stopped listening to the girl that he already had. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do it and Die"

"Understood" He said sulkily, giving me a pout. I roll my eyes.

Cass grabbed Holly's arm and then mine, looking excited.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's party!"

About 2 hours later we were still going strong, laughing and partying. I had caught a glimpse of my sisters a couple of times. Bubbles was dancing with her friends, giving me a tipsy wave before a blonde haired guy wrapped his arms around her. The next time I saw her they were full making out on the dance floor.

It was weird, because Chase was a brunette. Ah well!

I had caught a glimpse of Blossom too, laughing with a bunch of girls from school. I could tell she was almost full drunk now. I decided not to get too hammered, as I wanted to make sure she got home at least. I passed her again just before, and I'm pretty sure it was her making out with some guy on the steps.

"Go Bloss" I smirked before going to dance with Holly. I really was glad Blossom had finally relaxed and had a good time. She hadn't gone out in SO LONG, with the Professor putting so much pressure on her and all.

The rest of the party, however, was not so fun.

I can't really remember it.

"Where's Holls?" I asked Cass at about 12'o'clock. "I can't find her anywhere!"

Cass shrugged, still bobbing to the rock music that was still playing. I groaned, feeling a sort of protective streak over Holly. I mean she seemed so innocent compared to us, I hoped she wasn't in trouble.

My buzz was wearing off, and I was starting to get tired and irritated. This party hadn't even been that exciting, I hadn't seen any guys I like so far.

"Hey Babe."

I turned, narrowing my eyes. I hated that tone…

"Jayden" I groaned, trying to edge away from him. His eyes were twinkling in that malicious, snide way. Like he knew something I didn't.

"Are you drunk yet?" He followed me, stumbling slightly and frowning. I could tell he was. I did not trust him when he was drunk, much less when he was sober. Why did I even hang out with him? I could practically smell the weed on him.

"Nope" I said quickly, before running off. He was so out of it I bet he thought I disappeared into thin air. I grabbed a coke, trying to calm my nerves. I guess there wasn't much point in getting drunk now, one of us had to take care of all of us…I guess I was the designated puff tonight.

I snarled to myself, putting my coke on the bar. I hated it so far. I felt like a real loser.

"Baaabee…." I rolled my eyes. Does he want to get into a punching match with me?

He collapsed onto me, his head on my shoulder. I almost choked at the smell of tequila and smoke on him.

"You're such a tightass" He snarled at me, grabbing my arm. I frowned at him. "You need to loosen up."

"Jayden" I growled dangerously. "Get off me."

"Why?" He said, challenging me with those cold blue eyes. "What are you gonna do?"

I punched him and he fell to the ground with a loud thump that nobody paid attention to. Fuming, I took a walk to calm myself down so I didn't bash him to a bloody pulp. He was such a loser.

"You okay?"

That voice seemed to ring through my head, and I looked over. We were alone in a hallway, hearing the faint beats of the music that was still playing in the living room. I couldn't really see his face, but I could tell he had black hair, and he was wearing black jeans and a black and green hoodie. I couldn't see his face, or eyes, but I saw the faint glint of bright green pupils.

"Yeah" I sort of whispered, mesmorised. "I'm fine."

I walked off, feeling much drunker than I was before. Where was my coke?

I found it, taking a large swig. Jayden was nowhere to be found, thank god. I went off to find my friends, or my sisters, again. So if he tried anything somebody would see.

I kept thinking of that guy in the hallway. I wondered why he was in that hallway, as if he was waiting for me. Who was he?

I don't know…But I'm gonna find out.

I made my way to the hallway again, which was much more difficult than it was last time. I was stumbling, and my vision kept…cutting out. I hadn't drunk that much…

What's happening to me…

I groaned, somehow stumbling into the wall. Suddenly I saw those green eyes. Those green eyes were sly, twinkling maliciously.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I passed out.


	2. Chapter One: That Scar

_Reviews muchly appreciated :) also tips, I'm a first time writer!_

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes, unsure of where I was.

My bedroom?

How did I get here?

I looked around. Everything seemed the same. I glanced towards the clock on my bed, which read 8.45am in the morning. Saturday morning. I groaned, feeling my body ache as I sat up in my bed.

My legs were aching, my stomach was aching, my chest was aching, my head was throbbing, and…very strangely but most painfully, in between my legs were sore.

I got out of bed, groaning in pain as I did. I must have had WAY too much to drink last night and gotten into a fight with some villain. He (or she) must have thrown me into a building or something, or maybe I crashed when I flew home drunk…I don't remember, but how else could I feel so sore?

But that's the only reason I can come up with…

I walked to my en suite and ran a shower, quickly slipping out of my clothes. They still smelt like cigarette smoke and beer from last night. I groaned again, slipping under the hot water and letting it calm my body. I had no idea why I was so sore or why my body hurt so much.

I heard a knock at the door and Blossom stumbled in. She looked defeated, tired and confused, but mustered enough energy to glare at me while I showered.

"You!" She snarled, stumbling to the bench and leaning against it, splashing cold water on her face. She glared at me through the mirror, her pink eyes narrowed and her hair all over the place.

"I don't even remember last night…" She groaned. "Why'd you leave me there?"

I stepped out, wrapping a towel around my body and wincing. "What are you talking about, I never left you!"

"Yeah you did" She said, frowning. "I remember asking around and everyone said you went home. That random guy I was with drove me home…I remember that much."

I shook my head, walking to the bathroom bench and standing beside her, running a few fingers through my hair and sweeping it into a low bun at one side of my head.

I still felt so sore…how did I get this sore? Must have been one hell of a building…

"BUTTERCUP!"

I jumped, dropping the moisturizer in my hands. Blossom's eyes were wide, looking at my back with absolute shock. I frowned. "Wha-"

"What's on your back!?" She asked, whirling me around and pointing to my right shoulderblade, where there was already a deep scar forming.

My face paled and my throat constricted. Somebody…some psycho, had scrawled, with some knife…or laser…or something that was sharp or harmful enough to penetrate Powerpuff skin… 'BMJ'.

'BMJ'??

"WHAT THE HELL!" I found myself screaming, before Blossom slapped a hand over my mouth.

"You'll wake the Professor!" She squeaked, but she was looking at it with terror written all over herface. "What did you do last night? Join a Cult?"

"I don't know!" I squealed back, trying to bite back the fear that seemed to escape win my throat. Who would do that? What was I, cattle?

"Buttercup" Blossom's face was now serious, almost scared. "Do…you remember what happened last night?"

I frowned, looking in the mirror.

"I…I remember you…" I glanced at her and she nodded. "And…And Bubbles, I remember being…not very drunk…" I shook my head, but right now my vocabulary wasn't my main priority. "And then…Jayden-"

"Jayden?"

"Yeah" I suddenly snarled. "That prick…He…He tried to get fresh with me! And I pushed him off and then I went out to the hallway, I had a drink and…and then I saw this other guy-"

I shook my head, realizing what a complete idiot I probably sounded like.

"Your drink…" Blossom now looked concerned. "Did you put it down?"

I bit my lip, now looking up at my sister in fear. Crap. Crap. I broke the number one law of partying.

"Um…maybe?"

She grabbed my arm, dragging me out of that bathroom.

* * *

_Meanwhile…at the other side of Townsville…_

* * *

"YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Brick shouted at Mojo Jojo, who cowered. "YOU GAVE US THAT STUPID EXPERIMENTAL JUNK, DIDN'T YOU?"

I groaned, biting my lip and shoving my hands in my pockets. I didn't want to look- I was already aware of the dried blood under my nails and through the cracks in my palms.

"I don't remember anything…" Boomer was saying to me, frowning. "I mean…do you?"

"No" I groaned, now feeling completely lost. We were supposed to be on the down low now, if we caused anything-

"We better not have done anything we regret, Monkey." Brick snarled at our guardian, who wasn't revealing anything. "Or else, we will have your head."

"Oh come on!" Mojo snarled at us. "It was just one little concoction, just a test! It was to see if you boys were still evil, and-"

"And you didn't tell us!" Boomer growled angrily. "You spiked our drinks with the stuff! You could have poisoned us!"

"It was just supposed to bring out your…evil side…" Mojo told us calmly. "Just relax…there are no side effects… I tested it…once or twice-"

"We don't remember anything from last night!" Brick put in, very angry. "That's a freaking side effect!"

"There are some kinks I haven't managed to-"

"We don't want to be evil anymore!" Boomer shouted at him, slamming his fists on the table. "We told you that!"

Yeah, we told him that…but he wouldn't listen. No longer do we wanna take over the world, destroy the city..we wanted to set our sights on petty crime and actually laying low and getting something of a future, career…but no, NO, if Mojo isn't happy, he'll invent a potion to make us practically evil up and forget the evening before!

I hadn't told the guys about the blood on my hands, and I didn't want to. I didn't want to cause anymore drama than what's already been done…but-

I gulped. If I've hurt someone bad, It's not an easy thing to forget.

* * *

"_Flunitrazepam"_ Blossom muttered to herself, looking deep into my eyes. We were locked in her room and she had taken a long look at me, muttering to herself while casting me fearful glances.

I frowned. "Fluna-who?"

She sighed, looking worried. "It's a date rape drug, from what it looks. Designed to heavily relax you, and mixed with alcohol-" She cast me a look- "It's not good. You're completely relaxed after passing out, and your memory is hazy of the event." She growled to herself. "And it can be odourless and tasteless when added to a drink."

I shook my head. "No, nobody would-"

I paused._ Jayden_. Jayden would.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"No Buttercup!" Blossom quickly grabbed my arm as I went to fly away. "Let's be rational here! You can't go around accusing innocent people of doing something like-"

"Jayden? Innocent? HA! He's already tried to get fresh with me before, and he's going to get it, if he even so much as TOUCHED me-"

Blossom stood in front of me, hands on her hips. "Buttercup. Stop." She grabbed me by the shoulders. "You said you pushed him away, maybe he didn't have the guts-"

"You don't know him…" I growled. "He's tried before, and he tried again last night and I-" I paused, thinking back. "And I hit him-"

"Exactly" Blossom said. "Only a complete moron would try after going against you."

I shook my head. "I left my drink there, he could have easily slipped something in."

"Well…" Blossom bit her lip. "If you go after him we can be under for assault, and then the Professor will know where we were last night-"

I bit my lip too. "But what can I do?"

She sighed, looking sad. "Well, we can press charges, I guess. If it's rape we can keep it private but…" She folded her arms, giving me another worried look. "If it was Jayden, why the BMJ?"

I put a hand on my shoulder self consciously before walking over to my closet and throwing on a t-shirt.

"BC?"

"I don't know, Okay!" I finally broke, hugging myself. I felt violated, confused and sad. Here was Blossom talking about rape. It's just not an everyday situation, didn't she understand that? I could have been violated, my innocence taken away. By that…

By that…

I cursed loudly, calling him every name I could.

"I have to find out!" I decided, throwing on a jacket. "I have to find that jerk, and rip his-"

"Buttercup you don't know!" Blossom insisted, following me. "He could be innocent!"

"Innocent?" I scoffed. "Jayden's about as innocent as Hitler was. That jerk did this to me, now he's gonna pay."

Together we flew to Cass' house, where I was positive most of my group had crashed, like we planned to do. Cass answered the door, looking tired moody and hungover.

"Buttercup?" She groaned, rubbing her eyes. "What-"

"Is Jayden here?" I interjected, pushing past her. "I need to find him and kick his ass."

"Wait what?"

Blossom came up behind me. "No, we don't. We need to _talk _to him, BC. We do not kick asses."

Cass frowned. "Blossom? What are you doing here? Where's your cutie?"

Blossom frowned back, shaking her head. "Uh..what-"

"And Buttercup, what happened to the guy you left with?" She was suddenly smirking. "You guys looked pretty cosy."

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"The guy you were with." She insisted. "Black hair, black hoodie-"

I nudged Blossom, giving her a knowing look. I knew it. Jayden.

"I didn't get his name" She shrugged. "You guys were…busy."

"Well if you'll both excuse me" I snarled, interrupting. "I have to go kill Jayden now."

"Kill me?"

I looked over at the figure in the doorway. His long black hair was touselled and there were dark black circles under his eyes. He was only clad in jeans and was yawning. He looked like some druggo vampire freak. I charged at him, but Blossom held me back.

"What the-"

"You JERK!" I snarled at him, unable to find a more suitable word. "You tried something with me!"

"What?" Cass asked, coming between us. "What are you talking about?"

Blossom tugged me back and gave me a glare. "_Buttercup _here, has a very good reason to believe someone spiked her drink last night."

"Spiked?" Cass asked, glaring at Jayden. "How?"

"Ask _him."_

"What?" Jayden snarled at me. "What are you instinuating, you tightass-"

"I'm instinuating the fact that you spiked my drink last night, _Jayden." _I snarled at him. It was so hard not to leap at him, not to rip his throat out. To think I once considered him a friend.

"Don't jump to conclusions, BC." Cass told me, but she looked concerned. "I mean, anyone at the party could have done it, and you may not have even been-"

"I checked" Blossom countered.

"And he was the only one who tried to get fresh with me!" I wailed, now furious. Why was I not kicking his butt? Why was I not _castrating _him?

Jayden looked fearful, but at the same time angry.

"I didn't do anything!" He insisted, folding his arms in defence.

"But you tried!"

"Yeah but I didn't succeed, did I?" He glared at me, furious. "You have some stupid double standards! You wouldn't give it up for me but then I saw you leave with some jerk, you were all over him!"

"I was not-" I gaped at him. "Who? And wha- THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

I suddenly punched him. It happened so quickly I barely noticed it, but I did see him on the ground bleeding, which put a smile on my face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jayden exclaimed, blood pouring out of his nose. He gave me such an evil look for a second I flinched. "YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID BI-"

"What's this?" Blossom asked suddenly, walking over and picking up a small pack of pills that had skidded across the floor, probably from Jayden's jeans pocket. She held it up. "Rohypnol?"

"Ruffa what?" Cass asked, frowning.

"Date rape drug." Blossom said triumphantly, giving Jayden a glare. "Buttercup, permission to kill."

"No!" Jayden suddenly jumped up, giving me a cautious look. Blood was pouring out of his nose. "He-hear me out a second."

"Make it fast"

He rolled his eyes. "I admit, I did try. I spiked your coke. So what?" He snarled at me. "But you knocked me out, and the next time I saw you some guy was all over you. So I…backed off." He looked murderous. "That guy didn't believe me when I said I was your friend."

Cass gaped. "You-"

"Who was it?"

Everyone looked at me. Jayden sniffed, wiping the blood off his face with the back of his palm. "What?"

"You all said I left with a guy" I said slowly, frowning. "Who was it?"

Jayden rolled his eyes again, Blossom shrugged and Cass gave me a confused look.

"We thought you knew."

I shook my head and swallowed. I felt completely empty. How can I forget a whole night? And if I was drugged...

"Who was I with?" Blossom asked suddenly, turning to Cass. "Did…did you know?"

Cass shook her head. "Sorry, girl."

Blossom looked disappointed. I self consciously put a hand to my back.

Who the hell did know?


	3. Chapter Two: Breakup

_Just a warning guys, rating may rise to an M :) Anyway, I'm on vacation with my family at the moment, in the mountains too! Beautiful and everything…but no wireless! AHHH! So me and my sister (That Random Girl) are feeling a little fanfiction withdrawn at the mo, and my chapters may be a little slower in coming out…but they are still coming! :D_

_Reviews make me smile, and make me write :) I'm tough but fair!_

* * *

Bubbles greeted us both cheerfully when we walked through the door. She obviously didn't pick up on the solemn look on our faces.

"Hey guys! I made pancakes! Now, don't be too judgmental, it was my first time with the raspberries but as per usual I made yours double choc chip Buttercup! And Blossom I-"

She suddenly frowned, glancing between us both, a worried look in her big blue eyes.

"What…what's wrong?"

Me and Blossom exchanged glances, thinking the exact same thing.

Both of us left with guys, both of us hooked up with them…yet we couldn't remember it. No memory, no idea, _nothing. _Isn't that weird?

Bubbles frowned. "C'mon guys, you can tell me…"

Blossom sighed. "Well-"

The doorbell rang and Bubbles jumped.

"I'll get it" I offered quickly, departing from the scene as soon as I could. I prayed Blossom didn't tell Bubbles about the rape thing. Wait? _Rape thing?_ I had never been raped…There was no evidence to suggest that…I could never have…who would…

"Oi"

I was jolted back to earth once I realised who was at the door. I groaned.

Chase was a year older than Bubbles, which made him think he was higher and more important than us, or something, just because he was a year older than us. He was a dropkick, in my opinion- Everything from his limp brown hair to his faded brown eyes and pale, freckled skin. He was pale and skinny, so even without using my powers I could probably kick his ass in a fight.

I wish I could test that theory one day. _One day…_

"Oi" He said again, eyebrows raised. He glared at me fiercely, shoving his fists into the pockets of his brown jacket. "Bubbles here?"

I rolled my eyes, stepping out of the way for him to step over the threshold. I groaned, feeling my head pound.

"Chase!" Bubbles exclaimed from the kitchen as I walked through. I winced at her high pitched squeal, my head was now throbbing in pain. Blossom gave me a look as I heard Chase growl.

"Don't '_Chase_' me, Babe." He snarled at her and I frowned at them both. Bubbles froze, caught trying to give him a hug, now she was frowning.

"Wha-"

"What were you thinking, Bubbles?" Chase suddenly growled, folding his arms in a sulky, furious way. Blossom shot me a confused look.

"What are you talking about-"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Chase exclaimed, now pointing an accusing finger at her. "I saw you at the party! With…with HIM!"

"Him?-"Bubbles' face now showed one of absolute shock.

"HIM! That blonde haired…" Chase pursed his lips as he thought of a bad enough word. "…That…THAT GUY! You were all over him!"

Bubbles frowned. "What blonde guy?"

"At the party!" He insisted, fuming. "You cheated on me!"

Bubbles gaped. "I…I…I would never-"

"You did!" He snarled. "I saw you! Well...I…I'm pretty sure I did! And my mates did too! So take that!"

Bubbles now looked horrified. "Baby-"

"I thought you were the innocent one!" Chase was now screaming, stamping his foot. "If I wanted a slut I would have gone for her!" My mouth was now gaping as he pointed at ME!

"YOU-"

I held my fist back, but Bubbles beat me to it. He yelped as her fist connected with his lower lip.

"I'm tired of playing games, Chase! You know what? You're DUMPED!" She hit him again, this time harder as he fell to the ground, clutching his lip, eyes wide. She reached over, her blue eyes flaming, and grabbed his hood. "And I bet cheating on you was the best thing I ever did! That blonde haired guy I remember was a WAY better kisser than you!"

She suddenly zoomed to the door, and threw him out onto the lawn, returning and dusting off her hands.

"Now" She said, sighing deeply. "Pancakes! Blossom you wanted…"

Blossom was gaping, her mouth wide open. "What…what…was that?"

"What was what?" Bubbles asked innocently, blinking her long lashes at us. "Ooo! My blueberry batch is burning!" She glided over to the pan and took it off the heat. I gave her a look.

"So…You and Chase…"

"Guess we're over" She shrugged, not looking too fussed about the whole thing. She laid the pancakes out on a separate plate. There were already vast collections of stacks laid across the table.

"I was gonna dump him on Monday anyway…" She sighed. "After what happened last night."

"You remember?" Blossom now approached her eagerly. "What happened?"

"I hooked up with this guy…" She shook her head. "It's no big deal."

She offered her a plate. "Raspberry?"

"Bubbles this is serious…" Blossom bit her lip, ignoring the pancakes. "We don't remember anything from last night, or the guys we apparently 'hooked up' with, or the fact that Buttercup actually left with a guy-" She gave me a look. –"And how she doesn't even remember how she got home, or how-"

"Bubbles is right, it's no big deal." I muttered quickly as Bubbles gasped. I quickly grabbed a plate of pancakes, anxious to get away from this conversation and start eating. I sat down at the dining room table, fuming. Why did everyone have to jump to such conclusions? So my drink was spiked…doesn't mean that anything BAD happened…

Right?

"This is serious Buttercup!" Bubbles sat down next to me, looking scared. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"If I did" I growled, chewing on my pancakes. "It wouldn't be such a big deal."

I self consciously pulled my hoodie tighter around my shoulders. My shoulder seemed to still be kind of numb…

"She was drugged." Blossom said from the bench behind me. "Date rape drug, we can thank her FRIEND for that one."

Bubbles looked horrified.

"AND she has a scar on her back, looks like someone carved it into her."

"Guys!" I muttered, irritated as Bubbles' hand flew to her mouth. "I'm fine! Really! I didn't die, I didn't get hurt, I just did some stupid stuff last night, okay?"

"Do you remember it though?" Bubbles asked me, cutting into her stack. I shrugged.

"Kinda…"

"I remember you with a guy" Bubbles suddenly offered to Blossom, pointing a fork at her thoughtfully. I stared. "I think he was a redhead, or he was wearing a red hat….and jeans…you guys were making out on the stairs, if I remember correctly."

"We…didn't do anything else did we?" Blossom asked, looking scared.

Bubbles shrugged. "I don't know."

Blossom groaned, putting her head in her hands. "I just don't want to go to school tomorrow and have everyone know something I don't!"

"He drove you home." I put in, thinking. "So he must be alright, he doesn't seem too sleazy…"

"But none of us know that…" Blossom sighed, looking straight ahead. "I do remember a guy, and I do remember kissing him, but then it was so hazy…."

"Was he hot?" Bubbles asked abruptly, blinking. "Mine was."

Blossom blushed. "I remember he was…delicious."

I rolled my eyes at my two giggling sisters. Apparently they forgot the fact that I COULD have been raped. I decided to drop it, and just concentrate on my pancakes. Even if something did happen last night… (The sores on my legs tingled in a forbidding way) I wouldn't tell them…that'll just make them worry, then school will talk, and that's something I do not need right now.

I kept thinking back to that green eyed stranger in the hallway, and that long look he gave me, asking if I was okay just before-

"Do you remember your guy, BC?" Bubbles suddenly asked me, giving me a careful look. I looked up and shook my head.

"Uh…no, nothing at all."

_Anyway, what's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

"This should pick you up" Brick growled at me, shoving a coffee under my nose. I grimaced, but took it anyway, taking a sip of the warm liquid. I sighed, burying my head in my arms. My head was pounding as I struggled to remember the night before.

"I don't think it's Mojo's experiment that made us forget." Brick finally said thoughtfully. "I think it's just the booze, 'cuz I bet Mojo didn't mean for us to forget the night before…if anything he would have wanted us to remember…"

"Fair enough" I growled, not really listening to Brick's theory. My head hurt so much, and I'd just finished scrubbing the remainder of blood off my hands. I wasn't in the mood.

"You okay?"

I looked up. Brick looked down at me, arms folded and eyebrows raised. "You look a little…dead."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks"

"I'm just sayin'…" He said, shrugging. "You know…"

There was a pause, where none of us said anything.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Brick asked me after a minute or so. I shook my head, drinking my coffee.

"Neither" He groaned. "I remember this chick, she was awesome…but I don't really remember anything else…I drove her home…I think." He shook his head. "Boomer said he remembers this chick, I think he had the least to drink, because he clearly remembers who she was, even though he's not telling me" He smirked. "I betcha I can get it out of him."

I nodded.

"What's with you Butch?" I suddenly found him sitting opposite me, frowning. I jumped.

"Uh- what?"

"What's with you?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes at me. "You've hardly said a word! What happened last night that's suddenly got you so silent?"

I swallowed as I thought back to the fuzzy memories. That girl in the hallway, how I'd watched her, targeted her, planning something I don't really remember… I remember her fainting (Did I do that?) and me carrying her out, everyone asking about her and me giving off some half-ass response…and me…taking her somewhere… (Where?) and…her gasps, groans…

What the hell did I do?

"Nothing Brick" I told him, draining my cup. "Nothing."

I groaned, laying back in my bed and clutching my rock hard stomach. I think I've eaten too much…or something…because my stomach was churning, rumbling and aching. Ugh, damn Bubbles and her great culinary skills!

I rolled over, squeezing my eyes closed. I wanted to sleep, to rest. After all, isn't that what every teenage girl does on a Saturday morning?

My stomach rumbled again and I puffed out my cheeks, feeling like I was about to vomit.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I groaned, rolling over again. "And prepare to take cover."

"Take cover?" I heard Blossom's voice repeat reproachfully. My door closed. "For what?"

"I feel like I'm gonna blow chunks" I said as gracefully as I could, sitting up. "My stomach feels like it's about to explode."

Blossom blinked at me, her face distressed. I frowned at her.

"What's up?" I questioned. I suddenly noticed a hand behind her back. "And what-"

She pulled out a plastic wrapped package and placed it gently on my desk.

"Don't freak out" She told me quickly, giving me a glare. "It's just for a precaution, so don't bite my head off, I'm only thinking of you."

"What?" I frowned, grabbing the package. It felt like a box, a small rectangular box. "What is it?"

"I-" She shook her head and just shrugged. I unwrapped it, and almost threw it on the floor in disgust, as if it was acid burning my skin.

"A _Pregnancy Test?" _I had to keep from bellowing. I snarled at her. "Why the hell would I need a thing like that?"

"Well…." Blossom fidgeted, embarrassed. "Well you don't know what happened last night, and you were under the influence of both alcohol and drugs, and well…you know, someone could have taken advantage on you-"

"ADVANTAGE…of ME?" I hissed, struggling to keep my voice down. ME? A Powerpuff girl? Advantage of me?

"Shh! BC!" Blossom hissed back. "You know, better safe than sorry! But if you don't care fine…just-" She swallowed, biting her lip. "Maybe it can put…_my _mind at ease. Okay?"

With that, she gave me a fleeting, sisterly glance and walked out, her head down. I felt a surge of guilt and pity then. I couldn't push my sister away, not when she was caring for me like that. I glanced at the pregnancy test in front of me, holding it in my hands as if it would burn me.

…But could I really be pregnant? That would mean that…my stomach gave another gurgle- that I'm not a virgin anymore…I bit my lip as I stared at the pregnancy test in front of me. I shoved it in my bedside drawer, out of sight. I couldn't be pregnant. I would remember something like that.

* * *

"You remember, don't you?"

I turned sharply at the voice I knew too well behind me and I issued him my fiercest snarl.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Mojo sighed, giving me an obvious look. I was standing on the balcony outside the front room, looking out at the plain landscape under me. Mojo had moved us to a laboratory way outside Townsville, away from everything, after he'd failed for the millionth or so time. It was kind of bland, and we got bored easily, but it gave us peace and quiet.

He sidled up next to me, giving me knowing glance. "You know what you did last night, didn't you? You're feeling guilty…" He gave a thoughtful look. "You shouldn't, you know."

I scoffed, my head turning back to the view. I had come here to clear my mind, though I didn't like what I was finding.

"You're the best of them Butch" Mojo was telling me serenely. "You're the warrior, my fighter. You would be the pride and joy. Your father-"

"Shut up" I snarled, much more fiercely than I thought. I felt the heat rise up my neck and I hoped it didn't show. The one subject I despise, more than anything, was our real parentage.

(We didn't have any red skin or monkey fur, you know. We have to have human parents. _Let's not speak of it again_)

Mojo sighed. "I noticed the bloodstains on your hands, Butch. I know you did something the others probably would never have thought to have done, even with my concoction. That's what makes you the best of them all."

I turned to him, snarling. "We don't want to be evil anymore, Mojo. Bad, sure. But taking over the city?" I shook my head. "It's Juvenile."

"Are those Brick's words or yours?" Mojo asked me, fighting back a grin. I clenched my fists, truly hating him. I hated how he made it seem like I was closer to him than I was to my brothers.

"We'll always be bad, Mojo, sure." I gave him a hateful glance. "But evil? Don't make me laugh. If we were we'd be as bigger failure as you."

"So what?" He scoffed. "You plan to adapt yourselves to everyday teenagers? Don't make me laugh. You'll never be a regular teenager Butch, even without your powers. You'll always have that evil urge ripping inside you, and last night showed you just how far you can go."

I glared at him. Did he know…?

His eyebrows rose knowingly. "And you went pretty far, didn't you Butch?"

I flew off the balcony, away from him, away from everything. Away from the gasps I still heard from that beautiful stranger, away from the blood on my hands, that evil laugh I still heard in my head (I think it was mine). I would never see that girl again, so why was I worrying? We would escape from this place, we have enough money. My brothers and I would adapt, we would be accepted. We'd still be us, sure. But much more…subtly. That monkey had no idea, no clue. He didn't know me. I knew me! I know what I'm capable of!

_Do I?_


	4. Chapter Three: School

_Thanks for the reviews guys! (Squeals) YAY!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls, or Rowdyruff Boys....or Mars(tm)_

* * *

Chapter 3

I groaned loudly as I slammed my locker door, unready for another Monday morning at school. All weekend I had been sick, and the Professor thought that was enough time to get over my apparent illness and get to school. True, I did feel better, but my head was still pounding and I felt kinda woozy.

"You okay Buttercup?" Cass asked me, eagerly chewing on a Mars Bar. "You look kinda pale."

"Yeah I'm fine" I sighed, clutching my books to my chest. "Just a little sick, but it's not contagious so don't worry."

"You have anything for breakfast?" Cass asked me, offering her half eaten chocolate bar, "You can have a bite if you-"

"It's fine Cass" I smirked at her. "Really."

I noticed how, as we walked up the hallway to homeroom together, a lot of people stared at me, and looked away as I noticed. I frowned at them as the stares and glances were continuous, and as we walked into homeroom I felt compelled to mention it to Cass.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry BC, I would have mentioned it if it was you, but it's not. It's just the whole brawl-slash-breakup that happened on Saturday between your sister and Chase Daniels, he's been bitching about it."

"Oh" I muttered as I sat down at our familiar desks at the back row. I clenched my fists. "I should have pummeled him when I had the chance."

"No doubt who would have won" Cass sniggered at me and I grinned at her. We both looked up as we saw Tyler approach. Tyler, Cass and I were blessed at the start of the year when we got the same homeroom. Jayden, Holly and Matt were in separate ones.

"I heard" Tyler growled before I could open my mouth. Cass rolled her eyes.

"You're not _blaming _her, are you? I mean Jayden's the one who-"

"Keep your voice down" Tyler muttered as he took a seat in front of us. "And I'm not defending him, I mean what he did was wrong, not a doubt, but he is my friend, and-"

He looked up and upon seeing our furious glances, gulped.

"I'm not defending him." He snarled. "Far from it, I told him he can't hang with us until he sorts himself out, and finds some way to make it up to BC."

"Good" Cass growled, but still looked moody. "But I doubt he could ever make up for something like _that."_

"Nothing happened though, did it BC?" Tyler now cast me a worried look. "Did anything happen?"

"I-" I bit my lip, stumped for words. "Erm-"

"All right class!" A middle aged woman entered the room, talking over the chatter. "Settle down! Settle down… SETTLE! All right."

She shuffled the papers in front of her in a business-like fashion. This was Mrs Feeny, our homeroom teacher. I was 'lucky' enough to have her for maths as well. She's alright, don't get me wrong. She's no Wicked Witch of the West, but she's no saint either.

"I have to get this roll in order" She tutted to us as we faced the front. "We have to be all ready for the three new students coming tomorrow, one in this room-" She paused as small conversations broke out over the room. "-Yes, yes it's very exciting" She rolled her eyes. "Now…Tracey Ashton?"

As people began to answer to their names, Cass turned to me, looking exited.

"Wow, new students huh?" She whispered to me eagerly. "Exciting, huh? I wonder what they're like! I wonder if they're cute" She giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, Cass" I smirked at her. "If the most exciting thing that happens around here is a bunch of new students, it just shows how exciting our school really is." I rolled my eyes again for emphasis. "Not very."

"It is exciting though" Tyler muttered after calling out 'Here'. "I mean, Townsville's kinda close-knit, there's not many people coming and going. The last new student we had was Holly."

"And there wasn't so much fuss about her, I'll bet." I muttered, irritated.

"But there are three of them!" Cass squealed happily. "What if they're all boys?" She looked away, a sort of dreamy look on her face. I rolled my eyes at her again.

Cass was kinda boy crazy.

"Maybe one can sit with us! I mean we need a replacement for Jayden-" She smirked as Tyler cast her a repulsed look. "I'm only joking!"

* * *

Sadly, we only had PE three times a week. Bad luck for me, good luck for Blossom. She hated PE with a passion. It was the only subject she had to take where she couldn't get the answers out of a book. But this is why I loved it. Every Monday morning, Tuesday morning and Thursday afternoon was pretty much heaven for me. A break from all of the books we had to shove our noses into.

"Over here BC!" Cass yelled out to me as she ran next to me. She was wide open, so I kicked the ball over to her and she took it from there, weaving in and out of the opposition and towards Jayden and Tyler, who were arguing near the goalpost.

Tyler wasn't a very alert goalie.

"You gotta do something about it, Ty!" I could hear Jayden scowl at him. "We've been best mates since sixth grade!"

"Me and BC have been best mates since fourth." Tyler shrugged, but he looked pained. "Besides it's your fault, not hers. Go hang with your druggo mates."

Jayden looked murderous, and both didn't notice the ball sail between them into the goals.

"GOAL!" Cass screamed, whooping. She took her shirt and pulled it over her head, exposing the tank top she had underneath. She held her arms out like an airplane and whooped some more, just to rub it in. I laughed and whooped with her. Every PE lesson we insisted boys against girls, and my team beat them every time. (In Soccer at least)

"Come on guys!" Shane, the boys' team leader, yelled at Jayden and Tyler. "They're kicking our butts! Quit gossiping about what you're going to wear tomorrow and HUSTLE!"

A whistle blew from the south end, where Ms Sanders (our PE teacher) was refereeing.

"Girls 6, Boys 2." She grinned widely at the boys' teacher, who was chewing his lip furiously. "Boys better get their butts into gear, or it'll be our week for the ninth time in a row."

"HUSTLE BOYS!" Their gym teacher screamed. "OR YOU'LL SPEND EVERY PE LESSON DOING PUSHUPS UNTIL YOUR EYEBALLS SWEAT! HUSTLE!"

Jayden and Tyler scowled at each other, as Cass, Holly and I slapped hands.

I never get tired of kicking their butt.

* * *

_"So"_

Boomer, Brick and I all exchanged glances. Brick looked determined. Boomer looked kinda nervous. I had to hold in a scoff. He could be such a freaking pansy.

"So" Mojo said again, pacing in front of us. He looked calm, too calm in fact. He looked as if the slightest vibration would have him explode. "So…"

"It's school" Brick scoffed, folding his arms. "Not Church."

"It's the first step towards you forgetting your place!" The monkey suddenly snarled at us. "First step will be school! Then the honor roll! Then Class Valedictorian! Then a humanitarian scholarship! Then-" He sucked in his breath, looking horrified. "A master degree in medicine!"

He blindly grabbed the bottle of vodka on his desk and started pouring it into a shot glass, taking another gulp. He panted roughly. "THE HORROR!"

"Oh, suck it up monkey!" Brick snarled at him, rolling his eyes. "As if we'd do that."

"I can just imagine what you'd become…." Mojo gasped, his voice becoming weak and sad. "The two kids, loving wife, the golden retriever, the-" He grabbed his throat, as if choking out the words. "- The…white picket fence!"

"It's not like that!" Boomer said defensively as Mojo collapsed onto the floor for the dramatic effect. "It's just school! A chance for us to meet other people! If we don't know what's out there, how can we…you know, take over?"

Mojo suddenly reappeared from behind the desk, looking thoughtful. "You have a point…" He said slowly. "And I guess you could recruit fools for your army, gain more education to climb the social ladder, gain trust in the community-"

"Exactly" Brick sighed, looking relieved. "About time you caught on."

Mojo suddenly frowned, giving each of us a piercing stare. "Don't think I'm that easy!" He suddenly declared, puffing his chest out. "I know you! You're teenagers! You can go off track like THAT!" (He snapped his fingers for emphasis.) "You can turn to the good side just by following some…_hottie, _and easily get distracted by how big her-" He glared at us as we sniggered.

"What?"

"Please don't ever say that again" I tried to choke out through my laughter.

"What?" He glared at us.

"H-Hottie!" Boomer choked out. We burst out with laughter, clutching each other for support.

"Well you might!" He yelled defensively, before swelling with fury and leaving, his nose in the air. We were still pissing ourselves.

* * *

"Cheers to another victory" I smirked at Cass in the locker rooms as we toasted each other with our coke cans. She smirked.

"Those boys didn't stand a chance" She laughed, cracking open her can and taking a huge gulp. "You did really well, Holly. Good save."

Holly grinned shyly at us. "Thanks Cass."

We turned to Blossom who was wincing as she pulled up her jeans.

"Got a bruise, Bloss?" I smirked at her. "Shane hit you pretty good with that ball."

"I wouldn't say 'good'" Blossom sniffed angrily. "It hurt like a-"

"Let's see" I said, glancing at her leg. Blossom pushed me away irritably and we laughed.

"It'll fade soon anyway" Blossom growled at the both of us. "The benefit of being a superhero."

"Yeah…." I said carefully, giving her a look. "But we all know I'm a faster healer than _you."_

Blossom looked up, a challenging look in her eyes. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah" I smirked as I put my hand on my hip, my soccer shorts still on. I loved challenging my sisters, and better than that, I loved winning. "I bet I can fly from here to Citiesville and back, and still make it back on time for English."

"I can do that too" Blossom scoffed, raising her eyebrows. She hurriedly tied her long hair back into a ponytail. "Are you looking for a race?"

"Maybe" I smirked. "Here to Citiesville and back?"

"You're on"

* * *

"The Professor better not find us skipping school!" Blossom yelled out from behind me as we flew through the air at (least) 130 miles per hour. I smirked, loving the feeling of the wind rushing through my hair. We were high above the countryside so nobody could see us, but that means we had to look out for planes and other flying objects that could be hurdles.

"Quit your whinging, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes!" I laughed as I emerged from a cloud. "I doubt anybody can see us from up here!"

The tall skyscrapers of Citiesville soon came into view, and I quickly rounded around the building, Blossom right behind me. We were now flying back to Townsville.

"You know the point" I laughed at her. "The Mayor's office!"

"I'll meet you there!" Blossom smirked back at me, taking the lead. I laughed at her and raced forward, now going full speed.

I swallowed, the vision of the passing clouds around me suddenly going blurry I quickly opened and closed my eyes, trying to regain focus, but it was hard. Townsville suddenly came into view, the roof of the mayor's office straight ahead. I quickly blasted forward, anxious to get back on solid ground, but it felt as though I was slowing down, like something was pulling me back.

My vision was blurring, I felt faint, sick again. I groaned as Blossom sped forward, beating me by miles.

"Ha!" I heard her laugh as she landed on the roof of the office. "Take that BC! Wow, that's the first time I've beaten you! I-" She suddenly looked over at me just landing. She frowned, looking alarmed. "BC? You okay?"

I fainted.

* * *

I heard a knock on the door, and Boomer entered anxiously. I sighed, resting my head on my arms as I looked up at the ceiling.

"What is it Boomer?" I asked as I lay across my bed, pondering. He sat on the end of my bed, looking hesitant.

"I just wanted to know…" He bit his bottom lip as he joined in on my staring at the ceiling. "If you remember what happened Friday night."

"Not…much" I shrugged, swallowing. "You?"

"I…hooked up with this chick." Boomer said carefully, looking tentative. "She was…really cool."

I looked up at him, frowning. "Soo…"

"So I really like her, Butch." He growled at me, blowing his long blonde fringe out of his face. He faced me, crossing his legs over my bedspread. "I mean, I really do. I can't stop thinking about her, even though I barely remember her. I remember being…happy with her, you know?" He looked up at me, blinking timidly. I shrugged again.

"I guess."

"Well you've dated more chicks than me." Boomer muttered cautiously. "I mean, I've only dated those few girls and they were only interested in me because I'm a common criminal."

I scoffed. "Trust me, Boomer, you are not a common criminal." This is half true, it may be in his blood to be a criminal, but I think Boomer takes after our mother much more than our father. He may have been brought up to break rules but he always has that caring, moral side that stands out above anything else.

"This chick was different" He sighed, fidgeting and knotting his fingers together. "She had these really pretty blue eyes, and this really cute laugh, and these really luscious lips…" His cheeks reddened slightly. "I don't remember her, I doubt I even got her name."

"Maybe you'll see her when we start school" I shrugged again, leaning back on my headboard. Boomer looked up, alarmed.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" He said to me earnestly. "I mean, I don't know what I was like under Mojo's evil potion thing, it was supposed to bring out our bad side. What if I meet her and that's all she likes about me? What if she thinks I'm…" He looked glum. "A loser?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned inwardly. "Boomer" I sighed. "If that's what she thinks, she ain't worth it. Plenty of other chicks would kill to have a guy like you, I mean you're one of those caring, sweet guys that girls always complain that they can't find."

Boomer frowned. "So…girls like me being nice?"

I rolled my eyes again, biting back a snigger. "Yes Boomer, girls like you. And if this one girl doesn't work out it's not the end of the world."

Boomer lightened up, looking much more cheerful. "Wow Butch, thanks."

I shook my head, smirking at my brother. "It's alright Boomer."

After he left, I tried to sink back into my usual afternoon stupor. After we'd lain off robberies and various crimes, there wasn't much to do in Mojo's lab.

I buried my face in my pillow, anxious to get some sleep. I hadn't gotten any sleep for a while.

I wonder why…

I kept thinking about her, those gasps, that groan, it was faint and tired, like the girl wasn't…conscious. And I have no idea what happened that night. I'm afraid of what I'm capable of under that crap of Mojo's. What if I did something to her? _What If I killed her?_

I shook my head, rolling onto my back and sighing. Those emerald, twinkling eyes seemed etched in my memory, always on my mind. I remember how they looked at me, how they sparkled, and how they glazed over when she passed out-

I punched the pillow behind my head angrily. I had to get those thoughts out of my mind. I should be concentrating on school- our newest scheme. We _had _to prove to the city we were good, we had changed, so they'd gain more trust in us and there'd be less suspicion about us. Maybe I'd get a girl. That would be cool. Brick always teased me how I was too fussy, but any sleazy chick is just too…easy. I need a real girl, a lady. Who would tease me, cry to me, hug me maybe, snuggle against me in a movie theatre, and pout at me to beat people up for her, smile at me, kiss me…

I snarled to myself as I rolled over again, thinking of that blood I found on my hands.

Did I really deserve a _lady?_


	5. Chapter Four: Dreams, Scars and Tests

_HI!!!! :D back again for more? YAY! I'm worried, as I feel my reviews are going down, but as long as I'm not letting my readers down that's the main priority =D I do love this story!_

_A couple of readers have expressed their concern about how they're dying to know what actually happened that night. I'm sorry! I kinda wrote the story how both of them had no idea, but it's gently coming back, and I can promise a flashback soon, and when that happens I'll have to rise the rating to an M. _

_Enjoy! And remember to read, review and…enjoy!_

* * *

I groaned, blinking rapidly as I looked around. Someone was pressing a damp, cold cloth to my forehead. I fiercely shoved it off, shivering. I tried to sit up, but I felt a pair of strong hands push me back down.

"Lay back, Buttercup."

"Blossom?" I croaked, groaning again. I ignored her, sitting up as straight as I could. Blossom was beside me, her face white with fear. I blinked, looking around curiously.

"You're in the nurses' office" She said, before I could ask. "You fainted."

I frowned, rubbing my temples as I heard someone rush in and try and push me back on the bed. I growled in protest.

"You need your rest" A tuttering voice told me. The nurse.

"I'm fine" I snapped, trying to step off the so-called bed. "Really, I just-"

"You've been out for about an hour" Blossom told me, looking worried. "We were about to call the hospital."

I felt awful, drained and tired. I felt groggy too, I wondered what was wrong with me. How humiliating, a superhero like me winding up at the nurses' office. What was I, some kind of weakling?

"She better go home" The nurse said gravely, looking at Blossom instead of me. "She seems very weak."

I growled, jumping off the bed defiantly. "I am not-"

I sort of stumbled into the wall beside me. I was still really dizzy. "-weak"

"You've been sick, BC." Blossom lectured me, narrowing her eyes. "And you've had a stressful weekend. You need your rest."

She grabbed my arm and thanked the nurse on behalf of both of us. I felt like puking.

"I'll take her home." She told the nurse, pushing me out of the door. "Thank you for taking care of her, we both really appreciate it."

"Sorry I can't help you more" She insisted, chasing after us. "But please don't hesitate to call if you get worse, well not too bad because you should call the hospital, but still don't hesitate-"

Blossom closed the door gently, hurrying me along the deserted hallway.

"Get off me" I hissed, pulling out of her grasp. I felt nauseous. "What's the rush?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Well, it's your choice. If you want to dawdle so the whole school sees you going home-"

"I'll hurry" I said quickly, realizing the fourth period bell could ring any moment, and the whole of the school could see me like this…in my weak state. "You didn't have to call the nurse you know."

"Yes I did" Blossom muttered, opening the school front doors for me. "I couldn't do anything to wake you up. I was really worried." I glared at her, her face really did look worried. I felt a stab of guilt.

"Sorry"

"Don't be" Blossom muttered, grabbing my hands. "Come on, I'll fly you home."

"I can fly" I muttered fiercely back, yanking my hands from hers. She gave me a look.

"No you can't, not when you're like this."

I tried, but I could barely rise more than three feet from the ground. I sighed, defeated. Never before had I felt so weak, so stupid. I gave in and let Blossom fly me home.

What else could go wrong?

* * *

The doorbell rang and I was closest, so grudgingly I went to go answer it. I groaned audibly. Only very few people are brave enough to actually ring Mojo Jojo's doorbell, and none of them are even remotely interesting or exciting, so I didn't have very high hopes.

"Butchie Baby!"

I groaned. I should have stayed in bed.

I grunted as a pair of arms strangled my neck and hugged me close. I was engulfed in the smell of cheap perfume. I nearly gagged. All I could see was a blur of blonde hair.

"Get…off me!" I choked, pushing her back. "Ugh."

A pair of big overdone blue eyes blinked up at me in a flirty way. I wrinkled my nose at the sight of her. Her hair was out, wavy, and rock hard with hairspray, her face was caked in makeup, a smear of bright blue eyeshadow across each eyelid and a gash of red lipstick across her lips.

She was in a familiar outfit, a white tank top that showed way too much cleavage and a tiny denim skirt. I hated the sight of her, I don't know what she's playing at by coming over here.

"What's wrong, Baby?" She pouted, flickering her long eyelashes. "You seem tense."

"Screw off, Brat" I snarled at her. "What are you even _doing_ here?"

She shrugged, biting her lip and grinning at me. "I was in the neighbourhood…"

"Good for you" I muttered, slamming the door. She opened it again, looking irritated.

"Like I said, I was in the neighbourhood, and I thought I'd drop in and say hi!" She grinned widely, creeping closer to me. "So…what are you doing, big boy?"

I almost gagged. "Do not call me that."

She wrinkled her nose at me. I couldn't help it, I hated her so much. She usually hit on Boomer, and the two have gone out a couple of times, but now her new target seems to be me. Fat chance. I hate girls like her, she's so easy and flirty. Why even bother?

"I thought we could have some fun" She said seductively, running a manicured nail along my arm. I cringed. "You know… Just you and me."

"Kill me" I muttered. "Where are your sisters? Why don't you have _fun _with them?"

She laughed, a high pitched squeal. "As if! They are both, like, so _boring." _Her eyes fluttered to me again. "You're way more fun."

She swooped towards me and I pushed her off. "Ugh, Brat, I would rather make out with a donkey than you!" I shuddered at that thought. "Why don't you hang with Boomer? He is your counterpart after all!"

She pouted at me, looking sulky. "Boomie doesn't talk to me anymore." She whined. "He's ignoring me." She crept towards me again, sticking her chest out. "I'd much rather have fun with _you…" _She smiled at me, licking her lips.

I raised my eyebrows, looking at her thoughtfully. She smirked.

"Like I said, Brat" I said lowly, snarling. "A donkey."

I flew off before she realised what I'd said.

* * *

"Buttercup. Buttercup, wake up. You've been asleep for six hours now."

I jolted awake, glancing at the clock on the TV. 6 o'clock. Crap!

"I'm going to miss work!" I squealed, jumping up. Blossom rolled her eyes and dragged me back down onto the sofa, where just a second ago I was napping.

"I called them and said you were sick" She sighed, rolling her eyes. I bit my lip. I loved my work, so much I hated to miss it. I worked at Hearts & Spades, a rock clothing store at the mall. It was so fun, selling all sorts of band t-shirts and cool merchandise, it was the best job and I didn't have to travel anywhere else for clothes, my wardrobe was filled with cool clothing (mostly black and green).

"Damn" I sighed. My first sick day. I worked every Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoon, and on the weekends if they called me in. I hadn't missed one day of work, but then again I haven't been sick in a long time.

I lay back onto the sofa, flicking to another channel on the TV. "You didn't have to lie for me."

"I didn't lie" Blossom said, watching me. "You're sick, Buttercup. I think you should see a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor" I snapped, irritated. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You might be having a reaction to the drug." Blossom insisted, looking worried. She was twirling her hair, something she did when she was nervous. "Or you might have alcohol poisoning, or something." She suddenly lowered her voice. "Have you taken that test?"

I gaped at her, frowning. "No, I haven't" I growled. "You know why? Because I can't be…you-know-what! You can't automatically assume I was raped just because I can't remember what happened on Friday night!"

"I'm not" Blossom said, glumly. "But we- me and Bubbles- are really worried you know." She bit her lip. "It…must be serious, BC."

I frowned at her, my stomach churning uncomfortably. "What makes you say that?"

She looked up at me, her eyes sad. "Your powers are weakening."

I shook my head, hardly daring to believe it. "No, I flew today."

"You fainted"

"But that has nothing to do with-"

"It does BC! You can't push yourself too much or your powers will fail."

I stood up, my face hot. "I don't believe you."

Blossom looked down, slightly hurt and angry. "You have to face the fact, BC. Something's wrong, you can't say you haven't been feeling 100%."

"I'm sick, Bloss" I told her. I felt like I was trying to convince myself more than her. I really did feel sick, but I felt something else was wrong too. "And that's it, nothing more and nothing less."

With that I stomped off to my room.

I closed my door, leaning against it. I ran my hands through my knotted, tangled hair and noticed I was shaking. I took a deep breath, and tried to fly upward.

I rose slightly, my feet just leaving the floor. I rose higher, maybe three feet off the ground before I just sat there in that one spot. I bit my lip.

My powers _were_ weakening.

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

What's happening to me?

I threw off the covers and stumbled out of bed, trying to see my way in the dark. My forehead and chest were drenched in sweat and my head was pounding. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing deeply.

I couldn't sleep. Any time I did all I did was dream of that same, stupid scene. I was walking down that hallway and I would come to that beautiful girl (the one with those emerald eyes) and then she would faint, and fall on me, grabbing for support. And I'd let her fall. And then-

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I glanced at the clock- 1am.

I had to get to sleep if I wanted to be bright and early for school.

I slammed back down on the bed, groaning as I pulled the covers to my chin. I felt myself falling asleep.

_She was a beautiful girl, that emerald eyed chick. I remember her splayed out in my arms, her hair over my shoulder. Her eyes would flicker open and closed and her hands would twitch as she'd look around and up at my face, confused at who I was. I remember her sprawled out on the bed, me hovering above her, too drunk on power to recognize her true beauty. I wasn't myself, I wasn't Butch, I was someone different, someone I never wanted to be…_

"_What's going on…?" She mumbled at me, struggling to keep her eyes open. _

_I remember laughing and scowling at her. It was a laugh that wasn't mine. I pulled her up so she was sitting, and I took a long look at her face._

"_You're mine now…"_

_She groaned and winced in pain as I carved something into her back-_

I shot up, my eyes blinking in confusion as her groans of pain echoed through my mind.

"GODDAMMIT!" I shouted to nobody in particular. I got up again and strode over to my desk.

_Where the hell were those sleeping pills?_

* * *

I looked over at the clock- 2am. I had been trying to get some sleep for hours now, and yet I could barely close my eyes. I looked over at the bedside table.

I know what's keeping me up.

Blindly, I reached over and pulled the drawer open, shuffled around for the test Blossom bought me. I held it tightly in my hands before I made a final decision.

I threw my covers off. I'll take the stupid test. Just to put my mind at ease, just to get through everyone's heads that I was okay, that some random had _not _taken advantage of me, the strongest Powerpuff Girl. To prove I wasn't pregnant.

But if I'm so sure, how come I'm so nervous?

I sat on the edge of the bath as I waited, the test sitting on the sink in front of me. I read the packet. I had to wait about 3 minutes for the results to show. 3 minutes to determine my fate.

I put my hand under my chin and thought about Friday night. I could hardly remember anything, only blacking out, stumbling, and those green eyes…

I looked over at the test, gnawing on my bottom lip. Two lines means positive, one line means negative. Two lines meant two, as in two people, two people in my life, one person I could never escape, I could never forget…the baby's father…

Who I didn't even know.

I shook my head, determined to think clearly. No, I wasn't pregnant. I can't be. Just keep thinking that…

I looked at my bathroom mirror. I looked the same. My hair was messy from the sleepless night of tossing and turning, and I was just clad in my striped PJ bottoms and black tank top. I turned slightly, my shoulder facing the mirror.

The light seemed to glint off it, like some mysterious foreboding force was radiating off that scar. The letters- BMJ- still stood out as much as it did on Saturday. I shuddered. _BMJ_. I had the feeling I would keep that scar forever. It was like a burn, and a cut, combined to form those initials. I stared at them.

_Initials of who?_

I glanced at my watch and picked up the test. It had been 3 minutes.

* * *

"What's up with you?"

I jumped, glaring at Boomer.

"Don't scare me like that!"

He growled at me defensively. "I was just askin'.

I was sitting in one of the rooms in Mojo's big laboratory. We'd sort of named this room the kitchen, only 'cause it had a fridge in it. The fridge was mostly filled with beer and soda, thanks to us.

I suddenly frowned at him, looking him up and down. He looked strange and different.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

He rolled his eyes. "One of your shirts, duh."

I choked on the soda I was drinking. "Wh-WHAT? What are you doing wearing MY clothes?"

He sniggered. He looked pretty funny, to me anyway. Boomer always seemed to wear clothes that were blue, smart and casual (and seemed to resemble any kid from the Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue) but this morning he was dressed in a gray Element t-shirt with a green symbol on the front and dark blue jeans. He was wearing his hair differently too, more messy.

"I'm practicing" He told me. "We're going to school tomorrow, and Brick's given us new identities so nobody recognizes us. Also, we have to dress differently."

He grinned, showing off his new attire._ MY_ attire.

"So, how do I look?"

"Stupid" I snapped. "And I want that shirt back."

"It was the only thing I could find in your closet that wasn't black." He pouted at me. I rolled my eyes and walked off to Brick's room.

"And from now on you have to call me Jake!" Boomer yelled after me as I walked out of the room. "IT'S PRACTICE!"

"Idiot" I muttered to myself, before flying up the stairs to Brick's room. I burst in. He's used to me not knocking.

"What's this about us having new identities?" I asked him. He was sitting cross legged on his bed, scribbling in some notepad. He didn't even look up.

"We have to have new identities, Butch." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Otherwise as soon as we walk in the doors everyone will run and scream '_villain! Villain! Ah!'_"

I growled at him, jumping next to him. "So what's my new name?"

"Jedd"

I glared at him questioningly. _Jedd?_

"What?" He said defensively. "It was on the spot! And I had to think of 3 names that all started with the same letter, and J just came into my mind!"

"Why do they have to be the same letter?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"So then Boomer will remember" Brick muttered, rolling his eyes. "He's Jake, I'm James, and you're Jedd. Simple enough?"

"I guess so" I muttered, laying back on the bed. "But what's with the stealing of my clothes?"

"We have to look different" Brick said. "Duh. Otherwise people will guess it's really us."

"No offence…but won't people automatically recognize us when they see you kinda have red eyes? That's not exactly a natural colour."

"I know" He sighed. "Which is why I have these" He held up a small sealed bag. "Contacts. I'm going back to my 'natural colour', per se."

"Natural colour?" I frowned. "You had brown eyes?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. Before Chemical X." He went back to scribbling on his notebook. "Same colour as Dad's eyes."

I shuddered, hoping Brick wouldn't notice. I couldn't help it, whenever someone mentioned Dad (our real father) I either freak out or shudder or even do worse. It's worse when Mojo, of all people, mentions him.

"Oh…" Brick bit his lip, suddenly looking scared. He turned to me in a guilty way. "About that…I sorta had to change our last name, 'cause 'Jojo' is a dead giveaway and all…"

"Okay…" I said, narrowing my eyes. "So…what is it?"

He chewed on his bottom lip. "Manson."

I gaped at him. "WHAT?"

"I had no choice!" He snapped back. "I mean, it makes sense if they look us up. If we haven't changed our real birth name it's less of a lie."

"We have to have…_his _last name?" I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "Brick!"

"It's no big deal" Brick muttered. "It's just for our disguise, besides it's our name anyway."

"Yeah but I usually leave _that _part of my name out." I snarled at him. "I'd rather be Butch Jojo than _Butch Manson Jojo_ or _Butch Manson_ or whatever, because he isn't a part of our lives anymore, Brick!"

"Well…" Brick tried to sound optimistic. "It's only for school! And even then you're a different person anyway. Just try and think of it as a play, and you're playing Jedd Manson…some random guy that's just moved here."

"Easy for you to say" I growled at him. "…_James."_

He smirked at me. "That's the spirit!"

I felt kinda pissed off. It was bad enough I felt like a totally different person, now I have to act like a totally different person too! At least this had an upside…I groaned as I thought this… But if I met anyone that I saw at the party (like that green eyed chick- _if she was still alive_), they wouldn't recognize me…right?

"Hey Brick, I mean _James_" I muttered. "I want contacts too."


	6. Chapter Five: Flickering Lightbulbs

_Thanks Brickboy and fanta-fanta for reviewing :) I love you so!_

* * *

I didn't know how long I sat on my bed for, but I was there for a long time. So long that the dark sky outside had changed to dusk, and finally sunlight streamed through the windows in my room. I looked over at the clock.

7am. I had to get ready for school soon.

There was a knock at my door and I heard Blossom's voice outside.

"Buttercup? BC? You up yet?"

Usually that was a stupid question, as I loved my sleep ins. She opened the door, surprised at seeing me up and sitting on my bed, a dressing gown wrapped around me.

"Wow Buttercup, you're actually awake." Blossom said, blinking at me. "What's wrong? You look tired."

I shook my head, trying hard not to cry. I hadn't cried in so long, since I was 7 or something. _Don't cry now, Buttercup…_

"BC?" Blossom ran a hand through my hair as she approached me, looking worried. "What's wrong?"

I sniffed, and picked up the test that lay on the table next to my bed and showed it to her. She took it and looked at it. Her mouth suddenly fell open.

"Oh, Buttercup…"

I broke, crying all over her shoulder. I couldn't help it, I was pregnant. The test was positive, those two lines said it all.

"What am I gonna do, Bloss?" I sobbed, her arms around me. "I can't have a kid! I don't even know who the father is! I mean the…the father r-raped me! How can I look at this kid as mine when I didn't even want it?"

"Okay calm down BC" Blossom soothed me, stroking my hair. I sniffed at her. "We'll work this out."

"How?" I sobbed. I really didn't know what to do. I was hoping Bloss had an idea- I'd always looked to her as the leader.

"Well…" She bit her lip and wrinkled her nose. "Do…do you want it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a Mom." I sighed. "I mean, what if I stuff up? What if I make this kid's life a living hell?"

Blossom put an arm around my shoulders. "So…abortion?"

I looked at her, feeling guilty. I knew Blossom was against abortion, I'd heard her rants before how it was about killing an innocent baby. Bubbles was for it, saying some people didn't deserve to have kids. Maybe I was one of those people.

"Would you think of me any less?" I asked her. She smiled at me sadly.

"Buttercup…you're my sister." She hugged me tighter. "I'll love you no matter what."

"We have school today…" She muttered. "But maybe…we can book you in for Wednesday-"

"I have work" I said quickly. "I can't miss work."

Blossom rolled her eyes and gave me a look. I swallowed. I know it was wrong, but I didn't want to disturb my everyday routine when this problem will soon go away…

"Ok, how about Saturday?"

"Okay" I nodded. "So, I'll go to school today and then-"

"I can call" Blossom looked nervous, but determined. "And I can go with you, if you want."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked her.

I usually didn't care what people thought about me, but this was really getting me nervous. I hated to see what the tabloids and newspapers would say, or the people at school.

She shook her head. "Nah, BC. I won't tell anyone." She looked towards the hall, where we could hear Bubbles singing happily. She's always chirpy in the morning. "Which means you'll have to go to school, or the Professor will suspect something."

* * *

All three of us sat in the office, staring at the chick in front of us with pretend interest. I felt stupid, so unlike me.

My eyes were an icy blue instead of a bottle green, but that didn't feel like the only change. I was wearing one of Brick's hoodies- black with red checkers all over it. Boomer had quickly ruffled my hair before we actually walked in, so really, I looked like a regular everyday…emo. The massive sunglasses on my face did not help matters.

Brick didn't look much better. He'd smeared this gel stuff through it to make his red locks appear brown and slipped in contacts to make his eyes brown. Boomer didn't look that different (to me) but he wore his hair different and was still wearing my clothes.

We looked normal enough.

"So…" She muttered to us, looking over her glasses. "James, Jedd and Jake Manson."

"Yep" Boomer said, grinning.

"Yeah" Brick agreed, nodding.

I cringed. Brick nudged me. "Yeah…"

We left 10 minutes later, our timetables and classes at hand. Brick was already lecturing me.

"I'm tellin' ya, _Jedd." _He sneered at me as we leaned against our lockers. "You need to chill, get more into this role." He leaned closer towards me. "Or we won't last here long."

Boomer looked excited, already looking around in awe. I could already see a whole bunch of girls in the hallway nudging each other, as if trying to make one of them come and talk to us. Bimbos.

In fact, we had caught a whole heap of girls' attention, guys too. It was weird, due to the fact I looked like some emo, Brick looked like some plain brown eyed country boy (wearing a red flannelette shirt over a white tee, and all) and Boomer looked like some beach punk.

"I gotta go to Room B15 for Roll Call." I told him hopefully. "What about you guys?"

"I'm S4." Boomer said excitedly. "A science room!"

"B8." Brick muttered, chewing on his chewing gum. "Want me to walk you there?"

"Ha Ha" I snapped at him as he and Boomer sniggered. "I think I can manage."

I walked off, leaving the two of them in hysterics. The bell rang and everyone in the hallway seemed to disappear into various rooms. I bit my lip. I'd never been to school before, so I had no idea where to go or what to do, and soon the hallway was deserted.

"Crud." I muttered, running down some random stairs. "First day and I'm already gonna be in shi-"

I pushed open a door, which hit some random guy. He fell to the floor with a thud, leaving his friend gaping.

"Woah"

I bit my lip then. The guy flew about five feet. Already I was drawing attention to myself.

"Uh…sorry" I muttered, shrugging.

"Don't be" The friend laughed. He looked alright, the same age as me probably, with dark blonde hair and gray eyes. He sniggered as he looked up at me. "You new around here?"

"Uh…" I bit my lip, grateful I was still wearing sunglasses at that time. "Yeah."

"I'm Tyler" Tyler said, grinning. He seemed alright. "And that's uh…Jayden" He nodded to the guy on the ground, who was glaring at me.

"Mother-" He started, sneering under his breath. "What the hell's your problem?"

He looked like a regular try hard, in my opinion. He had black hair that was pretty long and in his face. His eyes were a dark, cold navy, and there were black shadows under them. He started towards me, like he was going to start something, but Tyler pushed him back.

"Chill, Jay. He's new."

"He's going to be _dead _if he touches me again." Jayden snarled at me, cracking his knuckles. I almost burst out laughing.

If only he knew who he was threatening.

"Hey you're in the same Roll Call as me." Tyler said, checking the timetable in my hand. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah" He smirked. "Lucky you, Mrs Feeny. C'mon we're probably already late."

He nodded down the hall and started walking. I followed, grateful that I now had a sense of direction.

"See ya in Gym, Jay." Tyler muttered to his friend, who was standing there seething at me.

"Yeah, whatever." Jayden snarled, turning around.

"Don't worry about him" Tyler muttered to me, rolling his eyes. "He can be such a moron sometimes." I raised my eyebrows, deciding not to say anything to that. "Here's the room."

He pushed open the door, labeled 'B15', and entered. The classroom was buzzing with conversations, but they all seemed to hush when I walked in. All the girls were sitting there, gaping stupidly, and the guys seemed to glare, sizing me up like Jayden had done. One girl in the back waved.

"Hey Ty! Back here!"

Tyler walked to the back and I followed him, unsure of what else to do. The girl's eyes widened as she looked at me, but looked back to Ty. Hey, at least she didn't gape like I was some exhibit.

She was alright- blonde hair, pink steaks, tan skin and hazel eyes thickly lined in eyeliner. She smirked at Tyler as he sat down.

"BC isn't here." She said, eyebrows raised. "So you brought a replacement?"

"Shutup Cass" Tyler muttered to her, lazing back in his chair. "He's new. He knocked Jay halfway across the hall with a door."

She giggled, looking towards me. "Well, you've got my vote. What's up?"

"Nothing" I shrugged, unsure of what to say. "I'm just from out of town. Just moved here."

"Cool" She muttered, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "What's your name?"

I paused, thinking. "Jedd."

"Cool" She repeated, nodding. "I'm Cass. You have PE next?"

I checked my sheet. "Uh, yeah."

"Good" She suddenly grinned. "So now the formal introduction's over, I now have a chance to kick your butts in soccer."

"Bull, Cass." Tyler put in. "_BC _isn't here. You guys are gonna lose."

"We'll see about that" Cass retorted. "She'll be here for first period, she told me so herself. You boys are so going down."

"We are not" Tyler argued. He turned to me. "Do you play soccer?"

"I'm alright" I shrugged, grinning.

I think I'm gonna like it here.

-x-

"_Oh my god, did you see his biceps?"_

"_So hot! And the blonde one?"_

"_He's such a babe! That black haired one looks so mysterious!"_

"_They are so cute! And they're brothers…"_

"_I hear they're single!"_

"_Oh my god!"_

Me and Blossom pushed through the hall, late slips in hand. All we heard were conversations about the new students, whoever they were. It annoyed me. Who cares how hot and cute they were? They're just boys, Jeese!

"Gym could not come at a finer hour" I sighed, hoping my eyes weren't still bloodshot from crying. "I need to get some anger out of my system."

"Yeah, great" Blossom muttered, rolling her eyes. "At least I'll have Bubbles while you're out there kicking butt."She cast me a worried look, her eyes narrowed. "Don't overstrain yourself, think of the stress, and the ba-"

"Don't worry Bloss!" I muttered to her, rolling my eyes. "I'll be fine!"

I threw open the doors of the gym and ran into the changing rooms, where Cass greeted me with a squeal and hug.

"BC! You made it!"

"Course I did" I grinned. I hoped today will be normal, like every other day. _Anything _to get this whole pregnancy thing out of my head. I felt terrible enough.

"New guy" She squealed, giggling. "And he's delish! You know what? He looks kinda like the guy _you _were hooking up with Friday night!"

My stomach tightened. "Oh"

"Yeah" She rambled on, changing her shorts. "He's so cute, I'll point him out to you. Maybe his brothers are in this class too! I've heard they're to die for as well!"

"Please" I sighed, rolling my eyes at her. "I've heard enough about them to last a lifetime already!"

She poked her tongue out at me and grabbed my arm, dragging me out into the gym. I was nervous, but I wasn't sure why.

What if this guy was that mysterious green eyed boy at the party? What if he's the one who-

I snarled at myself. Don't be stupid…

"Hey BC" Tyler snarled at me playfully when we reached the field. "Ready to lose?"

"In your dreams" I scoffed back, rolling my eyes. Matt was beside him, shyly trying to start a conversation with some guy. Cass grinned at me.

"BC…." She grinned slyly. "Meet Jedd, he's new."

I looked up at him, and he looked back at me and I gaped, unable to do anything else.

It was true, it was _obvious _everyone's whispers were true. This guy was to die for, and not just in looks. He had that air about him, that was badass and daring and dangerous. He had that look that basically said he would punch somebody out for you (my kind of guy) and he was drop dead gorgeous. He had this unruly raven hair and a muscular body that was bought out by his jeans and hoodie. I think he was looking at me too, but it was hard to tell as he was wearing sunglasses.

I sort of caught my breath then. I had to keep it together.

"Hey" I muttered, trying to grin at him. "I'm BC, and you are?"

"Uh…" He spoke in this rough, sexy tone. He bit his lip, but that just made him look cocky. "Yeah, I'm Jedd." He grinned widely, holding out a hand. I took it. "Nice to meet you."

His hands felt rough, but somehow familiar and friendly. I looked up into his face. I had to know…maybe I was just being paranoid…

"I hear you're a good soccer player" Jedd smirked at me and I felt myself go weak at the knees. I was lost in my thoughts, but somehow his voice charged through my head clearly. I grinned slyly, and reached up quickly, sliding off his sunglasses and putting them on my face.

I almost heaved a sigh of relief. He blinked at me, surprised, with dark sexy chestnut eyes.

Not green ones.

"I'm good at a lot of things" I smiled and slid the glasses down my nose and winked at him. He seemed to stare at me, unsure of what to say. I turned to the field and walked into my position- ready for the whistle to blow.

Hey, maybe there was light at the end of the tunnel after all.

-x-

"_Who the hell" _I gasped, almost collapsing onto Tyler. He looked at me weirdly. "-Is that CHICK?"

His eyes widened and he smirked. Jayden who was behind him narrowed his eyes at me. I ignored him.

"You mean BC?" Tyler sniggered. "She's one of my best friends, why?"

"Ur-" I bit my lip, stumped for words. Just a few minutes ago I was standing there quietly minding my own business checking out everyday girls and then _wham. _Some smoking hot babe comes over and starts talking to me. She was so cocky and in control, I barely noticed she took my favorite shades! I felt like I was about to fall over. Never had I expected such babes at this school. No wonder kids go here when not forced!

"I was just wondering" I told him eagerly, looking over at her.

She made all those hot actresses- Catherine Zeta, Angelina Jolie, Megan Fox, (you name it!)- She made them all look like Oscar the Grouch. She had a light, sun-kissed tan that coated her entire athletic body. She had delectable curves in all the right places and when she walked and ran she showed them off in the sexiest way possible. She had black hair that was straight and shoulder length, a cute bob that shaped her angelic face, with those plump lips and cute cheeks and-

"Hey!" Jayden's voice suddenly snapped me back to attention. He looked annoyed, and his eyes were narrowed suspiciously. "What's it to you?"

"Well if you must know…" I grinned at him, tilting my head in an obnoxious way. "She's a _babe."_

Jayden snarled protectively and darted forward. Tyler again stepped in the way before I could inflict any damage on him.

"What's your problem, Jay?" Tyler sneered at him, irritated. "You know BC hates your guts now, after what you did!"

Jayden's eyes widened and he walked off, muttering dangerously under his breath. Tyler rolled his eyes and walked back to goals, where he was playing goalie. I looked up the field, where she was laughing with her friends, Cass and some other chick Holly. She was still wearing my sunglasses. I grinned as I heard her words repeat in my head.

So she's _good at a lot of things_, ay?

-x-

I couldn't stop looking at him, even when he was all the way over on the other side of the field with the rest of the boys team. I wanted to yell at the other girls, who were huddling around and giggling about what a _hottie _he was. Some kept giving me bitter looks, and I noticed I still had his shades on. I smirked.

"Looks like someone's already made a claim on him" Cass smirked knowingly at Holly, loud enough for me to hear. I rolled my eyes.

"As if, Cass" I laughed. Secretly, I was hurt. Maybe if I wasn't so screwed up I could lay a claim on him, and win. Maybe he was _the one,_ you never knew. I kept looking over at him and he kept staring at me, as if transfixed. Maybe he did like me, but then reality kicked in.

I was knocked up, wasn't I? By a complete stranger too, who would want me?

I shook these thoughts out of my head and perched my foot up on the soccer ball on the ground.

"Let's play."

-x-

Ten minutes into the game, and I was already sweating. I had to hand it to Jedd, he was _good! _He didn't go easy on me, that's for sure. I could hardly get passed him into the goals, and he had already scored for the boys' side twice!

I growled, my hands fists as I stood opposite him, ready to start another round. It was 3 all after half time, and most of the girls on our team were distracted by the hot new kid. Except me.

"Ready to lose?" I muttered to him, so only he could hear. He grinned widely and leaned towards me sexily.

"Bring it."

I felt my cheeks flush as I grinned back, helpless under his gaze. I couldn't help it, every time I looked at him he was staring at me, grinning. I could swear he was checking me out. But why would he?

I nursed the ball backwards and forwards with my foot, but his brown eyes were still on me. I kicked it over to Cass, who was next to me, and ran up to the goal, dodging the guys in her path. I ran up the field, trying to cover her, but it was hard when Jedd was so close behind me.

Cass sent the ball towards me and I caught it with a kick, about to take it up the field, but Jedd darted in front of me and stole the ball, kicking it up to the girls' goal. I mentally kicked myself. _Dammit._

"Boys score!" The boys' gym teacher yelled over the cheering, trying to contain his excitement. "Boys 4, Girls 3." He shot a look over at Ms Sanders, who looked as though she had swallowed a lamp post.

"Lucky shot" I growled at Jedd as he skipped past, smirking at me. I had to grin. I loved that smirk. It was a shame I couldn't use my powers- THEN he wouldn't be so cocky.

I gathered Jedd was only putting in so much effort just to show me up, so I thought I'd show him up. I raised one eyebrow, sizing him up.

"I'll take it!" Cass volunteered, running up to start with the ball. I shot her a wink and she grinned, reading my mind. Ms Sanders blew her whistle and Cass ran ahead, the ball at her feet. She dodged Shane, then Jayden, then kicked it over to me. I caught it under my foot easily.

"You reckon you can get past me, BC?" Jedd rhymed at me teasingly. I looked over at him. He was standing right in front of me in a ready, daring stance watching the ball at my feet. The wind was blowing slightly, so his hair ruffled in the breeze.

I felt my stomach rumble slightly, but I ignored it, trying to keep my mind on the game.

"Yep" I said just so he could hear. I shot at him and he tried to block me and steal the ball, so stealthily (without either teacher seeing) I elbowed him straight in his hard stomach and he fell back onto the ground. I ran past dribbling, dodged Tyler and scored.

"Hell yeah BC!" Cass squealed, jumping on me as though we'd already won. "Saved us again!"

"It's what I do" I smirked back, high fiving another girl. I walked back to our side of the field, grinning proudly as Ms Sanders yelled out in a relieved way the score- 4 all.

"Eyes on the _game, _Jedd!" Tyler yelled out playfully, laughing as he leaned against the goalpost. Jedd shot him a smirk, his eyebrows raised.

-x-

How can I keep my eyes on the game when there are other things to keep my eyes on?

I glanced over at BC, and those tiny black shorts she was wearing. I grinned. _Many other things…_

I couldn't help it. No wonder Brick and Boomer wanted to go to school so bad. This place was awesome! It really kept my mind off other things…

"Cover me, Jedd!" The captain (I think his name was Shane) yelled out to me. I shook those thoughts out of my head and joined in eagerly, facing opposite BC, who was still grinning in that triumphant way.

I smirked back. So she thinks she can distract me? I'll find a way to upstage her…

The whistle blew and she started forward, eager to block me from getting the ball. I sidestepped her instead and dragged her forward into me. She frowned and gaped at me in surprise.

"What the-"

I kissed her while she was still gaping. My tongue found hers and before anyone could look around we were French kissing right in the middle of the field. She sort of went limp in my arms and I smirked as I kept kissing her. Someone scored.

-x-

A lot of people around us were cheering, but I didn't know if it was for us or for the goal. I didn't really care, but all I knew was-

_Jedd was kissing me._

_Me…_

_Oh my god….!!!_

I suddenly frowned. Somehow his lips on mine felt familiar…really familiar…how weird.

My throat suddenly tightened and my stomach quivered in warning. I pushed him away, panting heavily. He was still smirking at me shyly, but then he tilted his head at me.

"You okay?"

I frowned. That definitely sounded familiar…no it couldn't me.

I put a hand to my mouth and ran off the field, feeling something crawl up my throat.

CRAP. Morning sickness!

-x-

"Are you okay Buttercup?"

No I was not okay. I was anything but OK. I sat on the toilet (seat down) and just cried. I felt like I had held it in for so long (even though it had only been one class) and it felt so good, but also so depressing.

A really cute boy had just kissed me, and all I could think about what that _stupid _party, which caused this stupid pregnancy in the first place. I had to be so _stupid _to let this happen. Now I'm having morning sickness at school. At school, when I could be kissing Jedd!

What else could go wrong?

"I'm fine Cass" I mumbled back at her, rubbing my eyes. "Really."

"Oh, okay" My best friend mumbled back through the door. "Well, Ms Sanders sent me to make sure you were okay, and if you want to go to the nurses office-"

"No" I said clearly. "I'm definitely fine. I'm good."

"Okay" Cass mumbled back, feeling embarrassed. I felt guilty then, I shouldn't snap at her. Actually, I felt guilty about a lot of things…

This pregnancy, I can't ignore it. I can't ignore the fact I don't know what's going to happen to me, or the baby. I just know that if school finds out, I'll die.

I opened the door and Cass gave me a warm smile.

"So you're still sick, huh?"

"I guess" I shrugged, staying inside the safety of the cubicle. At least recess was next.

"Jedd's waiting for you outside" She grinned at me, smirking. "He wanted to know you were okay."

I groaned. This is so embarrassing. I finally meet a guy a like and I chuck up after he makes a move and kisses me. I know I can't hate my kid, but this fetus has the worst sense of timing!

I bit my lip then. It just struck me that there's a living thing inside me, dependant on me, making me sick, stealing my powers…

And I was going to kill it.

-x-

I leaned against the lockers, chewing on my tongue. Me and my big mouth, tongue…whatever! I had to go and kiss that fine girl, and she was probably so repulsed she ran off and got sick! All because of me.

I folded my arms and glared moodily across the hall. I had to go and blow it.

I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Hey Butchie"

I jumped and hissed as I banged my head against the locker I was leaning on. Brick was standing next to me, grinning from ear to ear.

"You-" I couldn't find a bad enough word to call him. He'd scared the life out of me for a second! I thought we'd been caught. "And…And I HATE IT when you call me that!"

"Settle girlie" Brick muttered, rolling his eyes. He gave me a thoughtful look. "We need to talk."

"About what?" I asked, irritated. I glanced towards the door of the girls room again. "I have something…important that I-"

He raised his eyebrows. "It can wait."

I sighed and groaned, leaning against the locker again. Here it comes. A lecture. "Shoot"

He bit his lip. "Found the Powerpuff girls yet?"

I almost choked on my own tongue.

"Wh-what? They're…_here? _Um-"

"Yeah" Brick rolled his eyes. "Don't ask me why. Probably the same reason we're here." He gave me a searching look. "Found your counterpart yet?"

"No" I muttered, but then a thought entered my mind. Something clicked- like a lightbulb had suddenly gone off in my head.

"James"

Brick whipped around, so fast I thought I got whiplash just from being near him. I suddenly realised why. The soft voice that had called his (fake) name was from a girl who was walking down the hall, looking worried. She was winding a strand of long auburn hair around her finger as she chomped on her plump bottom lip in a sexy way. She had a great figure, and was wearing flared jeans that hung off her hips and a simple red tee- her long red hair dangling around her elbows and hips. She blinked her eyes- _pink eyes- _at my brother.

"You haven't seen my sister, have you?" She asked him, looking worried. "I heard she was sick, and she might have come up here and-"

"In there" I managed to croak, pointing to the girls room. She gave me a grateful smile.

"Thanks" She murmered, before turning to Brick. "Are you still interested in joining our team for the science fair?"

"Uh" Brick stuttered, before clearing his throat. I could tell he was stumped by those long, luscious eyelashes of hers. I guess my bro had found something he liked too. "Of course I will."

"Cool" Her cheeks blushed a slight pink and she quickly walked into the girls room.

Brick kinda looked stumped for a while, and I had to snap my fingers in front of him for his attention.

"Let me guess" I snapped. "Blossom? The pink puff? The snobby leader?"

Brick gave me a guilty look. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Maybe"

"You're not letting your guard down, are you bro?" I asked him, smirking. "Looks pretty hot."

"Shutup" He snapped. "We share a physics class and that's it. I'm just skipping study to warn you about the others. You know, if you see the other puffs be sure to stay in character, and make sure-"

I felt the lump in my throat grow bigger as he lectured me. _BC. BC. BC- you idiot. It's Buttercup! Only a moron can't put 2 and 2 together and get-_

"You got that Jedd?" He asked me, blinking expectantly. I swallowed.

"Course I do, _James." _I snarled at him. "I think I'm more than capable not to fall for some Powerpuff."

I gave him a nervous laugh.

"Shutup" He snapped again. "I'm not-"

He went on about this rant about how he wasn't even so much as attracted to that pink puff Blossom, but my head was filled with worry and distress. _Buttercup. Buttercup. Buttercup._ You've fallen for her, you think she's hot. She's the one. She's the green eyed chick-

I felt my stomach tighten. No, it couldn't have been her. She could have fought me off. It's not possible.

_I couldn't have raped Buttercup Utonium, could I?_

_

* * *

_

Reviews make me think people actually care about this story :D *hint hint*


	7. Chapter Six: Give me ONE Reason

_Jeese guys! *hyperventilating* GOD this was a big chapter to write, I'm breathless! My heart's pounding with the thrills and emotion...phew! I need a drink!_

_*Walks away for a second*_

_Ok I'm back, phew! It's gonna be okay folks! I didn't faint!_

_Anyway, THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK YOU FOR MY REVIEWS! I feel so awful. As ITALIC AS MY WITNESS, I WILL NEVER HOLD A CHAPTER FOR RANDSOM AGAIN!_

_Unless I stop getting reviews *glares* I need my dose of self esteem! _

_On with the chapter! (just to let you know, constant Butch/Buttercup switch of POVs. You're smart people, so do I really have to put "Butch's POV" or "BC's POV" above every change? No, I didn't think so either)_

* * *

"Butch" I could faintly hear Brick snap at me. "Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying? Butch! Butch...are you okay?"

* * *

"Buttercup" Blossom hugged me close as she walked into the bathroom. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"I know Bloss" I muttered, trying to push her off. "I'm fine I swear."

"She just chucked up" Cass put it gracefully to Blossom. She grinned. "Is Jedd still outside?"

Blossom frowned. "Who?"

"Jedd" Cass repeated enthusiastically. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Cass-"

"He kissed her" Cass babbled to Blossom, who smirked. "That guy outside."

"You mean the guy talking to James? I think they're brothers."

I frowned. "Who?"

"James" Blossom muttered, and her cheeks seemed to flush pink. "He's in my physics class."

I smirked. I guess I wasn't the only one to fall for those brothers. "See something you like, Sis?"

"Maybe…" She muttered, shuffling her feet. She suddenly shook her head. "Not the point BC! Maybe you should go home if you're sick-"

"Relax" I muttered. "It was just something I ate that didn't agree with me, I'm fine."

Both Cass and Blossom narrowed their eyes at me. "Are you sure?"

"Positive" I muttered quickly. I was kind of eager to get outside, so I could tell Jedd how sorry I was for running out on him. And how it wasn't him it was the whole morning sickness…only I'll leave that part out.

I walked out into the hall, my sister and friend following me. Sure enough he was there, leaning against the lockers casually. I bit my lip. He looked blank, and his chestnut eyes seemed far away and glazed, as though he was in deep thought. He barely noticed me walk up to him, but the guy next to him did.

"Hey" This must have been James. He seemed to frown at me suspiciously. Maybe I did look pretty sick. He was kinda cute…_no, BC. Stay in focus_. I tried to smile at Jedd, but he just looked at me with that blank, horrified look. I bit my lip. Something was wrong.

"I'm sorry about before" I tried to say to Jedd. I was never any good at apologizing. "I mean, I didn't mean to…I was just sick and-"

He nodded, but he kept staring at me. Something had changed, something pretty big. I couldn't tell but a ripple of fear seemed to show through his face. Something in his eyes- I couldn't quite place it. Whatever it was it made me feel self conscious.

My bottom lip trembled involuntarily as I looked at him. He was almost…scared of me. Like he knew…

"It wasn't the kiss" I muttered to him, hoping to get things right. "It wasn't you."

He suddenly blinked, watching me intently. James beside him gave him a look. He looked almost…furious.

"You kissed her?"

"I have to go" He growled in that rough, dangerous voice. He pushed himself off the locker door and stomped off, leaving me and Brick there to watch his retreating back. James still looked utterly amazed and pissed. Blossom frowned at him and Cass bit her lip. I just stood there, watching (who I thought was) my dream guy run away from me.

I feel like my heart is breaking.

* * *

I ran out to the front of the school before anyone could start on me about what happened. I could just remember stumbling out onto the lawn, my head racing. So much stuff had happened that I couldn't escape from. I ran my hands through my hair, panting. I had to escape, I had to leave, I had to run-

I zoomed off into the air, not caring who saw me. Stuff school. Screw all of them. I obviously didn't belong with them anyway. I was evil- not like Brick and Boomer. They didn't attack anyone did they? I had to stop thinking about it. I gritted my teeth in frustration as I hit the ground furiously at a park- spraying dirt, rock and gravel everywhere. I looked around the abandoned park and snarled, trying to straighten out my thoughts.

_I didn't rape her, I didn't. She could have just been sleeping and-_

_You did it._

_No I might not have, I would remember that-_

_You did it._

_I was a virgin before it happened, how would I know how to-_

_You did it. _

_Where's the evidence…she hasn't gotten any proof that I did it-_

_But you did it._

I growled at that snarling, mocking voice in my head.

_Why would she kiss me if she'd known I'd done that to her?_

_She doesn't know. Besides Jedd kissed her, not you._

_I can pretend it never happened, we'll pretend it never happened._

_You'll know it happened._

_NOTHING HAPPENED._

_You can't hide from who you really are_

Blindly I slammed into a tree, tumbling over. So many thoughts were clouding my head, I hated it. I squeezed my eyes closed, trying to get rid of them. But they wouldn't leave.

_I'm not like that, I would have never done it if I wasn't under Mojo's-_

_Brick and Boomer didn't attack their girls, did they?_

_No but that doesn't matter, we're the same. They might have-_

_You're the violent one. Like Mojo said- you're most like your father_

"I'm not like him" I spat out to nobody in particular. I began to shake and I had no idea why. I tried to convince myself. "I'm not like him."

_You are. It runs in the family._

"I'M NOT!" I yelled at nobody in particular. I felt like I was losing it. "I'M NOT! I NEVER DID IT! IT NEVER HAPPENED!"

But I knew it did, it was all coming back. I raped Buttercup Utonium, I'd screwed up. It was all me. I was losing it, I was just like Mojo said. I fell to my knees in the dirt, unable to do anything else. I screwed up my eyes and did the only thing I could think of doing.

I screamed.

* * *

I cried.

It was the only thing I felt like doing, laying in bed and clutching a pillow. I'd barely last through one period of school, what's the use in even going back? Even if I do have this abortion, I can tell I'll never be the same.

I sniffed, wiping my eyes. I never used to cry. Something had happened to me. I kept thinking back to Jedd in the hallway, and how he looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes showed so much emotion, but yet so little emotion…you know? I don't know what he was thinking…but I would have given anything to find out.

"BC" I heard a gentle knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah" I mumbled, swallowing. "Come in."

Blossom walked in, followed by a teary looking Bubbles. I frowned at them both. "What?"

"B-Blossom told m-me." Bubbles burbled, holding a tissue to her eyes. "About the-the-"

She took one look at my stomach and burst into tears, embracing me with her arms. I almost choked from lack of air. "Bubbles! Bubbles! Let go, I don't have super strength anymore!"

She did, looking guilty. She didn't stop crying. I shot Blossom a look.

"I thought we were going to keep this on the down low" I mumbled to her, looking irritated. Blossom gave me a sad look.

"I couldn't keep it from her…" She muttered, sitting next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I sniffed, dabbing my nose with my sleeve. "I mean…I'm not hurt or anything…It was just a guy-"

A tear escaped my eye again as I looked down, my bottom lip trembling again. Dammit- I'm such a mess due to this pregnancy!

"Oh, BC!" Bubbles mumbled, crying to me and sitting on my other side. "I don't know how you're handing this, I really don't. You were raped and now you're pregnant with your rapists' baby…I mean it's amazing really, I knew you were strong but if anyone else but you were in this situation-"

I gave Bubbles a thankful, watery look as I cried again. I didn't feel strong, in fact I felt like a complete wimpy loser. But hearing my sister say that to me made it all better. It made it all worthwhile. I felt a little nudge in my stomach and wondered if my own baby was silently supporting me too.

Blossom dabbed at her eyes, which were tearing up. "I booked your abortion."

I felt a lump in my throat. Oh yeah, that's right. I was killing it.

"It's on Wednesday, 11am" She told me, giving me a look. "Is that okay?"

I paused, thinking. I wanted to say something then, but I managed to keep it in.

"Yeah" I choked out, sniffing. "That's…fine."

* * *

I lay face down on my bed, flat and motionless. I felt empty, hollow. What else could I be feeling?

Brick barged in, not even bothering to knock. I could tell it was him by the authority I heard in his step. I could also tell by the way his voice boomed around me as he yelled.

"YOU IDIOT!" He managed to holler at me. I made no move to get up. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? KISSING A POWERPUFF GIRL!"

I didn't know what to say then. If only he knew the full, dirty truth.

He took a deep breath, ready for another rant, but then of all people- Boomer stood up to him.

"Brick" Boomer mumbled. "That's enough."

Brick snarled at his brother, looking murderous. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THAT'S ENOUGH'?" He boomed at him. "WHAT THE HELL? THERE'S NO EXCUSE FOR-"

"Brick" Boomer snarled. "I hooked up with a Powerpuff Girl."

There was silence. I managed to look up from my pillow to face my brother, who was standing there awkwardly in my bedroom, looking from me to Brick in a guilty way.

"That night at the party…" He croaked out. "I…I remember…sort of. She was blue eyed with blonde hair, and when I talked to Bubbles today…I recognized that voice, I'd recognize it anywhere." Boomer looked at his feet sheepishly. "It was her."

Brick frowned, narrowing his eyes. "That redhead chick-"

"Yeah" Boomer snarled at him protectively. "So don't go blaming Butch, leader boy! We were all attracted to them."

I felt a lump as big as Canada in my throat. I bet they didn't rape any of them though. My head sunk back into the pillow. I felt something itch at my eyes and I frowned. No…I couldn't be…crying?

"But still" I faintly heard Brick snarl. "Butch kissed Buttercup at school, it'll attract unwanted attention. It can ruin the entire plan. Butch when you go to school tomorrow you have to-"

"I'm not going" I mumbled into my pillow. Yep- I was crying.

"What?" Brick snarled. I could feel his glare. "Why the hell not?"

"I can't" I growled. "Okay?"

I felt Boomer's form slump next to me. "Why Butch?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T BOOMER!" I suddenly hollered, rising off my pillow onto all-fours and glaring at my brother. His blues eyes widened in fear. I felt two teardrops fall off my cheeks. "I can't do it."

"Butch" I felt Brick's strong hand on the back of my hoodie yanking me backwards. He glared right into my face, a searching look in his eyes. "What did you do?"

I looked up at him, feeling helpless, embarrassed and furious. My face flushed as I felt my eyes water in embarrassment as I glared at both my brothers. I'd been caught. There was no turning back now, right? I mean if I'm a psycho my brothers might as well know it.

"Something I regret" I snapped. And with that I flew off.

* * *

I looked up at my ceiling, my eyes searching the paintwork. Plain white…but still.

The ceiling fan circled in a pointless way, round and round slowly. I sighed and looked down, placing my palms on my stomach. I knew it had barely been 4 days, but I could almost…feel it. I knew there was a living thing inside my belly. And I knew then I wasn't alone. I found myself grinning.

"_A rapists baby…" _I heard Bubbles sobs in my head and I frowned.

It wouldn't be a rapists baby, it would be my baby. An innocent kid…well almost innocent. He or she would have my powers after all. I smirked as I vision suddenly entered my head of a kid, a miniature version of me, flying and scooting around Townsville, with only childlike thoughts on their mind.

"_Look at me, Mommy!"_ The kid would squeal, laughing. The vision blurred as my eyes clouded with tears. Instead the image of a doctor's office entered my mind.

No. I couldn't have this baby. Could I?

I squeezed my eyes shut. My appointment was tomorrow.

* * *

For the next couple of days I bummed around in my room, letting my own grief consume me. I felt feral- like I was no longer considered 'humane'. I shook in my bed, trying to let her voice die down in my mind. I didn't know this feeling, I had never experienced it before. I closed my eyes.

It was guilt.

I felt like the shadow of my own existence, and like I didn't even know myself. How could I live with myself knowing what I had done? I'd raped a girl- sure, maybe in theory I didn't care- but I never even had any control over the event, I could have done anything. And all because Mojo released something in me that I couldn't contain.

The fact that being like _that _was my true nature frightened me to no end.

I had to escape.

Brick and Boomer visited me constantly, trying to yank me out of bed. They even went as far as mocking and teasing me, trying to bait me out of my hiding place. I just gave them a look and they backed off. I'd never felt this much emotion before. Usually I loved the idea of violence, especially violence I had caused. Especially violence I'd aimed at another person. I used to love that. What's happened to me?

"It can't have been that bad" Boomer had mumbled to me one night, trying to get a rise out of me. "Right Butch? I mean we've done some pretty screwed up stuff, Butch. You can't have done anything that bad. You're being too hard on yourself."

I rose off my pillow then and gazed at him.

"Boomer…" I growled. "There's always a line…and when your time comes you'll know when you've crossed that line."

Boomer had just swallowed at me, searching my face for any sign of life, or hope.

"Nothing good has come out of what I've done, Boomer" I admitted to him, sitting up. "That's the worst part. You rob a bank, you get the money. You steal some candy, you get candy. But what I've done Boomer?" I looked at him. "Nothing good's come out of what I've done."

Boomer gave me a pitiful look and put his arm around me. Strangely I let him.

The next morning I looked up groggily, not sure of what time it was. It had been a while since Boomer and I's talk…I knew that much. I glanced at the clock- 9.58am. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I felt kind of hungry.

As I rose, I automatically fell back, a searing- throbbing pain in my head. I hissed, slapping a hand to my forehead. What the Hell? It was like a hangover times…A MILLION!

I groaned, falling back onto the bed and holding my head. I glanced at the window, where the light was shining through my thick curtains in an inviting way. The headache ebbed away and I frowned.

"Wha-wha-"

The force in my head throbbed eagerly…what the hell was wrong with me? For the first time in those few days I wasn't filled with angst and guilt- it was a hopeful, radiant gleam that seemed to flow through my body, through that pain in my head.

I walked over to the window, one hand still pressed against my head.

"What?" I hissed, opening the curtains. The pain ebbed away, and all I felt was this strange sense of…Purpose.

I frowned, closing the curtains and walking away. I needed some serious sleeping pills.

I groaned, feeling the pain in my head return. "UGH!" I groaned, feeling around. The pain was so intense I was blinded with the hot, searing sting. I turned back to the window and it lightened.

_Help….me._

I frowned.

"What?" I mumbled, to nobody. Maybe I was going insane. Strange headaches? Strange voices? What the hell?

It was like a little kid's voice. An innocent voice, a hopeful voice. Not the usual mocking tone of my own consciousness.

_Help_

It seemed to snarl at me, as if getting impatient.

_Help_

I walked to the window again and opened the curtains, looking out at the City of Townsville. I swallowed. The cloud in my head seemed to ring clear, and all I could hear was that faint, unrecognizable voice.

_Help_

It seemed to say it so simply, it was so weird. I couldn't even put it into words…

The voice needed me.

I gently floated out of the window, curious. I squinted in the sun- it had been a long time since I had been out of my bedroom. I floated over the city of Townsville peacefully, my mind free and clear. I frowned. Was I dead? Was this my guardian angel or some crap? How else would I completely forget my troubles for a stupid voice in my head? Why was on I a mission to help someone I didn't even know?

Why'd I even _want _to help someone?

I heard it again. It wasn't even a voice…it was like an entity...a _being_. Like an angel…or something lame like that.

I furrowed by brow as I followed it

* * *

I rolled over, groaning in my sleep. I managed to just squint at the blurry image of my clock before I sunk onto my pillow again. Ugh. 9am. It was Wednesday too, the day of my…appointment.

_Ugh_.

"BC" Blossom entered after knocking. "Oh good, you're up."

"Yeah" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Are you going to school?"

"No" She sighed. "I'm skipping."

I felt my eyes widen. Blossom skipping school for me?

"Really?"

"Yeah" She gave me a look. "It'll be fine, we won't fly or draw attention to ourselves. The doctor was very sympathetic, and if he blabs he'll be breaching his contrat anytway." She shrugged. "You should get ready…but you can't have breakfast I don't think. It's a big operation."

"Yeah" Was all I could think of to say. What else could I say?

She came over and gave me a hug. I had to hold back the tears.

"This is a big thing you're doing, BC." She sighed to me, stroking my hair. I nodded. "We'll offer you all the support you need, okay?"

"Okay" I breathed out. Blossom gave me one final smile and left, probably gathering that I was close to tears.

I hugged my pillow close, feeling as guilty as ever. My stomach was doing flip flops with nerves.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, hoping that somehow my baby could hear me. "But you don't want me as a mother, you really don't. And your daddy? Well-"

I looked down at my stomach, a shadow of a smile on my face. "Well you don't even know your daddy, do you? Don't worry, neither do I."

* * *

I kept following that voice, but I was starting to get really irritated and suspicious. Was it a trap? I had no idea where I was going. I was now going over suburbs and- wait a second, I remember this neighbourhood from somewhere…

* * *

I looked over at my clock-10am. I swallowed. We'd be leaving soon.

I had been watching the TV on my dresser, anything to escape from the feeling of grief and guilt. I felt so weak and somehow drained, which was weird. Usually I only got that after using my power for too long…but I didn't have any powers did I?

I'd asked Blossom about that yesterday. She didn't really give me a good explanation into where my powers went.

"_Maybe the baby's stolen them_" She had tried to joke. Very funny Bloss, very funny.

I heard a bang and my window suddenly opened. I frowned. What the-

"AHHHHH"

Someone flew through my window and landed on my bed with a thud.

"Ugh…."

He rose his head and looked around in a dazed way. His eyes suddenly opened wide.

I recognized him from somewhere. BUTCH! THE ROWDYRUFF BOY!

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" She screamed at me, backing up. I felt myself shake. I could ask myself the same question. Innocently flying along listening to that voice and then _bam, _it was like somebody had sent me flying into a house, then through the window- to her.

"OH CRAP!" I yelled, realizing it was Buttercup. Great going Butch, the one person you never wanted to see ever again.

I suddenly frowned, getting angry.

"Wait a second, _you're_ the one who baited me!" I growled. "You trapped me here, didn't you?"

"What?" She yelled, frowning. "I didn't trap you here!"

"You lead me here!" I snarled. _"You're_ the one who was crying for help!"

"I never cried for help!" She growled. "What are you even here for? GET OUT!"

"Oh please" I snarled. "We've fought before, you can take me."

Her eyes faltered as she looked at me.

"I can't fight you."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"I can't! I- I don't want to!" She suddenly got up and folded her arms across her chest. "NOW LEAVE!"

I got so angry then, I don't really know why. Maybe it was my own stupidity in arriving here. Why'd I even feel so guilty about raping her anyway? She's such a cow, maybe she deserved it!"

"Go to HELL, BC!" I snarled, suddenly picking up the closest thing I could. _Hm…_TV! Without even considering it I chucked it at her. She gasped and screamed, running out of the way.

That's weird, why didn't she just blow it up? Or catch it?

"Just leave me alone, Butch" She told me. She sounded breathless. "I don't want to fight you."

"_Hmm…"_ I wondered to myself. So she doesn't have any powers, ay? I picked up her DVD player and threw that as well. She just dodged it and landed against the wall, panting. I knew that face, it was a look of fear.

"Please Butch" She begged me. "You don't know what you're doing."

I just glared at her. This was a chance for me to take out all my frustrations on her, why pass it?

I flew at her and picked her up. She screamed.

"What are you doing?! LET GO LET GO!"

I flew out of the window with her and soared upwards into the sky, high above. She kept screaming.

"What do you think now, BC?" I cackled at her. "What now?" I held her out, as if threatening to drop her.

"Please don't" She begged me. She was now crying. Jeese, I thought she was tougher than this! "Please Butch!"

"Give me one reason" I snarled at her, giving her an evil look. I thought about all the pain she caused me, making me feel guilty and hurt and lost. I hated her. I hated what she did to me. She ruined my life, she turned me into a monster. Why shouldn't I let her drop? "Give me one reason for you to live, Buttercup."

I grabbed her by the hand and dangled her below me, grinning as she looked at me, her eyes wide and terrified.

"Please Butch" She barely whispered. "You'll kill both of us."

"BOTH of you?" I snarled, cackling. "What the hell do you mean?"

Her eyes met mine, and hers were filled with fear.

* * *

I never felt so scared in my life. He was taking me higher into the sky and I kept screaming. I never felt so helpless.

He grabbed onto me tightly, then let me fall slightly and grabbed onto my hand. His grip was the only thing keeping me up. I dangled helplessly, miles above the ground.

"What do you think now, BC?" He asked me, his voice pure venom. I never thought anyone could be so heartless and cruel. "What now?" His voice was rough and evil I couldn't stop crying. I never used to, now I couldn't stop.

"Please don't" I begged him, all dignity gone. All that mattered now was my baby. I wanted it! I didn't want it to die! "Please Butch!" I prayed he'd feel some sympathy. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Give me one reason" He snapped. I winced at that voice, it was so harsh and violent. "Give me one reason for you to live, Buttercup."

I looked up, afraid to look into his face. "Please Butch" I told him, my eyes flooding with tears. The realisation was heavy in my heart- he could kill my baby. "You'll kill both of us."

He cackled- an evil amused laugh that seemed to stopped my breath. He was _cold._

"BOTH of you?" He grinned, and I finally looked up at him. I looked into his eyes- those big pools of green emeralds that glinted at me. I knew those eyes. "What the HELL do you mean?"

He was the guy in the corridor. It was him. It all came crashing down at that moment.

I looked up at him helplessly, silently begging him for any sliver of sympathy he'd have for me. It all came out in 3 truthful syllables.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_(chanting voice) Review.....Review.....Review....!_

_Oh, uh. Sorry. :D_

_By the way? The "voice" Butch heard? More into that later ;) I think you can all guess who was calling their Daddy to come save them from an abortion. _

_X!_


	8. Chapter Seven: Kidnapped

_Well, here I am again guys! *nervous laugh*_

_I'm SO SO SO SO SO thankful for all of your kind reviews! I hope they keep coming, I need all the help I can get :S I seem to start well on a story then completely go off track. I'm not sure about this chapter, but this is the direction it's going...for now..._

_Please review! *gets on knees* PLEEEAASEEE!_

_-pause-_

_enjoy!_

* * *

My lungs turned to ice, my brain seemed to freeze and all I could feel was her fingers clutching tightly onto my own. I felt myself shuddering as I looked down at her, and she looked at me, tears streaming out of her terrified eyes. The only sound was the harsh cold wind whipping around us.

Here she was- the mother of my child.

"_You're…what?" _I managed to croak. My brain swam with thoughts and emotions and then all I could hear was her screaming. I looked down, unable to feel her fingers on mine.

"CRAP!" I forgot to hold onto her hand!

"BUUUUUTCH!" She screamed, tumbling through the atmosphere like a stone. I cursed and flew after her as fast as I could. I soared under her and caught her before she could hit the ground. Her face was bright white and frozen in fear.

She wrapped her arms around me tightly, sobbing. I could tell how scared she was, her body was trembling against mine. I kept shaking too.

"It's okay!" I tried to tell her, slowly sinking back to the ground. "It's okay! I got you, you're all right!" I gently hit the ground, still holding her in my arms tightly. She looked up, her face still white with fear at falling a couple of miles. "You okay?" I said, looking into her face.

"I-" She stuttered for the words. "I-I-" Her scared eyes suddenly darkened…darkened a lot. She jumped off me and kicked me as hard as I could. Right…in the…_sensitive area._

I cursed as I fell against her lawn, clutching at my jeans painfully.

"YOU ABSOLUTE JERK!" She screamed, kicking me again. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME, SCREW THAT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED MY BABY! YOU TWISTED, EVIL SON OF A BITCH!" Her face was twisted up in absolute fury as she kicked every spot available.

"Ah Ow! Butter-OW!" I winced at the blows. Even though she didn't have powers it was still freaking bloody painful. No guy can withstand a kick in the balls. I grabbed her leg and she stopped, struggling against my grasp. I felt my fury return. "STOP IT!"

I growled at her from the ground, still having a hold of her leg. I got up and let it go- glaring at her.

"Now listen-"

"Do you honestly think I'd listen to you?" She snarled at me, pure hatred in her eyes. "You DICKHEAD. You tried to kill me AND my kid!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE PREGNANT!" I hollered, wanting to get that out of my system. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Buttercup-"

Blossom and Bubbles flew out onto the lawn, their faces full of fear.

"We heard your screams and went to your room and you were gone! What happened?" Blossom grabbed Buttercup's face, frantic.

"Ask him" Buttercup snarled, still trembling. She glared at me. All of them did. I growled at them. What did they think I was? An exhibit at a zoo? Buttercup turned away and stomped back into the house, looking distressed.

"What did you do?" Bubbles asked me suddenly, frowning. I ignored her and instead flew right in front of Buttercup, who was at the front door. I was pissed off by then.

Did she just HAPPEN to forget the fact that she was, oh, I don't know…pregnant with MY CHILD?

"HEY" I growled at her, narrowing my eyes. She glared back. "What the HELL? Don't damn walk away from me, we have unfinished business."

She looked up at me, shaking._._

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh yeah?" I growled. "Well I have plenty to say to _you."_

With that, I grabbed her hands. She tried to pull away but I'd never let her get away again. She was carrying my child- I THINK we needed a little talk!

"LET GO OF ME!" She shouted again. Her sisters made an attempt to get her but I flew off before they could, taking the screaming girl with me. We'd evolved since we first started battling each other, I could disappear halfway across the country in a matter of milliseconds if I wanted.

I quickly dived into the forest, my hand clapped across her mouth. Damn she was a screamer!

"You can't make things easy" I snarled at her, my eyes searching the sky. "Can you?"

She bit my hand and I stifled a curse.

* * *

I watched in horror as my sisters flew above us, unaware I was hidden in the forest below them. Why is it that as soon as I become my most _delicate _suddenly life gets so much harder? I tried to vain to kick the muscular villain holding me close, but to no avail. It was like I was kicking a solid stone wall.

"I think we're good" He mumbled darkly in my ear.

"Why don't you just KILL me" I hissed at him as he loosened his grip on my mouth. I glared at him, trying not to act afraid as I stared into his face. That face frightened me as I thought back to the voice that suddenly came back to memory. It was a faint memory (probably due to the drug) but I remember his voice, that rough voice…

He tightened his grip on me. "As if I'd kill you" He growled at me. I suddenly found one hand at my waist. "I can't kill you. You've got Rowdyruff blood in you now."

My eyes widened and I froze. "Hell no!" I managed to muffle as he stifled my shouts again. There was no way! My baby would never, ever be a Rowdyruff! "When Hell freezes over!"

"SHUTUP" He growled at me, holding me tightly. I could tell I was really treading on the last of his nerves. "Don't you know how to be a hostage? MAKE THIS EASY FOR YOURSELF FOR ONCE IN YOU LIFE."

"I will NEVER make things easy for you!" I managed to snarl at him. "You're nothing to me! I will never, ever-"

"Stress can kill the baby" He snarled back, coming up close to my face, now holding me towards the tree. "You don't wanna get all worked up and kill it, do you?"

He was threatening me. That…bastard. He wouldn't dare!

"Spare me Butch" I growled, trying to be brave. Maybe my baby would be less of a target if I made it seem like less of a weakness. "Did you even know where I was going today? An abortion appointment. 10am sharp!"

His face suddenly changed. Butch's snarling, growling face suddenly changed into that strange, blank look, his dark green eyes blinking in a blank way. I backed to towards the tree. Call me crazy, but that expression scared me even more.

"You…wouldn't dare."

He snarled, a frown etched on his face as he crept towards me, his hands fist.

"You're not killing my kid."

"YOUR KID?" I almost burst out with laughter. "YOUR baby? Dream on Butch! I'll die the day you're the father to this kid."

"But I am the father" He gazed deep into my eyes. "Aren't I, Buttercup?"

I turned away, thinking of…that night. It all came back to me as soon as his eyes found mine. It hit me like a falling ton of bricks.

The night that changed everything.

* * *

_-flashback-_

_Her eyes flickered open and closed and she groaned, trying to make sense of where she was and who had a hold of her. She squirmed slightly and He looked down at her curiously as he carried her away from the house. His eyes swiveled hungrily down her body and he licked his lips. Usually he would never, in a million years, do something so rash and stupid, but his morals and common sense were very, very far away tonight._

_She remembered those eyes, and the black night sky. He was carrying her underneath it. Where was he taking her? She tried to say something her tongue felt heavy and her lips refused to move. Suddenly it went even darker. Where was she? She suddenly felt herself falling and landing on a soft surface. She managed to frown. _

'_Bubbles…." She managed to croak, looking around and trying to see straight. Everything was blurry and she kept blacking out. "Blossom…' A tear escaped her eye as she realised she was completely helpless. "Help me…"_

_She saw someone hover over her, those emerald green eyes dark and blank, like the depths of a thick swamp. He grinned down at her, and she remembered his teeth glint in the darkness of the room. _

"_Don't worry" The hash voice rasped in her ear. She felt something wet on her ear and she shivered, trying to move away but to no avail. He grinned and licked her ear againm moving over to her neck. She looked up to the ceiling, trying to clear her mind but it was fogging up. Control was slipping out of her hands. His form suddenly hovered over hers, is knees spreading her legs. _

"_Please don't" She managed to frown, unable to move the rest of her body. "Don't…"_

_He grinned at her, the words she was struggling to say never quite reached his ears. To him, she wanted this more than anything. She wasn't fighting back so she wanted it, didn't she? He ran a strong hand down her neck, pushing against her lungs, and travelled to her chest, pulling off her shirt in one quick movement. _

_She tried to move away but he held her down with his body. She felt his harsh, panting breaths on her neck. "If you struggle…" He slurred, smirking at her. "It'll only hurt more…"_

_She blinked, feeling his essence consume her as she tried feebly to push him off. She grabbed around her trying to find anything, but there was nothing but sheets below her. She tried to jump away as he felt her tug at her jeans and she heard his harsh, mocking laugh reach her ears. _

'_See?" He slurred at her, slipping her jeans down her legs. "You want this. If you didn't you'd try harder to get away, wouldn't you?"_

_She tried to croak out something, but her lips didn't despond. Her eyes closed and all she felt was the searing pain on her shoulders as he pushed her down onto the mattress. _

"_Don't worry" He snickered at her and lay on top of her, holding her in place. "You'll love it."_

_His mouth found hers and he kissed her, his tongue swiveling around in her unresponsive mouth. She slipped fully out of consciousness as she felt an extreme, hot burning pain in between her legs and his cackling laughter._

'_You're loving this…." She could hear him snigger. "Aren't you?"_

_

* * *

_My eyes flew open and I panted, trying to sit up. A dream, it was all a dream. It never happened. Butch didn't know, he never raped me, I was back at home and I was-

I looked around the room I was in and I drew a breath, trying to get up.

I was handcuffed to a bed, laying flat on my back as my hand was chained to the headboard.

I cursed to myself, feeling tears scratch at my eyes as I realised where I was. Butch's room. Where else would I be? The walls were black, the wooden floorboards were dark and worn and there were posters all over the walls. Clothes and junk were thrown carelessly everywhere and the black curtains on the windows were so thick it blocked out all sunlight.

I glanced back at the bed he had laid me on and I shivered. This was where it happened, this was where I was raped.

This bed was where it all began.

* * *

I landed in front of the school with a thud, sending dirt and rocks flying. Thankfully nobody was around to see me, but right now I didn't care that much. I had one thing and one thing only on my mind- the girl that was now confined to my bedroom.

I bit my lip and slid my sunglasses on, walking inside the school. I had no idea what to do, I felt the closest thing to scared. I kept thinking back to that voice I heard, it wasn't really like a voice, it was more like energy. I shuddered. She was going to kill my own baby and I wouldn't have known anything about it. I felt the uncontrollable anger surge through my veins. Stupid bitch…

I noticed Brick in the hallway. It must have been between classes because he was talking to some guy and getting books from out of his locker. I ran towards him and he looked up at me, eyes wide.

'What…are you doing here?" He snarled, probably worried I'd reveal his identity.

"We have an issue!" I snapped at him, hoping he'd pick out the franticness of my voice. "Now! Home!"

"But it's school-"

"I don't think you get what I'm saying" I snarled, coming closer. His friend probably was freaked out by now. "We. Have. MAJOR, MAJOR issue. Need Help!"

"Fine" He snapped at me, looking irritated. "Wait outside."

I stomped off, hoping her sister's didn't waltz in right about now.

I waited outside for so long I thought about going in there and dragging him out myself. I was so anxious, paranoid she'd get free, or call her sisters or something. She must have blacked out or something, but how long will she be unconscious for? I didn't want her escaping from me!

"About time!" I yelled at Brick when he finally appeared. "I've been waiting forever!"

"I was 4 minutes" He growled back. "What's the major issue?" He rolled his eyes. "I swear if it's anything like you don't know how to use the microwave you can forget it now."

"No" I squeaked. "Something bad."

He raised his eyebrows. "Bad?"

I bit my lip. "Bad."

He frowned. "How bad?"

I swallowed. "Apocalyptic?"

* * *

I tried to tug at my handcuffs, willing to try anything to get out of here. I felt myself begin to cry, feeling too helpless and stupid. When did all of this happen? I was supposed to be the strong one of the three, I was supposed to be the independent one, the one that always is in control and who will always be standing alone- ready to fight.

Now look at me, imprisoned in a boy's bedroom, and not a thing I could do about it. I just hoped my sister's would find me, but we really had no idea where I was. It had been so long since any of them had been a real threat they weren't even considered real enemies anymore. I sniffed to myself. I guess that's now changed.

I hope he lets me go...he's got to have some empathy...right? Villains aren't..._all _cold-hearted...aren't they?

With a crash the door flew open and banged off the wall as Butch flew in, giving me a furious glare. He didn't look at all empathetic.

"_You know"_ He snarled. "I put you on the bed for a reason!"

I growled at him from the floor. "I don't want to be there." Even if I was tied up I still had my pride…_right?_

He narrowed his eyes and I swallowed. I hated those eyes. "Nice gestures don't do anything for you, do they?"

What the hell's his problem? You know, HE raped me! Not the other way around!

Brick suddenly walked in, frowning. He looked from Butch to me and back again, a confused look in his bright red eyes. "So…." He glared at Butch. "I don't get it. You captured a Powerpuff Girl and are holding her hostage in your room?" He slapped his forehead, looking exasperated. "Butch you idiot! She can escape anyway!"

"No she can't" Butch snapped at him. "I'm not that stupid."

"_That's news to me_" I snarled at him. He glared at me in a warning.

Brick narrowed his eyes at his brother. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's pregnant" Butch growled, glaring at me. "She has no powers."

"I still have powers!" I put in, glaring back at him. "I just can't use them!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Who cares if she's knocked up?" He growled at Butch angrily. "You're an idiot! Even if we do kill her we still have to put up with her sisters, and what's the use we're not even enemies anymore-"

"_We are now"_ I spat.

"Well thanks to _you _we're enemies again" Brick growled at Butch. "THIS was your big emergency?"

Butch looked away, looking out the window with a murderous look on his face.

"No."

"Well what is it?" Brick growled, looking angry. "If you pulled me out of class for nothing I will, I swear to God, kill you with my bare hands-"

"It's mine"

I looked away as Brick stopped his rant, looking from me to Butch with a wide eyed look.

"Huh?"

"The baby" Butch mumbled, looking angry. (_HE _was angry? I'm tied to a freaking bed!) "It's mine."

There was a very awkward silence, broken by Brick's sniggering.

"You guys had it off?"

I looked over, feeling so angry I could about explode.

And I did.

"WE DID NOT HAVE IT OFF!" I hollered. I felt tears at my eyes again and I willed them away. No way would I cry in front of these two. "HE RAPED ME!"

I tried to stand up but the handcuffs confined me to the bed, well… floor. Brick gave Butch an incredulous look. I never thought someone's eyes could grow so big.

"You did what?"

"I didn't MEAN to!" He blurted out, looking furious. He was glaring at me with pure hatred. "I didn't know what I was doing, OK? That's what I've been shut up about these past few days! It was Mojo's spiked drink, Brick! I swear I would have never-"

"Oh please" I growled at him. "You're EVIL."

His emerald eyes burned into mine. He looked as though he would love nothing more than to stab me.

Brick bit his lip, looking confused.

"…Crap."

"Yeah" Butch snapped. "Crap."

There was a silence, where the two brothers exchanged looks. I growled and tugged at the handcuffs at my wrist.

"Whenever you guys are ready, don't strain yourself or anything to free pregnant woman still confined to a bed!"

"Butch" Brick suddenly said, not even glancing at me. "A word, outside?"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Brick hissed at me as loud as possible. My hair blew out from the force of his voice and I glared at him. "WHY'D YOU BRING HER HERE FOR?"

"She was going to kill it Brick." I growled back at him. "I couldn't let her do it."

"Why not?" Brick growled, irritated. "No big loss."

I snarled, feeling my veins pulse with the same anger I had when I'd dangled the green puff a thousand feet above the earth. "NO BIG LOSS?" I hollered at him. "That's my kid in her stomach!"

"Yeah but Butch!" Brick muttered to me. "What are you gonna do with a kid? You're 17! You haven't got time or the knowledge or the patience-"

"That's probably what Dad said to Mom when she was pregnant with us." I hissed at him and he closed his mouth, looking defeated. We were silent for several minutes.

"So is that it?" Brick growled. "You won't let her kill the kid because Mom didn't kill us, is that it? You're going to...what? Steal the kid from her once it's born?"

I sighed, unsure of what I was feeling. I didn't want to kill the kid, it seemed wrong to me. The whole freaking situation was wrong. The guilt flowed through me as well as the anger. I was pissed that she was so eager to kill it and I was pissed at the fact she didn't know how much it meant to me. I was guilty that I had put this on her in the first place, but pissed that she was being so damn HOSTILE.

"I just want to give the kid a chance." I shrugged, looking at the wall instead of him. "Don't ask me why…but I think it…spoke to me."

Brick raised his eyebrows. "Butch" He said sternly. "The kid can't be more than an inch long. It's a fetus."

"I know that" I snapped. "I'm not stupid. I just think-" I shook my head. "I think it asked for my help, like it wants me to be its father, like it…lured me over to her house." I had been thinking about that. Maybe the kid has powers...maybe it wants me in it's life even before it's even fully developed. It must be pretty powerful.

"You don't understand what you're doing, Butch." Brick growled at me. "You're committing your whole life, you know. You're committing yourself to this…enemy. You can only keep her here for so long. Her sisters will find her."

I growled.

"Not if I can help it."

* * *

_*Puppy dog eyes*_

_Review?_


	9. Chapter Eight: Goodbye,for now

_AHHH! *blushes uncontrollably* Wow, you like me, you really, really like me!_

_I'm amazed beyond belief XD hehe. Well I hope you guys are liking the story, usually I stuff up the further I go through a story :|. So I'm very happy that you guys put up with me :) if I could send you cookies, I would. Often. _

_Well I'm back at school now (vomit) so please forgive me if my updates are a little slow, school throws assessments like Butch thows TVS! (**AHAHAHA I'm so funny**)_

_*Ahem* Why, yes. You probably want to read on so…continue._

_I'm sorry too, this chapter is a little smaller, but I was so excited to continue on with the chapter that there was nothing more to add! Besides, I really value your suggestions and advice :) _

___**NOTE: Reds POV is now included- starting with Blossom. It's not only green POVs anymore ;)**_

_Much obliged :D ENJOY!_

Meanwhile, what felt like a million, million Miles away…

* * *

Bubbles couldn't stop crying. We both just sat in the living room, too stumped to say anything to each other. All I felt was depressed and guilty. I couldn't believe I was so stupid as to leave my pregnant vulnerable sister alone. Now Butch had taken her somewhere and we had no idea where. Who knows what he's doing to her, or whether we'll ever see her again...

"Why did he take her?" Bubbles asked me, sobbing. "I mean, what's the point?"

I sniffed, my worst fears coming to light. "I don't exactly know, but I'm betting that he's taking advantage of the fact she has no powers."

Bubbles sniffed. "So he's probably going to what? Use her? Hold her for ransom or-?"

"I don't know" I mumbled. I couldn't think about it- it hurt too much.

Bubbles put her head on my shoulder, tears running down her face and onto my shirt. We felt lost and broken without Buttercup, nothing like this has ever happened before and we didn't know what to do or how to act. And not only Buttercup was in danger, so was our future niece/nephew. "I…really don't know. But we have to find her."

"How?" Bubbles blubbered. "We've searched everywhere! All over Townsville and no sign of either of them."

"He's probably not even in Townsville" I sighed. "Their lab is probably miles away." I sniffed and rose to my feet, ready and prepared. "We have to find them."

Bubbles wiped a tear away and stood up too. "I just don't want to think of what he might be doing to her right now."

She sniffed and wound a finger around one of her long pigtails. "I'll be right back to help you look, okay? I just need to go to the bathroom."

I nodded and watched her fly up the stairs. I sat back on the couch again, thinking and pondering. Why did Butch take Buttercup? I have no idea why, unless it was to bait us to him. Well I guess his plan would work, because we were going to help Buttercup _no matter what_.

I heard a floorboard creak and I frowned, wondering if Bubbles was coming back. I opened my mouth to shout for her, but suddenly a hand whipped around and held a cloth to my mouth. I gasped, breathing in some strange smell that burned my throat. I felt my eyes close and I heard a scream from upstairs._ Bubbles._

And it all went black.

* * *

"So what are you going to do to me?" I asked him point blank, glaring at him from the floor. He snarled, standing over me with an air of authority.

"First thing first, I'm going to get you back on that bed." He growled. "You're pregnant and need comfort on a bed, not on the floor."

"Right" I growled stubbornly back. "I'm not getting up there."

He yanked me up onto the bed, pushing me onto the pillows.

"Get off me!" I snarled at him, trying to push him away.

"All right!" He let go and gave me a dirty look. "I'm not going to hurt you, don't you trust me?"

I scoffed, leaning back against his headboard and glaring at him. "Coming from someone who raped me?"

"Stop bringing that up!" He yelled at me.

"It's kinda hard to forget!" I yelled back.

"YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU!"

"ENOUGH!" He growled, slamming himself down over me and his palms now on either side of my body. His bright green pupils glared into mine and I glared back. "Do you want to talk or not?"

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" I sneered back, narrowing my eyes.

"You will want to talk to me." He growled. "If you wanna get out of here."

I bit my lip. Of course that's what I really wanted. I didn't want to be in this villain palace, tied to a bed, any second longer. "I'm listening."

He swallowed, crawling back and sitting on the foot of his bed, looking at me carefully. He looked…calm.

"I want the kid."

"WHAT?" I yelled. My kid? He wants it? Why is he suddenly interested in fatherhood? "Why?"

He glared at me. "I don't trust you with it."

I scoffed. "You're a villain!"

"You're the one that was going to kill it."

"Yeah but-" I stopped then. Maybe he was right, maybe he has the right not to trust me with this baby. Am I any worse than him? I closed my eyes and tried to think. We should work together on this…it's in the best interest of the kid if his Mom and Dad can talk right? But…I couldn't let him have my kid could I? "But…it's my baby too."

"Yeah but obviously you don't want it." He growled. "Besides, you save the city on a daily basis. You wouldn't want a half-ruff baby screwing that up for you right?"

I swallowed. "But-"

"And" He talked over me, frowning. "You probably want your own family when you get older, right? You want normal kids with a loving husband and family and all peace and no troubles, right?"

"Well-"

"If you let me raise my kid…" He said, looking at me. "I'll take care of it. I'll give it a good life, a life without it's mother running off all the time to save the city. You won't have to be a teenage mother. I'll take on all the responsibility."

I felt insulted, but then he gave me this straight, knowing look.

"I know you think this kid is a problem" He growled. "But I see it as mine. I want this kid, I want to raise it and give it the life I never had."

I narrowed my eyes. "You make it sound all happy and great, Butch. But what about me? Will I ever get to see my kid if it's raised by you?"

"Well…" Butch rolled his eyes. "No."

I raised my eyebrows. "Then no deal."

Butch narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm cutting you a great deal here, BC. I want this kid and you don't, I mean... c'mon, you should be thanking me."

I looked at my stomach. Sure, my kid is only a couple of weeks old, and barely inches long, but I loved it. It was my own, even though it was half-villain. How could I just reject it? It was a baby, not a bargaining chip.

"No deal Butch" I growled at him. "I'm sorry, but I refuse."

He gave me this wide eyed, deep look, those emerald eyes gleaming maliciously. "It's the only way you'll get out of here."

"I'll take my chances" I snarled at him, crossing my arms defiantly. "My sisters will come for me."

He grinned. It was this haunting, sadistic grin that would probably haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Oh…will they now?"

* * *

"Hey BRICK!" Boomer yelled out to me. "Should I bring Bubbles down there?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Boomer" I growled back to him. "They have to be TOGETHER. How many times do I have to run the plan by you before you get it through your head?"

I lifted Blossom's unconscious body from the floor and put it on the couch, her laying across it peacefully. I looked down at her. I had to admit, she was hot, even when she was passed out. I grinned and pocketed the cloth. Chloroform, I love thee.

Boomer flew down the stairs, clutching Bubbles' body in his arms, bridal style. I rolled my eyes and glared at him as he lay her down on the couch next to Blossom.

"Boomer, we're supposed to knock these chicks out. You're not supposed to be so gentle with them."

"Hey, they might show us the same respect one day" Boomer snarled protectively and pushed Bubbles' blonde fringe out of her face affectionately. "And she needs to look good for the photo."

I groaned and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. Boomer pulled out his gun.

"Hold her head up and let's get this over with before they wake up" I growled at him and Boomer pulled Blossom's head up and directed the gun barrel straight to her temple. I smirked.

"Say Cheese."

* * *

She gave me a stubborn look, glaring at me. I wasn't going to let her win, I couldn't let her walk out of here with my kid.

"So it's a no, is it Buttercup?"

"You heard me" She snapped. What a liar. I knew she didn't care about my baby, she wanted to kill it. What a _selfish cow_.

"Fine" I said simply. I heard my phone in my pocket vibrate. A message. Perfect timing.

I flipped it open and opened the document it came with. "So you're positive your sister's will come rescue you?"

"Yeah" She scoffed, but her eyes were wide with worry as she read my expression. "Why?"

I showed her the picture of Blossom, then the one of Bubbles. Her mouth flew open and her eyes grew wide with fear. She really looked weak, terrified and helpless. Tears appeared in her eyes again as she looked down at the bedspread, a hand covering her mouth.

_"Please don't."_ She whispered to me. I never knew she could be such a sook, I always thought she was indestructible…like me. _"Please don't hurt them."_

I closed the phone. "I'll call my brothers off." I told her. "When we make an agreement."

She looked up, her eyes troubled and her face scared. "You want my baby."

"I want _my_ baby." I corrected her.

* * *

I sniffed, turning away. All I could think about was Bubbles and Blossom, laying helpless with a gun to their head. Sure, we were bulletproof, but human or not nobody can survive a bullet directly to the brain. It was common knowledge, and the Rowdyruff's knew this.

"If I let you have the baby…" I said to him. I hated saying it, but I had to save my sisters. "Will you let me go?"

"Yeah" He said, swallowing. "And I'll leave you alone."

I glared at him. "Will you leave me alone for the entire pregnancy?"

"I give you my word" He smirked. "You have 9 months Buttercup. 9 months. No more no less. You can spend that time doing whatever you want except 1, killing or harming the baby or 2, running away from me." He leaned forward and gave me an evil grin. "Because I will find you."

I sighed. My baby…I was giving it away, putting it up for grabs. But who was I kidding? My sisters were my life. Everything happens for a reason, maybe Butch wanting this baby is for the best.

"Call your brothers off my sisters." I growled at him, looking down and feeling ashamed. "The baby's yours."

He grinned and dialed a number. "Brick" he said into the receiver. "Deals done." He closed the cell phone and gave me a long look.

"I'm gonna miss you" He smirked at me and reached out a hand, running it 'affectionately' down my cheek. I shivered. "You better take care of yourself."

I sniffed and wiped away my tears.

He held out his hand.

"So Buttercup" He sneered. "Do we have a deal?"

I looked up at him, thinking that this was him- my baby's father. This was the person I was giving up my baby to. I had to do it, but I sure as hell didn't want to.

What choice did I have?

"You have a deal."

We gripped hands and shook, a smile on his face.

"See you and bubs in 9 months" He ran a finger across my stomach. "I can hardly wait."

-x-

He flew me to my house.

I walked across the lawn towards the front door and opened it, feeling the evening wind whip around me. I looked up at the sky- a blood red sunset. I heaved a sigh and turned around, seeing Butch lean against the fence and glaring at me.

"Guess this is goodbye" He said slowly to me. "I promised I'd leave you alone."

"Yeah" I swallowed. Good riddance, right?

"I'll see you in 9 months." He grinned. "Remember, 9 months. No more no less."

"Yeah" I nodded solemnly. "I know."

"I'll come for you, Buttercup."

I nodded, feeling the hair whip around my face in the wind. I knew he would.

"Goodbye."

"Bye, Powerpuff."

-x-

* * *


	10. Chapter Nine: Hidden Powers

_

* * *

_

Hey guys!

_Sorry, it seems I've left you hanging for so long! I was trying to get where I was going with this story, as I didn't really know what would be best, and I had a case of writer's block :S. I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter, possibly because I can't wait until BC actually has the baby! But it's 9 months for a reason! *sigh* _

_I hope you like it! I LOOOOOOOOVE your feedback! It makes my day!_

_Hmm...Can't think of anything else to say. Strange, huh? :) Much love!_

_Review!_

* * *

I walked in through the door and shut it firmly behind me, taking a deep breath to hold back the flood of tears. I couldn't cry now…I have to be strong.

I ran down the hall and into the living room, biting my lip as I saw Bubbles and Blossom stirring on the couch, rubbing their eyes and groaning. I grabbed a glass of water quickly, along with a towel, from the kitchen and tried to dab at their faces.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles mumbled, blinking fiercely and looking up at me. "Is it you?"

"Yeah, Bubbles" I said back quietly. "Lay back."

Blossom shot up, her pink eyes wide. "Buttercup?!"

I sighed in defeat, letting her stumble to me and look me over. She always has to be the older sister of the pack, and I'll always let her. "Are you okay?" She kept asking me.

"I'm fine." I told her firmly and planted her butt back on the couch. "You rest and let the effects wear off okay? I need to talk to you guys about something very soon."

I bit my lip. "…It's pretty serious."

* * *

I sat on the edge of the cliff face, gazing out into the vast Pacific Ocean with interest. As the wind whipped around my hair I couldn't help but wonder whether or not Buttercup will actually go through with the plan ahead. In my heart I knew I really couldn't hurt her, but when I think about it, lately I've done a lot of things I thought I would never do.

Maybe I am becoming my father.

Out of all of my brothers I look the most like him, Brick, Boomer and Mojo all like to point that out. I have his hair and fiery temper and I hated it. Every time I look in the mirror I feel like I'm looking right into his face instead of mine.

I brought my knees up to my chest. Hopefully this kid will change that. Maybe I won't feel so alone once I have someone to spend my life with. I was looking forward to being a father, and I have no idea why. I kept thinking back to Buttercup, and the look on her face when I told her I wanted the baby. I felt kind of bad, taking her away from the kid's life, but at the same time she angered me so much! She wanted to kill it, obviously she didn't deserve it.

"Hey Butchie Boy."

I frowned as I looked over at Brick, who sat down next to me. "I hate that name" I told him sternly. He smirked and adjusted the red cap on his head.

"I know, that's why I call you it."

"Figures" I scoffed. I looked back out at the ocean again, wondering silently how Brick found me. I was all the way over at the other side of the country, but Brick and Boomer always know I come here to think. I guess the place wasn't so 'sacred' anymore.

"Why do you want this kid, Butch?" Brick suddenly asked me. "I mean, why do you choose to be a father? Wouldn't it be much more…I dunno…logical to get rid of it?"

I growled at him. "No."

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon Butch, think about this. So she has the kid and gives it to you, right? What do you know about taking care of kids? We barely know how to take care of ourselves. We're villains, and that's how the world sees us. You're giving this kid a life that he or she may not want."

I shrugged. I had thought about this. "But who are we to decide that? I mean, I can't really explain why, but I want this kid. I feel like I've already connected with it. I want the chance to be a father, one we never had."

"We do have a father Butch."

"Don't I know it" I snarled back. "But what else have I got going for me? I don't go to school, I'm not smart, I don't have any motivation to do anything…the chance to be a father has got to mean something, right?"

"I guess" Brick shrugged. "Does this mean you're not going to join us in school?"

"Yep" I muttered. "I promised Buttercup I wouldn't bug her anymore."

Brick sighed. "Does this mean I'm not gonna be able to talk with the puffs anymore? They were kinda hot-"

"Do whatever you want Brick" I rolled my eyes and smirked. "But something tells me I'm not going to be too popular with the Puffs."

"Why?" He said sarcastically. "Because you raped their sister or because you got their sister pregnant or because you're forcing her to give up her baby to you?"

"One of the above" I shrugged and grinned.

* * *

All 3 of us lay back against the pillows of my bed, our eyes dry from crying all day and empty chocolate wrappers over our legs. I was in the centre, Blossom and Bubbles were on either side of me.

"He's a bastard" Blossom growled for the tenth time. "I can't believe you won't let me beat him up."

I sighed, wishing I could, but I knew the truth. "He'd kill you." I told her, and I knew it was true. Butch had not only grown in size over the years, but I could tell he'd gotten meaner, more vengeful, sadistic and hateful. He'd grown into a true villain…or maybe I had grown weaker.

No, definitely not. He had grown meaner.

"It would be worth it." Blossom snarled. "He can't just take away our niece or nephew."

Bubbles sniffed on my shoulder, grabbing another handful of our favourite potato chips. "It's not fair."

"I know" I said sadly. "But everything happens for a reason. Maybe if I do what he says…he'll let me be a part of the baby's life." I was actually hoping he would, and if he refused I'd beat him to a pulp.

"You can't just sit back and let Butch take your baby." Bubbles sniffed. "Are you going to fight him for it?"

I shrugged. From what I knew Butch had gotten stronger and faster than me over the years. The thought had skimmed across my mind, and I'd reached the conclusion I'd rather Butch take the baby and have the baby know it has a mother, rather than the baby not having a mother at all.

"We have 9 months." I told them thoughtfully. "A lot can happen in that amount of time."

Blossom looked up, her pink eyes wide with interest. "What do you mean?"

I gave her a small smile. "I could have moved by then…far far away."

"Are you saying-"

"I'm not saying _anything_" I told her sternly with a wink. "Because I wouldn't want Butch to get too suspicious so early. I'm just saying that maybe…a couple of months from now…I _could _move out."

Bubbles grinned. "We'll help you, BC."

I shook my head. "I appreciate it, but I can't risk you girls for anything." I wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. "I'd never forgive myself if my baby grew up without one or both of their aunts."

Blossom suddenly smiled and hugged me. "We'll help you with this baby, BC." She promised me. "No matter what."

* * *

_(Blossom)_

"You cannot be serious"

It took all my power not to bash him up here and there, but my poor sister has enough problems, and starting another fight will just add more stress to her.

"Look" Brick looked at me earnestly. "I'm sorry, but we tried to talk him out of it."

"She was raped, Brick!" I found myself yelling. "You think you can try again?"

Bubbles looked sadly at him. "He can't take our sister's baby, it's not fair."

Brick shrugged. "His baby too."

"But it's unfair!" I argued. "Buttercup has a right to her own child."

Boomer gave us a look. "We don't understand why he wants it, but he's not going to let this go. He wants this baby."

I growled and folded my arms. "And you guys think we're going to keep your identities a secret?"

Brick raised his eyebrows. "Yep."

Bubbles growled at him. "Why should we?"

"Because we actually want to go to school." Boomer said earnestly. "And we don't want any more stress for BC and Butch, I mean if people really knew, the paparazzi would never leave us alone right?"

I rubbed my temples. This whole thing was getting way out of control. My poor sister…she couldn't even go to school without fears of being talked and gossiped about. We told the Professor last night, but we left out the part about Butch. Boomer was right, if the people of Townsville gathered that Buttercup and Butch were having a baby none of us would get any peace.

I guess we just have to wait.

"We're still friends, right?" Boomer asked hopefully. He looked from me to Bubbles, his dark blue eyes wide and hopeful. "I mean, Butch has done some pretty bad things, but we'll never try anything."

Bubbles gave me a look and I groaned. I didn't know. Like Buttercup had said, she didn't want to attract too much attention, but I didn't know if I could look into the face of someone who was related to someone who had raped my sister, and pretend that everything was okay.

"Whatever. Just stay the hell away from our sister."

* * *

Bubbles squeezed my hand in an attempt to give some support, but it wasn't working.

Why did the Professor have to invite Ms. Keane around? Of all people, our vice principal? For dinner? To discuss to 'issue'. How humiliating.

But here I was, between Blossom and Bubbles at the dining room table, trying miserably to pick at the roast chicken dinner Blossom had prepared. The professor had dropped the bomb as soon as Blossom and Bubbles had gotten home. He still tried his hardest not to look at me. I bit my lip nervously as Ms. Keane kept sneaking glances at me from across the table.

"So" She broke the silence carefully. "Have you…decided when you're coming back to school, Buttercup?"

I swallowed the piece of potato I'd been chewing and felt my stomach rumble in discomfort. Even though this baby was only about a month old, it sure was having an effect on my stomach.

"Um" I mumbled, trying to find the right words. "I'm not sure if I want to go back…you know, with the rumors and everything…I was actually thinking of leaving and-" I felt my cheeks redden. "…finding a job, you know?"

From the look on the Professor's and Ms. Keane's faces, I could tell they didn't 'know'.

"You're giving up your education?" The Professor growled at me, his black eyes suddenly fierced. I frowned.

"No" I muttered. "I just think, what's the point, because-"

He suddenly stood, making the whole table shake and me jump.

"You're giving up your education?! Your FUTURE? Your LIFE?"

"No!" I shouted, my face heating up and my stomach bubbling furiously. My hands became fists. He knew, he knew I'd been raped, yet he stood there and yelled as if I was some slut or some idiot. The nerve. The one time in my life I need a little SUPPORT. "I just think-"

"YOU'RE GIVING UP EVERYTHING" He suddenly shouted. Ms. Keane looked awkward, Blossom looked angry and Bubbles shocked. I just glared at him, my face furious. "FOR THIS….THIS KID! THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT!"

"It's nobody's fault!" I yelled, my face reddening. I suddenly felt angry…really angry. I felt like I needed to throw something. I thought about all the pain I had gone through- the fear of losing my sisters, the shock and fear of being raped, the fear of being pregnant. The blood in my veins seemed to race through my body like a racecar on a track. "IT'S ESPECIALLY NOT MINE OR THE BABY'S!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" He yelled, his face now as red as mine. "I GAVE UP EVERYTHING TO HAVE YOU, NOW YOU'RE JUST THROWING IT BACK IN MY FACE!"

I was suddenly on my feet, leaning forward to challenge him. He continued.

"AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO JUST THROW EVERYTHING AWAY! YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES, YOUR LIFE, YOUR FAMILY- FOR THIS…THIS BRAT! THIS KID! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BEING A MOTHER, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT RAISING A CHILD?!"

I was getting angrier, my stomach was now almost throbbing. A weird power was coursing through me, it felt strange, and suddenly revitalizing and strangely familiar. Powerful.

"AND WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THE FATHER?!" the Professor went on. It was like he had held this in ever since he found out. "THIS PUNK KID, HE WAS PROBABLY SOME DROPKICK, AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS, YOUR CHILD WILL KNOW, HE'S JUST THE PRODUCT OF AN IRRESPONSIBLE MOTHER AND A DEADBEAT FATHER-"

Suddenly, he was thrown across the room, crashing through the dining room wall and into the living room, landing on the TV. He lay motionless- knocked out from the blow. I realised my fist was outstretched- I had decked him right in the face with such power he had flown almost 20 feet. I blinked, feeling my heart thump and my stomach tighten.

Bubbles gasped. "PROFESSOR!" She ran to aid him, Ms. Keane stumbled in shock as she rose from her chair and followed her. Blossom rose steadily beside me, her pink eyes wide with both fear and shock.

"Wha-" She gaped at me, I was still frozen to the spot. "What was that?"

I lowered my fist, still motionless with shock. "I….I don't know." I gave her a fearful look.

"You have powers?!" She glared at me, frowning. "But how-"

"I didn't!" I said earnestly, glancing at the Professor. I suddenly felt so calm, but slightly shaken. "I…I suddenly got so mad, and I don't know why. Then he started talking about…me…and then, then Butch-" I swallowed. "And…then something happened and he was halfway across the room!"

Blossom blinked at me, and I blinked back, realizing what an idiot I sounded like.

"You don't think the baby did it?" She bit her lip, glancing at my stomach. "Do you?"

* * *

_*grins expectantly and points to review button*_


	11. Chapter Ten: Battle for Power

_A/N: I hope you lucky kids over in America are enjoying your summer holidays, because right now school sucks! No longer can I daydream about what to write next in Earth Science, I have to actually do work! Cheese it! I oughta bundy outta there! Oh well, fair suck of the sauce bottle._

_I'm just bombarding you with Aussie lingo :P I can't think of anything else remotely entertaining to write, except please enjoy! Keep in mind this is one of my first EVER stories, so I really really appreciate the feedback guys :) I love every one of your reviews! EVERY ONE! I never have gotten this far into a story before, and it's all thanks to YOU! Yes, YOU! _

_*MWA! MWA!*_

_Any questions or comments feel free to review or PM me :) I don't bite_

_...Much._

* * *

_"So the Puff is pregnant?"_ HIM asked in that silky voice, his red eyes boring into mine. I growled back. He hadn't paid any attention to us since we were about 8, and now he's back as soon as he heard the news. Asshole. "This is brilliant!"

I glared at Boomer, who was fidgeting beside me. He and his big mouth! It was his fault Mojo knew about Buttercup, and now HIM was in on it too! Brick was glaring at him as well and he was glancing at both of us, a sorry look in his blue eyes.

"Brilliant?!" Mojo wailed incredulously, fuming. "It's messed up everything! How could you be such a pansy as to fall for such a-"

"He didn't _fall _for her." HIM argued, still blinking up at me in impressed admiration. "He just got her pregnant! It's a dream! This will be the child of the future! The…savior!"

_"Savior?"_ I scoffed, frowning. "What the Hell are you talking about!"

HIM's bright red eyes flickered in excitement. "Hell is exactly what I'm talking about!"

I rolled my eyes and snarled, folding my arms across my chest. I didn't get a word of what this stupid demon stepdad was getting at. HIM glided over to me and put a claw around my shoulder. I glared at him.

"Think about it…" He said, grinning widely. "Your Chemical X DNA with the Puff's Chemical X DNA, it can only be a great mix of power! The child will be one of the greatest warriors of all time with that blood coursing through their veins!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. So did Brick, who growled. "What the Hell are you on HIM? This kid'll be normal won't it?"

"Oh how wrong you are!" He simpered, still grinning. "It'll probably be more powerful than all of you put together!" he clapped his clawed hands together in joy and gave me a pleased look. "I'm so proud!"

Before I knew it he had pulled me into a backbreaking hug. Boomer and Brick guffawed behind me.

"Ugh" I groaned, pushing him off. "Get off me, since when are you so interested in my life?" I snarled at him, thinking of how he abandoned us when we were younger.

"Why, since you've decided to follow in my footsteps of course!" He said gleefully. Mojo narrowed his eyes at him from the other side of the room. "Along my path of well…_evil!"_

"But I never wanted to be evil" I growled at him, but I wasn't even sure if I believed that. "You guys are both evil and both of you fail miserably!"

"But with this child" HIM simpered to himself. "You could rule, you could dominate, this child…of your blood…will be so powerful-"

"Hang on" I growled at him and he turned, frowning. "What makes you think you'll get hold of my kid?" I felt protective of it, I didn't want HIM getting his grubby mits on any baby that's mine.

HIM sighed, drawing me closer to him. I reluctantly let him.

"Listen, Butch." He said strongly. "You don't want this kid growing up a half breed, do you?"

"_Half Breed?" _I repeated furiously.

"Yeah" he shrugged. "Half hero, half villain? It'll be teased, ridiculed. Half good and half bad, it will be confused it's whole life. It'll grow up depressed and alone, not knowing where it belongs."

"I-I'll take care of it-"

"But it will still want to be good deep down" HIM said, shaking his head sadly. He sighed. "The child…won't know where it belongs, if you teach it to be evil it will be…but there will always be that urge to do good. Your child needs a solid path to travel on."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but Boomer spoke up.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying" HIM sighed, glaring at him. "That this child needs to be converted, and because it's so powerful it needs to be done straight away. It needs to be either evil or good- and it will be preposterous to let the good side have this glory."

"Butch" Brick suddenly snarled at me. "You're not seriously supporting this freak, are you?"

I bit my lip and glared at HIM, who gave me an innocent look.

"Fine" He shrugged, sighing. "Shut me out, don't do anything. Let your child grow up a half breed. But remember- it'll want to be good, which means it'll reject evil. It'll reject-" His eyes met mine. -"It'll reject its own father. Its own family. Its own heritage."

I stiffened and he crept closer to me, watching me closer with those bright evil eyes.

"Do you want your baby to grow up _hating_ you?" He blinked at me expectantly.

* * *

I tapped my sneakers nervously on the tiled floor, watching the clock with apprehension. I bit at my nails and glanced over at my sister, trying to pass the time, but nothing worked. The clock was ticking as slow as ever.

"Can we go soon?" I asked Blossom, who was reading a magazine beside me. She gave me a hard look.

"BC, you haven't even been called for your appointment yet!"

"I know" I muttered to her. "But I just think this thing is a whole waste of time. I should be getting checked by a professor or scientist, not a doctor."

"We need to check if the baby's okay" She whispered back, turning the page of the magazine. "It's 3 months old, it's about time you have a checkup."

I sighed, wrapping my hands around my stomach in a protective way. 3 months…it didn't seem like that long. The Professor still hadn't spoken to me since I (well, my baby) had thrown him through the wall of our living room. Since then no outbursts have occurred- except for the occasional morning sickness and weird cravings. Usually fried chicken, peanut butter and gravy.

I looked around the doctor's office. They had to watch the door as the paparazzi would try to sneak in and snap a photo of me. You'd think they would have stopped now, but whatever magazine I picked up guaranteed there'd be a picture of me.

I glanced at the small table next to my chair- sure enough last month's gossip magazine cover with a picture of me coming out of my house splayed across it- me in my jeans, green singlet and big white aviator sunglasses, Bubbles giving me a hug before she went to school. The title read 'PUFF UP THE DUFF'. Surely they couldn't come up with a more original title? I'd seen that one plenty of times.

"Don't worry about it" Blossom muttered, putting down her magazine (another one with me on the front) and turning to me. "It'll blow over soon."

"I hope so" I muttered, frowning and holding my stomach. Blossom frowned.

"What's wrong? The baby?"

"Morning sickness" I grunted, nervously burping. Just then the nurse appeared, reading my name off her clipboard loudly. Blossom tugged at the sleeve of my jacket and I reluctantly stood up as well, following her into the small room, where a young brunette doctor shook my hand cheerfully.

"Hello Buttercup!" She squealed happily, blinking her big brown eyes up at me. I nodded back. "I'm your doctor, Dr Bianca Walsh! I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

"And I'm…overjoyed to meet you." I muttered, frowning. If possible, her grin grew even wider as she hurried me along onto the examination table, covered in a so-called mattress. I sat on it reluctantly, silently preying this will all be over soon.

"Any problems?" She asked me, prodding my stomach. I raised my eyebrows at her. She was way too cheerful and excited for my liking. Blossom, noticing my expression, answered for me.

"None really" She muttered quickly from her chair. "She hasn't been for a checkup before."

"You haven't?" Dr. Walsh asked, still smiling excitedly. It was as if she was talking to a pre-schooler. "Well we should check that baby out, shouldn't we?"

I made an attempt at a smile.

"Can we go soon?" I complained to Blossom 10 minutes later. She was standing next to me in the dark room, rolling her eyes at me. The doctor stood over me, humming to herself as she scanned over my stomach with some wand. "The stuff on my stomach is really sticky and cold."

"BC" Blossom groaned back. "We need to check if your baby's okay."

"It's not even mine so why bother?" I couldn't help but snarl and lay back. The doctor scanned the wand over my stomach. I sighed to myself, still thinking of ways I can get passed Butch's plan. It was going to be tricky, but I was going to do whatever I could to make this baby mine.

"Well, there's the baby." she remarked to me happily, grinning. I frowned at the screen.

"Where?" I frowned at the blur of black and white shapes. She pointed it out. The shape actually looked like a baby, a tiny baby in my stomach. It was even moving slightly. It brought tears to my eyes. These past few months I had been on edge, trying not to think of the baby in my stomach as mine, so maybe it would hurt less when it was born and I had to give it away. It all came crashing down on me then, seeing that baby on the screen. It was tiny, but it was there…and it was mine.

"Your baby's first picture!" The doctor cooed at me. "Isn't it exciting?"

I made an attempt to nod, trying my best not to cry. "Yeah…"

"I'll print it out for you, and I'll give you all the necessary pamphlets and information on becoming a mommy" She said happily, poking my stomach. "Are you a single parent?"

_Jeese, am I that transparant, or that well known?_

I felt that same surge of anger flow through me and I swallowed nervously. Blossom quickly answered before I could reply.

"Uh, yes she is."

"Well that's no bother!" She chirped, grinning a fake smile. "Even though daddy's not around, many single mothers make it through with their birth, and many have very normal children, even though there are a lot of deadbeat dads out there-"

_Oh crap._

* * *

"I don't know what happened!" I insisted Blossom, who was trying to revive the woman on the floor. _My doctor_. I bit my lip as I tried to calm myself down. Not again!

The overexcited doctor barely had time to finish her sentence before I had suddenly kicked her into the opposite end of the building- I estimate about 20 feet- through about 2 barriers of plaster this time. I looked nervously at the people around me, shocked expressions on their faces at the unconciouss doctor on the floor.

"Dr. Walsh!" Blossom said, moving the doctor into the recovery position. "Are you okay? You had quite a- um-…fall there."

I scoffed to myself. Fall- more like flight. She had practically flown through that plaster. I hadn't kicked anyone like that in a long time- back when we were fighting bad guys. But it wasn't me. I sighed to myself and put a hand to my stomach.

* * *

Bubbles gaped at me as I retold the story to her as soon as we got home. Blossom growled.

"It took me half an hour to revive her."

"Well she was thrown through an entire doctor's surgery in a matter of milliseconds." I insisted. "She was 20 feet away before I could blink."

Blossom gave me a look.

"But it wasn't my fault" I added, furrowing my brow.

"So you're saying your 1 inch long fetus threw that woman out of the window?" Blossom growled, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" I suddenly said, standing up. "You don't believe me?"

"I do believe you Buttercup" Blossom said tiredly, sitting down beside me and dragging me down next to her. "I just don't want to."

I swallowed, cringing at her expression. "What do you mean?"

She gave me a look, her chin in her hand and looking glum. "It's just…" She swallowed, looking nervous. "I've been thinking, and…this baby is…really powerful."

"Obviously." I frowned. "At 3 months it can throw human beings through buildings."

"No, it's just-" She paused. "Exactly. The baby's really strong and powerful- it's already got powers and it can use your body. And I just keep thinking-" Her pink eyes gazed into mine. "Maybe that's why Butch wants it. Maybe Butch knows it's powerful and he wants it for himself."

I gulped, thinking back to the villain himself. That must be it- why he wants my baby. He wants to make it evil!He wants to use it for himself. Selfish bastard.

"Do you think he'd raise it to be evil?" Bubbles asked suspiciously, looking at us both. "Do you think he'll…take over the world, or something?"

"Over my dead lifeless corpse!" I suddenly stood, fuming. I decided then and there that no matter what I did, I would give my life to make absolute sure Butch didn't get his hands on my…our…baby. I stomped up to my room and opened my closet doors with a flourish, searching through the boxes of junk I would never use. I heard my sisters behind me.

"Buttercup?"

"What are you doing?"

I rummaged through the useless junk and finally grabbed what I was looking for- a small dark wood box that resembled a jewelry box (only I had no jewelry). I sighed, looking at it. I'd had this ever since I was smaller, when I had found it in the garage cleaning one day. I think the Professor must have thrown it out. I used it as a money box ever since.

I pulled it out and dumped the contents onto my bed. Blossom gaped at me, Bubbles gasped loudly.

"BC!" She squeaked, looking over all of the notes that I had saved, birthday cheques and even small change. "There must be…thousands of dollars here!"

"I know" I mumbled, gathering it all together and counting it. "Now you know why I've been so stiff with my money all these years."

Blossom sat on my bed, giving me a contemplating look.

"So you're running away?"

I shrugged, tying my money together with a rubber band. I must remember to make a bank account. "I'll try."

"Where are you going to live?" Bubbles asked tearfully. "I mean…far away?"

I looked over at my sister. We usually called her our 'baby sister' because she was the most 'innocent' of the 3 of us. She looked heartbroken and I sighed, pulling her into a hug which Blossom joined. The three of us stood there for a while, hugging together.

"You could get an apartment in Citiesville." Blossom suggested when we finally broke apart. She wiped away the remainder of tears. "You know, it's about an hour's drive away but we could get there easily."

"Butch will find her if she's that close" Bubbles mumbled silently, looking down. I nodded, but Blossom shook her head.

"If he expects you'll run, he'll assume far away so he can't find you. If you go pretty nearby, he won't even realise how close you are. You'll be right next door, but he'll be looking for other states or countries." Blossom swallowed. "And…You know…keep your enemies close-"

I sighed, the realisation finally dawning on me. I have to move out, away from my home. I was going to do it- do everything I could to keep my baby. I gathered up the money and slipped it into a giant envelope.

"We'll start searching soon." Blossom suggested, putting her hand over mine. "If you want."

"But remember our 18th next month." Bubbles suddenly pointed out, swallowing nervously. She gazed at me with her big baby blue eyes. "You can't leave right away! You'll come to the birthday party won't you?"

I nodded, making an attempt to smile at her. We were 18 next month, and we were organizing a big bash to finally celebrate. I couldn't miss it, even though I wanted to run away from home, I still had to celebrate my birthday right?

"Yeah Bubbles" I smiled, running a hand through her hair. "It's only temporary, I hate being away from you guys." I looked at Blossom too, who dropped her head to my shoulder. I sighed. "But I have to do this."

"We're with you all the way" Bubbles said, smiling back. "But you have to promise that you'll invite us to the baby shower!"

* * *

_Later that night-_

"Are you sure about this?" I hissed at the demon beside me as the wind whistled past my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I felt like a sniper- lying in wait to strike out in stealth at our innocent victim. But it had to be done. HIM, who was coated in a long, death like cloak, chuckled at me softly.

"Of course I'm sure" He said in that feminine tone. "You do trust me right?"

"No" I snapped, folding my arms tightly. Boomer and Brick were behind me, keeping a lookout in case things got rough. We had been staked out here- on this rooftop- for an hour now, just waiting for all the lights in the household below us to be extinguished. It was now midnight.

"I think she's asleep" Brick muttered. "Their lights have been out for a while now."

"This better work" I snapped at HIM, who looked thrilled. "You better not wake her up, or hurt her, or-"

"What do you care about hurting her?" Boomer asked me. Anyone else I would have hit, but Boomer was genuinely curious and confused, not having a go at me. I just ignored him and instead gently glided off the rooftop to peer in her window.

The moonlight illuminated the room and her sleeping form. Her room was exactly as I remember- black and green walls coated in posters. Her body was tightly enclosed in her bedspreads, her hair spread out around her shoulders and her eyes tightly closed.

"Okay" I mumbled, opening her window carefully. She didn't move. "The coast is clear."

HIM crept towards her silently and I carefully watched him from the other side of the room- cautious he didn't try anything. I felt protective towards both my baby and the mother OF the baby. I glanced at her sleeping form. She looked so innocent, almost angelic. My anger with her seemed to have evaporated in the 3 months I hadn't seen her. Her ivory skin glistened in the moonlight like pearls. I couldn't help but run a finger down her arm- testing to see if her skin was as soft as it looked.

She frowned in her sleep but didn't stir, and HIM held out his arms from beneath his cloak towards her stomach and began to chant. I felt a chill go through the room, but knew I was doing the right thing for both me and my kid. Turning it evil was probably for the best.

Maybe the baby would thank me one day.

* * *

_I must be dreaming._

_But if it's dream, how can it be so real? I could almost feel, smell and taste everything around me, even though it was only swirling shapes and colors. I frowned, hearing a foreign voice reach my ears. It sounded like a child._

"_Mommy?"_

_I looked around for the voice, but couldn't see it anywhere. I tried to speak, but I couldn't even open my mouth. _

"_Mom."_

_It echoed around my ears as the colours swirled around me, coming closer. They suddenly seemed much more hostile, and the colours seemed to darken._

"_Mommy!"_

_The colours suffocated me and threw me to the ground. I twisted and writhed in pain. The heat in my stomach was now so intensified I could feel my throat almost on fire. I gasped-_

And suddenly sat up in bed, clutching my stomach. I swallowed, my chest rising and falling rapidly with my pants. _Only a dream…_I told myself. _Only a dream. Just the stress getting to you. _

I reached around for my clock- twelve thirty at night. I sighed, trying to catch my breath. My stomach felt like it was doing flip flops and I had some serious heartburn. But I was okay.

For now.

* * *

_Hope you guys like! _

_Much love _

_3_

_*coughs and nudges*_

_*cough*REViEW*cough*_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Enter Sandman

**A/N: hehe, love the song 'Enter Sandman', so yeah :) Please Review!**

* * *

_Say your prayers little one  
Dont forget, my son  
To include everyone_

_Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes_

_Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight..._

_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven- Enter Sandman**

_"Oh em gee!"_ She blinked her big fuchsia eyes at me in amazement, holding up her hand in a 'oh-no-you-didn't' position, her bright red lips agape. I glared at her and she simply giggled shrilly. "Oh em gee!" She wailed again.

"Shutup Berserk" I snapped at her, returning to the magazine I was reading. I curled back into a ball in the couch and tried my best to ignore the scoffs, smirks and giggles around me. Stupid brothers…unable to keep their mouths shut.

"They invited themselves in" Brick said from beside me. "They heard the news and…they heard me talking to Boomer."

"We won't tell anyone" Berserk laughed, wrapping a red nail around one of her ginger curls. She gave me a look. "Pinky promise."

"_Fine"_ I snapped, feeling a bit more at ease. "Good."

She suddenly flew over me and landed square in front, pushing her face up to mine and blinking those long eyelashes at me. I winced and pulled away, our noses were nearly touching. She pouted at me.

"Can I be Godmother?"

"Hell no!" A squeaky voice trilled from behind me and Brat ran forward, looking angry. "I'm Godmother!"

Berserk rolled her eyes. "Brat, you're too much of a tart to be godmother." She pointed a long nail at Brat's black mini skirt, knee high socks and blue low cut top. "I'm the mature one of the group."

"Ha!" Brat laughed, pointing at her. "You are not! You're as bad as me!"

Berserk frowned and looked down at her tight red mini dress and black high heels. She scoffed as Brute flew in from the kitchen, munching on some dry cereal. MY cereal. She looked amused.

"So you knocked up a Puff ay?" She asked with interest, shoving more cereal into her mouth. "Tough one, moron."

I growled at her. "Shutup, Brute." Why are they even here? Nobody likes them! "And none of you will be godmother!"

"Your kid HAS to have a godmother." Brat pouted, looking sulky. "Otherwise, where's the woman in its life? It'll grow up unbalanced, it won't even be NORMAL!"

I froze. "My kid will SO be normal." I snarled defensively and stood up, looking at them. I bit my lip. "Why does it even need a godmother?"

"Because EVERY kid needs a godmother!" Berserk scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Duh."

"She has a point." Boomer said conversationally. I growled at him and he looked down, gathering I was pretty angry already.

"Fine" I mumbled. "You can both be godmother, but only on the condition that you get the kid a LOT of gifts."

Despite my condition, both girls squealed shrilly and jumped up and down in excitement, clapping their hands and clutching each other. Brute overlooked the scene with her eyebrows raised, shaking her head.

"You're all nuts."

* * *

I sighed deeply and wound a long blue streamer around the poles outside of our house, hoping to dress it up a bit. The party was tonight, and I felt pretty useless- so I was onto decorating.

That's right. The party. I was 18 today. 18 and five months pregnant. I looked down at my stomach, narrowing my eyes at the slight bump. I hated seeing that bump, but the only way to really cover it was to wear a dress or a baggy sweater. Right now all I was wearing were my grey sweatpants and tight black singlet, so my bump was showing through the tight material.

I wasn't really looking forward to the party. My friends were coming, that was a bonus- but the only bonus. Blossom and Bubbles' friends would point, stare and laugh, I just know it. My friends knew about the pregnancy, of course, and they supported me all the way, but my sister's friends were a different story. Bubbles' best friend Miranda was already making herself at home and Blossom's best friend Dana was helping her make the birthday cake, so I thought I'd stay out of the house to avoid the staring. So far I had decorated the gate, fence, shrubs and columns with green, blue and pink streamers and balloons.

I was running out of excuses.

"Guess we'll have to go back inside soon." I found myself whispering. I hated the idea of talking to myself, so I sort of talked to my baby. I know it couldn't hear me, but it made me feel less alone, and made me feel like I was already bonding with it.

I sighed and walked out onto the front lawn, the decorative tape hanging limply in my hand. I plonked myself onto the nature strip and looked up into the brilliant sunshine, closing my eyes as it warmed my face.

5 months and nothing had really happened. I'd made plans to move out but there was no point in doing so until after the party. I doubt Butch has any idea, even though I believe Bubbles talks to Boomer on the odd occasion.

I swallowed and lay back on the grass, letting the rays of the sun warm my skin. It was relaxing, for the first time in a while I actually felt relaxed. I looked up as a shadow fell over me and opened my eyes.

"Hey Stranger" Cass giggled at me, waving her fingers. She dropped down beside me and flung her arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. "I've missed you!"

"You too" I smiled and hugged her tighter. As she let me go, she looked down at my stomach wide eyed.

"Wow, that baby's getting big!"

"Tell me about it" I sighed and put a hand to my swollen stomach. "Only 4 more months to go."

"Then you'll really be in trouble" She sniggered and pushed back a strand of coloured hair. "Seeing as there are now officially two of you in the one body, I thought I'd get you two presents!" She waved a shopping bag in front of me and shoved it in my hands expectantly, her grin twinkling in the sun.

I swallowed, feeling my cheeks darken. "Aw, Cass- you didn't have to-"

"Yeah but I did, sistah!" She cackled, giving me a friendly punch. "I expect something good for my birthday…maybe…a godmother responsibility?" She blinked at me expectantly, smirking.

"Shush you" I hissed at her, grinning. I reached my hand into the bag and pulled out what looked like some green material. I held it up and gaped. "Cass!"

"I know you don't like dresses" She said quickly. "But I saw this and thought- it's so you!"

It was. It was a short dress that flared out at all angles- a black dress with smart green trim and tiny patterns of green skulls all over it complete with a ribbon around the waist. It was perfect- it would even hide my bump. "It's perfect!" I found myself squealing. (I never thought I'd be the sister to squeal about a dress). I gave her a hug, feeling tears itch at my eyes. "Thank you Cass!"

"That's okay" She mumbled humbly, grinning. "Now open Junior's!"

I rolled my eyes and smirked, but reached into the bag anyway, pulling out a small piece of material. I unfolded it and simply stared, lost.

"I thought it would be your style." Cass grinned, smirking. "You know, none of that pansy stuff for your baby, Miss Buttercup."

She'd bought the baby a small warm, thick jumpsuit. It was black, and on the front was a picture of Marilyn Manson- top hat and all- with the scrawled, forbidding words of "I smell children". Freaky, different…it was perfect. I found myself smiling though tears as I hoped I would actually be the one to put it on my baby.

"Do you like it?" Cass asked uncertainly. I sniffed.

"I love it." I managed to mumble and I looked up at her. We hugged again.

"You'll make a great Mom, BC." She smiled into my shoulder. "I just know it."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I felt the baby roll around in my stomach. "Thanks, Cass."

* * *

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

Boomer bit his lip and looked at me, his palm on the doorknob guiltily. He looked like he just been caught sneaking out. I gripped my bowl of cereal threateningly as I glared at him.

"Uh…nowhere special?"

"Don't give me that" I rolled my eyes, looking at the white t-shirt, clean jacket and smart jeans he had on. Boomer never went to that much trouble. He must be up to something. Brick suddenly appeared behind me, giving him a look.

"You're not going to that party, are ya Boomer?"

"What party?" I asked, looking from both of them suspiciously. Brick and Boomer exchanged glances and I narrowed my eyes at them. "What party?"

"Uh" Boomer bit his lip. "You see…I was invited to a party…"

"We both were…sorta." Brick explained, looking guilty. "And, I kinda wanted to go, only I thought it might start a fight, and-"

"Well I wanna go" Boomer growled, looking sulky. "I really like going to school and I hardly ever get to go out anywhere." He gave me and Brick a defiant look and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm goin'!"

"Fine" Brick muttered, throwing on a jacket. "Then I'm coming with you."

Boomer raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Why?"

"Because" Brick snarled, his red eyes dark. "I can't trust you out all by yourself. You need me around to keep you out of trouble. Let's go."

"Wait" I mumbled, narrowing my eyes. "What about me? Aren't you going to ask me?"

They exchanged glances again, and I got pissed. I was never kept out of brotherly stuff, I was always in on it! If anything it was me and Brick hiding something from Boomer, or me and Boomer hiding it from Brick, not the other way round!

"Uh…no."

"Why not?" I snarled, coming towards them.

"Uh- well- you see, I, er- well-"

Brick groaned at Boomer's stammering and looked me straight in the eye sincerely. "It's the Powerpuff's party. You did promise to stay away from BC."

"Oh"

I stood in silence. Yeah- I did promise Buttercup I'd stay away from her, didn't mean I had to keep it, right?

"Well you guys have fun" I grinned sincerely, walking away. I could feel Brick's glare on my back and I knew he didn't trust me. Boomer however, sighed gratefully.

"Thanks Butch!" He said cheerfully. "C'mon Brick!"

I heard the front door close and the two fly off. I was left to ponder.

5 months…it had been 5 months since I'd seen her, and believe it or not it was killing me. I was always thinking about her- where she was, what she looked like, what she was doing…I just had to know. That night I'd seen her, she looked so pretty, unstained and innocent- that skin, her hair, that body…

5 months- she would probably have a baby bump by now! I'd read all the articles about her in the magazines, and so far she looked absolutely fantastic. Her face was always hidden, her body was always heavily clothed, but still she looked perfect to me. I was supposed to hate her, and sometimes I did, but at the same time I saw her as a mother- like she belonged to me.

I had to see her.

* * *

"Wow Buttercup" Blossom's eyes widened as I descended down the stairs, griping the railing nervously. I bit my lip.

"What?"

"You-" Blossom grinned widely. "You look beautiful!"

I blushed, having never heard that in a long time. I was wearing my new dress, and Cass had straightened my hair- which now reached my shoulders. My chopped bangs reached my eyebrows and Cass had painted my eyes in dramatic eyeliner. For the first time in a long time I genuinely felt ..Beautiful. I grinned happily.

"Thanks Bloss." I mumbled to her. Blossom was in her own pink glitzy halter neck shirt with some tight black skinny jeans. Bubbles was dressed in a knee length navy dress with white ballet flats. She gave a squeal of excitement.

"Wow you have some killer legs!" She giggled at me. "You should show them off more!"

I punched her arm lightly. "Shutup Bubbles." But I smirked all the same.

A few minutes later the house was packed with people- mostly all of them from school. I could hardly recognize anyone, having been away for so long. Thankfully Holly, Cass, Matt and Tyler kept close to me in a tight knit group, so nobody really had a go at me. A few people tried to jeer, but Cass and Tyler chased them off, armed with bottles of soda.

"Having fun?" Matt asked me eagerly. He'd snuck along a few drinks (Blossom was still heartily against drinking, and even Bubbles' begging couldn't even convince her to have alcohol at our birthday party) and was already slightly tipsy. So was Tyler. I envied them.

"Yeah" I said, grinning and holding up my cup of 7-Up. "I'm having a pretty good time despite the fact I'm sober."

"BC!" Cass ran towards me cheerfully and grabbed my arm. "Come dance!"

"What?" I hissed as she dragged me to the living room floor, where everyone was already gathered and dancing to the tunes on the stereo. I gaped at her. "I can't dance!"

"Course you can!" Holly grinned at me, grabbing my hand and twirling me to the music. Eventually I relaxed, for the first time in a few months I was laughing and joking with my friends, not a care in the world. Every now and then I could wear I felt the slight nudge or roll in my belly, like my baby was dancing too. I grinned, hoping this night would never end.

* * *

I leaned against the big oak tree in their front yard, surverying the house before me curiously. I debated whether or not to enter… I had to see her, I had a right to. But then everyone will see me…and they'll know. I jumped as I heard a small giggle, being too absorbed in my thoughts to realise someone was sneaking up behind me.

Oh, it's just Brat. Of course.

"WHAT?" I snarled at her, narrowing my eyes in the moonlight. She grinned at me sneakily, bouncing up and down with apparent excitement.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyebrows disappearing behind her blonde bangs. She smirked. "Shouldn't you be keeping _away_ from the green puff?"

"Mind your own business, Brat." I snapped at her furiously. She gave me a knowing look which I despised. She cackled again.

"Whatever you say, Butchie Babe."

Not wanting to look at her anymore, I made my way to the door, pulling the hood of my jacket over my head. Stupid evil blonde bitch.

I entered the foyer, immediately hearing the thumping noises of the stereo in the next room. They began to soften as I walked in, and for a second I thought for sure I'd been busted, but instead I heard a rhythmic chanting, people laughing and giggling. I walked in with curiosity.

_"Speech! Speech!"_ A girl with dyed hair was shouting, laughing to herself. She was in the centre of the crowd of people, who were circled around what looked like a massive birthday cake. Standing next to it were the three Puffs themselves- Blossom, looking sophisticated and humble as she grinned shyly at the people taking pictures, Bubbles- who was close to tears and clutching onto Blossom, and my own girl.

She didn't look like my girl, she looked different, sexy. She was actually in a dress- her hair was out and her face made up. You could hardly tell she was pregnant- though after all this time she should have a pretty prominent bump. She looked graceful and elegant- that old style beauty, especially with the small black pearls around her throat. They matched her dress perfectly.

She looked beautiful, and it hurt me to admit it.

"Thank you for coming!" Blossom shouted to the crowd, earning a cheer. "Um, I'd like to thank the people who helped decorate, and who helped me make the cake-" She gave a girl in the crowd a wink.

"I'd love to thank my family and friends!" The blue puffed giggled, wrapping her arms around her sister's shoulders. "And thank you for the pressies!" That earned another laugh and cheer from the crowd of friends and family. Everyone turned to Buttercup, whose pale cheeks suddenly flushed. She looked down, smiling shyly. I swallowed as she raised her head- her green eyes scanning the crowd of people.

"Thank you for your support" She managed to grin before a stray tear ran down her cheek. "And thank you for making this one of the best nights of my life."

Everyone cheered, and the sisters hugged, Buttercup gracefully wiping away her tears. My eyes were glued to her and I wasn't sure why. I should hate her, but I couldn't. Together they grabbed the knife beside the cake and cut into the first layer, pausing for the flashes of cameras held by friends and family. They were all laughing, joking around.

They were at peace.

...For now.

* * *

I glanced at the clock tiredly-2am. Wow, I was amazed the Professor managed to stand our friends for that long. The last ones were just leaving and I was practically dead. My legs felt like jello from dancing all night. I could hear Bubbles and Miranda giggling in the next room, about to go to sleep. Blossom was already asleep in her own room.

I ran warm water over my hands and splashed some on my face, rubbing the load of makeup that was still glued to my face. I glanced in the mirror, sighing at my reflection. I was still smiling.

It had been a great night- and now I'm officially 18 years old. 18 years old and almost a mother. I thought to where I should go now- whether to move out or not. It was simple- we kill the Rowdyruffs or I run away. We hide or seek. I knew my sisters would fight to the death for me, but at the same time I wouldn't risk their lives for anything, and it was too much of a risk.

I unzipped my dress and pulled a green tank top over my head, pulling out my hair and fluffing it. As I turned, the scar on my shoulder seemed to glisten in the bathroom light. I sighed and threw on a jacket, feeling cold.

Walking across the hall back to my room, Bubbles ran into me, her blue eyes still sparkling with excitement. She beamed at me. "Hey BC, did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, Bubs." I smiled. "I actually did."

Bubbles gave me a hug goodnight. "I just want you to know" She mumbled into my ear. "You looked so beautiful tonight."

I grinned against her shoulder. "Thanks Bubbles, you looked great too."

She scoffed and released me, looking down at my stomach with wide eyes. "Wow, if you get any bigger it'll be hard to squeeze in a hug!"

"Ha ha" I remarked, opening my bedroom door. She wiggled her fingers at me in a goodnight and returned back to her room.

I sighed deeply, shuffling over to bed and laying back, looking up at my ceiling. Suddenly I felt really tired, my eyelids heavy and my head buzzing. I pulled the blankets up to my neck, still shivering in the cold. I closed my eyes, ready to fall into a deep slumber. My baby kicked impatiently and I found myself smirking.

_"Calm down" _I scowled, putting a hand to my stomach.

I suddenly froze, hearing a voice reply.

_"I'm as calm as can be."_

I jumped up, but was automatically pushed back down. A small flash of green flickered before my eyes and suddenly a pair of dark green eyes glared into mine, a sadistic smile glistened in the moonlight. His palms on either side of my head, his legs apart and sitting on me to pin me down- I was trapped.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him, struggling under his grip. I felt an echo of pure terror echo through my body and I stiffened as his legs tightened against mine, a groan escaping his lips. That bastard- he actually got joy from me being trapped and terrified! I gave him my meanest sneer.

"Easy Babe." He cooed to me, his smile widening. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"W-" I gaped at him, hardly daring to believe it. "You wanted to see how I was?! What the hell? What's wrong with a PHONE CALL?" A thought entered my mind then- my baby could easily beat up my own father and beat up doctors without a second thought- though when it's mother is physically attacked…nope…nothing.

_Thanks, Kid._

"Shutup" He hissed. "Or we'll be heard."

"Good" I snapped back, absolutely furious. "I hope we are. You're disgusting, you know that? You're-"

"Up pup Buttercup." Butch interrupted, grinning smugly. He leaned down closer- as close as he could without putting too much pressure on my stomach. "That's no way to talk to the father of your child, is it?"

I narrowed my eyes, hating him.

"Why are you doing this?" I suddenly mumbled, unable to hold back the sadness in my voice. I noticed his eyes widen, his face change. I couldn't help but feel tears itch at my eyes.

My life was perfect before this happened- I was happy and free, just living my life. Then he had to come and ruin it- it was just a mistake we could have easily looked past- but he made me suffer, he forced me into something I wasn't ready for. He took my life and turned it upside down, shaking it just to make sure he made everything crumble and fall. He ruined me, he made me like this. And why? I had to know.

"Why?" I asked him again, my voice a mere whisper. I looked up at him, as if searching for an answer. 5 months I'd been left to think, to wonder. I wanted to know why- why he wanted to ruin my life so much. "Why are you doing this to me?"

He looked down at me, his eyes blank and unreadable. He looked almost vulnerable. He even loosened his grip on me slightly, his form weakening. He suddenly frowned, looking down at my body which was still trapped under his legs. He swallowed, still leaning against it.

"It kicked me."

"What?" I snapped, frowning through my tears. "What?"

"It…" Butch looked down at my stomach which was pressed against his. "It kicked me." His eyes widened with fascination- he almost looked like a little kid. A flicker of a smile even crossed his face. "The baby."

I paused, feeling awkward.

"Well it does that." I mumbled. "From time to time."

"Really?" He asked me, suddenly excited. His expression had changed completely, from totally barbaric to like a curious 4 year old. He bit his lip. "Can you feel it?"

"Of course I can" I growled at him. "It rolls around all the time, the kid never rests!"

We looked at each other, searching each other's faces. It was the real first time I'd gazed into his eyes without him glaring at me.

"It's only small" I muttered. "But it's a fighter. I didn't think they could kick this young."

I noticed him swallowing, gazing down at my stomach with an unreadable expression. "That's cool." He mumbled.

"Yeah" I shrugged. "It…kinda is."

I swallowed, looking down. I hated him, I know I did- but it must be the pregnancy hormones kicking in, because suddenly I didn't feel like hitting him so much. He almost looked innocent, vulnerable. It was hard to believe he was the man who raped me.

"Please leave me alone, Butch." I said to him. "You've done enough."

He looked up at me, frowning. "I didn't do anything."

I shook my head, rolling my eyes and crying. I scoffed at him. "You've done everything!" I growled at him. "You raped me!"

"I told you" His face darkened, and he returned to the Butch I knew. "I didn't mean to do that! You're the one who got yourself drugged!"

"Oh" I growled. "So this is my fault?"

"Well-" Butch squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again- the fiery emerald pupils now looking furious. "Well it wasn't my fault! I told you Mojo's potion thing-"

"Oh, MOJO'S at fault" I sneered at him disbelievingly, growling in anger. "It's never your fault! You just ACCIDENTLY raped me!"

"I'm making that up to you, aint I?" He growled back. "I'm taking the responsibility off your hands, what more do you want?"

"I want my baby!" I found myself yelling, tears running down my cheeks. "Don't you understand? Why can't I be a part of the baby's life? Why do you want to make me suffer?"

Butch suddenly scoffed, giving me a disgusted look. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" He snapped. "You were going to kill it! Now you want it! Jeese! 'If I can't have it nobody else will', is that how all you spoilt little girls think?"

"SHUTUP!" I yelled. "Don't you dare call me spoilt! I've been disowned because of you! I've given up everything for this baby! The least you can do is give me some role in its life."

"No" He sneered harshly. "The last thing this kid needs is to have a BITCH of a mother like _YOU_"

A flash of anger went through my system and suddenly my fist found his face, slamming it right into his lip. He fell back in alarm and emerged, blood pouring from his bottom lip. He lifted a finger to touch it lightly and stared, seeing the blood on his finger. He snarled at me evilly, his hand threateningly becoming a fist.

"You _bitch_" He snarled, walking towards me. I jumped up, ready to fight him. I didn't know how, but I would. As he walked towards me angrily and I raised my fists, my face set, the weirdest thing happened. Before we could touch, a sheet of pure green light formed between us, illuminating the entire room. I frowned.

It looked like an energy field, like a force field of some sort, but it divided us protectively, and I had no idea where it was coming from. I tried to touch it, but it barred me from going through it.

"What the Hell?" Butch snapped, trying to break it. It wouldn't budge. It was probably stronger than hundreds of layers of bulletproof glass. "I thought you lost your powers!"

"I thought _you_ were doing this!" I yelled, frowning. Only us had green powers, it wasn't any of my sisters or his brothers. He snarled at me and I bit my lip, walking away. The second I did the barrier vanished, but we were still far apart from each other. He was panting with anger and so was I.

After a minute, he looked up at me, his green eyes fierce.

"I'll have you one day Buttercup." His eyes flashed cruelly and he grinned, the blood still dripping down his chin. "I'll have you, just wait and see. I'll be seeing you _very _soon."

With a final look at me, he took off and flew out of my open window, a trail of green light following him.

_

* * *

_

_(To the song of "LoveGame")_

_Write a review, write a review, write a review....write a review :D_

_Best I could do without sounding TOO desperate :P _


	13. ChapterTwelve:If Today was Your last Day

_Wow, sorry guys! It's felt like forever since I've updated! But I've had a bit of a writer's block with this one. I've heard there's a lot of tension in chapters, so I've decided to morph 2 chapters together, just to get it going and make up for the time I've kept you hanging :) Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! You keep me writing! I really hope you like this chapter! :D_

_And...of course! REVIEW!_

_(Rated for mild swearing and v. mild violence) -Kudos to Nickelback for the title and song :)_

* * *

"Your resignation letter?" Cass looked up at me, her eyes wide with hurt . "You're leaving us?"

I sighed, looking down. "I haven't got a choice."

Cass and I were at work, in the back room. We had just finished one of our best shifts and now I had to end it like this- with my notice of resignation. I hated it. I never wanted to leave, I wanted to stay at the store. It holds such great memories- my boss Steph is one of the greatest bosses of all time, she's so easy going and never gets too worked up if you called in sick. She always put me and Cass together on shifts too, because she knew we were friends.

I stayed at 'Hearts & Spades' for as long as I could, I hated the thought of giving up this job. But now, as Blossom said, it was 'crunch time.' Now or never. I leave or stay. If I leave, I had a chance- if I didn't, Butch would find me, just like he promised he would.

Cass sighed deeply, giving me a look as she ran through the letter. "Fine, I'll give it to Steph."

"I don't want to do this, Cass." I said apologetically. "But I see no other way around it."

She frowned deeply. "What do you mean?"

"I-" I shook my head, swallowing my fears. "It's nothing, it's just the baby, you know?"

Cass shrugged. "Well, it's understandable. But we'll miss you BC."

I tried to smile. "You better."

* * *

Dinner was a pretty quiet affair that night, I was still angry from walking home. The paparazzi were now following me around in droves, just trying to snap my picture to show how big I was getting. 6 Months now and there aren't many ways I can hide my growing stomach.

I'd gone for a checkup the week before, just to see how my growing fetus was doing. After the escapade with Dr. Walsh, not many doctors in Townsville wanted to see me or my 'demon child' (as the paparazzi called it). I'd taken all my baby documents just in case, before I move. The doctor told me my baby was okay, but she was still unsure of the sex.

"I think it's a girl." Bubbles broke the silence gently. We were eating pizza in front of the television. These days I had about two by myself. "You know? If it's that much of a fighter it has to be a girl- girl's are a bit cattier."

Blossom smirked from the floor, looking up from her favourite TV show. "I think it's a boy.'

"How come?" I asked her, frowning.

"Only a boy could eat that much." She sniggered, pointing to the cheese pizza I was eating. I poked my tongue out at her and we all erupted into giggles. I would miss this... my sisters and I hanging out. I'd be leaving soon.

We'd been talking about looking for apartments in Citiesville for me, taking into account my budget I could probably only afford a cheap one. I wouldn't let anyone give me any charity (me being stubborn like that) but I'd gotten a bundle of money from my birthday, so all in all I was pretty set. Blossom still wasn't convinced I was safe, so she and Bubbles promised to travel over whenever it was safe and take me baby shopping.

"What do you want, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked me curiously, laying her head on my stomach. Risky move, the baby had been kicking like Hell for the past few weeks, but thankfully it hadn't thrown them through buildings…yet. "I mean, do you want a boy or a girl?"

I frowned, looking down at my stomach thoughtfully. "Dunno" I shrugged, crunching on the crust I was eating. "I guess I'll be happy with anything as long as the baby's healthy…and good." I added as an afterthought."

"What makes you think it wouldn't be?"

I shrugged. "It'll be half hero and half villain, won't it? So all through its life it'll struggle to really determine who it is…and I hope it'll be good."

"Course it will be" Bubbles smirked. "With a mother like you." She suddenly pouted, looking sulky. "It never kicks for me!"

"Here" I muttered, putting her hand to my stomach. Nothing happened, so I poked my stomach slightly and it kicked out against Bubbles' hand. She jumped, giggling.

"Doesn't that feel weird?" She asked me, putting her hand back.

I shook my head. "You get used to it."

"It's a fighter, that's for sure." Bubbles' smirked, feeling for a kick again.

"It only fights _back." _I smirked. "Good sign."

"It's feisty." Blossom offered. "The other day it almost winded me!"

"You poked it too hard!" I defended, grinning. "It gets territorial."

Blossom scoffed, rolling her eyes. "That's why I think it's a boy."

* * *

_At the other side of town..._

"Boy or girl?"

I looked up from the TV. "Huh?"

"The baby!" Brick said, rolling his eyes. "What do ya reckon? Boy or girl?"

"I dunno" I shrugged. "They can't tell yet, can't they?"

"They can tell at 3 months." Brick snickered. We were watching TV in Mojo's castle/lab thing, as we didn't have much else to do. I bit my lip, thinking. What if Buttercup did know, would she keep it from me? But I deserve to know, right?

"But sometimes they can't." He added as an afterthought. "Depends on the position the kid's in."

"I think it's a girl." Boomer said, walking in from the kitchen. He was thinking aloud while chewing a chocolate bar, resulting in him adding an incoherent, "They're more bitchy."

I growled at him. "My baby's not a bitch!"

"It kicks all the time and throws people through walls." Boomer muttered, rolling his eyes. "I say that's bitchy."

"I do that." I defended.

"Exactly."

My brothers burst into laughter and I threw the nearest missile (a lamp) at Boomer's head. He ducked. "Besides" I snarled at him. "What do you know?"

"Bubbles tells me these things." He mumbled, sitting on an armchair. I gaped at him.

"What?!" He gets told things and I don't? What the Hell!

"Yeah" He mumbled. "I thought I told you, you know…I always ask how our future niece/nephew is going. She said at one checkup the baby threw a doctor through a wall, and their creator at one stage."

I sniggered proudly. "Good."

"Makes me think it's a boy." Brick added thoughtfully, his chin in his palm. "They're much more aggressive and protective."

"I kinda hope it's a boy." I said hopefully. "I have to admit, I'd rather have him to hang out with rather than be shopping for dolls and dresses and shoes."

"I bet it won't be" Boomer smirked. "I bet you'll get a dose of poetic justice and it'll be a girl just to spite you."

I threw another projectile at him.

* * *

"What about names?" Blossom asked with interest, her pink eyes wide. "Have you thought about any?"

I pondered on that. Of all the things I've thought about during this pregnancy, names had barely entered my mind. "Not really." I mumbled. "I guess it'd have to start with a 'B'."

"It should." Bubbles added chirpily. "It's tradition."

I tapped my chin, but couldn't really come up with any streak of inspiration. "I dunno, you guys chose one."

Blossom grinned. "Bella would be pretty for a girl." She was probably thinking of _Twilight. _Typical Blossom.

Bubbles bit her lip and looked up thoughtfully. You could tell she was really wracking her brains.

"Blayze."

I frowned. "What?"

"Blayze" She nodded, grinning. "I reckon that would be an awesome name for a boy. B-L-A-Y-Z-E. Like a blaze of glory, or something like that, or like fire, you know?"

Blossom scoffed, but I grinned.

"I like that."

* * *

I awoke early the next morning, much to my dismay. I was too hungry to stay in bed, so I pulled on my jacket and socks and made my way downstairs, where Bubbles was already munching away at her toast. She blinked her eyes at me a few times, to make sure she wasn't still dreaming.

"Wow" She muttered. "You're up."

"Don't remind me" I snarled, looking at the clock on the microwave. 6AM? I'm never up this early. I felt like crawling back into bed- starving or not- but my baby seemed to kick impatiently. "Ugh." I growled. "This kid isn't even _born _yet and already it's adjusting my sleeping patterns. _Ow!_ Not the kidneys!" I winced and put a hand to my stomach.

Bubbles gave me a sympathetic look as I headed to the toaster. "Are you ready to go?" She asked me, looking solemn. "I mean, have you packed?"

"Yeah" I mumbled, sighing. I'd packed up a couple of nights ago, ready to leave whenever. The Professor didn't even know yet- the girls will tell him once I'm gone, if he even notices. "I've packed up clothes, furniture and stuff. I can move in when I'm ready."

Bubbles looked down, and I hoped she wouldn't cry again. She just nodded.

"When can we visit you?" She whined, pouting. "I'll miss you, BC!"

I smiled. "You can visit me anytime...I just don't want Butch finding out, that's all."

"We promise to keep an eye on him" Bubbles said, tying back her hair into her familiar pigtails. "As long as you promise to keep in contact with us."

I grinned. "That's a promise."

With it being a Saturday, there wasn't much to do. I shared the couch with Bubbles for a while, just watching Saturday morning re-runs. Bubbles was always asking me questions about the baby, what it felt like, what it was doing…stuff like that. It flattered me that she was genuinely intrigued by the pregnancy, not disgusted or anything like that. She'll be a great Aunt, I just know it.

"So what are you going to do today?" Bubbles asked me with interest. "It being one of your last days, and all."

I sighed. I kept thinking back to Cass, and leaving her at the store- my dream job. Maybe I'd go visit her and pick up some baby supplies or something. When I mentioned this to Bubbles, she got so excited she started bouncing up and down.

"I'll go get dressed!" And with that she flew up the stairs, leaving a trail of blue light behind her. I rolled my eyes and stomped after her. One thing that annoyed me most about being pregnant was the absence of powers- now everything took twice as long to do. Bubbles was pretty much ready by the time I got to the top of the stairs (and that's saying something, she takes forever to do her makeup).

"Nothing fits me anymore" I complained loudly, tugging on my shirt. Now that I was 6 months my bump was pretty prominent, no longer were my clothes stretched but barely any fit over my stomach. It was a nightmare.

"Wear this!" Bubbles had flown over and was now swinging something purple in my face. I widened my eyes at her.

"Bubbles!" I hissed. "I can't wear that! It's a dress."

"So?" Bubbles rolled her eyes. "It's just one of mine."

It was- that's why I couldn't wear it. It was pretty elegant, one of those bubble dresses that was royal purple. The bottom flared inward- so even someone as skinny as Bubbles looked pregnant. I thought I'd curl up and die before I wore something as short as that, but seeing as it was the only thing that looked like it would cover my bump I slipped on some leggings and flats and shoved on the dress.

Bubbles giggled as we walked out of the door.

"What?" I snapped, running a hand through my hair.

"You" She smirked. "Your boobs have gotten bigger."

I looked down in horror at the amount of cleavage that was showing through the square neckline. "Shutup!" I snapped, putting a hand to my chest. "It's not my fault."

"Course it's not" She snickered, sliding on a pair of white sunglasses. I did the same, except mine were red. We had to wear sunglasses 24/7 nowadays, as cameras flashed at me pretty much everywhere we went. "Let's go."

* * *

I sat back on the couch, my legs over the arm and staring up at the ceiling, smoking a cigarette. Usually I don't smoke, but this time it felt like an emergency. I felt so tense and irritated, and I wasn't sure why.

_It's her. _I kept thinking. _That stupid chick…that bitch!_

I snarled, exhaling deeply. Stupid whore. I don't know why I care for her so much anyway. She hates me and I hate her. Plain and simple right?

_Right?_

"HEY BUTCH!"

I coughed roughly in surprise, Boomer's face suddenly appearing over mine. I jumped up and instinctively slammed my fist into his head.

"OW!" He yelled, rubbing his fingers into his skull. He gave me a filthy look. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't DO that!" I snarled back, sitting up. "I was thinking!"

"About WHAT?" Boomer growled back. I stubbed out my cigarette and leaned back, my hands folded across my chest.

"Nuthin'" I mumbled.

"Well…Me and Brat are going down to the mall." Boomer muttered, sounding less than enthusiastic. "You wanna come?"

"No Boomer" I growled at him, rolling my eyes. "I do not want to come on your little mall date with the skank, okay?"

"It's not a date" Boomer growled back, looking sick. "We're just-"

"Right Boomer" I smirked at the ceiling. "Whatever you say."

He slammed his fist down on my chest and zoomed out before I had the chance to kill him.

* * *

"Bubbles!" I stomped my foot angrily, ready to throw something. I gritted my teeth and dug my nails into my palms. _3 hours_- and not one single break in between clothing stores. When Bubbles shops- she _shops. _"Can we go soon? I'm _starving!"_

"In a second, BC!" She muttered back, frowning. "This could change your entire pregnancy, I would have thought you'd be a bit more supportive."

I raised my eyebrows at her. From the feel of things, I could tell even the baby wasn't even supportive of what stuffed animal will hang over its crib. It was kicking against me rapidly, adding to the growls of hunger in my stomach. "Bubbles" I told her clearly, trying not to stab her. "I really don't think a stuffed animal matters that much to the pregnancy."

"But" Bubbles pouted at me, looking glum. "But this is what my future niece-slash-nephew will think of me in the future! What their aunt got them for their baby shower!" She held up the two teddies- one a giraffe and one a zebra. "So which one, BC? Stripey or Giraffey?"

I groaned. "Bubbles, it doesn't matter! It's your choice"

"No it's not!" She sighed and leaned down to my stomach, smiling sweetly. "What about you, little baby? Which would you like Aunty Bubbles to buy for you? The wittle giraffe or the wittle zebra? Which does my little princes want? Which one?...OW!"

She winced and pulled her hand away, giving me a fearful look. "It kicked me! Hard!"

I gave her a look. "Well we're _both _starving. Can we go get some donuts or sushi or something?"

"Sushi!" Bubbles snapped her fingers excitedly. "I know! I'll get the baby a little Octi! Won't that be so _cute_?"

"It will be" I said, nodding vigorously. "That'll be fine."

Her brow furrowed in concentration as she wound a finger around one of her pigtails. "Hm…" She muttered, picking up a bundle of toys. "Purple, pink, blue, yellow or white…which one BC?"

I groaned and slapped my forehead in exasperation. "Listen" I growled before both me AND the baby threw her through the stuffed animal wall. "I'm going to go down the street and get something to eat. I'll meet you back here."

She mumbled something in recognition as I trudged out of the store and walked down the street, staring at the pavement. We were downtown, in an area we don't usually go. I looked around the buildings and skyscrapers around me longingly. I'll miss this place, I really will…even though Butch is here, everything else is here too. Who knew one guy would affect me so much?

I turned the corner and eagerly went into the bakery, buying a couple of pastries and donuts. I was so hungry I could have bought out the entire store.

"_There better be _one _of you in there." _I growled to my stomach as I walked along the streets thoughtfully, chewing on a donut. "Because if you're secretly twins I may have to kill myself."

I stopped, looking across the road thoughtfully. A glint of green had caught my eye and for a second I thought it was _him _following me. I shook my head. I was getting way too paranoid, instead I turned and found the sun reflecting off a car that was resting on the other side of the road. I gaped- it was beautiful.

It was sitting in a car yard, but it didn't compare to the rest of the cars lazing around it. It was a deep green, the paint needed redoing, but who cares? If I wasn't much mistaken it was a 67…no 68…model of a Ford Mustang GT390. It was awesome, classic, vintage. I love Mustangs.

I found myself almost gliding over to it. Even my baby seemed like it was stunned into a shocked silence. I made my way over, my green eyes never leaving the matching green paint. I ran a finger along the hood of the car, just basking in its genuine class.

_"She's a beaut, ain't she?"_

I started at the voice, looking around to find the middle aged car yard owner looking at me up and down, a kind smile on his face. I smiled, swallowing the donut I had been chewing.

"Yeah" I muttered. "69 Ford Mustang…" I bit my lip. "How much?"

He sighed, looking up the almost deserted streets thoughtfully.

"I've had her for a while." He muttered, his gaze now on the car. "Nobody wants her, everyone loves the newer models."

My mouth fell open. "No way!" I scoffed. "This is beautiful! I mean it needs a bit of work like the paint and maybe the interior and tires, but-"

He smirked and my cheeks darkened as I realised I was rambling.

"Are you looking for a car?"

"No" I sighed in defeat. "I just noticed it, really I shouldn't be looking for a car…I should be saving my money-"

I broke off, feeling a sharp poke in between my shoulder blades. I frowned and turned, thinking it was Bubbles returning from shopping, but instead I gasped and froze in fear, realizing it was a gun barrel. The strange man behind me and stuck a gun at my back and was now giving the car yard owner a look, grabbing my head and turning it to the front. I swallowed and the car yard owner gasped in shock.

"Right" The man growled behind me. "I need a car. Now, old man!"

I held in a groan. _Now? A robbery? Of all places? Was I a magnet for trouble, or something? Did I have a tattoo on my forehead that read 'victim' that I didn't know about?_

"Now!" He barked into my ear, making me wince. "And no cops, or girlie here gets it!"

"_Girlie?_" I had to scoff silently. He pulled at my hair and I bit my lip in pain, hoping to God Bubbles would walk up the street any minute. The old man froze in terror and gave me a wide eyed look, then shuffled away quickly into the store, leaving me alone- held hostage. I sighed, swallowing my fear.

"Wait a second" The robber suddenly sneered into my ear and he grabbed my arm, pushing me out at arm's length. I got a good look at him- pale skinned, skinny, weedy looking guy with yellow teeth- he showed them all when he gave me a toothy grin. "You're that knocked up Powerpuff girl."

I didn't say anything, only glared at him.

He gave me an airy giggle. "You are aren't you? The green one! The dyke!"

I scoffed, glaring at him. "Hardly."

He pointed a gun at me threateningly, his bloodshot eyes suddenly darkening as he narrowed them. "You girls…" He snarled. "You're the reason I was in prison in the first place!"

"Oh"

It all I could think of to say. It dawned on me then, I may have the worst luck in the world…but if that gun goes off both me and my baby are dead. I gulped. "Sorry."

He snickered, suddenly looking eager. Why was I suddenly the victim all of the sudden? Never have I felt so helpless…I suddenly wished for _anyone _to come to my rescue. Bubbles, Blossom…Professor…Brick? Boomer?....._Butch? ANYONE?_

"And now you've got no powers, right?" He grinned widely. "I guess what goes around comes around."

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, the positioning of the gun- right at my heart, me gasping, his finger tightening on the trigger, my hands rising as the gunshot sounded and finally, me screaming.

* * *

_Bubbles-_

"Hmm…" I wondered out loud, finally narrowing it down to the blue and the purple. Buttercup didn't care for details, but this couldn't just influence her pregnancy, it could influence how her baby turns out! I mean, if her baby isn't exposed to the right stuffed animals, who knows what could happen?

I decided on the blue and took it to the front counter and sighed, pulling the money out of my wallet. I knew how Blossom was about this baby…I was too, though we'd never tell Buttercup that. Being half villain, what will it turn out like? Evil like its father? Or good like its mother?

I paid the money and took the bag, thanking the girl at the counter. As I walked out of the shop, I wondered where Buttercup got to. She's been starving lately, so my thoughts automatically went to the bakery on the corner.

Then I heard a gunshot and a scream.

"Buttercup!"

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around, my chest heaving as the fear flowed through my system. My hands were still raised in fear. My attacker was still standing in front of me, the exact same position. Then suddenly I gasped, my eyes widening as he fell to the floor, a hole through his skull where his own bullet had penetrated. I looked around.

A green force field was surrounding me (the same green wall that had separated me and Butch). The wall of energy had caused his own bullet to ricochet right back at him. I ran forward, looking down at him with apprehension, my legs weak. I swallowed and reached out a shaky hand, feeling for any sign of life.

There wasn't any. The blood from the gunshot wound spilled out from his head and onto the concrete. His eyes were still wide open and the shadow of his last grin showed on his face. I gasped.

I'd killed him.

* * *

I stood there crying, unable to do anything else. The crowd was steadily growing larger, their expressions showing complete shock and horror at what they saw. I could scarcely believe it myself. All I could do was cry, Bubbles muttering reassuring whispers into my ear and drawing me into hugs.

"I'm afraid you're going to have be a bit more _clear" _The sergeant scowled at me, rapping his pen against his notebook. He was giving me a strange look. "So…basically what you're saying is that some invisible force field appeared around you, which caused the bullet to ricochet into the victim's skull."

"Yes" Bubbles said clearly, growing defensive. I sniffed and tried to wipe at my eyes, ignoring the cameras clicking in all directions. The police were called, and now about half of Townsville had flocked to the used car yard just to take a look at the green Powerpuff caught with a dead body.

I could just imagine the headlines.

"So basically you're saying…" The policeman scowled at me again, trying to read my expression. "That your fetus…shot this man here?"

He pointed over his shoulder, where my attacker was being zipped up into a body bag. I felt myself stiffen and a fresh wave of tears flowed down my cheeks. Bubbles growled at him protectively and pulled me into another hug. I sobbed into her shoulder, unable to do anything else.

"Do you think you've interrogated her enough?" She growled. "She's distressed and pregnant with a baby that has a mind of its own. It was only protecting its mother."

I was overwhelmed with guilt and confusion. I never meant to kill the guy, even though he was out to kill me. He'd fallen to the ground, blood spurting everywhere, before I even realised there was the same force field that protected me before surrounding me. My baby had finally protected me, but at what cost?

My baby was a killer before it was even born…what did that even mean?

* * *

_Boomer-_

"Boomie this is BORING!" Brat whined, licking her soft serve ice cream and whinging. She pouted at me and I had the strong urge to shove that ice cream right into her face. I wished I'd never even left home with her, I knew it was a bad idea. I despised the girl that was now tugging at my arm.

"Boomie, what's going on over there?"

I rolled my eyes but turned around all the same. She was pointing across the street over at a growing crowd. Most of the people looked shocked and horrified, and there were even some reporters at the scene. The police were trying (and failing) to shoo them all away. Brat ran forward eagerly and I followed, groaning.

"What's going on?" She asked to a nearby stranger who was observing the scene. Maybe she was hoping there'd been a robbery or something. The guy looked down at her, looking amazed.

"That green Powerpuff…" He muttered darkly and walked away, shaking his head. I felt myself freeze.

"_Crap!"_ I hissed, running through the crowd. Butch will freak if he hears anything's happened to her…

"Excuse me…" I muttered to the people, shifting them to the side. "Excuse me…Sorry."

I heard Brat behind me, charging through the crowd as well.

"_Move! Get out of my way! What are you looking at, bitch? Yeah you better turn away! MOVE!"_

I gaped as I reached the front, looking out at the scene that lay before me. There was a giant bloodstain on the concrete, police were everywhere, shaking their heads, reporters were hurriedly rambling on about a murder, and there were uniformed people everywhere, carting around a body bag and taking pictures of the scene. I couldn't see Buttercup anywhere, and as Brat came up next to me, she said what was going through my mind.

"What happened?"

I swallowed, looking at the body bag with apprehension. The worst possible thought entered my mind, and my heart seemed to drop to my stomach.

"I don't know…"

* * *

Bubbles and I were now concealed from the scene, now that the police were done interrogating me. Now I was under for suspicion of murder…fantastic.

"Don't worry about it." Bubbles said sweetly, dabbing at my eyes with a spare tissue she kept in her handbag. "Really, BC. Don't worry, they can't charge you."

I sighed, nodding. I couldn't explain it to her…she'd never been the cause of a man's death, had she? Suddenly we heard a noise, like the gentle murmur of a good, steady motor, and we turned, seeing a familiar dark green mustang creep up the empty street, heading straight for us. Bubbles frowned.

"Whose that?" She growled, suspicious. I sniffed as the Mustang stopped near us and the car yard owner stepped out, grinning at me sweetly.

"Buttercup!" He said, stepping towards me and grabbing my hand. "I didn't get to thank you!"

"T-thank me? I managed to stutter as he wrung my hand up and down. "For what?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "For a couple of months I've been the most robbed man in town, and the police won't really do much with you girls around, so rarely I get any justice for my thefts…but you Buttercup, you saved my business! Now nobody will be brave enough to steal any of my cars."

"Oh" I looked at the man in front of me, he was beaming happily. Apparently he didn't gather the fact I was distraught at the fact that I'd (more my baby had) killed a man. "You're welcome…I really didn't plan it."

"I know" He nodded. "I wanted to give you this as a thank you." He pulled his hand away, and I was left gripping a pair of keys in my hand. I frowned at them and looked up, he was pointing towards the green Mustang.

MY green Mustang.

My mouth fell open as I began to tear up again,

"Oh…no. I couldn't do that, please take it-"

He pushed my outstretched hands away with a flutter of his own hand, rolling his eyes. "Take it" He enforced. "Nobody seems to want it and anyway, I wouldn't it to go to anybody besides you. You show a real appreciation for this car."

"Let me pay" I urged him. Bubbles was giving me an incredulous look. I felt guilty, taking his car away from him, but he grinned all the same.

"I won't take a cent." He said back. "You take care Buttercup."

I gaped as he walked away happily. I could barely breathe, let alone speak. I looked down at the keys in my hand and the car on the street that was now mine. I could barely believe it. Now I had a car, a token of my freedom. I swallowed, trying to forget the guilt that flowed within me. After all the bad things that seem to have come my way in the past months…this was the one stroke of luck I should take. My baby kicked, as if giving me encouragement.

"Buttercup" Bubbles muttered to me, frowning. "You're not seriously going to take that pile of junk are you?"

I stepped forward and ran my hand along the hood of the car, like I'd done when I first saw it.

"It's not a pile of junk." I seemed to sigh sadly. "It's _mine_."

* * *

I drove home in my car, refusing to take flight with Bubbles. I needed time to think by myself, I needed my time alone…to sort out my thoughts. Amazingly the car worked pretty well…aside from needing a new paint job, wheels and a bunch of other gear. But still, above all things, the radio worked pretty well. I felt tears itch at my eyes as I drove along the highway, the windows down and the wind rushing through my hair.

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right_

I sniffed, thinking of the song I was listening to on the radio. It was one of my favourites, but the lyrics of the song didn't hit me as much as it did then. What if my baby didn't protect me? What if that guy had shot me then and there and I'd dropped dead on the spot? My baby would be dead too…_  
_

_Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

I swallowed, turning off the highway to go back home. I didn't want to go back, I wanted to run and hide. I wanted to live my life, but instead the image of Butch kept filling my mind. The tears rushed down my face as the song filled my mind.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

I gripped the steering wheel tighter, wanting nothing more than to stay on the highway and continue on to the next town, start fresh. Maybe I should. Maybe now was the perfect time to escape…I had a car, I had money…

_Would you live each moment like your last  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?  
What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

What if today _had _been my last day? I would have lived my entire life in fear of one man. What could one man do to me? If I were to fight…would I win?

* * *

I swung my legs back and forth as I lay on my stomach, flicking through the songs on my iPod in a preoccupied way. I was so bored, I wanted to do something. I was annoyed too…her face kept echoing in my mind, kept appearing. Man I hated it, I hated how she made me go through so many emotions it was difficult to just choose one. Want, lust, hate, _God she annoyed me._

I suddenly heard footsteps and I heard a knock at my door. I sighed deeply, turning around. "What is it?" I growled loudly. Boomer walked in, looking solemn and…nervous. I frowned at him.

"Butch" He croaked out. "I…I gotta talk to you about something…I don't think you're gonna like it."

I rolled my eyes at him, sitting up. "What? And make it quick, I've got a lot of stuff to do and-"

"It's about Buttercup."

I stopped, staring daggers at him. "What about her?" My voice came in a low growl.

"I…" He stopped, chewing on his bottom lip. "Well…I…Uh, you see-"

"Spit it out Boomer!" I snarled, getting frustrated. "What the hell? What about Buttercup?" I could scarely spit out her name.

"I think she's dead Butch!" he finally blurted, looking at me sincerely. "I-I mean I saw the b-body and the police were everywhere and-"

I don't remember how I got there, all of a sudden I was suddenly on top of him, my hands at his collar. Nothing was really running through my mind at that present moment, except a sudden burst of fear.

"_What?"_ I hissed, my eyes widening. I felt my face pale and suddenly I felt like vomiting. "What did you say?"

"I- I don't know, Butch!" He yelled back, his voice stuttering. "I think she's…she's dead."

My eyes widened even further and my breath came in low, deep gasps. My fingers seemed to tighten on his collar and I felt myself begin to tremble. "What?"

Boomer just looked up at me, his blue eyes wide. Thoughts ran through my head at a hundred miles an hour. _Buttercup…Dead…How? What? Baby…Dead…How could she…Buttercup dead?_

Somehow, Brick's voice penetrated through these thoughts.

"Butch? What the Hell are you doing?"

I didn't look up, I just numbly let go of Boomer's shirt, my head still racing. Brick walked over and pulled me to my feet, shaking me slightly. I barely felt it. "Butch! What's wrong with you? Did you hear on the news that-"

"I told him." Boomer muttered from the ground, nodding sadly. "I told him."

Brick frowned thoughtfully. "Yeah that's something, huh?"

"Brick!" Boomer yelled. I just turned, the heat running through my veins.

"SOMETHING?" I hollered at him, my hands becoming fists. "SHE'S DEAD!"

Brick's eyes widened at me. "What the hell are you talking about? Who's dead?"

"Buttercup!" Boomer told him, looking angry at Brick's ignorance. "Don't you know?"

Aside from looking horrified, or sad, or anything remotely close, Brick gave Boomer a slap across the head. "YOU IDIOT BOOMER! BUTTERCUP ISN'T DEAD!"

"S-she's not?" I asked him, vaguely aware my face was wet. "Then what happened?"

"She killed a guy, well she didn't but the baby did, a guy shot her and the baby created this force field that made the bullet bounce off and-" He broke off, giving me a strange look. "Are you…crying?"

I froze, feeling a drop of water trickle off my chin. My face felt like it was on fire and I gritted my teeth, furious with myself. Damn bitch, messing with my mind!

"No"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she's not being charged for murder or anything. Self defence and all. But man, not even born at the kid's already a killer, huh?"

I turned away, heading for the window. Boomer piped up. "Where are you going?" he suddenly asked. I turned to face them, my hands forming into fists again.

"I'm going to see her."

"But you promised-"

"I know" I suddenly grinned. "But who am I to keep promises?"

* * *

It was late when I finally got home, pulling into the driveway with my new car. The song had ended, my mind was made up. I got out of the car, but left the keys in the ignition. Creeping quietly through the front door, I found Blossom and Bubbles in the kitchen. They ran out when they saw me, looking anxious.

"Where were you? We were so worried-"

"Are you okay? I thought-"

"I'm fine" I spoke over their rambling, a fake smile plastered on my face. "Really I am…what I need is a good sleep, girls." Without another word I hugged them both, one in each arm. I swallowed back my tears, trying hard not to give anything away. When we finally said goodnight, it felt so final I finally burst into tears when I reached my room. The same thing kept running through my mind- _The first step you take is the longest stride._

I worked quickly, gathering all my stuff together. When I was sure everyone was asleep, I put everything into my new car, trying my hardest not to make a sound. Tears ran down my face as I took one last look around my room, taking everything in. It was like I was saying goodbye to my childhood. I sniffed and put a comforting hand to my stomach before finally leaving, creeping down the stairs to avoid waking my sisters.

I put each of the letters I wrote on the hall table, so they'd at least know I hadn't been kidnapped or killed. With a final sigh I walked out the front door into the night, started my new car and pulled out of the driveway, crying the entire time.

* * *

I couldn't explain it, there was a type of thrilling excitement as I flew to her house, knowing I'd soon be face to face with her. I didn't know why, I had that same fire flow through me whenever I saw her, like anger mixed with passion. I hated her, but I don't know…

Maybe she was starting to really get to me.

I found her window easily and flew through to her room, landing on her carpet swiftly. I strained my ears to listen for any movement, any sign of her. There wasn't any. Frowning, I looked around the room curiously and made my way to the light switch. As I flicked it on, that same anger pumped through my veins, causing my hand to contract into a fist.

She was gone.

* * *

I awoke with a start, having the horrible feeling something was on top of me.

Someone was.

"AHH!" I screamed, a pair of pericing green eyes boaring into mine. "GET OFF ME!"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

I kicked him hard, sending him flying into the opposite wall. I turned on my light quickly, gasping for air. Butch was at the end of my bed, looking practically homicidal. His hands were fists, his face was set and his eyes were gleaming viciously. He loomed over me threateningly and I involuntarily shivered.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" I shouted at him, getting out of bed.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He snarled, stomping over to me. I raised my fists threateningly. "Where the HELL is she, Huh BLOSSOM?"

I glared at him. "Where's who?"

"BUTTERCUP!" He hollered at me, his eyes murderous. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? I KNOW YOU KNOW!"

"What the HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I shouted back. By this time Bubbles appeared at my door, a fearful look on her face. "Buttercup's HERE!"

"NO SHE ISN'T!" He yelled, glaring at both of us. He was panting like a wounded animal, an almost sadistic look on his face. "Her room's EMPTY!"

Bubbles and I exchanged fearful looks, running down to her room without another thought.

* * *

I travelled along the highway, the city lights lighting up the roadsigns above my head. 'Now leaving Townsville'… I'd passed that sign miles ago. 'Now entering Citiesville' I'd passed that too, now I was scanning the streets for any sign of a Hotel to stay in. The tears on my face had dried long ago, and now I was running through the letters I had left, and maybe if the recipients had found them yet. I'd written oen to anyone I could think of that would look for me, my sisters, the Professor, and, at a moment of pure insanity, I wrote one to Butch.

* * *

_Blossom-_

_We always looked up to you as the eldest sister, and I'm very sorry to have let you down like this. I can't put you or Bubbles in any more danger. I can't let you get hurt because of me._

_I want this baby more than anything, I don't want to go through my life without knowing what it's like to be a mother. _

_I'll contact you as soon as I can, I can't tell you where I'm going for obvious reasons. _

_Love Buttercup xoxox_

_-_

_Bubbles-_

_Please don't be angry at me for doing this. This has to be done and I'm going to do it. I'm going to be a mother, and I want to say my future son/daughter is so lucky to have 2 great aunts. I can't wait until we can be a family again. _

_I never wanted this to happen, but I think it has to happen…you know? I can't put you or Blossom in danger anymore._

_I'll miss you Bubbles. Take care of Blossom for me, because she may look like she's strong and in control, but she's just as scared as I am._

_Love Buttercup xoxox_

_-_

_Professor-_

_I know right now you don't want to hear from me, but really I just wanted to tell you three simple words._

_I love you._

_Buttercup xoxox_

_-_

_Butch-_

_I can't be sorry I did this, and you sure as hell can't blame me. You pushed me far enough, and now I'm taking this chance. I want to be the mother of this baby, and if you won't let me I'll do it myself. I can't let you find me, and I guarantee when you do find me I'll run again. I want this baby, Butch. And not you or anybody else is going to take that away from me. _

_You broke your end of the deal, now I'm breaking mine. _

_Buttercup. _


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Here Without You

_Greetings Readers! I better make this short and sweet, as I'm procrastinating on writing my legal studies speech *Sad face*. I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to my reviews! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! You made me want to rush into this chapter full speed! :D So, my greatest honour to thank- sammygirl16, supersmarah, moon-mistery, wuya6, Westhaven18, Haruka Ai, NurseAryan, DC, SHeWithNoName and O.o Crazy Brunette o.O and of course, everyone who's supported me up to this point :D 100 REVIEWS! I'm so happy_

_*happy dance* _

_Anyway, enjoy! I always love feedback  
_

_Btw- Thank you for whoever did my poll :D_

* * *

I walked down the hall, shaking. I should probably have been listening to the landlord next to me, who was ranting on about the rent, the problems, the previous owners, the neighbours, etc. But I couldn't.

I felt so lonely. I had been on my own before, but never _by myself._

"…You should really watch the neighbourhood around here, a few bad apples around, but never more than usual…well a bit more than usual but you seem like a strong young woman. Have you always lived around Citiesville? It's relatively crime free on a big scale, but small scale crime is still a problem around here, you should make sure your doors and windows are locked always just as a precaution-"

I nodded, not really taking in anything she was saying. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I could almost taste it. She unlocked the door (number 18) and showed me the room.

It was small, I knew it would be. And it was in a dodgy part of Downtown Citiesville, away from my friends and family. But it was what I was aiming for and what I could afford.

The landlord watched me anxiously. Maybe she was doubtful that a girl of my age and …appearance could afford something like this. I turned to her.

"I'll take it" I said firmly. "Can I move in straight away?"

I could, and I did. By 8'o'clock that night I had brought in the basics- microwave, mattress, TV and a whole bunch of clothes and stuff from home- anything I could pack into my car.

I sat cross legged against the wall, the carpet feeling foreign underneath me as I ate my microwave noodles glumly. I still hadn't worked out my exact TV signal or wiring yet, so all I had to keep me company was silence.

Well, almost silence. There was the occasion faint wail of a police siren from outside and the TV noises from across the hall.

I had cried out all my tears. So all I could do was eat and ponder on what I needed to buy tomorrow.

Here I was, six months pregnant and on my own- no powers. I hated to admit it, but I was absolutely terrified.

I swallowed, chucking out the remainder of my microwave meal into the trash.

But at least I was away from _him. _

_

* * *

I sat staring at the opposite wall, in a daze. I was barely sure where I was or what I was doing. My mind was blank and bare, and that crumpled piece of paper was still clamped in my hand- damp from sweat. I swallowed numbly, blinking a couple of times. I was faintly aware of Brick next to me, waving a hand in front of my face._

"Listen Butch." He said slowly, sitting next to me on my bed. Boomer came up behind him cautiously, his eyes nervous. "…Are you….Okay?"

I didn't say anything, no words came to my lips.

How was I supposed to feel? Nobody knew how I felt…I didn't even know how I felt.

"Butch" Brick bit his lip, turning to Boomer in support. "Listen…"

He sat next to me and sighed deeply. I still couldn't find the strength to look over at him.

"You gotta talk to us Butch, we're your brothers. We've never cut each other out before. You gotta talk to us about this crap, okay? It's our niece or nephew too…and we're with you, bro. You know that right?"

I nodded blankly, swallowing. "Yeah."

"It's going to be okay, Butch." Brick said to me calmly. "Just…trust me."

"But how?" I finally seemed to implode, my fist curling around that stupid note. I felt myself begin to twitch, something I only did when I was unbelievably angry. "How could she do that to me? How can it be okay? I don't know where she went!"

Boomer bit his lip, crossing his legs and sitting on the other side of me. "You'll find her."

"But how?" I mumbled again, doubt almost suffocating me. I had her and I lost her, I turned my back for one second and she slipped away. I hated her- _no, hate wasn't a good enough word-_ I despised her, I loathed the very thought of her…how dare she? How could she run away from me? How could she…betray me? I _trusted _her. Brick looked at me strangely, and only then I was aware my bottom lip was trembling. I bit my lip furiously and painfully. "How can I find her? She's pissed off…She's gone. She'll never let me find her again, she's going to make sure I don't see my kid."

I felt my heart stretch painfully at those words. My kid- I'll never see them. They won't know me…she'll have it all and I'll have nothing.

"Don't talk like that, Butch." Brick said strongly, growling slightly. "We'll help you."

"How?" I mumbled, my eyes watering as I twitched slightly. "I got nothin'."

Brick sighed, looking downcast. "We got the girls." He said hopefully. "They can't stay away from their sister forever, right?"

* * *

I spent most of my second day tinkering with the engine of my car. My stomach was now pretty swollen now that I was nearing my third trimester, so I was a bit conscious of bumping it on anything. I spent most of my time under the hood. I was just taking into account how much the parts I needed would cost, when I heard a rough, but yet sleek voice coo into my ear.

_"Nice ride"_

I yelped, jumping about a foot and spinning around to face the guy who'd spoken. He gave me wide eyed, amused look.

"Sorry" He sniggered, looking at my raised fists, "Didn't mean to scare you."

I glared at him, lowering my fists. I couldn't help it, his voice reminded me so much of Butch's I thought it really was the green ruff behind me. He had the same long black hair, but wide golden brown eyes and sun tanned skin. He was muscular, and if he was 10 years younger I would go for him, but he looked twice as old as me, like thirty-something. He had this rugged, daring face, as if he was someone I should watch out for.

But still, he seemed pretty trusting.

"That's okay" I muttered, watching him. "I wasn't scared."

"Sure" He retorted, raising his eyebrows and smirking. He folded his arms over his white t-shirt, which was stained with black oil and grease. "The '69 Mustang is my favourite year of the Mustang. Ever seen the movie _Bullit_?"

"Um" I frowned. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Your car, 69 Mustang." He gestured towards it and I gave it a protective look. "It looks like the one from a movie."

"Oh, yeah" I muttered, swallowing. "I don't know _too _much about it."

He smirked. "I sort of figured."

I rolled my eyes.

"You need any help?"

I folded my arms, narrowing my eyes at him. "What makes you think I should trust you?"

"I never said you could" He said, shrugging and looking away. "I just noticed you were new around here. A damsel needs a car, or else you'll be an easy target."

"I-" I growled at him. "I am not an easy target!"

"Okay" He grinned at me. "But still, a pretty young chick like you needs a car."

My eyebrows rose at him. Somehow, I wasn't really freaked out by him.

"Do you live around here?" He asked me, cocking an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Now I do." I smirked. "Now are you going to check out my car or what?"

He sighed deeply, rolling his golden eyes again and walking over. After a while he looked up at me, smirking. "It's pretty good, only really needs an oil change and replacement of a few parts, like a new fan belt definitely, and-"

"What are you, like a mechanic or something?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

He scoffed and stuck his head under the hood again. "What gave it away?"

I smirked, rolling my eyes. "Just a random guess."

"Bane" He offered, holding out a dirt smudged hand. I took it, thinking of a name for myself.

"…Bella." I told him quickly, smiling.

"I'll remember that" He said offhandedly, walking away. "It's Italian for beautiful."

I raised my eyebrows.

Bane lived a couple of doors down from me. We seemed to always meet in the halls- him going to and from work and me coming to and from the shopping center. Something about him, it was weird, but he seemed trusting, the way his eyes glinted every time he saw me, it was like he knew me or something…I knew I should probably be freaked out, but I wasn't.

It was weird, but Bane was the closest friend I had around here.

"Bane" I asked him one day when he was trying to teach me how to change a tire. "How old are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "34…" He suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I was just wondering." I shrugged. "How long have you lived here for?"

"Too long." He shrugged, pulling a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. He suddenly glared at me and put them back. "Oh yeah…you're knocked up."

I smirked, looking down at my stomach. "I never thought you'd really…care."

He smirked back. "As if, I'm a father too you know."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows. That piece of news came as a surprise to me. I'd known Bane for a week now and I never imagined him as real father material (then again, I never imagined Butch a father either). Bane seemed too carefree and impulsive, doing whatever he wanted.

"Yeah" Bane shrugged. "Got a couple…don't know where they are though."

"Maybe one day you'll find them." I put to him, shrugging as I leaned against the workbench. "Maybe they're already looking for you."

Bane scoffed, blowing his long black fringe out of his eyes. "Doubt it."

I looked down at the dirt stained cement floor, shuffling my ballet flats moodily. I suddenly sighed deeply. "I wish I had a father like you…" I put to him delicately. Ever since I moved in the Professor had been on my mind. I wondered if he even cared I was gone. "My dad doesn't really care for me that much."

"Bella…" Bane sighed, a smile playing on his lips as he threw the bald tire to the side. "Anyone would be a better father than me."

I twisted my lips thoughtfully, thinking of my baby's daddy.

"I doubt that."

* * *

I stared out at the night sky moodily, not really sure why. Usually I kept my curtains tightly closed, loving the inside life (where most of the 'pale' jokes come from) but tonight I sat on my window sill, my leg bent and my back to the wooden frame. My mind was wondering as the cool breeze whipped in my face. I felt strangely empty, but gazing out at the city somehow brought light to me. My iPod was playing softly in the background, something that helped me think.

Brick promised me he and Boomer would do whatever they can to help me find Buttercup, for the simple reason that _"we're brothers, and we stick together no matter what."_ I don't know what I'd do without those guys sometimes, they're all I got. I had Buttercup and she pissed off…so at least I got my bros.

I felt my cheeks grow damp again and I swallowed, hating myself for acting so stupid, I didn't get it…in fact I didn't understand one bit of what was going on. I didn't have any energy to do anything anymore, all I really felt was desire and sadness. She was always on my mind for some stupid, pathetic reason.

I kept wondering what she was doing, where she was living…who she was meeting. What if she found another guy? What if she was looking for someone to be a father?

I gritted my teeth, my fist shaking in fury. I'll _kill her if she ever…_

I looked down the multi storey building, swinging my feet glumly. That piece of paper was still concealed in my pocket- it hadn't left me since she left. I swallowed and put my head back, feeling the tears come back. Brick and Boomer had finally seen me cry, over a girl. I was lucky to have brothers that didn't dwell on that fact. I know what they'd say…they'd say I care for her, they'd say I miss her, they'd say I want her…they'd say I love her.

I tried to smile. As if. I suddenly looked up at the strong noise of an acoustic guitar, glancing over to my iPod, which was on shuffle.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same_

I swallowed hard, recoiling my legs into my chest and curling into a sort of ball. Why is it now that I suddenly felt colder?

_But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I felt my eyes begin to water again. Why the hell was I crying?

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

"This is stupid" I mumbled to myself, my chin on my knees. I frowned at myself. A song was making ME upset? A stupid song? Me? Butch Jojo? What the hell is WRONG with me?

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

I swore silently to myself, wishing I could get up and skip this song, but my legs felt like lead, and I pressed them tighter into my chest, as if hugging myself. I bit my trembling lip, thinking of those eyes that seemed to look up into mine- either full of hate or full of sadness, they always were beautiful pools of emerald- not cold and solid like mine.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_

I hated the fact I was thinking of her- I hated the fact she was on my mind, but yet I hated she wasn't with me, I hated the fact she wasn't within flying distance…I hated that she wasn't within my reach.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

I am here without her…I had been dreaming of her- who was I kidding, she never left my mind! Those soft, sweet music lyrics reached my ears and tugged at my frozen heartstrings, and the harsh reality reared its ugly head.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

* * *

Life at Downtown Citiesville apartments was starting to grow on me, now that I'd made myself sort of friendly with the neighbours. Bane, despite being almost twice as old as me, still acted as though he was my age, always playing loud rock music at all hours of the day. Other neighbours included Mr. Owens, who was convinced aliens were watching us through satellites (the first time we met he tried to place a hat on my head made out of aluminum foil, and Bane had to threaten him to back off), as well as Miss Stitch, who was the local hairdresser. She had a daughter, Rose, who was the cutest thing. Other neighbours came and went, only staying for a short time (I think I counted about 8 different owners for one flat gone in one month) but really, life in Downtown Citiesville went by pretty quickly, but so did my cash flow. Once my car was all fixed I went out to look for a job, but I doubted anyone would hire me. I was starting to grow more and more skeptical and anxious, the only thing working me out of my funk was meeting another one of my neighbours one morning.

I stepped out of my apartment, my hands around my stomach. I was now 7 months, after a fortnight at staying in this one apartment, I'd started to grow more accustomed. I'd fixed my TV and wiring, so now I had a neat little home around me, complete with fridge, stove, double bed, sofas and even a beanbag and stereo.

I rubbed my eyes, having just woken up and walked beyond the threshold, bending over to pick up the newspaper that was delivered daily. Just then I fell back into the wall in surprise, seeing a pair of deep chocolate eyes watching me. I frowned, and he frowned in return.

"Mitch"

My face suddenly broke into a large grin, looking at the guy up and down. Mitch- my first grader friend! He moved away before we got to Junior High, good job too as he was about to be expelled anyway. He hadn't changed at all really, except he'd gotten a little buffer maybe. I could see through his gray wife beater he'd developed some large biceps and even got a six pack! His skin was a light natural tan, and his brown hair was unkempt, like he'd just gotten out of bed. He gave me a wide-eyed, incredulous look, looking at me up and down. I remembered the time he kept passing me notes in class with things like 'I like you' and 'do you think we'll ever kiss' written on it and I grinned, wondering if he still felt the same way.

He kind of grinned at me smugly then, his rugged, unshaven face lighting up, but still he frowned.

"Sorry" He muttered. "Do I know you?"

I put a hand to my 7 month pregnant belly protectively, feeling it kick my stomach in impatience. I never thought a 7 month old fetus had such a personality. I sighed deeply and bit my lip. He didn't know me, he didn't recognize me, and why should he? I had ballooned into a timid, quiet 18 year old girl scared of her own shadow. He was used to seeing a heroine, an athletic fiery girl with a rambunctious personality. Not some knocked up chick. I smiled nevertheless.

"I think we went to the same elementary school…" I quickly made up, biting my lip. "Uh…I moved away after third grade."

"Really?" Mitch gave me a goofy grin. "You remember me after all this time?"

I gave him a light scoff. "Yeah…you were always with those Powerpuff Girls."

Mitch's chocolate brown eyes suddenly darted to the side, his lips slightly parted. "Aw yeah" He grinned. "I remember that." He gave me a look. "What's your name, sweetie?"

I felt my cheeks redden, and my baby kick me impatiently. "Bella" I said, the name I'd become accustomed to. He grinned at me, leaning against his apartment door casually. I bet he was trying to show off to me.

"That's…cute." He finally decided. I shrugged my shoulders.

Suddenly I heard a door open, followed by the pelting of loud heavy metal rock music. I could tell it was Bane- without even looking. He has his stereo on 24/7.

"Mitch" Bane smirked, walking up the hallway. He was only dressed in a pair of sweatpants and his hair also showed he just got out of bed. "Where you been, asshole?"

"Nowhere special" Mitch gave him a goofy grin. Mitch and Bane seemed to have that blokey mateship going on, where they act all tough and cool without saying much. Bane walked past him without a word, smashing a fist into his forearm and giving me a wink.

"How's the beast?"

I rolled my eyes. "Still running." I smirked, knowing he was referring to my car. "So I guess I can't sue you."

"How depressing." Bane sighed sarcastically, continuing down the hallway. Who knows where he's going barefooted. He was kind of weird…and random that way. That's why I think we get along. He disappeared down the hall, giving us a final look before bounding down the stairs. I put my hand back on the doorknob of my apartment, feeling a craving for breakfast cereal and bacon.

"Hey Bella." Mitch suddenly said. It took me a while to figure out he meant me.

"Oh…yeah." I turned to him and he shuffled his feet awkwardly, looking down the hall.

"So you live here right?" He asked me. I scoffed.

"Yeah."

"I mean-" He ran a hand through his hair and I smirked at how flustered he looked. "Crap…I'm not very good at this." He sighed to me. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, you know?"

I swallowed, frowning. That was weird. "You mean like-"

"I mean-" He averted his eyes. "I- I don't want to rush in or anything, but like, you know…if you're interested…if it's no trouble-" His eyes seemed to roll to my stomach. "I don't want to-"

"It's okay" I found myself smiling again. My cheeks suddenly felt warm. "That sounds fine."

* * *

I drew circles dully in the table with my finger, waiting for Blossom to return. The house was empty and silent and I was left alone by myself, tired and sore. I sighed and looked around the dining room, where it seemed like not so long ago Buttercup had thrown the Professor through the dining room wall. I wondered where she was now.

I tapped my fingers on the table, looking straight ahead at the picture opposite me, on the credenza. It was me, Blossom and Buttercup huddled together in a group hug, laughing and smiling. We couldn't me more than 10 years old. Back then things seemed much more different.

Much more simple.

I sighed, cupping my chin in my palm. The letter Buttercup wrote to me was still in my pocket, it hadn't left my sight since she left. I kept thinking about it- the fact that she's gone.

I heard a knock at the door and I rose from my seat, wiping the tiny tears that were barely escaping my eyes. It was going to take a while, the fact that she left us- but I knew it was for the best, even though we may not see her again.

I opened the door and simply stared at who was at my porch. I didn't do anything, I doubt my expression even changed…I didn't know what to do.

"I didn't think you guys knocked." I sighed. "Aren't you more of the 'burst through the window' type?"

Boomer managed a shy smile. "Sometimes."

I swallowed, thinking of what a mess I probably looked. Boomer gave me a shy look, he could barely look me in the eye. School was pretty awkward for us, we tried to be friends but sometimes things got in the way. He was wearing simple light blue jeans, white and blue skate shoes and a white shirt, his blonde hair sitting neatly across his face. He bit his lip, fiddling with his long silver chain he wore around his neck.

"Listen Bubbles…" He suddenly sighed. "I don't want to be here."

"Oh" I mumbled, slightly hurt. "…Sorry?"

"No" He suddenly stuttered. "I…I do, I like you a lot- I mean not like that- I just, Um, I do like- …Can I start again?"

A flicker of laughter echoed from my throat. "Sure."

"So…" He mumbled again, his deep blue eyes gazing into mine. He looked lost. "Brick sent me over, to try and find out where Buttercup went."

I sighed. Of course, he was supposed to interrogate me. Why else would he be here? "Well…tell your brothers they're wasting their time. We don't know where Buttercup is."

"I know" He told me earnestly. "But…sooner or later she'll contact you and I thought-"

"What?" I suddenly snapped, frowning. "You think I'll tell you where she is?"

"No" Boomer mumbled, looking into my face again. "When you do catch up with her Bubbles, just ring me and let me know she's okay, please? Butch is frantic, he's worried she'll get hurt."

My frown deepened and my head tilted in confusion Butch- caring about Buttercup? "He's…worried? No offence, Boomer, but even you can't pull off that lie."

He gave me a tiny smile. "It's true, Bubbles. He's shut himself out. He's my brother, I know when he's angry and I know when he's sad. When he's angry everyone knows it- when he's upset…Well, that's what he is now." He shrugged, giving me a sincere look. "I think he really cares for her, Bubbles. As weird as it seems."

I swallowed and idiotically, I managed to nod. "Yeah, okay Boomer…I'll do whatever I can."

"Thanks Bubbles." He kept looking at me with those wide blues eyes. Part of me wanted him to stop, but another part of me wanted to look into those eyes forever.

He swallowed, looking at his shoes. "I'm…sorry to do this to you."

I gave him a half smile. "This whole situation is pretty screwed up, huh?"

He half grinned back. "You have no idea."

* * *

I sat at my laptop on my bed, tapping away at some assignment. It wasn't even that challenging, so at least I had some time to think. I bit my lip and readjusted the cap on my head. I was trying to find some way to find her, a part of me didn't want to but another part of me wanted to help my bro any way I could.

I tapped away at my keyboard, pondering over where the green puff could have gone. I was off in another world, pretty much, and almost fell off my bed when an email message alert loudly _ding_ed me out of my stupor.

"Dammit" I growled, glaring at my screen.

To: **Brick Jojo**

From: **An Old Friend**

Subject: **Missing Something?**

My brow furrowed. "Huh?" I muttered, clicking on it. It opened and I read the brief message, my eyes growing wider the further I went down. I felt like I was about to vomit.

"BUTCH!" I yelled. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

A loud thud echoed through the castle and caused my ceiling to shake as Butch thundered in, looking murderous. "What" He mumbled, frowning. He suddenly piped up. "Buttercup?"

I slowly managed to shake my head, too shocked to speak. I rotated the laptop screen to face him so he could read the message.

"It's from Dad."

* * *

_Well-!_

_...Ah, you know what I'm gonna say :D _

_Btw- Thank you for whoever did my poll :D_


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Past, Present, Future

_Hello my readers! :D_

_I know, I feel like it's been ages! I'm so so sorry! I feel dreadful writer's block coming on...but i've finished my legal speech! All done, all said, all failed! yay! (sort of) :P_

_This chapter...well, I like it really...but I apologise as it doesn't have the action my chapters usually do, it's more concentrating on a bit of background info before the real climax(es) begin, and being 6000 words I feel it's enough to have a whole chapter, without it being too confusing._

_RRB story? That's my work...hope you don't mind :) Bane is a kinda complicated OC, but I gotta love him. _

_-x-_

_Thank you for your kind reviews! I feel so flattered :D you guys make my day! With thanks to- _

_moon-mistery__: (mm...soda! *Bows* you're welcome and I do like your rambles)_

NurseAryan: _(Aw, Thankies :D and your welcomes)_

O.o Crazy Brunette o.O: _(I know, Cuh-Razy right? I love that song too *sigh*, you're most welcome)_

Westhaven18 _(*Giggles excitedly and runs around* ...mayyybe... :P) you'll have to forgive me, I'm random like that :D_

sammygirl16 _(Aw! Thank you thank you! I hope you like this one :D)_

fergie12 _(Aw, glad you liked it :D hope you like the update!)_

babi-anime91 _(Hehe, why thank you! And...maybe :P and I love writing about BC, she's such a cool character to write about!)_

Haruka Ai 0016 _(Aw, I always love your advice! I feel bad I haven't thanked you until now. Wow you have a sharp eye! So sorry about the typos and grammar and whatnot, never really been my strong point...which is quite bad as English is my best subject *scoff* weird. But thank you for the feedback!)_

Matthew Plunkett: _(Aw jeese! *blushes* You should review more often, you're quite good at it! And I don't really know...Hmm...we'll see what the future brings...Few twists and turns along the way...Hope you like it! :D)_

reviewerr: _(Strong name, by the way! :D And I do imagine Butch being hot *swoons* But that's just me XP)_

wuya6 _(Aw, thank you for doing my poll! I always love your reviews! sorry for the cliffies...I just can't resist...I know i have a problem! *sighs*)_

CC-chan _(I try to keep my characters safe, but somehow they always seem to escape my clutches! *hey, you! OC! Get back in your cage!* And why thank you :D)_

MEEP _(You are definately not annoying, I love a review! Reviews are never annoying! :D Hope you like the chapter!)_

**Thank you reviewers!!!**

* * *

"Bella"

The tall, muscular brown eyed boy quickly jumped up from his barstool eagerly and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into a friendly hug. I grinned into his shoulder and joined him at the bar. We'd been doing this for about a fortnight now- meeting as friends and chatting away about many different subjects. He didn't suspect anything yet, so far I've managed to fabricate an entire fake childhood.

"Woah" He muttered, eyes swiveling to my stomach. "You're getting big."

I rolled my eyes and heaved a sigh. "Don't I know it." I ran a hand along my dress, where my pregnant belly created a curve in my loose silk top. Despite this, I smiled. I'd grown adjusted to my pregnancy, and couldn't wait to finally have my baby in my arms. I loved to go baby shopping, any time I wasn't working I was picking out stuff for my nursery. This baby was finally going to be mine.

"How's the new job?" Mitch asked, sipping up the last of his drink. The bar was pretty quiet tonight, but usually it was- partially the reason we can get away with drinking here.

"Pretty good" I remarked, grinning. I'd applied for a job at the local convenience store, where I spent most of my time looking out for shoplifters and listening to people complain about the fuel prices. It was good, especially when I could sneak in a chocolate bar from the stand, or a Twizzler from the jar. "How's Bane?"

Mitch grimaced and rolled his eyes, smirking. "Same as always."

"Ha ha" I scoffed. It was always the same with Mitch and Bane, as they worked together as mechanics. Bane was his boss, and if you ask me Bane liked bossing Mitch around _way _too much.

"You two again." The bartender growled at us as he made his way over, polishing a glass. He gave us both looks, but Mitch smirked back at him. They were both mates, and lately Mitch and I have been regular customers to this place. "What'll it be this time?"

"Rum and Coke." Mitch smirked at him. He glanced at me, his brown eyes gleaming. "And Bella-?"

"Just water," I shrugged, grinning. "Thanks."

He slid the two drinks over and I drank gratefully from the glass. After a long 8 hour shift, I was dying for any form of refreshment- however bland it was. Mitch smirked at me.

"You must miss drinking huh?" He asked me. "I mean, being…you know."

I rolled my eyes. I don't think Mitch had ever said the word 'pregnancy' around me, it was always _'you know'_ or '_that thing'_ and I had no idea why. I wondered if he strayed from the subject simply because he was ashamed of it. He took a gulp from his drink and his eyes swiveled to my stomach again. I had another theory- maybe he was jealous of it.

Bubs (my baby) didn't seem to like him either. My stomach seemed to tense whenever he was near, when he hugged me it always made an attempt to kick. But thankfully no outbursts have occurred, I'm hoping to keep that record by thinking soothing thoughts.

"You're getting…big." He said again, then his eyes widened. "I mean, not like that- I don't mean you're fat I-"

"I know" I interrupted, smirking at him. "Believe me, not long now."

He swallowed, and for a while there was silence between us, except for the clicking of pool balls, the jukebox and the general chatter that surrounded the bar. "Must be tough." He finally said, biting his lip. His brown eyes met mine, and he looked sheepish. I frowned and leaned forward, as his voice had dropped in volume. "I mean…with a baby…aren't you…scared?"

I gave him a small smile, blushing slightly. I was scared, all the time I seemed to be petrified, every time someone walked into the store or someone knocked on my door I suspected it was Butch- ready to get me for running out on him. He promised he would and I had no doubt in my mind he would try.

"I guess" I shrugged. "You know…I think it'll be fine."

He swallowed, looking down into his half empty glass. "You're pretty brave, Bella."

I gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm not too sure about that."

"Nah" He shifted in his seat so he was facing me, giving me a deep look. "I really…you know, admire you for that. You're kid's lucky to have a mother like you."

My cheeks felt on fire, and my hair gently fell into my eyes as I looked down. I pushed it away, looking at my stomach. "Thanks, Mitch."

There was a silence again, and he finally broke it by clearing his throat, looking kind of nervous. I knew what was coming. "I didn't want to pry-"

"The father isn't around, Mitch." I told him, smiling sadly. "If that's what you're asking."

He looked up at me, his brown eyes concerned. "I didn't wanna-"

"It's okay" I grinned, drowning the rest of my water. "Really, I don't mind."

He gave me a thoughtful look. He was wearing a plain gray shirt and clean light blue jeans, which contrasted well with his natural tan. "So…" he swallowed, looking sheepish. "What happened?"

I sighed, biting my lip. "Long story short…Uh-" My brain stalled. How can I possibly put this simply?

"Well…My boyfriend…Blade…he, uh…well" I sighed. "We were never the best _couple_…He was uh- a tad abusive, always had to be his way…you know?" It kind of scared me how much it was close to the truth, except the name. "Once he…found out I was pregnant, he got more and more overprotective and never left me out of his sight…hurt me once or twice…and I had to get away."

His eyes widened. "You're on the run?"

"I wouldn't say that" I put delicately. "I just…don't want to deal with him anymore."

"He must be pissed." Mitch said after a while. He bit his lip. "I'd be, I would hate that."

I shrugged. "You don't know Blade."

"Maybe" He mumbled, giving me a careful look. "But if a girl like you ever got away…I wouldn't let you go that fast."

I grinned and shrugged. "So far so good, huh?"

Mitch suddenly frowned at me, his brown eyes narrowed in concern. "Are you in danger, Bella?"

I gave him a thankful smile. "No, Mitch. Blade won't find me, I doubt he even wants to."

"Oh" Mitch nodded carefully. "I see."

Another silence.

"Why?" I asked after a while. The bartender gave me a root beer and I flashed him a thankful smile. Mitch cleared his throat anxiously.

"Just wondering."

I smiled. "Bet you're afraid to hang out with me now, huh?"

"No" He shrugged. "I just…I dunno, Bella. I felt like I was stomping on someone else's property if we ever hung out together, you know? I mean we could never be…together."

I almost choked on my root beer. I wiped my chin and gaped at him. "T-together?"

"Yeah" He mumbled. "But…you know…doesn't mean you have to-"

"I-I'd love that." I blurted out, coughing. "But…you see-"

"I know" He muttered. "I wouldn't want a stranger around my baby either."

He looked down, but still managed to keep a straight face as he sipped his beer. I bit my lip, feeling guilty. Truthfully, I'd love my baby to have a normal life, but I doubt that would happen. On one hand, I'd dread the day when my own child will ask about its father, and why he/she doesn't have one. But should I really just shove men into my life? Would I do better as a single mother? Should I even try for relationships anymore?

"It's not that" I sighed. "I just wouldn't want to put you in danger."

"Me? Danger?" Mitch scoffed, a cocky smile across his face. "No offence, Bella, but I think I can take care of myself."

I gave him a sad smile. "Bu…Blade is-"

He shrugged. "You'd be worth it."

I blushed, looking up into his rugged face. I don't know what was coming over me, maybe it was these pregnancy hormones, but I felt like… I didn't know what I was feeling…hope, maybe, that I'd found my man. The one I wanted to be with. I looked up into his deep brown eyes and just dreamed for a second- him, Mitch, me being open about everything, him being there for me, for my baby…maybe for once, my life would be-

_Perfect._

Suddenly Bubs kicked violently, winding me and knocking me out of my daydream. Then a hand slipped around my shoulders drunkenly and I heard Bane's drunk slurs. Yep- back to reality.

"Hey Hey Hey" Bane chuckled, winding an arm around Mitch too. "You young lovebirds wanna hustle up some pool?" He grinned, his almost golden eyes flashing mischievously. He made an attempt to drink the beer in his hand while his arm was still draped over my shoulder.

"No thanks, Bane." Mitch mumbled at him, looking irritated. Bane's typical 'drop right in at the worst moment' had completely ruined the loving aroma. He kind of pouted, looking sulky. "I'm fine sitting here."

"Since when are you the passive one?" Bane teased him, raising one eyebrow. He gave me a suspicious look, a wide smirk on his face. "You ain't takin' my number one girl, are ya?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Bane, ever since he'd occasionally saved my butt (example- a couple of drunk guys at the bar- ended up with Bane knocking them over the head with a pool cue) on a number of occasions, he's referred to me as his 'number one girl', as he explains- without the romance. I agree when he scoffed '_that's just weird'_ and after he pondered over it he added _'you're like the daughter I never had._' I kind of like to think that too, with my own father not being around. Bane was a pretty…interesting mentor.

And he seemed pretty protective of me- he'd drilled into my head a number of ways to knock a guy out if he starts to get 'fresh' with me.

Mitch gave him a look. "Puh-lease Bane. No need to bite my head off."

"Aw I wouldn't do that." Bane gave him a cheesy smile, pinching his cheek. "I'd castrate you."

"Ha ha" Mitch snapped, pushing Bane off. Bane let him and fell back, giving us a look as he returned to the pool table to join his mates. "Jackass" Mitch muttered to himself before taking another sip of his beer. He smirked. "He always cramps my style."

He turned to me suddenly and put a hand on my knee after hesitating. "So…what are you going to do, Bella?"

I shrugged, unsure of what he really meant. "Uh…go home…have some mac and cheese-"

"No" He smirked at me, showing his pearly white teeth. I was kind of spellbound for a second. "I mean, in terms of the kid. What are you going to do with it? Put it up for adoption or give it to a family member-"

"I'm going to keep it." I said firmly, frowning.

"Really?" Mitch frowned. "Are you…going to tell Blade?"

I shook my head. "He doesn't deserve to know."

"The father does deserve to know" Mitch pointed out thoughtfully. "It's his, isn't it?"

"Well yeah." I admitted. I bit my lip and drowned the rest of my soda. "But…it's complicated."

Mitch gave me a sheepish smile. "It always is."

I sighed and put a hand to my stomach. Slowly, it was growing every day and was starting to look like a normal pregnant stomach should. Only a month to go… It was kind of fun having a stomach, come to think of it. Watching movies was fun when you had a place to balance the popcorn, and I impressed Mitch and Bane the other day by putting stuff like chocolate balls on my stomach and the baby kicking it off, also I tried the thing like Juno did- racing a car over my stomach. I thought that was pretty funny- but then again I'm easily amused.

"Can you feel it?" Bane asked me suddenly, looking mildly curious. "I mean, the baby, moving around in there?"

"Yeah" I shrugged. "It kicks a lot, and likes to roll around."

"That's kind of weird…and cool." He smirked. "Can I feel?"

"Uh-"

He put a hand to my stomach and I bit my lip, silently begging for no wall-throwing. My baby was pretty still, then it gave a very feeble kick. Mitch's face lit up as he felt it.

"That's so…cool!"

I smirked. A couple of ladies walked past and gave us a cheery look.

"Ooo young love!" One giggled to the other. Both of us blushed a deep tomato red. "Is this your first?" She added to Mitch, blinking expectantly.

"Oh, I uh-" Mitch was stumped, trying to come up with an excuse. "Well, we-"

"Yes" I told them, smiling. They giggled and cooed over us again before moving on. I gave Mitch a look when they were out of eyesight. "Sorry...no use telling them the whole complicated story."

"It's okay" Mitch mumbled. "I don't mind."

From that point on, we were known as a couple.

* * *

I suddenly remembered.

_We were five, or maybe six…I'm not sure. Mom had been gone for about a month, and now Dad was gone. We had no idea where he was. We'd looked everywhere and even I was beginning to get scared. I never got scared- I was always the brave one. I hardly ever cried and I wasn't afraid of anything. All 3 of us huddled together in our room, too scared to sleep. The cold winter wind whistled outside, rustling the trees and creating eerie noises that snuck through our bedroom window. Boomer was crying and Brick was trying to calm him down, an arm around him._

_Brick had always been the leader, the oldest (by three minutes) of us. I'd gulped then, realizing that even Brick didn't know what was going on…and he was the smart one. I suddenly piped up, trying to hold back my frightened tears. I didn't want to let them know I was scared._

"_Where'd Daddy go?" Tiny Boomer wailed at Brick and me, sobbing silently. He was shaking and his blue eyes were wide. Brick hugged him, unsure of what else to do. Suddenly we all jumped as we heard the front door slam and a thud echo through our home- and a lot of yelling. I swallowed my pride and stood up, shaking._

"_Butch" Brick hissed at me, grabbing my arm. "It's not safe. Mom always said it we were ever in trouble we should-"_

"_Get off me!" I stubbornly snapped at him, yanking my arm free. Brick scowled at me in the same way Mom always did. "I think its Dad."_

"_It might not be." Brick mumbled fearfully, his five year old eyes wide. "Stay here, where it's safe."_

"_I'll go check" I whispered back and opened our bedroom door, walking outside. I wasn't sure what I was thinking, I don't remember. All I could remember thinking was that something didn't feel right, but my five year old mind seemed to ignore that._

"_Dad?" I called out feebly, walking down the dark hallway. I heard that same shouting again and my legs seemed to shake, my hands trembled too. "Mom?" I think that's when I started to cry. "Dad?"_

_I heard an angry yell from the kitchen and I stopped, hearing every word. The harsh yells echoed through my mind. Dads yells, and Moms angry screams._

"_So you thought you could run from me, huh bitch?!" _

"_Shut the hell up Bane! Just shut up!"_

"_Don't you dare walk away from me! Who do you think you are!?"_

"_I'm not YOURS, Bane! That much is clear! Get over it!"_

"_Oh, right. So the boys- what are THEY supposed to do!?"_

"_I don't know! They're YOURS anyway!"_

_Tears ran down my cheeks as I tried to block my ears, wishing I'd stayed with Brick and Boomer. I tried to run back but it was like watching a car crash- no matter how terrible it is you couldn't look away. I was captivated by the fact it just couldn't be my Mom and Dad, it just couldn't be. They loved each other right? It didn't sound like Dad…maybe it wasn't. Mom was now crying, I could tell._

"_They're just like you!"_

_Dad went dangerously quiet, and I peeked through the crack in the door. They were standing on opposite sides of the kitchen, Mom near the fridge and Dad near the sofa. Mom- her lanky blonde hair hung around her elbows, messy and tangled. Her blue eyes were narrowed- So were Dad's, and his body seemed tense and he seemed to breathe heavily, his hands fists. I remember his eyes, they were glowing a brilliant, flaming gold- almost red. He looked pissed. I'd never seen anyone look so… inhuman. _

"_Oh" He said quietly. "And is that a bad thing, _honey_?"_

_He said that pet name with such venom he almost spat it at her. Pure hatred seemed to emit from his body. My mother scowled at him, her eyes glaring back at him-icy cold. _

"_I'm glad they're like me!" Dad suddenly shouted at her. "They'll know what a whore their mother is!"_

"_I'm no whore!" She shrieked back. She suddenly seemed to become so overwhelmed she was panting, looking at him with a furious glare. "I HATE YOU!"_

_My father suddenly raised an arm, pointing a finger at her. His face was calm, expressionless- his eyes were still ablaze with hatred. "Say that again." He whispered, so only Mum and I could hear._

"_I hate you" She growled at him, a dangerous look in her icy blue eyes. _

_There was a pause, in which my Dad stood there silently, motionless. Suddenly he seemed to twitch and before I could even blink he gave a furious, animalistic roar. I only saw a split second look of fear cross my mother's face before she fell back against the fridge, her limbs stiff and straight. Her eyes were wide and her skin was pale, white. Chalk white. She choked out a small whimper, a breathless gasp and suddenly collapsed onto the floor, unmoving._

_I let out a tiny whimper as I gazed at the dead body on the floor- my mother. I loved her. Both my parents were normal ,they were everything to me. Now it seemed like neither were in that room- my mother was dead, cold stone dead. My father was a sneering, murderous beast. His true colours were finally showing._

_Tears were running down my face for the first time I could remember. I suddenly looked up-_

"Butch!"

I jumped up in bed, panting. A thick coat of sweat covered my skin and my face was wet. I looked over, where Boomer's icy blue eyes stood out against the darkness. I swallowed, looking up at him.

"You were…" He frowned. "Yelling in your sleep"

"Oh" I managed to gasp. "Yeah- I- Nightmare."

"Nightmare?" He echoed, giving me a worried look. "Are you okay?" He plunked down next to me, looking at my tearstained face with apprehension.

"Yeah" I muttered gruffly, wiping at my face. "Just…yeah."

"Is it about BC?" he asked me, giving me a knowing, sympathetic look. I swallowed nervously.

"Um-"

"It's okay Butch" Boomer said in that soothing, sympathetic tone. I had to restrain myself from punching him as he put his arm around my shoulder. He patted my arm. "It's alright to talk about it."

I sighed. I refused to tell Brick or Boomer about _that night. _They didn't understand why I hated Dad so much. I decided a long time ago I'll keep it to myself, that way only I live with it. I glanced over at Boomer- those hopeful blue eyes (identical to Mom's) blinked back at me. I could never tell him- he'd be heartbroken if he ever found out.

"Is it about Dad?" He suddenly mumbled to me. "Brick and I know that you're less than enthusiastic-"

"I'm not meeting him" I snapped at him. We'd been having the same argument for a week, and no way was I going anywhere near that guy- no matter what he said.

"But he said he knows where Buttercup is!" Boomer insisted. "And he said he really wants to see us…" He bit his lip, looking more like an 8 year old than an 18 year old. "Maybe…we can be a family again?"

"We never were a family Boomer" I growled. "Besides, you and Brick are all I need right now…till bubs comes." I added offhandedly. My heard seemed to pound in my throat as I said that- I wondered if I'd ever meet my baby.

"I'm still meeting up with him." Boomer said strongly. I glanced over at him and he glared back. "With or without you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but he didn't flinch like he usually does. "Brick going too?"

Boomer nodded. "We…we really want you to come, Butch…even though you hate him." He gave me this wide, blue eyed look. "Please? He can help you find BC…we'll finally get some answers…like why he gave us away!"

I swallowed, suddenly feeling cold and naked in the crisp winter air.

"Fine Boomer" I mumbled, thinking of being face to face with my mother's killer again. "I'll go with you."

* * *

I must have been dreaming.

_I looked down at my stomach, but instead of seeing my swollen pregnant belly, I saw my old familiar flat, toned stomach. I frowned and looked up. _

_I must have fallen asleep listening to my music, because Kelly Clarkson's 'Already Gone' seemed to play in the background. It was weird, I took a step forward and the darkness became light. _

'Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted'

_I looked around. It was my apartment- but it was different, bigger. I was standing in the middle of the living room, but instead of carpet there were worn wooden floorboards and there was barely any furniture. The whole room seemed to be bathed in an unnatural, warm light. I frowned, walking forward._

'We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high'

_I swallowed as I saw a figure in front of me, laying across the floorboards, under a wide floor-to-ceiling window. He was on his stomach and swinging his feet serenely. I frowned._

"_Butch?"_

_It didn't look like Butch- but he had the same raven black hair, crystal green eyes and simple black jeans on. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he was leaning over something on the floor. My eyes widened._

_Laying on the floor, wrapped loosely in a blanket, was a baby. Our baby. It's large, beautiful green eyes were looking up at Butch and it was laughing, kicking it's feet up at him. Butch was grinning as well- a genuine, natural grin- not his familiar evil smirk. _

_He ran a few fingers across the baby's stomach, tickling it. The baby giggled and reached a hand up to his dad and Butch grabbed it, kissing it playfully. I managed to take another step forward, surveying the scene in front of me. For some reason it seemed real, like I could walk in and touch them both. The floorboard creaked beneath my foot and Butch looked up, his green eyes connecting with mine. I gulped._

"_Hey" He said serenely, calmly. He smiled at me (smiled at me!) and gave the baby in front of him a loving look. "Do you want a hold?"_

I gasped, sitting up in bed. I frowned as I looked around the darkened room, bright lights of the city gleaming outside my window in a familiar way. I swallowed, looking down at my stomach. It was all a dream.

I put a hand to my head. Of course it was a dream- that could never be real. Butch would never be like that…But it felt so…realistic. Like it was happening right in front of my eyes. From beside me, Mitch sat up as well. He was sleeping over (I swear that was it- I'm not that easy)

"Bella" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I gasped, trying to catch my breath. I was still shaking slightly from waking up so abruptly. I roughly felt around for my pillow. "Yeah…I'm…Fine."

"You were talking in your sleep" He muttered groggily, his brown eyes watching me carefully. "You were saying something…Butch…over and over."

I froze, forcing out a light laugh. "Oh" I muttered, laying back down. I swallowed, hugging my stomach close to me. "Isn't that weird?"

* * *

"_This is bad."_ I muttered, looking out into the city. The flickering lights of the buildings and traffic below winked at me familiarly as the wind whipped around me, causing my hair to flow into my face. I shivered involuntarily and hugged my jacket closer to me. "This is really bad."

"Relax" Boomer said nervously, looking around. "It'll be fine, what are you so worried about, Butch?"

I shot him a look and turned back to the scenery in front of me. We were standing on the flat rooftop of the tallest skyscraper in Townsville- where there was no way we could be seen. I couldn't help but feel the guilt flow through me- along with fear. It dawned on me then. Me, the great Butch (Manson) Jojo- was not afraid of anything…except his own father.

I never told Brick or Boomer about _that night. _I could never bring myself to do it! They thought Mom just…disappeared. They never saw Dad the way I did…and I never wanted them to. I swallowed nervously as I looked out at the city. I never told them Dad killed Mom- that would mean bringing down their hopes. I remember Boomer always asking me why I hated Dad so much and I never told him. They thought he just ran off- too upset about Mom's disappearance. They thought Dad just left us with Mojo Jojo on the spur of the moment. Only I knew the truth.

I knew Dad wasn't…human.

"Look" I finally broke, turning to them. "This is a bad idea."

"Butch would you stop it?" Brick hissed at me, giving me a careful look. "Why are you so bent about this? He knows where BC is, he wants to talk to us, he knows about Buttercup and wants to help, he wants us to be a family again Butch, why are you so-"

"Brick" I snapped. "Look- you don't get it. You- You guys don't have to do this because of me"

It was starting to get dark, and I was between them both, trying at one last attempt for us to bail. I felt like I was pushing against a solid brick wall though- I wasn't getting anywhere. On the contrary, Boomer looked excited, and I felt sick as I remembered my dream- a memory I tried so hard to push away. Brick looked cautious, but defensive at the same time.

"Look" Brick growled at me, his red eyes blazing and fierce. "You may hate Dad, but I for one am tired of living with an insane mutant monkey and a transvestite demon. I want a real, _normal _father. So if you want to turn back that's fine. But we're staying!"

I winced at that word- _normal. _"Brick-"

"I would have thought you were all for this." Boomer put in, folding his arms. "I mean, Dad says he knows where Buttercup is, and that's who you're looking for." He suddenly frowned. "I wonder how he knew…"

"That's one of the things I'll ask him." Brick muttered, looking around anxiously. "If he ever gets here."

"Guys... listen" I put in, now feeling extremely anxious. An extremely scary thought had just entered my mind- Dad killed Mom, and I'd been stupid enough not to tell anyone. Now he was probably making his way over to kill us too, and my brothers didn't even know- they thought he was human!

"I wonder how he tracked you down, Brick." Boomer put in thoughtfully. "I mean he-"

"Guys!" I yelled impatiently. "Listen!"

Brick opened his mouth to retort, but stopped, frowning.

"Do you hear that?" He mumbled to us both. I froze, suddenly feeling a chilling breeze whip around all three of us. Our jackets shook in the suddenly violent wind and Boomer suddenly jumped closer to us, looking alarmed. I swallowed and turned, looking towards the south side of the building, where the gust of wind was coming from. In a blink of an eye he was standing there, looking exactly as he did 13 years ago.

His stance was sturdy, forbidding. He seemed to be like an unstoppable force as he stood there looking at us, the wind whipping around him. His black hair, identical to mine, swept across his face and shadowed his almost red, golden eyes. They glistened maliciously, an evil smirk spread across his face. My whole body felt numb.

"Bane" I managed to choke out, swallowing. Without thinking, I narrowed my eyes at him as Boomer turned, almost falling backwards in shock.

"Dad!" Brick gasped, his red eyes widening. "But...You-"

Even my smart brother couldn't find the right words. Our father stood before us, in his strong, foreboding way. He was still grinning, his blazing eyes flickering from each of us to the other- backwards and forwards. He finally took a step forward, and suddenly the air was still. There wasn't a sound as he strode towards us- looking as though it was Christmas Day. He paused, and looked over us with a cocky grin.

"Well Well Well, my baby boys." He simpered, smirking. "We meet again at last."

* * *

_Cut right in the middle of a scene! I'm AWFUL, aren't I? :( sorry, peoples._

_Next chapter released very soon! :D Only one month to go until BC's baby...I for one am excited!!!!_


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Angels & Demons

_Hey my lovely, lovely readers! WOW! Can I just say THANK YOU for reviewing? I mean, 18 reviews! WOW! I was dancing around with happiness for ages! My family was starting to seriously considor sending me to a mental ward. *Sigh* Ah well, you get that! But I automatically raced in to do this chapter, and I hope you like it! I'm worried it's a bit confusing, so please let me know what you think :D I love your opinions and suggestions! *Cheesy Grin* Reviews make me smile :P_

_Anyways, here things take a dramatic turn as it gets closer and closer to the birth and Butch and Buttercup's baby... :) _

_Oh, the song "Broken" Is by Seether, featuring Amy Lee (Or vice versa, depending) I was listening to it the other day, and I was struck with sudden inspiration. If you listen to it, you can almost imagine Butch singing one side and BC singing the other :) Sweet._

_Note: The RRB's mother's name is Jezebel, It is a name, even though in some cultures it means...whore...but, I thought it was a cute name :)_

_Enjoy! (Review Replies are at the bottom today)  
:D_

* * *

"You" Was all I could manage to croak, blinking at him. I suddenly felt vulnerable, like I was a little kid again.

Bane grinned widely, creeping closer to us. Brick suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me closer to him. Boomer grabbed my other arm, shivering slightly. I glared into Bane's golden red eyes. They shimmered back at me dangerously. He folded his muscular arms over his chest, looking down at us with an air of superiority.

"So" He finally said, smirking. "How are things?"

I scoffed and Boomer glared at me.

"That's all you have to say?" I growled at him, suddenly stepping forward. I stared at my father incredulously. Of all the things to say, he acts like this is simply a 'get together' not an awkward reunion after oh…I don't know…13 YEARS?

Bane shrugged, still smirking. "Not much else to say." He muttered, watching me closely. "What's been happening the last 13 years?"

Brick suddenly stepped forward, observing the two of us. "Dad-" He finally choked out. "How'd you get up here? How'd you find us?"

"Why did you want to find us?" I snarled at him. Bane rolled his eyes, looking amused. Suddenly he turned and began walking along the rooftop peacefully, his hands dug deep in his jean pockets. He pulled out a cigarette from his jean pocket and began smoking it, even though he never lit it. I, on impulse, followed him suspiciously. Brick followed me and Boomer followed him.

"You didn't answer the question" I growled at his retreating back. He reached the edge and looked over the side of the building carefully, still smoking serenely. I frowned, folding my arms. I didn't trust him- the fact that he was just looking dodgy added to the hate I already felt. It took all my willpower not to start screaming and yelling. "How did you know about Buttercup?"

"Buttercup?" Bane turned, a cocky smile on his face. His golden eyes were twinkling. "Shame- Bella suited her well."

I stiffened, my knuckles cracking. "What?"

He gave me a cocky, careful look, exhaling a plume of smoke. "I've seen her, Butchie. She's my next door neighbor."

I felt a surge of anger flow through me, imaging Buttercup prancing around, flashing her rare smile everywhere and flicking those long legs happily- without a care or thought about me. It just killed me to hear that she was happy without me; that she was happy and I couldn't see it…she was happy because I wasn't there. She was living…normally.

"Bitch" I cursed under my breath. Bane blinked at me cheerfully as Brick finally stepped up.

"How did you even know about Buttercup?" Brick asked him, frowning. "I-I mean…you-"

"Hey" Bane interjected, looking defensive. "You think I would dump you with some psycho monkey and just run off?"

"Yes" I snapped.

"As if" Bane scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't trust them with something as precious as you guys."

"P-precious?" Boomer mumbled, stuttering. He was still looking up at our father, awed.

"Yeah" Bane rolled his eyes. "Duh. You're pretty rare, anyone can just-"

"Rare?" I scoffed.

"Oh come on!" Bane stomped his foot, glaring at us. His golden eyes flashed furiously. "You don't KNOW? I thought I told that stupid transvestite lower level to have some common sense! Now you have no idea of your family history!"

"Family history?" I growled, folding my arms. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

He snarled to himself, now looking moody. "Hell is exactly what I'm talking about." He snapped, then suddenly- so quickly I jumped back in surprise- he disappeared, suddenly reappearing several feet away on the ledge, legs crossed. Brick let out a yelp and crashed into me. Boomer looked around wildly.

"Oh please" Bane snapped at us, glaring. We simply gaped at him as he suddenly smirked, his golden eyes transforming into deep blood red pupils. "You didn't honestly think you came from normal parentage, right?"

"Uh-" Boomer gave us a quick look.

"What are you saying?" Brick's voice suddenly matched my growl. His red eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Our father let out a rough, bored sigh. He still looked at us with an amused expression, his eyes twinkling in the darkness.

"You don't know your demonic heritage?"

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I rose again and again from my bed, wondering around my apartment. I munched on some popcorn moodily, checking the clock. It was 3am, and I couldn't sleep- instead I was up watching stupid cartoon marathons on TV.

I didn't know what to do, or why I couldn't sleep. I sighed deeply, the popcorn bowl on my stomach quivering dangerously at the motion. From outside, there was the familiar wail of a police siren and a far away scream from the streets. Typical Downtown Citiesville.

I knew why I was so sad- I was lonely, alone(well…almost alone). I wasn't used to living in complete silence- usually there was Blossom or Bubbles to keep me company. It dawned on me then how much I missed them and how guilty I felt for leaving them in the first place. I wondered what they thought of me now…

Bubs gave another restless kick, rolling around and laying still again. The movement almost caused my popcorn to topple over. I smirked, taking another handful. I had torn feelings about the birth- only about a month or so left to go…what will that mean? On the one hand, I felt like a heifer, running around with a swollen stomach that I was unable to hide, but on the other hand I was scared- what if this baby was just like its father? What if the baby was a little Butch?

An image flittered into my mind- five year old Butch running around and destroying the city with his brothers, stealing candy, beating people up and robbing the bank. The way he'd twitch, laugh and fight, he was like a miniature devil, some tiny demon that was only interested in causing destruction and despair. I sighed and looked down at my stomach. I didn't want that.

But…

Another image flittered into my mind- Butch's eyes, the way they showed so much emotion and depth. The way he looked at me that night- he was almost vulnerable, like a little kid. His emerald eyes had looked up at me with such curiosity and almost…hope. I suddenly thought of those exact same eyes looking up at me like that- the way a child looks at their mother. I wonder what Butch would be like if he did have a mother.

Suddenly, I couldn't wait to hold my baby in my arms. I just hoped my sisters will be able to see their niece or nephew as well…

* * *

"So tell me…What's the real reason you came back?"

Bane gave me a long look, his red eyes swimming with unreadable emotion. I could tell just by looking at him he wasn't normal…he wasn't anything close to human. He was like us- with unnaturally bright, noticeable features like his dark hair and bright eyes, muscular body. He looked like he hadn't aged in about 15 years. Now that I think about it… he probably hadn't.

He smirked at me. "I wanna get to know my grandchild."

I felt my blood run cold. "No way."

His eyes darkened, but his facial expression didn't change. "Butchie, you keep acting like you're in control here. You're not."

I scoffed, glaring at him. Truthfully, those eyes were freaking me out. They were the same shade as Brick's- but Brick's weren't as hot and dangerous as Bane's were. "How you figure?" I spat at him.

"Well…" Bane gave me a thoughtful, calm look, as though we were discussing a simple thing like the weather. Brick and Boomer looked on suspiciously. I think they were beginning to gather that Bane wasn't as he seemed. "I'm who knows where Buttercup lives, you don't. I'm the one who's close to her, you're not. I'm controlling this stitch here, Butch. Not you."

I swallowed.

"Anyway" He went on, rolling his eyes and taking a drag of his cigarette. "It's your own fault. You should be able to connect with your kid. You should be able to ask where it is."

I scoffed again, raising my eyebrows. He blinked at me simply. "Are you…Stupid?! " I hissed at him. "My kid isn't even born yet! It's a fetus! It- it" I felt myself choke up, realizing what an idiot I sounded like in front of my own father. He probably thought I was something of a wuss. Bane just grinned at me.

"So you're saying…" He whispered to me. "That your kid hasn't communicated with you…at all?"

I frowned, and a suddenly memory appeared in my mind. That voice…entity…that called for me for help.

-

_Help….me._

_I frowned._

_"What?" I mumbled, to nobody. Maybe I was going insane. Strange headaches? Strange voices? What the hell?_

_It was like a little kid's voice. An innocent voice, a hopeful voice. Not the usual mocking tone of my own consciousness._

_Help_

_It seemed to snarl at me, as if getting impatient._

_Help_

_I walked to the window again and opened the curtains, looking out at the City of Townsville. I swallowed. The cloud in my head seemed to ring clear, and all I could hear was that faint, unrecognizable voice._

_Help_

_It seemed to say it so simply, it was so weird. I couldn't even put it into words…_

_The voice needed me._

**-**

"That really was my kid."

Bane rolled his eyes, having no idea what I was talking about but gathered the general idea.

"Everyone born by demon blood can communicate with each other." He said gravely. "Whether they know it or not."

"What do you mean demon?" Boomer asked, his eyes wide. "Does that mean…we're like…evil?"

"We're already evil, Boomer." Brick muttered to him irritably. He shot Bane a dark look. "Are you a demon?"

Bane grinned, rocking backwards and forwards innocently. "Maaayyybee."

All three of us looked at him in silence.

"You're a lot different to Him."

"I should hope so!" Bane snapped irritably. His red eyes flamed as he sneered to himself. "That feminine idiot, he's like no demon I know. He's a lower level. Whereas I-" He smirked. "-We- come from higher ranks than he does."

"We're not demons." I growled at him, narrowing my eyes. "We're not like you."

"We were created by Chemical X" Boomer pointed out stupidly from the sidelines. Brick nudged him in annoyance. Bane cackled with laughter; that type of laughter that seems to snake into your body and rattle your rib cage. I shuddered involuntarily.

"You may not be demons yet." Bane cackled. "But you will be. You got demon blood in you."

I digested this. I knew my own father was…supernatural (or something) but I never knew he was…evil…rotten to the core. I couldn't say I didn't believe in that stuff, as Him himself came from Hell and was, more or less, a demon. But could I really be that…evil?

"You're a demon." Brick said slowly. Bane nodded, probably grateful we got on the bandwagon so fast.

"Is…" Boomer swallowed, his voice almost a whisper. "Is Mom a…demon?"

Our father's eyes suddenly darkened, the rest of his eyes becoming consumed by those red pupils- his entire eyes were red and flaming with anger. I stepped back.

"No" He finally growled. "She was human."

"Was?" Brick suddenly asked.

Bane's eyes met with mine. I swallowed, but didn't drop my gaze. He seemed to smile, as though he was thanking me for keeping his secret. I felt hollow and empty as I realised what a big mistake that was. Brick and Boomer didn't deserve to find out this way…

"Yeah" Bane suddenly said, turning to them. "She died when you guys were only tiny."

Boomer looked down, kind of looking defeated. I clenched my fists in anger- both at my father and at myself. Brick looked blank, looking at Dad closely. Bane's eyes balanced out again, returning back to normal. He took another drag of his cigarette and looked over at me, his eyes boring into mine.

"Listen" He said clearly. "You have to come to terms with your blood sooner or later. Your child will have demon blood in them, whether good or not- meaning he or she will be powerful. Mixed with this chick's chemical X blood they'll be pretty indestructible."

I swallowed.

"Whether you accept it or not, you're part demon." Bane snarled, smiling. "I admit, I shouldn't have given you guys up to that monkey, but I was young and stupid- just a regular demon. I didn't know what my own kids meant to me." He looked hateful and bitter, snarling to himself. "I didn't know that if I distanced myself from you, you'd forget your true roots." He looked up again. "Now that I'm back, you can grow into who you truly are."

"What are you TALKING about?!" I finally yelled, causing Boomer and Brick to jump. "You drag us here, saying you know where Buttercup is, and instead you go on and on about us being demons or whatever! What the HELL are you talking about?!"

Bane suddenly rose, walking slowly around the rooftop. He grinned at me.

"You don't need my help to find Buttercup." He said slowly, watching me closely. "You have demon blood in you, meaning you have a blood bond with your unborn child…just as I have a connection with you."

"How?" Brick asked.

Bane shrugged. "I can hear you guys sometimes…knowing what you guys are thinking. If you feel a wave of extreme emotion-" He shrugged. "Dunno, demon minds work in weird ways."

I raised my eyebrows. I felt like screaming at him, yelling and cursing him to wherever it was he came from. But at the same time that voice seemed to come back, that memory that called to me. That was my kid, I knew it. I communicated with my unborn kid- meaning I already had a bond with it…through the fact I was offspring to a demon.

Great…Perfect.

"You can't be serious." I managed to choke out.

"Hey" he said defensively. "You have demon blood in you, like it or not. You can communicate with your kid, just like I can communicate with my kids. You have demonic powers, you're more powerful than you know it." He smirked. "You just have to find it. Until then I ain't helping' you out."

With that he cackled, that same bone-chilling laugh that seemed to suffocate my heart. He waved his fingers at us in a sarcastic way before disappearing into the night, his laugh still echoing in the cold air.

* * *

I woke to the familiar sound of Bane's stereo pounding down the hallways. I blinked, trying to figure out what time it was. I'd fallen asleep on the couch, now my back was aching like crazy…not the best start to the day. I heard a knock on my door and I stumbled towards it blindly, running a hand through my messy hair. I hadn't cut it in so long and now it was the longest it's ever been- a couple of inches down from my shoulders. I had grown to love it- my fringe had grown out too.

Mitch was standing at my door, his brown hair ruffled and his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He shot me a dazzling smile. I made an attempt to smile back.

"Hey" he muttered to me, looking at me up and down with his eyebrows raised. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No" I mumbled, shaking my hand. "Not at all."

"Good" he grinned, but then his smile disappeared. He bit his bottom lip. "Listen, Doll…I can't make it today."

I frowned. "Can't make it to what?" I asked. Mitch's brown eyes widened and he shared my same look of confusion.

"Your ultrasound….checkup thing." He reminded me, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know…8 month checkup…or something."

"Oh!" I jumped, a hand flying to my mouth. I had completely forgotten- now that I was 8 months along and hadn't had a checkup in months; I thought I'd do the right thing and book myself into an appointment- 9am sharp. I bit my lip. "Oh right…well that's…fine."

I really wanted Mitch to come, but then I realised how stupid I sounded in wanting him to come. He was probably thinking I was pushing him in to being the father of the baby, or something. But the thing was… I was actually scared. I'd never been to a checkup alone, and I was afraid…don't ask me why…maybe in case something bad happened and I didn't know what to do.

I swallowed, trying hard to hold up my smile. "That's okay, Mitch. Really…I can go by myself."

"Sorry, sweets." He apologized, his brown eyes gazing at me. "I'll see you later, kay?"

With that he walked across the hall back to his apartment, snapping the door shut behind him. I sighed, dropping my shoulders and looking down at my stomach. I couldn't go by myself- what would that look like? I looked down the hall suddenly, biting my lip. A suddenly thought crossed my mind. I grinned.

* * *

We sat in the living room in silence. None of us had said more than 2 words to each other since our talk with Dad, and to be honest I didn't know what to say. The bomb was dropped- we were from genuine demon blood, Dad was a demon…he killed Mom. I could only guess Brick and Boomer had figured that one out for themselves.

I swallowed and looked up. Boomer was staring at the floor blankly and Brick was staring straight ahead, his eyes narrowed. I could tell he was deep in thought. I bit my lip.

"So" I swallowed, looking at the both of them. "What do you think?"

Neither of them said anything for the longest time, for a second I didn't think they heard me. Suddenly Brick spoke up.

"Dunno yet."

"I don't believe him." Boomer suddenly mumbled, looking nervous. He was pale and shaking, his blue eyes looking damp. "I mean-" He gulped. "We can't be…you know."

"He looks it." Brick scowled, his eyes darkening. "I mean…he shows demonic characteristics."

"How do you figure?" I asked curiously.

Brick growled. "You know, the way he was acting- the powers he was showing…I could just tell from what I know."

I sighed, sinking deeper into my chair. If Dad was a demon, he was right- we had demonic blood running through our veins. I couldn't deny it any longer, I always knew there was something wrong with me. I could just remember that voice in my head- the exact thing Bane was talking about. Did this mean I already showed a connection? Does that mean my own baby was demonic, even before Him got to it?

"Butch" Brick muttered, frowning at me. "Butch are you listening to me?"

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Yeah, sorry."

"This is serious." Brick muttered, biting his lip and frowning. "Maybe it would explain why we're now stronger than the Powerpuff Girls."

Boomer suddenly stood up, looking furious. "We can't be demons, Brick." Boomer scowled at him, narrowing his dark blue eyes. "We just can't be, okay!? If we were, where's our powers?"

Brick frowned at him. "I dunno, maybe it takes a while for us to-"

"THERE!" Boomer shouted, his hands fists. I gaped at him. Usually it was me chucking these types of tantrums, not Boomer. "PROOF! We don't have to see Dad ever again, and we're not demons! We're not evil, we're tryin' to be GOOD, remember? Maybe we should concentrate more on that than digging up ANCIENT HISTORY!"

He flew off, leaving an angry trail of blue light behind him.

"Denial." Brick muttered, raising his eyebrows.

"So you believe him?" I asked him, wide eyed. "I mean, about the demonic stuff? You think we're…like…you know-"

"Not fully." he muttered. "Mom was human, right?" He suddenly groaned, burying his head in his hands. "This sucks!"

"Yeah" I swallowed, rising from my chair. I couldn't help but think of Dad's words- they seemed etched in my mind.

"You should be able to connect with your kid. You should be able to ask where it is."

He wasn't going to help me find Buttercup, I had to do it by myself.

* * *

"This is stupid." Bane complained loudly as he sat cross legged on the flimsy chair, looking irritated. He planted his chin on his palm and kept shooting me glares out of the corner of his eyes. I just smirked back.

"You're the one who agreed." I smiled, shoving a magazine in front of my face to stifle my laughter. Bane did agree to come, but as soon as the nurse told him sternly you couldn't smoke in a doctor's waiting room his mood had gone incredible sour. He was now sulking, shooting death stares at anyone who seemed to look at him for longer than 2 seconds. I sighed, shifting my converse sneakers against the tiled floor. "I'm sorry I dragged you here."

He glared at me, but his gaze softened and a flicker of a smile crossed his face. "Don't worry about it." He muttered, rolling his eyes. He glared for a second at the elderly man across the room before turning back to me. "I did agree for a reason. I want to see how your kid's doin'."

"Thanks" I muttered, grinning. "I know you didn't have to…but you know; I couldn't go by myself."

"Yeah well…" He shrugged. "You know."

I shook my head once he looked away. No, I didn't know. I didn't get Bane at all. Everyone seemed to be afraid of him, yet he was one of the sweetest guys I ever met, even though he was a rough type of guy. After about 10 minutes the nurse called my name and Bane walked in with me, as soon as the doctor closed the door he gave her a stern look.

"It isn't mine, I want to make that clear."

The doctor blinked at him in confusion, giving me a look before turning back. "Oh" Was all she said, frowning. I rolled my eyes and pushed Bane into one of the chairs.

"Don't worry about him." I growled. "I just wanted to see how my baby was going."

"Okay then" She gave me a smile as I handed her my doctors notes. "How far along now?"

I smiled sheepishly. "8 Months."

"Ooooo" She grinned, scribbling something on her pad. "Not long now, huh?"

"Yeah" I found myself grinning, putting a hand to my stomach. My baby gave me a strong kick against my hand. "Not long…"

* * *

I closed my eyes, laying flat on my back on my bed, my hands tucked behind my head. My head was clear, free of thought. All I could hear was the wind outside my window and my own deep breathing.

But still…nothing.

"Dammit." I muttered, suddenly opening my eyes. I sat up, my anger slowly rising. This demonic power stuff was stupid! Obviously it didn't work...maybe Bane was on crack.

He kinda looked like it.

"Butch?" I heard a knock on my door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah" I growled sitting up and cracking my neck. "Sure, Brick."

My redheaded brother opened the door and glided through my room, landing swiftly on my bed. He gave me a thoughtful look.

"I've been thinking…" He mumbled. "And I've realised something."

"Yeah" I muttered, my patience short. "What is it?"

"You know…" He bit his lip, his bright ruby eyes searching my face. "You know that supposed 'concoction' Mojo made, that…you know…caused us to-"

"Go bad?" I muttered, raising a single eyebrow. "The one that caused me to rape Buttercup? Yeah I think that rings a bell."

He gave me a look, the corner of his mouth rising in a half-smile. "Yeah, that one." He frowned. "I've done some research, and I don't think Mojo can create something like that. It's not chemically or physically possible to make a potion that completely eliminates all morals."

I frowned. "So…?"

"So" Brick growled. "It IS possible for Mojo to develop something that makes…something stand out from something else, like a specific gene."

I rolled my eyes. "Doesn't help, brick."

"Okay" Brick sighed, rubbing his temples. His red eyes locked with my green ones. "There's no scientific evidence to suggest that anyone can create a compound that makes someone- us- lose all of our morals or common sense and make us 'evil', per se. It's not possible. We can't just be completely evil for one night and then be back to normal the next day."

I nodded. So Mojo lied. "Okay."

"But there is-" Brick continued, suddenly looking eager. "there is a possibility for Mojo…or someone else…to create a chemical that reacts with various genes- one standing out from the other…and it is possible to do that temporarily."

I frowned. "What are you getting at?"

Brick rolled his eyes. "So…say Dad's right and he is a demon…that means we're part demon, because Mom was human. Which would mean we have demonic blood, as he said, that means we have demonic genetics…do you follow?"

"Kinda" I growled, growing impatient. "What are you getting at?"

Brick groaned. "What I'm getting at Butch, is that Mojo spiked out drinks to bring out our demon side that night, not just to make us evil, but showing us who we really are…or half of who we really are."

I frowned. "Are you saying that Mojo…or Dad-"

"Exactly." Brick muttered. "That's my best guess. Mojo or Dad created that drink to make our demonic genes stand out- to test whether they existed within our systems. That's why we went…" Brick bit his lip. "That's why we were slightly-"

"Evil" I growled.

"Not ourselves?" Brick put in nicely.

So my demonic side was responsible for raping Buttercup. That's why I didn't remember, that's why it seemed so unnatural and disturbing. It was me…but it wasn't me.

"Dad was right, Butch." Brick muttered. "We are part demon."

* * *

"Ugh"

I grabbed my stomach in annoyance, cringing in pain. My baby was wriggling around so much it felt as though there was a hurricane in my stomach. The heartburn didn't help either, it was as though my baby was trying to light a fire in my belly. "Calm down" I begged it, laying back across the couch. I groaned. "Please?"

Just like that, the baby stilled and began to move much more gently. I sighed, swallowing painfully as I did so. Bane had dropped me back at home after my appointment- all went well, no throwing through walls or anything! The baby's completely normal too, although STILL no way to determine the sex, the baby's just laying the wrong way.

If you ask me, it's doing it on purpose.

I sighed deeply and leaned back on the sofa, looking at the TV. I was deep in thought- contemplating how close the birth was. The doctor even said there was the possibility that the baby could arrive after a week or two- and I had barely prepared myself! I mean, what about Bubbles and Blossom?

I felt tears itch at my eyes. My sisters. I felt so guilty at leaving them behind…what if they didn't want to talk to me anymore? What if they thought of me as a loser, a failure? What if they didn't want anything to do with me? I swallowed as I realised I was crying. I looked across the room, where I saw my reflection in the window. My cheeks were tearstained, my nose was blotchy, my eyes were swollen and red and my bottom lip was trembling. I was a mess.

What happened to the old Buttercup? That's what I wanna know.

I cupped my chin in my hand, my eyes finding the phone next to my couch. Maybe I should call my sisters…maybe I should be brave; take a chance. I finally swallowed, reaching over and picking up the receiver. I dropped it as soon as I realised it was 10'o'clock at night- way too late for my sisters. My stomach clenched uncomfortably and I rose, thinking of my own boyfriend. Surely I should take solace in his company, right?

I froze. All I could hear was the gentle rain on my windows and the faint throbbing of Bane's stereo from his apartment. I swallowed nervously. I never really had a boyfriend before, and Mitch and I had taken things pretty slowly as a 'couple', but I needed somebody to hug; somebody to tell me everything would be okay. Mitch was that person- he would be there for me.

I opened my front door and walked right across the hall to his apartment, opening his door. As soon as I did my mouth fell open. I caught a glimpse of dyed blonde hair and clothes on the floor, Mitch yelling something at me and some girl screaming.

Mitch was cheating on me.

Everything went black.

___

* * *

_

I don't remember falling asleep, but surely I must be dreaming…

_It was Junior Prom- I could tell with the large banner that hung above the gym doors- Townsville High Junior Prom '91. But it couldn't be 1991- I wasn't even born yet…right? Something was wrong, nobody was dancing, nobody was talking. There was a dead, eerie silence that hung around the hall. I looked around the room._

_Everyone was dead. _

_Just laying there in despair, some bodies had their eyes open, some didn't. Blood coated the entire floor and walls of the gym, prom dresses and tuxes stained with red. It made me sick just looking at it; I could almost smell the blood…_

_There was one person standing-a slim girl in a long, white dress. She had long blonde hair and big, dark navy eyes. She looked so much like Bubbles. Her eyes searched the hall, her face emotionless. A 'Prom Queen' tiara hung limply in her hand as she stood there silently, motionless. She looked more like a statue than anything. I gazed at her, frowning. I don't think she saw me…I don't think I was visible to her._

_"Mom?"_

_She didn't move, but a single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on her white gown. _

_"Jezz"_

_Both of us turned around, towards the stage. I gasped and fell backwards, but my mother remained still. Perched up atop the stage was my own father, dressed in something of a tux. Hanging loosely in his hand was a shiny revolver. His shirt was stained with blood splatter. His red eyes glowed at her, his face emotionless. He sat on the edge of the stage casually, watching her closely._

_"Aw" He cooed at her, frowning. "What bad luck…of all the places, it had to be ____your __prom I was crashing?" His eyes flashed at her. "Jeese, Jezz, I'm sorry." A shadow of a smirk flashed across his handsome face. My mother looked down at the floor, her tiara falling to the floorboards._

_"So Jezebel." Bane snarled at her, his red pupils aflame. "How's the pregnancy?"_

My eyes snapped open- my mother's tearstained eyes still etched in my memory. I sat up and shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I felt a surge of hot anger rip through me and I punched my wall angrily- creating a giant gaping hole in the plaster.

What the Hell? Why is it when I try to communicate with my unborn child somehow I end up with something involving my own parents. Why doesn't someone just kick me while I'm down and be done with it?

___

* * *

_

I sat back on my bed blankly, my mind empty. How could I be so stupid? How could I think I'd get a happy ending? You complete idiot, Buttercup! As if!

I sighed and buried my face in my hands, too shocked to even shed a tear. I couldn't believe it- the time I needed someone the most nobody was there. Here I was stupid enough to think Mitch was the one. I was wrong. Stupid blonde…un-pregnant hooker! I tried to hug my knees to my chest but I couldn't, instead I just hugged my stomach. A few tears fell from my cheeks onto my bulging belly as I cried, feeling completely alone. My only company being my unborn baby and Bane's music.

Something was wrong though, instead of the usual heavy metal blaring; the tune had changed- slow, acoustic, pleasant. Nothing like what Bane would usually play. The music reached my ears and softened my heart, soothing me. It sounded familiar, and friendly.

___

* * *

_

I snarled, sitting back on my bed irritably. I jumped as my iPod speakers turned on- me having sat on my remote. I angrily shoved the junk on my bed onto the floor as the music began- Some wimpy acoustic song that I probably got off Boomer's music library. I frowned as I recognized the voice- the lead singer of Seether. Suddenly I swallowed, listening to the soothing guitar.

-

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_-  
_

My mind was suddenly empty. Something clicked then, and instead of hot anger flowing through my system a warm, fuzzy sensation went through my chest- like someone was hugging me. I frowned.

I was thinking about her- those emerald green eyes, that soft pale skin, that sweet way she sleeps…

-

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_-  
_I suddenly closed my eyes, my mind filling with thoughts of her. I took a deep breath…and I could swear I could almost smell her. How much I hated her, how angry she made me…it all melted away there. I just thought of her- just like the night I saw her sleep. She was so peaceful and angelic…

I wanted her.

'_Cause I__'__m broken when I__'__m lonesome  
And I don__'__t feel right when you__'__re gone away_

___

* * *

_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me  
Anymore…_

-

I looked up as I heard the sweet voice of Amy Lee reach my ears. I frowned and let out a choked sob. I knew this song…it was one of my favorites. I always wished I would hear this song and think of The One, as in my one true love. I scoffed as I hugged my stomach tighter. As if.

-

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
_

-

I swallowed and sniffed, wondering how they could frame my life like that in one song. I looked out into the night sky, the raindrops now hammering the window. I swallowed and looked down at my stomach, wishing for anyone to share this moment with me.

I suddenly thought of Butch- and what he was doing. I wonder if he'd ever find me, and if he did what he'd say…or do. I rested my head back on my bed. I was being stupid- ridiculous. Why was I even thinking of Butch? He raped me...he ruined my life.

-

_There__'__s so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_-_

Yet why couldn't I stop thinking about him? Why was I suddenly crying over a stupid song?

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
_

-

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

* * *

My eyes were closed and my mind was gently flowing in rhythm with the song. Buttercup… I just kept thinking about her… I wanted her, I wanted my baby. I could almost touch her…I could hear her. I frowned as I heard her. I suddenly felt sad, and angry. I could feel what she feels…something was wrong. A cold chill went through me and I felt for a second as though I was flying, though I didn't leave the ground.

I opened my eyes, and suddenly she was right there in front of me.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
_

* * *

I opened my eyes, and he was right there in front of me. My lips parted, but no sound came out. The music was now deafening. His jade eyes were dewy, he was crying like I was. I froze, knowing in my heart this couldn't be real- he was just haunting me, he was just a product of my fears. He simply blinked at me, gazing at me with those brilliant eyes. I couldn't feel anything, just my heart thumping in my chest.

-

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_-_

He reached across to my cheek and stroked it, his eyes never leaving mine. I just stared back, completely spellbound. How was this happening? Was it even real?

-

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_-_

He gaped at me, as if trying to tell if I was really there. Suddenly he kissed me. His soft lips caressed mine in a sweet, loving way and I kissed back, tears running down my cheeks. It felt so right…it felt so real.

He broke away, his green eyes now wide and dark, searching my face. The song was ending. I closed my eyes again, reaching up a finger to touch my tingling lips. When I opened my eyes again, he was gone.

-

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

___

* * *

__"__BUTCH! BUTCH!"_

My heart jolted and I yelped, my head pounding and my chest heaving. I looked around in alarm, Boomer and Brick staring back at me with worried looks on their faces.

"I-I-" I stuttered, my lips were trembling and I reached up to touch them. They were warm, and slightly damp.

"YOU IDIOTS!" I hollered, jumping off the bed. Anger stabbed me like a knife as I glared at them, my heart thumping against my ribs. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"You-" Brick frowned, looking startled. "You were sitting there, it- it was like you were possessed or something!"

"P-Possessed." I gasped, panting. "Wha-"

I'd done it. I'd more than communicated with her…I transported myself to her. I'd kissed her.

"I found her!" I told Brick, my eyes wide. "I found Buttercup! I was there, I…I moved there, for some reason. I just wanted to be with her and suddenly she was there! And I…I…" I looked up, now fuming. "And you broke the connection!"

"Sorry!" Brick snarled at me, folding his arms. "We thought you had been, like, taken over or something." He suddenly looked up, alarmed. "You mean you saw her?"

"I found her!" I insisted, touching my lips again. It had happened so far, I just saw her…sitting on some bed. She looked so pathetic, like she was waiting for me. I just leaned over and grabbed her, I didn't mean to-

"Where is she?" Brick asked, his eyes wide.

"Uh-" I bit my lip. "I don't know."

Boomer scoffed at me. "You actually like, made a connection with Buttercup…yet you didn't ask where she was!"

"SOR-RY Boomer!" I hollered, furious. "If you hadn't interrupted me, maybe I would have!"

Boomer shot me an angry glare, which I returned. I was still shaking from the entire ordeal, and my head was pounding.

"Wait a second…" Brick muttered, watching me closely. "Does that mean that you communicated with BC? You…transported…willed yourself to her?"

"Yeah" I frowned. "Like Dad said, we have a bond with blood…I was trying to get in touch with my unborn fetus!"

"And it worked?" Boomer asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah" I replied, my face breaking into a smirk. "It worked."

___

* * *

_

_Review Replies!_

wuya6: _Yep…gotta love my cliffies :D Hope this one wasn't…too much _

MEEP: _You're not annoying :D and I'd love to help you with your story, but I didn't get your address. If you want you can email me, I'll just get my email addy to show on my page, I really don't mind if anyone emails me…as long as they don't spam me *evil face*. And thanks for the ideas, I did read a pregnancy book! Everyone thought it was me who was pregnant tho :P_

DigitalStars: _I want to write what Buttercup has too! Because I certainly know! MUHAHAHA! …Hint- maybe in the next chapter :P Hope you liked this chapter, btw :D_

Camisado: _Why…thank you :D hehe! I sure hope you voted on my poll then, because that does count ;) Hope you liked my chapter :D Let me know what you think!_

Natillia: _(Gasp!) long reviews! I love long reviews :D. Yeah, I do write angst-y stuff, huh? To be honest I'm not good at fluff or romance…I'm trying to practice (: I really hope you liked this chapter, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story :D _

AquaTheMermaid: _Aw, thank you :D I hope you liked this chappie :) :D_

Charmed Dazzler: _Hehe, hope you liked the update! Not too confusing I hope…_

Aww: _Talent! (looks behind) Where?! Lol- Writer's block is a terrible, terrible disease (not really) it's where writers get this creative blockage, figuratively, and their creative juices stop flowing…no inspiration and can't put words together…it has it's own Wikipedia page! :)_

CC-chan: _Sorry no baby born in this chapter…but *coughs subtley* next chapter there might be…er…AH I'm giving too much away! :D Hope you like!_

DC: _Aw, thanks. It's nice when somebody comments your writing skill…especially in a good way :D I hope you liked my update! :)_

moon-mistery: _Heehee :D Hope you liked my update! And..I'm evil…*nervous laugh* Where would you get that idea? *looks nervously towards devil horns atop head* BLAST!_

SHeWithNoName: _Well I don't wanna blow it…no :) Bane likes Buttercup…he's very different from regular 'in-law' type characters. Kinda weird how he's easier on BC than he is on his own son, ay?_

Haruka Ai: _Ooo! Ooo! I did try that semi-colon thing! I tried but :S yeah, Idk. Never learned it before lol. Tired my best to shoo writer's block away, and I'm looking forward to hearing your views on this chapter as I tried my best to approach it…it's not too confusing is it? :|_

SpongeBobIsMyHero: _Oh yeah…Mitch may be gorgeous, but Butch is GAW-JUSS! Hehe…and I'm a perv :P. I hope you liked my update!! _

NurseAryan: _Thankies! I hope this one was just as good as the last :)_

babi-anime91: _Aw thank you :D I hope you liked this update!_

Reviewer: _No problems :D I love all my reviewers! :D I know the baby birth! So close…so much tension… *hyperventilates*…I just hope all goes well! _

sammygirl16: _I hope you liked my update :) Thanks for always reviewing :D And thanks for the good luck, I'll need it I think :P_


	17. Chapter Sixteen: New Divide

_PEOPLE- I must inform you I went through Hell and back getting this chapter out! Everytime I did it, it came up as a Processing Error. Stewart seems to go to any lengths just to make sure my favourite sites suffer here! GR! ...oh, if you want to know who Stewart is the story's been rambled into my something of an update I do every weekend on my profile. I doubt anyone reads it, it's not that great but it makes me feel important :P _

_Hehe, I couldn't wait to start this chapter once I saw my reviews :D Did I mention how much I LOVE you guys? Like…TRULY? :D Hehe. _

_HUGE THANK YOUS:_

**NurseAryan**

**Moon-mistery**

**Westhaven18**

**xXxrenegadexromancexXx**

**DC**

**Babi-anime91 **_(hehe! Thank you for the waffle :D)_

**CC-chan**

**Sammygirl16**

**Tazrr.**

**Charmed Dazzler**

**Haruka Ai**

**itsaDoggyDogworld**

**SHeWithNoName**

**AquaTheMermaid**

**fergie12**

**camisado **_(Your vote's been counted :D) _

You guys Float my boat ;]

_Not much else to say except…ENJOY! :D_

_And…review ;)_

_

* * *

_

I looked around glumly as I sat alone at the all night diner, twirling my orange juice with my spoon. It was 6am and here I was- at the 24/7 Downtown Moonshine Diner- home of the greasiest pancakes in town. I sighed and looked at the empty booth seat opposite me.

I couldn't go back, not after what happened. I didn't care if it was a dream or not, I couldn't risk Butch finding me again…right? I mean…I supposed to be hiding from him…right? I swallowed, not being able to believe how chicken I was being about the entire situation.

I reached up and gently prodded my now dry, chapped lips. He kissed me…it felt so real. It must have been real. I could still feel his pressence on me.

"_Mornin' Darl."_ The waitress greeted me, snapping her gum dully. I stiffened and held my juice protectively. She must have just begun her shift, because I'd already been asked a dozen times if I wanted anything from the various waitresses. I'd been here since 3 in the morning, no other place to go. "What'll it be?"

I felt a blush crawl up my neck and to my cheeks as I swallowed, looking at her sincerely. "Oh, I don't want anything…I'm fine right now, just waiting for someone."

She gave me a look, cocking an eyebrow. Her eyes swiveled to my now bulging stomach and she scoffed. "Hun, its breakfast. You gotta eat sumthin', that OJ ain't gonna keep you on your feet."

I groaned as my stomach growled in agreement, my baby's tiny feet kicking around. I'd grown so used to it I didn't seem to notice anymore. "Fine" I gave in, shrugging my shoulders. "Give me the whole breakfast ensemble on one plate."

_Hey- I was hungry._

Her pale blue eyes widened. "Uh, okay. Anything else?"

"Uh..." I twisted my lips in thought as my baby kicked me gently. "Double bacon."

She scribbled it down and retreated, smirking to herself. She was probably reminiscing about her own pregnancy, or something. Either way I made a silent promise to myself I would never end up like her- I will get a job…a proper job. Maybe even college…that would be cool. I sighed and rested my chin on my palm. I felt my eyes glaze over. Not only was I hungry, I was tired too…and pregnant. Not a good combination.

I looked around the diner glumly, taking in my surroundings. I'd sat at this same booth for three hours now, going over the same scene over and over in my head, unable to get it out of my mind.

_He kissed you. He kissed you._

_It was only a dream- a figment of your imagination, that's all! _

_But you felt it- he was really there._

_It was just lack of sleep! My fears caught up with me and my paranoia just-_

_He kiiiiised you, and you know what? You kissed back. _

I swatted these thoughts away, shaking my head. Just then the waitress came back over and refilled my glass of orange juice, giving me a sympathetic look.

"You all by yourself, young'in?"

I cleared my throat, trying to stop the large lump forming in my throat. I bit my lip and looked up into her wrinkled face. "Yeah." I managed to choke out. She gave me a knowing, sympathetic look, as if she knew…

_No, I will not be that predictable! I will not be some regular knocked up, lonely teenager! I will not end up a waitress! Who was I, Anna Nicole Smith? What happened to Buttercup Utonium?!_

Her concerned tone bought me back to reality. She frowned. "Is anything wrong, dear?"

"Uh, No" I managed to mumble, frowning in concentration. A sudden hopeful thought entered my mind- the light at the end of the tunnel finally appeared. It was there all along, I had just pushed it away. Now it was my chance to bring it back. "Uh…do you have a payphone in here?"

* * *

I sat on my bed, cross legged and my palms facing outwards, over my knees. Nothing. Still nothing. I opened my eyes and glared across the room at Brick, who was doing the exact same thing.

"Brick. It aint workin'."

One red eye peeled open and glared at me. "Well do _you _have any ideas?"

Boomer, who was sitting on my couch just watching us, raised his eyebrows. His blonde hair was messy, which was weird for him, and there were dark shadows under his bloodshot eyes. "Brick, no offence, but I don't think yoga is the best way to release your _inner demon."_

"It's not yoga!" Brick snapped defensively. "It's meditation! And it's used all the time to release inner powers. For example-"

"Brick, I didn't use meditation to find Buttercup." I growled. "I just…wanted her, so I found her. It was that simple." I tentatively put a finger to my lips, feeling where the warmth of her lips had touched mine. The sensation was amazing, and familiar. It reminded me of warm summer nights, the hot straight buzz of tequila and back when I was about 3 years old, when my Mom actually hugged me. _That _sort of warmth. I shook these wimpy thoughts out of my head and instead focused on the task at hand. No time for childish memories, Butch.

Brick sighed, looking annoyed. "I guess now's not the time to tap into our evil powers, then."

"What time is it?" Boomer suddenly muttered, running a hand through his hair. I checked my bedside table.

"Six." I muttered, my gaze shifting towards the new rising sun outside my window. "We've been up all night."

"Amazingly, I ain't tired." Brick remarked, his bright red eyes wide. I managed to smirk.

"Demonic energy levels rising?"

Brick smirked back. "Probably."

We shared a snigger and I rolled over on my bed, reaching for my calendar that I had thrown onto my floor in frustration about a week ago. I swallowed, looking at the date.

"What is it?" Boomer asked, frowning. He sat up in his chair and I sighed, crushing the calendar in my fist.

"The date" I snarled to myself. "It's the 12th."

Brick's gaze shifted to Boomer and they both shrugged. I felt a lump rise in my throat and felt my closed fist shake. "Buttercup…" I managed to snarl, my voice trembling slightly. "She's due on the 20th."

They exchanged looks, both pairs of eyes now widening. "Aw…" Boomer muttered, looking down. "Right."

"Yeah" I growled, swallowing. We sat in silence for several seconds before Brick glided over, landing swiftly on my bed. I could remember back to months ago, when I first found out about the pregnancy, he'd comforted me in the exact same way.

"Don't worry, Butch." He sighed. "We'll get her back, you'll get to see your baby."

"Maybe this whole demon escapade came as a sign." Boomer pointed out, biting his lip. "Maybe it can help you find BC, it already has helped in seeing her."

I ran a hand through my hair. I'd actually seen Buttercup, I'd touched her, and I'd kissed her. To have that kind of warmth and light come so close to me then have it ripped away was practically torture. I was able to see her, hold her and now I couldn't- She was just out of my reach and it was driving me insane. I gnawed on my bottom lip, tasting blood.

I'd do anything to find Buttercup. I was running out of time and I wasn't going to miss my baby's birth. I wanted this kid more than anything, that hadn't changed. Seeing Buttercup made me feel something genuine, something I hadn't felt in a number of months. I felt…light…happy.

"Butch"

I looked up at Brick.

"If you really want to find Buttercup…" He began, looking grim. "I think you know what you have to do."

"Yeah…"I groaned, suddenly feeling sick. "I know."

* * *

I placed my plate to the side and finished off the last of my juice, checking the clock on the wall. Six thirty… They should be here any minute. I dusted off my hands and ran a few fingers through my hair, trying to comb through the tangles. I probably looked a mess. I felt alone and scared, suddenly the diner seemed to be filling up quickly and I sunk deeper in my seat, hoping nobody recognized me. Then I heard a call that could have only been for me.

_"BU-Bella!"_

I looked up and saw Bubbles run towards me and throw her arms around my shoulders, crying into my shoulder. I gaped and started to cough.

"B-Bubbles! Bubbles! Super Strength remember? SUPER STRENGTH!"

She let me go and I gasped for air. Blossom came up quickly behind her, her face was white and she looked absolutely terrified, looking down at me in shock.

"…Bella." She suddenly choked, wrapping her arms around me too. I rose awkwardly from my position and hugged them both, drawing my sisters in for a group hug. Blossom was now gently crying and Bubbles was bawling, both hugging me tightly. I felt tears in my eyes too as I realised how long it had been since we had been like this- all three sisters together. I finally let them go and slid (with difficult) back into the booth. Blossom slid into the seat opposite me and Bubbles followed her. I watched as Bubbles dabbed at her eyes with a napkin and I felt the guilt wash over me.

"Listen" I muttered, wiping at my cheeks hastily. "I…I'm so sorry, really I-"

"Butt-Bella-" Blossom muttered, catching herself. "It's okay, as long as you're safe." She reached across and grabbed my hand, looking deep into my eyes. I noticed she'd slipped in contacts to hide her pink eyes. "Are you okay? You look tired."

"I'm fine" I muttered, shaking my head. "Really, I- I just wanted you guys here. I missed you."

Bubbles smiled at me graciously, her blue eyes twinkling. "Wow, Bella." She finally sniffed, watching me. "You've certainly gotten big."

I felt a blush crawl up my cheeks as I put a hand to my stomach. Was I really that big? It seemed like every conversation started with that statement. "Yeah…" I smiled nevertheless. "Not long now."

"Is it okay?" Blossom asked anxiously, gripping my hand. "Have you been for any checkups? How's the baby? How are you? Have you been having any problems? Have you been having enough dairy? Are you-"

"Chill" I smiled, missing Blossom's nagging. I missed someone looking out for me like an older sister does. Blossom sighed in relief and smiled back at me. Bubbles smiled too. I think all of us finally felt a lot better being in each other's company. I should have never left my sisters, I think it just made me feel more and more withdrawn. "Bubs is fine…no idea on the sex yet."

"Ugh!" Bubbles groaned impatiently. "The tension's killing me!"

"Don't I know it" I muttered, smirking. Blossom's eyes suddenly went to the pile of plates that were beside me and she raised her eyebrows.

"You start without us?"

"I was hungry." I said defensively, grinning. "Pregnant, remember? I actually have an excuse for pigging out."

Blossom and Bubbles sniggered at me. The waitress came once again and they ordered a coffee. I'd been off coffee ever since I got pregnant (heard it was bad for the baby) so I just ordered more juice. After she left Bubbles turned to me, her blue eyes looked serious and deep in thought.

"What's going on, BC?" She asked me quietly, leaning forward. "You look awful, not that you do- I mean you're _glowing_-but I mean-" She bit her lip. "You look scared."

I sighed, putting a hand to my stomach in comfort. Bubs was flipping around in my stomach as if attempting acrobatics. I gnawed on my own bottom lip and looked up at my two sisters, feeling anxious and afraid, not at all like me.

"It's Butch." I finally admitted, sighing. "He found me."

Blossom's hand went to her mouth and Bubbles groped at my hand again, her blue eyes wide with fear. "What did he do? Did he threaten you? Hurt you? Did he-"

"No" I groaned, shaking my head. Tears came to my eyes as I realised how hurt and lost I felt, and now that my sisters were here all I felt was shame. I felt so pathetic, running to my sisters when something went wrong. But I couldn't help it, I needed my sisters. "He...He" I couldn't even say it. My cheeks felt as though they were burnt and my eyes were flooding with tears. "He just appeared, out of nowhere. I doubt he even realised where he was."

"He just…appeared?" Blossom repeated, frowning. "Out of nowhere?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I was sitting on my bed…crying…and…he just…" I shrugged. "He appeared."

"What did he do?" Bubbles aksed, patting my hand in comfort. I swallowed, gulping as I looked up.

"He kissed me."

* * *

I ran a finger along my bottom lip, as though still trying to savor the taste of her lips on mine. I snarled, my hand turning into a fist. I'd failed. I'd succeeded, and then failed. She distracted me; I got caught up in her emotions, her beautiful tears as they rolled down her face, her lips, her eyes, her body…everything. The thought suddenly came to me at me seeing that every day, waking up to her…her beauty, her voice…it would be mine.

I lowered my fist, looking out into the city that was spread out before me. Here I was- back again at the rooftop. I thought of all places Bane could hear me here. After all, this skyscraper was the highest point in Townsville. I sighed as the wind whipped around me, rustling my jacket, jeans and hair. I squinted, thinking of turning back.

Too late now.

"How do you suppose we do this?" Brick asked from beside me, searching the skies. It was noon, and the sun felt warm and inviting. "I mean, I don't know how to-"

"He said he could hear us." I offered, stepping off the ledge. "If we need him, maybe we should just…call."

Brick raised his eyebrows skeptically. "You think that'll work?"

I shrugged. "It's worth a try. Do you have any other way of contacting him?"

"He's got an email…" Brick said thoughtfully.

"Yeah what is it?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "'?"

Brick rolled his eyes, sighing. "Yeah, whatever. You made your point- you try."

My smirk disappeared as Brick gave me an expecting look, folding his arm across his chest and waiting. I swallowed, cursing silently. I didn't want to call Bane- I never in fact wanted to see him again. But here I am, suddenly asking for his return- asking for his help. I felt like vomiting.

"Uh…" I began awkwardly, beginning to pace around the rooftop. "Bane? Uh…Bane?" I cleared my throat, my voice rising in volume. "Um…yeah- Bane…kinda awkward but if you're out there, can you…come here for a second?"

I blinked, pausing. Brick gave a tiny snigger and I glared at him.

"Can you do any better?" I snapped. Brick stopped and tried to look solemn, tightening his lips. I growled and folded my arms, trying again.

"I need your help. I know. And I don't want to ask." I sighed, feeling like a complete idiot. "But…you said you're connected with us, and I need your help. I-" I bit my lip. "I need you, Dad."

That familiar chilling breeze came in from behind me and rustled my hair forward into my eyes. I squinted, turning around. Bane suddenly appeared.

And for a second, I felt like I was about to faint. If Boomer had of been there, he probably would have.

Bane was standing there, his eyes fierce and sadistic, the white part of his eyes completely covered by those deep blood red pupils. He stood, taller than usual and looking almost animalistic, growling and his teeth bared. His entire body was coated in thick blood splatter, his white shirt stained with blood and his jeans drenched with it. His fingers and arms were splattered and all down his neck and chin the blood was still dripping, his teeth stained red. I let out an involuntary yelp as I stared at my father, my eyes the size of dinner plates. Brick gave a retching noise.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"This better be important!" Bane suddenly snapped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. It offered no improvement. He growled, baring his teeth and walking forward, folding his arms and glaring at us. "I was in the middle of something."

"Y-you're not k-k-kidding." Was all I could stutter, overcome with the stench of flesh. The mere vision of him was disgusting. No horror movie could compare. I bet a butcher would pee his pants just at the sight of the blood-covered Bane. "Is that your blood?"

Bane scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I don't bleed."

He put his hands on his hips and sighed expectantly. "Well" He snapped, raising his eyebrows. "You _rang_? You need my _help_?"

"I-I-I" I swallowed, truly forgetting why I was here. I shook my head, trying to sort out my thoughts. "Yeah, I did."

"Well I hate to rush you." Bane said, picking at his teeth. "But you better make it snappy. Mitch's still twitching."

"Mitch?" Brick asked faintly, his face white. "W-who-?"

"Some punk I finally got sick of." Bane scowled. "Now what is it?"

I swallowed, trying to get the image of poor Mitch out of my head. "Uh…well…I made a connection with Buttercup last night."

"Awesome" Bane said conversationally, as if we were having a father-son talk at the dinner table, instead of a rushed conversation on a rooftop while he was covered in somebody else's flesh. "I'm glad you kids are getting together. It's fantastic. Great. You guys together?"

"No" I snapped, irritated. "I mean, I still don't know where she is. I need to know how to do it again. Last time it was just…a whim. You know?"

"Ugh" Bane sighed deeply, smirking. "You need to think of her, and only her. You need to _want _her. You need to then let yourself go, let your demon blood flow thick through your skin- let it take over."

"But I-" I swallowed. I didn't want my demon side taking over. Last time it did that I ended up with a kid. "I don't know if I want anything to 'take over' me."

"Then you'll never be able to do it." Bane said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "You need to accept your demon side, you need to let it take over in order to obtain your demon powers. You can only use demonic powers when you are…a demon." Bane muttered, rolling his eyes. "Duh, thought you were the smart one."

"He is" I said, jabbing my finger in Brick's direction. He was still looking ill. Bane smirked and cracked his neck.

"So" He said eagerly. "That it? I hate to cut the conversation short, but I want Mitch to die in _my _hands." He suddenly looked down at his blood splattered shirt. He scowled, trying to wipe some off. "Aortas are always so messy."

"Yeah" I muttered, frowning. "Well…thanks."

Bane gave a sarcastic grin. "Anytime, Butchie."

With that he disappeared.

* * *

I sat in the middle of my apartment, watching the way Blossom looked around and tidied up, and the way Bubbles tried to sit elegantly on my beanbag. I smirked at them both. I realised then just how much I missed my sisters. I winced and put a hand to my stomach. A slight twinge rippled through my stomach and I adjusted myself into a better position.

"You have barely anything here." Blossom told me disapprovingly. "No decent food supplies. What do you live off? Mac and Cheese?"

"Basically." I said, shrugging. Blossom narrowed her eyes at me as she prepared a lecture. After all the research she did on what vitamins and minerals and how much dairy pregnant women needed, it probably pissed her off on the fact that every night it was either 'mac and cheese or pizza night'.

Bubbles frowned at me. "You okay? You looked kind of peaky."

Blossom swooped in. "Because she's not having enough fibre and dairy products in her diet! Do you know the impacts this can cause on your fetus? It can seriously-"

"Blossom" I sighed, cutting into her lecture. "I'm fine, the baby's fine. The doctor said the baby's completely healthy and due in about another fortnight." I felt another uncomfortable twinge and winced.

"Anyways Bloss" Bubbles put in, smiling. "Look at her, she's beautiful!"

I laughed at that. Like I said, very rarely do people ever call me beautiful. But I had to owe it to this pregnancy, it can certainly make your skin glow. I was wearing another dress- I couldn't bear to walk around in baggy sweatpants and maternity shirt- I'd fit in _too _well around here. I'd feel like the stereotypical knocked up teenager. So I was in another bubble dress- emerald green with spaghetti straps. It covered my bump slightly. Leggings helped too- made me feel less exposed.

I'd gotten used to wearing dresses.

"Thanks Bubbles."

"Well I'm not saying she _doesn't _look great." Blossom put in defensively. She folded her arms and looked around my apartment disapprovingly. "But we've got to get you out of here."

I gaped, frowning. "Why?"

"Because-" She said, like it was blatantly obvious. "This isn't an environment for a pregnant woman! You never know who could be hanging around here, hoodlums, criminals!"

"Oh there are not." I growled defensively. Just at that inappropriate moment, Bane decided to blast his stereo to the loudest it would go, playing Guns'n'Roses so loud it shook my walls. I grimaced and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry, I know him."

Her face paled.

"Listen Blossom" I rose, with difficulty. At my last trimester, my stomach was huge. I walked over to my sister and grabbed her hands, giving her a triumphant grin. "I love it here. You know why? Because I bought it, and I bought all this stuff. I've made a home for me…and my baby."

"But you have to leave, Buttercup." Blossom said sternly. "Butch might come back, and then what?"

"I know" I sighed. I put both hands to my stomach. "I want this baby more than anything. I'd move to Siberia if it meant I could keep it." I sighed, wincing again. This baby was _really _starting to kick up a storm. Blossom frowned at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I muttered. "Just Bubs kicking."

Blossom suddenly hugged me, and Bubbles zoomed up behind me and joined in. "BC" She grinned. "Can you come home?"

I sighed. I wanted that, to be with my sisters again…but then what? There was still the Professor, the Townsville public…would I always be the knocked up Puff? And there was Him, Mojo…The Rowdyruffs…

How would my life ever be normal again?

"But I love it here." I admitted. "I know it's…not what you're used to..but I love it. I mean, my neighbour, she has the cutest daughter! And this other guy, he's a little weird but he's actually interesting. My landlord isn't that strict with the bill, and one of my great friends lives down the hall! His name is Bane, and he totally pimped up my car! Have you seen it? It's-"

I caught one look at my sister's faces and knew they did not share my excitement. If anything they looked more worried.

"Guys I can't move back." I admitted, swallowing. "I'll be closer to Butch, and Townsville. Me and Bubs will always be in the limelight. We'll have no privacy…nothing." I looked down. "But I love you guys…I do want to be closer to you."

"Maybe we should move in." Blossom suggested. She bit her lip. "If…If you'd let us."

Bubbles looked up, her blue eyes now wide and dancing. "Oh my God!" She squealed, jumping up and down. "Will you let us, BC? Will you? Will you let us Move in?"

I sniggered as she grabbed my arm and bounced up and down excitedly. "What about school?" I asked them, frowning. Blossom smirked.

"We're superheroes!" She said, laughing. "We'll fly there!"

I raised my eyebrows, but I felt my sprit lifting as high as Bubbles was jumping. "Are you sure?" I asked her, hardly believing it. "I mean…you honestly would live…here…for me? With me?"

"Of course!" Blossom said, now as excited as Bubbles. "If you can stand to be shacked up with your sister?"

I grinned, feeling happier than I had in months. I felt tears itch at my eyes as my sisters hugged me close, Bubbles still squealing in excitement. I smirked. "There's nothing I want more."

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes, staring at the wall opposite me. For about an hour now I'd thought and thought about Buttercup…but nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch.

I felt like a right idiot.

"You're not seriously still doing that, are you?" Boomer snapped from the doorway. I glared at him and he glared back. "I mean, from what Brick told me, you have to the completely give yourself up to evil!"

"Why fight what I am?" I said serenely, grinning at him. "Besides, it's the only way I can find Buttercup…and my kid."

Boomer growled at me. "Mojo was right." He snapped. "You're just like Dad."

It was weird, that didn't sting me as much as it usually did. I simply turned to him. "You know what Boomer?" I asked him. "We're all like Dad. I'm not the one in denial."

Boomer narrowed his eyes at me, but then he dropped the fierce act and mellowed, his eyes widening. "You think we'll all end up like that?" He asked me. "Like Dad?"

"Probably." I muttered, rising from the floor. I ran a hand through my hair and cracked my neck, walking out of my bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. Boomer followed me, now looking nervous.

"But…But I'm not like that, am I Butch? How are we meant to do good if we're evil?"

"Boomer" I growled, turning to him. "Why fight who you really are?"

I opened the door and snapped it shut behind me. Boomer paused, then muttered something, loud enough for me to hear.

_"Because that's not me."_

I heard him fly up the hall and I rolled my eyes. Boomer wasn't always the smartest brother, or the toughest, or even the most rational. But he was definitely the most innocent. I swallowed as I thought about my mother…the girl I saw in my dream. Boomer was so much like her, and I doubted he even knew it.

I stared at my reflection. My black hair was everywhere, tousled and my fringe covering half my face. I blew it off and instead stared into my eyes. They were like Buttercup's…but not quite. Hers were like emeralds, always glimmering and shining, a deep forest green that reminded me of trees and nature…everything natural. Mine were deep, endless, untrusting. I hated my eyes. I growled and threw a random bottle across the bathroom. I couldn't help it- the anger swept through me like a plague. I had to take some anger management classes or something…

_Nah._

I sighed, biting my lip in annoyance. Last time was weird…last time I was thinking of Buttercup in a lovey dovey way. If I had to get in touch with her again maybe I should…do that again. NO! I couldn't be thinking of her like that- all beautiful and everything. I mean…that would be me giving in, right? That would be…her winning. I can't let her win…

I stomped out of the bathroom and flew into my room, landing on my bed with a thud, my headboard crashing against the wall. My eye suddenly caught on my iPod- the one thing that always seemed to change my mood…whatever it may be. A sudden thought crossed my mind and I grabbed my remote, switching to shuffle. A familiar song came on.

_Oh. My God.  
Becky, look at her butt. It is so big  
Ugh!  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
But, who understands those-_

I smirked as I hit next. No, that would definately not do.

_Never made it as a wise man  
Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me…  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind-_

I shook my head and clicked next. That song didn't suit her. Didn't make me think of her either, it made me think of who I really should be. Thoughts of Bane came to me and I growled, listening for the next track. A familiar beat echoed through my speakers and I froze, listening.

_I remember black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to burn  
Like a styling sign  
That fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard…_

_That I get what I deserve_

I frowned, thinking of Buttercup. I couldn't help it, she made me feel so many emotions and feelings, this song reminded me of her. It was harsh, but melodic. Apart from everything going on in my life, she seemed to stand out, her and the baby. I realised then I never wanted to lose her, without her I felt like I was nothing. I was just sitting in my room listening to songs that made me think of her. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling myself go hollow.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong,  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole,  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide_

My body felt warm, like the blood pumping through my veins was gaining momentum and creating electricity. I thought about Buttercup- her eyes, her hair, her body, her pregnancy bump. Everything she was seemed like it belonged to me. I wanted her. I needed her. I will reach her.

I _will_ have her.

* * *

_(Pink eyed Puff)_

I personally couldn't believe Buttercup had lived here all this time. I mean I could barely stand it. Things just seemed so drab and dull…and do people honestly grow _accustomed _to the noise of police sirens wailing past every 5 minutes? Ugh!

"Blossom" Buttercup sighed to me, relaxing on the couch. She gave me a smile. "You don't like it, do you?"

"No. I do." I lied, scaling the apartment. I opened the curtains wide to take a look outside at the view. There was none. Just across an alleyway into the windows of the apartment building next door. "It's…fine."

She rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Liar."

"Well I have seen your room" I reminded her. I opened the window and sat on the window frame, looking out into the early setting sun. I sighed, putting my feet up on the window and relaxing. I was finally calm, relieved. The past few months have been hell for me, always wondering where Buttercup was, what she was doing, if she'd been caught…It was a nightmare.

"When do you think Bubbles will be back?" Buttercup asked, rising and stretching. She was frowning, a hand on her stomach. She must have been hungry. We'd sent Bubbles down to the supermarket to gather some stuff for dinner- to celebrate us coming back together. Since Bubbles takes forever to decide what shape pasta to buy I was starting to regret not ordering pizza.

"I don't know" I sighed, looking down at the street below. We were 5 stories up, and I could see the hustle and bustle of Downtown Citiesville at 5'o'clock in the evening. Not much to see. "You know how picky she is."

"Don't I know it." Buttercup muttered, groaning. She rested her hands on her stomach and sighed again, biting her lip.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" She muttered, waving away my concern. "I'm just tired. I'm going to go lay down."

"Okay" I shrugged. "I'll let you know when Bubbles gets back, so…a couple of hours from now." I winked at her and she smirked, her bright green eyes twinkling.

"Thanks" She said, disappearing down the hall. I watched her go with fascination. Buttercup had changed- and this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. When I looked into her face she wasn't the same tomboyish, competitive, stubborn headstrong sister I had before. She was strong, brave and elegant. Her face had matured, she had grown into a true woman. Even I could admit, at 18 years old, Bubbles and I hadn't gotten to that stage. We were still kids, living with Dad and not really caring about anything, but Buttercup was truly ahead of us. It saddened me to think that her early pregnancy being threatened had caused this, but Buttercup took it like I knew she would. She took any problem you threw at her. But now she had grown, she had matured. She was now a true…mother.

I smiled as I looked up into the sky. I knew she'd be a great Mom.

Just sitting there, I felt the breeze whip around me, and all my troubles seemed to go with it. Aside from the faint heavy metal rock music and occasional beeping from traffic, it was peaceful and quiet- perfect for thinking and relaxing. Then I looked down and gasped.

"Oh my God!" I squealed, falling from my post. My eyes widened in shock as I fell from the apartment to the ground, landing swiftly. I ran down the alleyway next to the apartment and hestitantly looked into the nearby waste bin. Sure enough there it was- my assumption was, sadly, correct. There was the mangled remains of a corpse in that bin- where it had been dumped by a murderer. I felt a foreboding, sick feeling crawl up my throat and I held it back, swallowing. I ran back into the street, running into the nearest shop.

"Call the police!" I shouted to the shopkeeper, who frowned at me. "There's a dead body in the alley!"

* * *

I groaned, opening my eyes and looking around my room. My stomach was churning and cramping and Bubs was kicking like mad. I groaned again and sat up, my hands pressed against my stomach.

"Crap" I hissed, squeezing my eyes shut. "Ouch!"

No matter what I did there was that occasional slight twinge of pain, that slight churning in my stomach that seemed…foreboding. I lay in every position I could, trying anything to make it go away. It didn't work.

"Ugh" I groaned, a hand to my throat. "Serious heartburn."

I looked out my window. The sun was just beginning to set- creating a pink, orange-y haze that was gently spreading across the sky. I swallowed. I loved sunsets, but not as much as I love sunrises…isn't that weird? Sunsets seemed to be suspicious to me- representing the end to a day, into the darkness of the night. It was almost forbidding…foreboding to see a sunset. To me anyway. I cringed as my baby kicked again- hard.

"Ow" I growled, narrowing my eyes at my stomach. "What?!"

It kicked again, stronger this time. I suddenly gasped, my hands to my stomach. My eyes widened and I felt the blood drain from my face.

Oh.

CRAP.

"BLOSSOM!" I yelled, scared out of my mind. I gripped my stomach tighter, wincing in pain as I felt the tears come. "BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM HELP ME!"

There was no answer and I was growing desperate, now panting. "BLOSS! BUBBLES!"

I gently rose to my feet and stumbled down the hall, panting. I was so scared and so frightened, I didn't know what to do. I just wanted somebody there with me, anybody. I winced again as another shot of pain went through my body and I grabbed at my stomach, cringing. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I called out to my sisters again, no reply came. My voice was growing weaker as I started to cry, sobbing and whimpering in pain. I fell to the floor and grabbed the wall, my nails digging into the plaster.

Then- as clear as anything- a familiar, rough voice echoed through my head.

"_Well Well Well."_

I looked up, and Butch was standing directly in front of me, his emerald eyes looking down at me with disgust. He was looming over me in triumph and his eyes looked hateful, almost murderous.

* * *

I growled, looking down at her with hate. I'd done it. I'd found her- again. She couldn't hide from me. I felt unstoppable, powerful. Nothing could stand in my way.

Except her.

I looked down at her and all I felt was hate. She looked so innocent- her big forest green eyes wide and her bottom lip trembling. I hated that! She looked like some angel- some untouchable being that was too good for me. She ran away…she'll pay.

"So" I snarled at her, hoping she felt scared out of her wits. "You thought you could just run away from me, huh?" I took a step towards her and a few tears ran down her cheeks. She was sitting on her floor, her legs out. I could see how beautiful she looked- in a green dress with her baby bump showing through the material.

"B-Butch." She stuttered, a few more tears escaping. My heart began pounding faster as I heard her say my name. "Butch, please-"

"SHUTUP" I growled, suddenly breaking. All the pain she made me feel; all the despair, lonliness, love- It all came out then. I wanted her to pay for what she did. I hope she suffers when I take our baby. I hated her so much then…yet I still felt this yearning for her. I tried to brush it away and hoped my face didn't show it. "You tried to take from me the one thing I asked from you. MY KID. You're a cold hearted _bitch _Buttercup? You know that? One cold hearted bitch."

She seemed to wince and clutch at her stomach, beginning to really cry. Good. I hoped that DID hurt her. My heart seemed to tear at how pretty she was, and how broken she looked when she cried. She began to cry louder, and that only made me angrier.

"SHUT IT!" I yelled, stamping my foot in annoyance. I gritted my teeth. "You think you're going to make me feel something with your crying?! Well I feel NOTHING for you Buttercup! You hear me? NOTHING!" I narrowed my eyes. "And that's what you are. Don't ever try to take me as a fool."

She looked up at me, her eyes wide with fear and hurt.

"I'll never forgive you for running from me." I snarled. "And I'm never going to let it happen ever again. You've already caused enough crap with me. I don't like to be screwed around with." Now furious, I jumped towards her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at me. I growled at her. She cried back, now shaking and wincing in pain. I frowned. Something wasn't right- something in her eyes. They weren't the usual stubborn, mischievous glow. They were wide and empty, looking up at me with fear.

"I thought you were tougher than this." I growled. "Buttercup?"

Her lips trembled and she gritted her teeth, her eyes closing and opening again. They looked at me with such intensity, such ferocity that I let go of her arm. She took a deep, shuddering breath and swallowed, looking up at me with that same look of fear.

"B-Butch…" She whispered. "T-The baby's coming."

* * *

_(Last chance to vote on the poll! I know what I want the baby to be :D!)_

_R-E-V-I-E-W!  
XX!_


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Sweet Child of Mine

_Heylo my lovely readers! Once again- here I am! Procrastinating once more, trying to study for exams, yet can't resist the pull of my PPG story! I've been debating also on what to do for my English Extension stuff, and also...whether or not to do Extension Two....I'd love nothing more, but when I'm under pressure to submit a piece of writing I can't think of any ideas! And I really want to do it...*Sigh* It's hard to put in a piece of paper that basically sums up your entire writing ability. But anyways, enough of my problems!_

_I wanted to submit this on the 13th, as I wanted the baby's birth to be on the 13th...as in the unlucky date of the 13th- on a Friday. But I don't think there are any more Friday the 13th's this year, and I couldn't wait until the 13th...so...let's imagine the baby's born on the 13th....shall we? :D_

_OOOO I'm excited! I REALLY hope I did it right, guys. I hope I nailed it :D I wanted the entire family together. _

_THANK YOUS!-_

**MEEP  
****Haruka Ai****  
****sammygirl16****  
****PinkBlossomRedBerserk**  
**O.o Crazy Brunette o.O****  
bla  
camisado  
****crayola-writer****  
****xXxrenegadexromancexXx****  
NurseAryan  
****babi-anime91**  
**ANGEL123  
pink*barbie  
DRAGONDUST  
fergie12  
****moon-mistery****  
****Blossom hater BC lover****  
****Westhaven18****  
CC-chan  
****itsaDoggyDogworld****  
temi **

You guys ROCK my SOCKS! :D :D :D  
_

* * *

_

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was a fresh as a bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
It takes me away to a special place  
And if I stare too long, I'll probably break down and cry_

_-**Sweet Child O' Mine'**- Guns'n'Roses_

* * *

I don't know how long I stood there for, but suddenly I felt my anger melt away…right through the floor. My heart seemed to drop with it too, and I was left there gaping.

"Wh-What?" I choked out. She winced, her face cringing in pain.

"The Baby's coming!" She repeated, screaming. She sobbed, a pitiful sob that seemed to knock me back to reality. Her hands gripped at her dress and she began to cry, looking more broken and pathetic than before. I eventually found my voice.

"But you can't be!" I suddenly snapped, frowning. "You're not due for another fortnight! You can't be in labor now it's too early! Are you sure you're-"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence, as all of a sudden in a flash she'd gotten a hold of the collar of my shirt, dragging my face down to her eye level. She was panting, gasping and her eyes were wide, dark and fierce. She had such a grip on me it was pointless to fight it. She growled at me.

"BUTCH." She snarled, her other hand grabbing her stomach. "_Get me to a hospital. NOW."_

I gulped, managing to nod. "Okay."

* * *

I squeezed my eyes shut and began to sob. Never before had I felt any pain so _excruciating. _My stomach muscles felt like they were being put through a vice. I could tell the baby was coming- and fast. I screamed again and gripped at his arm, squeezing it tightly. My heart quickened as I realised my sisters were gone, all I had was Butch, and he wasn't looking too sure of himself anymore.

Butch gulped, suddenly looking scared and fretful. "Right…" He mumbled as I panted, crying. "Right…" Suddenly I squeaked as he picked me up swiftly, bridal style. I clutched my stomach in pain and gripped his shirt roughly, anything to block out the power of my contractions. I screamed again, feeling the pain rip through my body. I felt scared- where were my sisters? I gripped his shirt tighter and bit through the pain. He winced painfully. Suddenly I heard someone crash into the living room and Blossom's frantic shouts.

"_Buttercup are you here? You wouldn't BELIEVE what I just did! I have to go and_-" She stopped, gaping at the sight she saw, her pink eyes wide as she saw Butch. "WHAT-"

"BLOSSOM!" I screamed, wincing. "The Baby's coming!"

Her face paled as she ran forward, rambling probably anything that came into her mind. "Oh my God, Oh My God! Are you sure? You're not due for another fortnight and it's normal to have false alarms. Are you positive? Have your water's broken? Are you having contractions? How close are they? You can tell by the-"

I reached forward and grabbed her shirt, anything to get her to shut up.

"_BLOSSOM" _I snarled through gritted teeth, hoping she'd get the picture. _"I'M IN LABOR. YOU'RE THE SMART ONE- DO SOMETHIN!"_

"Oh-_kay_" Blossom said breathlessly as she gulped. I loosened my grip on her shirt as I felt another contraction come. I groaned with pain and grabbed the collar of Butch's shirt. Blossom bit her lip and held out her arms to Butch. "Give her to me, I'll take her to the hospital."

Butch suddenly jumped back, his grip tightening on me. "No freakin' way." He growled at her, his face dangerous. "I'm taking her."

Blossom narrowed her eyes at him dangerously. "Butch" She said sternly, her voice quivering. "This is MY sister. I will take her to the hospital!"

"I'm taking her!" Butch argued back. "It's MY baby!"

"Butch-" Blossom growled back. "I must insist that as her sister I will-"

"I DON'T CARE!" I screamed in pain. "SOMEONE GET ME TO A FREAKING HOSPITAL NOW BEFORE I CRUSH SOMEONE'S SKULL IN! A BABY IS ABOUT TO COME OUT OF ME!"

"It can't be that bad." Butch muttered to me, frowning. "Right?"

I shot him the most furious look I could muster and he bit his lip, shutting up. He shot off the ground with such force that I winced, gripping him tightly as I felt more tears come. I couldn't help it, I was so scared.

This baby was coming…and painfully fast.

* * *

"If I didn't know any better…"

I looked up at Boomer, my eyebrows raised. He was laying across the couch, talking out loud to himself. He gave me a look, frowning in concern. Maybe it was my imagination, but he actually looked as though he was _thinking. _

"Do you…think something's wrong?" He asked me, gnawing on his bottom lip.

"What?" I growled, frowning. "What the Hell are you on, Boomer?"

"Like…do you feel like…" He frowned again, looking down and scratching his head. "Like you're supposed to be somewhere? Like something's…telling you to be somewhere?"

I scoffed. "Boomer…you can be a real idiot sometimes."

He suddenly jumped up, his icy blue eyes wide. "Where's Butch?"

A crash, bang and _woop_ echoed through the hallway suddenly and both of us jumped, suddenly seeing a figure slide into the room- his sneakers skidding across the marble floor almost gracefully. Glass fragments still clung to his ebony hair as he grinned at the both of us- looking as casual as if he had just walked through the front door. (Not just flown in through a window).

"Can't you feel it lads?" He smirked eagerly, chuckling. "Another family member about to be brought into the world!"

* * *

"Be careful!" Blossom squeaked as I slammed to the ground, holding her tightly in my arms. I gripped at her form tightly, trying not to show how much I was shaking. All that was running through my mind was Buttercup- how hard her grip was on my shoulders as her contractions came. My hands were trembling and my muscles were tense as I felt her in my arms, it was like she really was mine. I hugged her closer.

"I AM careful!" I growled back at Blossom, slamming through the hospital doors. I barely noticed the faces that glanced up in alarm. Blossom slammed her fist on the front desk, causing the woman behind it to jump in alarm and a huge hole to appear in the desk. I glared at her.

"Excuse me…" The woman mumbled, her eyes on Buttercup, who I was still holding. "But you'll have to take a number and-" She stopped, probably taking a good look at my face. I felt my anger rise and a thought entered my mind at whether or not I looked like Bane when _he_ was furious. Before I could do anything, however, the pink puff flew forward and grabbed onto her cotton blouse, dragging her face to meet hers. Her nostrils were flared and her mouth was curved into a menacing snarl- her pink eyes no longer wide and anxious.

"Now you listen Lady!" She growled at the woman, shaking her slightly. "My sister's in labour! My nephew or niece or whatever is about to be born! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT?! FOR GOD'S SAKE POINT US TOWARDS THE DELIVERY ROOM BEFORE I SMASH YOUR FACE IN!"

Understandably, she raised a weak hand and pointed to the south corridor.

* * *

"Hmm…." I smiled happily and twisted my lips in thought, holding both jars of pasta sauce thoughtfully. It was a tough choice- one was with coriander and one wasn't. I was standing happily in the sauce section of the supermarked, bobbing happily to the faint elevator music that was playing in the background, deciding between sauces. I was pumped- me and my sisters, finally together again! I'll make them a meal they'll never forget.

My phone started buzzing and I picked it up, seeing it was Blossom.

"Hi Bloss!" I greeted cheerfully. "How are things?"

"_Uh_-" It sounded as though she was panting and running. "_Minor problem, Bubbles, minor problem."_

I suddenly heard a crash and Blossom yelling. "_BUTCH! WATCH IT YOU IDIOT!"_

"Blossom?" I frowned.

"_Bubbles you gotta get over here!"_ She suddenly squealed, and I noticed how panicky her voice was. _"Like now!"_

I froze. "What?!" I yelped, making a lot of people in the store jump. "Where are you?!"

_"Citiesville Hospital."_

* * *

"Oh my God…Oh my God...Oh my God…Oh my God…" I could feel my heart pound and race against my chest as I held my stomach, wincing in pain and trying to breath normally. This can't be happening…this can't be happening…

But it was.

Blossom was beside at my bed, holding my hand and trying to demonstrate my breathing.

"In out, BC. Come on…" She widened her eyes and demonstrated for me. I shot her a furious look. Butch was on my other side, looking anxious and wide eyed, but at the same time I could almost see his anger rising. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't ready for this kid! I still had 2 weeks to go! NOW it decides to come?! Prematurely? _Where the Hell is the doctor?_

Suddenly Bubbles burst into the room, clutching her chest. Her face was white as a ghost as she saw me, running to my side.

"Buttercup!" She squeaked. "Are you okay?"

I gritted my teeth, clutching at my stomach and panting as another contraction came, much more intense than the last. I glared at her. "Had better days, Bubbles."

She bit her lip and looked over at Blossom, who was still trying to calm me down. I couldn't help but panic though- I was about to give birth and I had no idea how, nor was I ready. I wanted to castrate Butch then and there…but I couldn't reach.

"DAMN!" I yelled, swallowing. "This hurts!"

"Can't be that bad…" Butch muttered. I glared at him. He swallowed and held out his arm. "Just…squeeze my hand whenever you get a contraction."

I took him up on that offer and I grabbed his muscular arm, gritting my teeth and squeezing into his flesh as I felt my contraction come. He hissed and bit his lip, his eyes widening. I barely noticed.

"_Jeeze!"_ He hissed as he probably felt his circulation being cut off. I smirked weakly.

"Why are you even _here?" _Bubbles suddenly asked, narrowing her eyes. "I mean how'd you find us?"

Butch swallowed, snarling at her. "For me to know, you to find out." Bubbles scoffed, her mouth widening.

"You have no right to be here!" She suddenly yelled, growling. "You're the one that raped her!"

"Shut the Hell up Blondie!" Butch suddenly growled menacingly. "I'm the only one who should be here! It's my kid you know!"

"The kid's better off NOT to know you!" Bubbles shot back, growing angrier. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were stormy as she glared at him, her hands fists. Butch narrowed his eyes, his face almost murderous as he glared at my blonde sister. I groaned loudly, feeling my baby kick and kick angrily as they yelled at each other.

"Bubbles" I groaned, holding out an arm to stop Butch from doing anything. I was weak, but my voice was still determined. "Not now…you're upsetting the baby." Bubbles gave me an incredulous look as I gave her a pleading one in return.

The door suddenly flew open and a doctor appeared, much to my relief. She looked around in alarm at my sisters as two nurses came in, hooking me up quickly to some machines. I suddenly gasped, the pain had became _much _worse.

"Bella…" The doctor stated, walking over to me. "We didn't expect you here so soon."

"Tell me about it!" I squeaked, panting. I bit my lip as she checked me over. She suddenly frowned, checking the machines next to me. She suddenly looked worried.

"Your baby's in stress…" She muttered, turning to me. "It's coming fast, this could be bad."

"Bad?" Me and Butch echoed each other. I swallowed. "How bad?"

The doctor turned to both me and Butch, looking from one to the other. "Are you the father?" She suddenly asked Butch, who jumped.

"Uh…Yeah."

"You can stay." She turned to Blossom and Bubbles, who looked at her in alarm. "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave, the less people here the better. This baby needs to be delivered quickly."

Bubbles opened her mouth to protest, but Blossom took her hand and gave me a quick look, running her hand through my hair and giving me a quick peck on the cheek. She swallowed, probably trying to fight back the tears. I never saw my sister look so worried…usually she was so in control. I didn't want them to leave, I wanted them to stay and hold my hand and help me through it.

"You'll be okay, BC." Blossom muttered, her pink eyes looking into mine. She walked away with Bubbles, facing the doctor as they reached the door.

"Please take care of her." She mumbled to her before walking out, leaving me alone with Butch.

* * *

"How could you leave her alone in there?" I squealed as soon as we were out in the hallway, unable to hear or see what was going on in the delivery room. I was petrified, the fact that my sister was alone with a painful birth. I turned to Blossom, who was sitting quietly on one of the waiting chairs, biting her lip. "How could you just leave her?"

"We had to." Blossom said sadly, looking up at me. "If we were there we may have caused her more stress, and that's just what she doesn't need."

"But she's in there with Butch!" I hollered, my heart thumping. _"Butch!"_

"Butch will take care of her." Blossom mumbled strongly. "I know he will."

Her eyes suddenly darkened. "If he doesn't I'll kill him."

"He'll take the baby." I said, sitting down beside her. "You do know that, right?"

"I won't let that happen…" Blossom said strongly, looking towards me. "And you won't let that happen…and…" She bit her lip, a flicker of a smile crossing her face. "I bet Buttercup will die before she let's that happen."

* * *

I bit my lip, my contractions becoming more painful by the second. I winced and began to cry louder, suddenly feeling alone and much more afraid. I bit my lip and grabbed the sheets beneath me, but nothing seemed to block out the pain.

"You have to push." The doctor was telling me. "You have to push."

"HOW?" I hissed, furious. I felt like a true idiot, not being able to do anything. Butch was beside me, looking furious.

"What do you mean, HOW?" He hissed at me. "I thought all chicks knew this stuff!"

"I'M _SORRY _I DIDN'T PLAN TO GIVE BIRTH TODAY!" I found myself screaming hysterically. I winced again and sobbed as another painful contraction came. Butch was all I had in that delivery room, he was the father of this baby, and right now I didn't care if he was evil or not. He was all I had. I gripped at his hand and turned to him, panting.

"Butch…" I groaned. "Please help me."

* * *

"What the HELL?" I hissed at him, completely furious. Bane appeared to have not heard me…if he did he was very good at blocking my yells out of his mind, because he continued on undisturbed, looking thrilled. Sicko. "How do you know Buttercup's in labor?"

"A feeling" He grinned. "That, and I can kinda sense Butch's panic...can't you?"

Me and Boomer exchanged looks as we continued into the hospital. Bane completely ignored the front desk, which had a huge crack in the centre, and continued on down the halls; suddenly picking up pace and flying through the hospital. Boomer and I immediately caught up with him. When he suddenly stopped, landing on the ground harshly, I almost ran into him, falling over and crashing into the hospital wall. Boomer fell next to me.

"You gotta work on those brakes." Bane said wisely, giving us a sarcastic grin.

"Shutup." I snarled, rising to my feet. My heart leaped as soon as I saw the two puffs, looking at us with shocked expressions. Blossom's pink eyes were wide as she glared at us, her gaze flickering from Boomer, to Bane, to me.

"Wha-" She frowned, narrowing her eyes. "What the Hell-"

"Greetings!" Bane greeted, his sadistic smile widening and his red eyes twinkling. He held out a hand to them, and Blossom looked alarmed. "CHARMED!"

I glared at him.

* * *

I couldn't believe this was happening. I wanted this baby and now it was coming. I was supposed to be strong, fast, unstoppable. I was supposed to be indestructible, but now I was shaking, gripping Buttercup's hand tightly. I couldn't help but wonder if my baby was okay- if Buttercup was okay, what if they both died? What if something happened? Was this normal?

My bottom lip trembled as I looked at her, and our eyes met. Hers were wide and frightened, pleading at me to do something, but I couldn't. She was screaming with pain and I wanted to do something, but then I realised I was her enemy. This was our baby. It was coming. I was about to become a father.

* * *

I was shaking, trembling with fear and sobbing. The doctor was steadily watching the monitor, watching how the baby was going. I kept hearing those words- 'stressed', 'heart rate'. It scared so much. All I could think of was if my baby was stillborn. After all these months I couldn't lose my baby…I couldn't lose it! I sobbed louder as the doctor urged me to push. I missed my baby's constant kicking. Butch was beside me, looking fearful. He gripped my arm and told me to push too. His voice was at first harsh and demanding, but now it was pleading- almost close to tears too.

"I don't want to do this Butch!" I looked up at him, my eyes wide and fearful. I felt like a true failure and a little kid- afraid. I gripped his hand tightly, looking deep into his eyes through my tears. My whole body shook with sobs as the nurses bustled around me. "I can't do it! I'm not ready, I can't do it, I'm not strong enough and I can't do it and I-"

He grabbed my face and kissed me, his lips encasing around mine tightly. It was quick and kind of sloppy and he was trembling slightly, like he was scared too. He broke free, panting, and looked at me, his eyes determined and fierce.

There's the Butch I know.

* * *

"Listen Buttercup." I growled, trying to keep my voice stable. I looked down at her petrified, scared face and swallowed, holding her tightly. "You're the toughest person I know. No lie. That's my brothers, me, and my demon father combined. I don't know anybody who can fight like you can. You're…If anyone can do this you can!" I could feel my voice breaking and she kept sobbing, but I kept going. "You're more than just a Powerpuff Girl, you're more than just a regular chick! You're this kid's mother, if anyone can handle this kid you can! You can't fail now! Not after this-" I felt a tear skid down my cheek as the words poured out of my mouth, a force I couldn't control. I gripped her hand tightly and looked deep into her eyes. "You're this baby's _mother. _You can do anything." My hand shook. "It's why I love you."

She made a weak attempt at a smile, grabbing her stomach again. "AH!" She gasped, her eyes wide. Some stray tears ran down her face as she squeezed her eyes closed, her hand gripping mine. "The Baby…" She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly.

"Almost done…" The doctor said quickly. "Just one more push, Miss Utonium."

* * *

I screamed, feeling nothing but pain throb through my body. Butch's words had lifted me. He thought I was strong, I was more than a Powerpuff Girl, I was a mother. It was now. Time was now. It was coming. It was coming. I gripped Butch's hand tightly within my own and pushed with all the strength I could muster.

_I can do this. I can do this. _

"Here it comes…"

With a final scream I collapsed onto the pillows, crying and panting heavily. With a sudden shock I heard another scream echo around the room. The unmistakable cry of a newborn baby. I jumped back up, looking into the arms of the doctor in front of me. In her hands was my own baby- a tiny blood soaked infant screaming as loud as its lungs allowed it to. I gasped, my eyes once again filling with tears- happy tears.

_My baby…_

I'd done it...I was now a mother.

"Congratulations, Miss Utonium." A nurse said to me over the screams, a hand on my shoulder. "Your baby's going to be okay."

I panted, my chest rising and falling as I tried to sit up, my baby's cries still echoing around the room. _Wow...it must have inherited Bubbles' sonic scream or something!_

I froze as the nurse walked towards me, almost as if it was in slow motion...a dream. The pain seemed to melt away as she smiled at me, passing me a bundle of blankets. I took it numbly, holding it in my arms carefully. I looked down at the screaming infant. It was tiny, it's fists balled and flailing angrily, like it was scared. It was fiesty, that was for sure.

I let out a sob I didn't know I had been holding as I gazed down at my baby, completely lost for words. I tentatively raised a finger and as gently as I could, I ran a finger across the baby's pudgy cheek. It stopped crying and sniffed, opening it's eyes and looking at me. It's eyes were just like mine... light forest green. It even had a small amount of raven hair on its head. Our eyes locked and it gazed at me, silenced. I smiled, overcome with the feeling of finally holding my baby in my arms.

_"So..."_ I cried, smiling through my tears at the baby in my arms. _"You're the one whose been kicking me."_

"Congratulations." The doctor said to me. "A beautiful, healthy baby boy."

_A boy..._My heart lept in my chest.

From beside me, I heard a muffled thump as Butch fainted.

* * *

_*Pauses for reaction* _

_Ah! I know I'm sorry! Do you know how close it was? AH! I hated choosing, but check the poll, the results speak for themselves (thanks for voting!) ...you know I was going to be REALLY mean and just end it as the baby was born- leaving the sex a mystery...but I didn't. :) I love you guys THAT much!...I wanted a boy :)_

_For all those who wanted a girl- I'll let you in on a hint...planning for future..._

_You think Buttercup's only going to have one child? ;) I'll let you guys decide... hehe._


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The Way It Has To Be

_*Rises from the shallow earth, coughing and dusting dirt and soil off her clothes*_

_YES! YES! I'm alive! ALIVE!!! *Lightning crackles* _

_FINALLY I got this finished! Oh my god, you would not BELIEVE the struggle I've gone through to finally get out of my massive writer's block, I won't bore you with the gory details but *whew!* My word. I got kind of lost with this story, I wasn't sure how to begin or where to go...so I started all over again...several times :S. _

_Lot has happened...alot. I've replaced Chapter 19, because I didn't realy like it and instead wanted to combine 2 chapters into one...I hope you like it (y)_

_Thank you to review-ees, you've been the BEST and I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long :( I really am sorry. _

_*Sigh* been a big day for me, the day after Australia Day. I'll keep this short and sweet, as I have a 'break-up' process I have to go through :( chocolate here I come!...Reviews will make me happier, by the way..._

_Hehe, enjoy!_

* * *

I tore my eyes open and stared at the white fluorescent light shining down at me. I frowned, suddenly feeling something cold and wet being pressed against my forehead. I blinked in alarm and rose, fighting it off.

"Get off me!" I hissed, wiping at my head. "Ugh!"

A young nurse jumped, clutching the cold cloth away. "I'm sorry sir!" She squeaked. "You fainted! You need to lay back down and rest-"

I glared at her, blinking at the white room I was in. _What the Hell happened? _One minute I was standing with Buttercup's hand in mine and then…that doctor had asked me to cut the umbilical cord and I did and then I just-

"I fainted?" I echoed, snarling at her. "I don't _faint."_

I suddenly heard a tiny noise, like a gurgle mixed with a sigh, and I turned- feeling weak again at the sight- Buttercup, her hair damp from sweat and her face pale, looking down at a small bundle in her arms, a tiny baby…our baby. I felt myself choke up and Buttercup suddenly turned to me, her eyes looked up at me and there was a flicker of a smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" She mumbled, cuddling the baby close. I couldn't take my eyes off it- it was so small and so tiny. Its tiny fists were balled and its eyes were on me- big, pure looking green eyes.

"Fine" I found myself choking out, sounding harsher than I thought. I steadily made my way over, peering at the tiny newborn in her arms- my baby. "It…was a boy."

"Yeah…" She mumbled awkwardly, biting her lip and looking back at the baby. It just stared back at us, not scared or frightened or anything. It looked so much like me it felt unreal, except for those eyes. I couldn't look away from them. He had _her _eyes- a light forest green that looked peaceful and innocent. I swallowed, suddenly feeling my eyes itch. "Do you want to hold him?" She mumbled, as if she didn't really want to give him up. I swallowed, feeling my throat constrict.

"Uh…Yeah." I choked and she handed the bundle to me carefully, eyeing me closely as if she was afraid I'd drop him. I took the bundle of blankets with numb fingers, clutching the baby protectively. He just looked at me, our eyes locked. "Hey…" I managed to greet him, sounding stupid. I couldn't help it; I felt totally and utterly lost with my baby finally here with me. I raised a finger touched his arm gingerly, feeling the soft baby skin, just like his mother's skin. My finger trained to his tiny hand and he wrapped a hand around my finger weakly, his eyes wide and searching.

"_Butch_" Buttercup suddenly said to me. I barely heard her. "Are you…crying?"

"No" I sniffled.

She seemed to smirk at me, and my cheeks seemed to warm as I realised I was crying. I hesitantly gave the bundle back to her, his eyes still locked on me. I already felt like he was mine, a splitting image of me. The way his eyes were wide, gazing at both of us intently and the way he flexed his fingers I could just tell he would be a fighter. I sat beside her numbly on the bed as she held him close, a smile gracing her face. She actually looked beautiful- her hair slightly damp with sweat and sticking to her forehead slightly. Her eyes were bright and her arms locked around our son protectively, but held him up high slightly so he could see both of us. I felt connected then…almost like we were a family.

Sort of.

I didn't want to lose her, and I especially didn't want to lose him. I stared at them both and realised from that moment on I couldn't live without them.

* * *

"Omigod!" Bubbles whined, jumping up and down tearfully. She was nibbling on her nails and shuffling her feet, her blue eyes wide. "What's taking so long in there?" She cast a fearful look at me- I was sitting silently on the seat, stiff as a board.

"It'll be fine, Bubbles." I said sternly, my eyes fierce and determined. "It'll be _fine."_

"But what if something's gone wrong?" Bubbles whimpered teafully. "What if there's complications? What if the baby's stillborn? What if-" Her mouth suddenly snapped shut as she found four pairs of eyes glaring at her- Brick's fierce red ones, Bane's deep brown ones, Boomer's glaring ones and my dark, furious glare.

"She'll be _fine." _I snarled. Bubbles silenced and decided to keep her worries to herself. I suddenly sighed and voiced my concerns. "I'm just sad at the fact that the whole family's not here to be here for her."

"Well" Brick suddenly spoke up and Blossom's gaze snapped to him. He swallowed. "We're here."

I frowned, looking towards the man who was beside Brick, humming quietly to himself. He was strange, looking so peaceful and yet so…eerie and perplexing. He had strange brown eyes, which I could have sworn I had seen before, a buff, tanned body and pitch black hair. He seemed strangely out of place…but like he belonged here.

"Who are you?" I snapped, looking at him. He sighed, looking at me as if _I _was the strange one.

"I told you" He said slowly, as if I was slow on an obvious uptake. _"Me- Bane."_

"I realise that." I snapped back. I hated being taken for a fool. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What I don't realise is _why you're here."_

I noticed Boomer and Brick cast apprehensive looks. Bane seemed to contemplate before answering the question.

"I'm…Buttercup's neighbor."

I stiffened, my mind quickly finding a fault with that statement. "If you're Buttercup's neighbour, how come you know her real name?"

"He's our father." Boomer suddenly growled, casting a warning look at Bane, who seemed unaffected. "Can we drop it?"

Bubbles suddenly spoke up. "No way" She muttered. "You look way too young to be their father."

"I don't age" He put simply, shrugging. I scoffed audibly- as I consider myself a science expert, I could easily puncture that theory.

"That is impossible." I muttered, narrowing my eyes. He shrugged back.

"Some say makin' babies outta cooking ingredients and some dangerous chemical is impossible too."

He had me there. I cocked my eyebrow at him as Bubbles looked on with interest.

"Wow" She muttered, frowning at Boomer, who looked back awkwardly. "I didn't know you had…well, family. I thought you were just created by Mojo."

"HA!" Bane suddenly scoffed, blowing his bangs out of his face. "He wishes."

"He gave us away." Brick growled under his breath, his facial expression dark. Bane shot him an angry glare and opened his mouth to retort but before he could Boomer spoke up again.

"Anyway" He muttered, his blue eyes meek. "We're just here for the birth of our…neice or nephew."

"My grandson." Bane suddenly put in proudly. I frowned at him. "Or…or granddaughter."

I suddenly groaned loudly, growing anxious. I buried my face in my hands and tried to ignore the fearful thoughts slipping into my head. Buttercup dying in childbirth, the baby being stillborn…something happening to it…the cord wrapping around the baby's neck…too much blood loss. Maybe this was a subject I shouldn't have researched.

Bubbles gently sat beside me and snaked an arm around my shoulders, her head on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Bloss" She murmured in a calm, gentle voice. "Really, Buttercup can get through anything, and the baby will be the same."

"Course it will" Bane muttered to himself darkly, snarling. I glared at him. "It has my blood, don't it?"

"That doesn't _mean _anything!" I snarled back, my body now shaking with frustration and anger.

"It may mean more than you think" Bane immediately shot back, looking venomous. My fingers curled into a fist as I imagined slamming his smug face through the hard brick walls, but Bubbles held me back with a warning look.

…Bubbles trying to talk sense into _me. _I must be stressed out.

"Wow" Bubbles finally slumped in herf chair, her eyes wide with curiosity. "…We now have one screwed up family."

Bane smirked, his red eyes flashing mischievously as he stared at me and Bubbles as though we were a piece of raw meat. "You have no idea…"

* * *

The thought had begun to sink in when I was holding him, my minute old baby. He was looking around curiously, but his wide eyed gaze would land on us and stay there, as if he knew who we were. I couldn't find the right words to describe him, or the sensation of holding him close. He seemed so delicate and smelled so nice, I couldn't imagine how something so sweet could come from something that seemed so horrible.

I sort of imagined the birth as I fierce battle, me and Butch warring against each other for who will keep the baby. Not like this…this was so…normal.

It wasn't after a while that Butch's words suddenly flowed back to me. Did he say _I love you? _No…was it _It's what I love about you…? _I frowned, unable to clearly see why. All I thought of was pain and pushing a baby out of me. Butch's speech seemed far, far away. He did say I _love, _right? Or was it _dove? _

"What do we name him?" Butch suddenly muttered. I jumped in alarm at the sound of his voice. I swallowed, looking towards him as he sat next to me on my bed, his eyes still on the baby. I shrugged, suddenly stumped. Of all the things I had been thinking the last few hours, baby names were not one of them.

"I don't know…" I mumbled. I suddenly remembered the only time I had thought about it- back when I was living at the house and Blossom, Bubbles and I were eating pizza. I remembered the name Bubbles had suggested. "How about Blayze?"

"Blayze?" He echoed, his eyes suddenly darting towards me. His nose seemed to wrinkle. "What's that supposed to mean? It sounds wussy."

My lips twitched into a small snarl as I looked back my baby, who was squirming as he wrestled the strong hold on the blanket wrapped around him. "It is not" I growled defensively, but silently. "It's like fire, a flash or fierce glow…like a blaze of glory or something…"

We both looked down at the bundle in my arms, and his eyes seemed to lighten up as he gazed back at us. He was only tiny, but his lips seemed to curl into a small smile, his tongue sticking out sweetly. I had to grin at him.

"Blayze…" Butch repeated, frowning. He smirked, looking back at me with a calm expression on his face. It had to be the only time I wasn't even a little bit afraid of him. "I like it, it suits him."

I grinned, looking back at little Blayze. It did suit him, and he seemed to smile at it, at both of us.

"Miss Utonium…"

I looked up at the nurse, who was giving me a tired smile. "Your sisters are getting very worried…"

"Oh" I found myself smirking as I thought back to Blossom and Bubbles, who were probably close to clawing down the door by now. "Yeah, you better send everyone in…"

No sooner had I finished my sentence then Blossom suddenly burst through the door and ran in, her hair wild and her eyes wide. Bubbles soon followed her, and I could tell she'd been crying.

"Oh my god!" Blossom squealed, running over and gaping. Bubbles stumbled behind her. "Are you okay? How did it go? Any complications? How's the-" She gasped, blinking down at tiny Blayze in my arms. He looked as though he was frowning, his legs kicking out angrily and his nose scrunched slightly. I had to smirk- Butch did the exact same thing when he was annoyed.

"Oh my god!" Bubbles gasped, suddenly grinning and jumping up and down on the spot. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Calm down!" I hissed, pulling Blayze closer as he kicked out, annoyed. "You're scaring him."

"It was a boy!" Blossom squeaked, but quieter. Brick and Boomer walked through the door, their eyes wide at the girls.

"It was a boy?" Boomer asked, smirking. "Awesome!"

"Congratulations" Brick smirked, thumping Butch on the back. Butch smirked in return.

"His name's Blayze." Butch seemed to brag, looking proud. I sighed, rolling my eyes as my sisters and the Rowdyruffs seemed to coo at him. Blayze simply stared back, looking alarmed.

"Nice" Boomer grinned. "He looks just like you."

Blayze seemed to gurgle sweetly, kicking his legs sweetly. I felt a twinge of annoyance as Bubbles wiped away a few emotional tears, staring at her new nephew in my arms with complete awe. Blossom smirked as well.

"But he has your eyes" She mumbled, so only I could hear. I smiled at her. She knew exactly what I needed to hear.

"He is SO cute!" Bubbles squealed, clapping her hands excitingly. She sighed. "I can't wait to bring him home…"

Butch suddenly looked up, his emerald eyes menacing. I automatically froze at that expression- the fierce anger that showed through his muscular, threatening stance. He seemed to give an animal-like growl, his eyes flashed and his hands quickly curled into fists.

"Who says he's going home with _you?" _He snapped, folding his arms protectively. He narrowed his eyes. "He's _my _son."

My eyes widened at the accusatory tone in his voice, as though he was looking for a challenge. I automatically felt nervous for my baby sister and I gulped, holding Blayze closer and shooting Blossom a nervous look. Blossom returned it, looking anxious.

"What about his mother?" Bubbles shot back, and I felt my heart jump as I saw my sister's face- not the nervous, shy Bubbles I always knew. Her eyes were fierce and just as dark and piercing, glaring at Butch with…authority. She growled at him, and Butch stiffened. "I doubt you can give Blayze _all _of the parenting he deserves without his mother."

Butch twitched, and he looked ready to leap across the bed and strangle her. Just when I thought he was ready to launch himself onto her to wrap his hands around her neck, I heard a voice that caused me to freeze, my heartbeat steadying.

"True that."

I looked up to see Bane in the doorway, leaning against the wall casually. I grinned as I saw him, but frowned as I really studied him- that knowing smirk that was plastered on his face. I knew that look, and it always meant trouble. He seemed to smirk at me as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching me closely. I swallowed.

_Wait…_

"Bane?" I frowned, looking up at Butch expectantly. "What…What are you doing here?" For once, I was pretty much speechless. How the Hell did my neighbour find me here?...And what was he doing here?

* * *

I glared at him as he swaggered over, his red eyes glowering dangerously darker.

"So it was a boy…" He murmured, folding his arms over his chest. He smirked, his eyes twinkling dangerously. "He looks just like you, Butchie."

He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes, looking over at Blayze as I did. He was gazing up at Bane curiously, but didn't look scared or intimidated or anything. I felt a surge of pride flow through me as I gazed down at him, then my anger returned when I looked towards my own father again. He was _enjoying _this- I could tell. I glanced over at Buttercup, whose fierce green eyes were glaring at me, then back at Bane, suspicious.

"What…What's going on?" She muttered, looking at both of us very carefully. I groaned, glaring at my brothers knowingly. They smirked back.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"I can't believe you set me up!" Buttercup screamed at Bane, her eyes wide and, unless it was a trick of the light, full of tears. Brick and Boomer were outside with Blayze and the Puffs while Bane and I dealt with Buttercup's fierce questioning. Jeese…who knew she'd be so pissed about this? It isn't even my fault, though Bane's staring suggested it was.

Prick.

"I didn't set you up" Bane snarled back, his expression bored. His red eyes were glazed over as he sat cross-legged at the end of her bed, checking his nails. "I didn't even _know _who you were 'til at least…" His red pupils rolled upward in thought. "…6 hours after we first met."

"That's just the point!" Buttercup snarled at him. She looked as though she would love to do nothing more than launch across and strangle him, but I could tell she was still weak from birth. Her skin was still pale and still sleek with sweat. Her eyes were wide and damp, but still strong and deep as always. She looked…truly hurt. "You screwed me over! You sold me out to Butch! Who…by the way, you forgot the mention was your SON!"

Bane shrugged carelessly. "You didn't ask."

Buttercup's lip drooped as her eyes widened, looking murderous. "You sold me out!"

At this point, I growled. My narrowed eyes turned towards her and she turned her attention to me, still looking furious.

"I'd like to point out…" I snarled, my voice dripping with venom. "That I never _asked _for your help."

Bane smirked and pointed to me sarcastically. "What he said. It was just a coincidence that you moved in next to my human abode, and it was just as a coincidence that you were pregnant with my grandson…just as it was a coincidence that we became friends." His blood red pupils shone with malice as he smirked at her triumphantly. I could swear he was hovering an inch from the bedspread, but I couldn't really tell.

Buttercup closed her eyes, and I could tell she was too infuriated to speak. Or maybe she was just pissed because she finally met someone who could outsmart her. I twisted my lips. Bane could outsmart anyone; his evil, twisted mind probably was on a different level to hers. If he ever met anyone who could, I bet he would tear them limb from limb.

…it scared me that I was growing just a little bit more respectful of my own dad.

"Besides" I snarled before she could open her mouth for another furious retort. "It doesn't matter now, I found you without his help."

"I kept my promise" Bane added silkily, smiling at her. "I didn't give away your location."

"Yeah right" Buttercup spat, her eyes narrowed. "I'm supposed to believe that?"

"It's true!" I yelled, before Bane had the chance to reply. I felt disgusted. "I didn't need his help finding you! I could do it all by myself!"

"With my help" Bane scowled under his breath. I chose to ignore that.

"How'd you do that?" Buttercup asked, but now her voice had lowered to a scared, almost amazed hiss. Her wide eyes gazed up at me questioningly, and I looked down at her sheepishly. I debated on whether or not to tell her…the secret I'd grown to accept, yet at the same time seemed so horrible when I first found out…

"Desire" Bane interjected, and my hands became fists as he gave me a sweet, innocent smile.

"Shutup" I warned him, my eyes narrowing into slits. "I don't-"

"What?" Buttercup asked, frowning.

"Desire" Bane talked over my furious warning growl. I wanted to hurl him out of the nearest window. "When you want something that much, you get it."

Buttercup gaped at him, her deep green pupils still swimming with confusion. "W-what?"

Bane sighed deeply, blowing his long black bangs out of his eyes. He rolled his eyes towards me and rose in one quick motion, somehow ending up next to me before he'd even straightened out his legs. He shot me a knowing look, his deep red eyes mirroring Brick's own impatient pupils.

"You explain" He muttered, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket. "I can't be bothered right now, I gotta go tell Him and Mojo about the new kid…what's his name again?"

"Blayze" I muttered, half-furious and half-amused that he'd already forgotten his new grandson's name.

"Why are you telling them for?!" Buttercup yelled from the bed, looking dangerous. "What does he mean by explain?! What are you?! What's going on?! Who-" Before she could finish, Bane disappeared in a quick flash of flame, leaving nothing but a slight scorch mark on the tiled hospital floor. I groaned, thinking of what he'd mentioned before and what I should do next. Buttercup was still gaping at me, her mouth and eyes wide. I smirked at her, somehow recognizing how cute she looked when she was clueless. I thought of Blayze, how amazed and touched I was to first meet him, to see him for the first time…I frowned as I thought of what would have happened if I'd missed it, how heartbroken I would be if my own son was running around without me there with him.

My frown deepened as I looked at her, the precious Powerpuff now looking weak and broken in the hospital bed, looking up at _me _for answers. I guess she must have seen how furious I looked, because she seemed to draw back anxiously, but her eyes were still fierce. I glared at her, and thought of what she could do to me- she ran away and it drove me into the deepest sadness I've ever been in, she could take away the one thing I couldn't live without…my own son. I snarled at her, the anger inside me bubbling and rising. I seemed to heat up with fury, and I wondered if this really was my true demonic side showing.

"Okay BC…" I snarled, my voice deeper and raspier than I originally planned it to be. "Here's how it's going to be…"

* * *

My head was spinning and I was aching all over, but I refused to lower my gaze. I didn't understand, so much was happening… Bane disappearing, Bane being here in the first place, Blayze being born my sisters appearing the Rowdyruffs showing up…I wasn't sure how much I could take, but the competitive, protective streak was still alive within me and I refused to back down, I wouldn't give Butch the satisfaction of power. I glared at him, and his deep emerald eyes glared back at me, looking murderous. He looked menacing, but in a way I didn't care. I thought of my baby, outside safe and sound with my sisters, and had only one thing to ask him.

"Butch" I said, before he had the chance to say anything. "Are you really going to take Blayze away from me?"

He twitched, almost swelling with visible rage, but his eyes seemed to calm as he frowned, lowering his eyesight thoughtfully. His eyes flickered back up to me, challenging and fierce.

"Okay, Buttercup" He snarled at me but I refused to look away, my eyes gazing directly into his. He growled again, folding his muscular arms over his chest and leering over me forbiddingly. He narrowed his eyes. "I won't take Blayze away…under a few conditions."

"_Conditions?" _I repeated, gaping. "What-?"

He raised his hand before I had the chance to continue and I furiously bit back my profanities. My powers were still weak, and even though he may be a little softer on me now, I knew he would snap every limb in my body without a second thought if I really pissed him off. I simply glared.

"Number one-" He scowled. "You have to live with me."

I narrowed my eyes, my heart thudding in my ears. "Bu-"

"Number two" He growled over me. "You have to stay there, and you can only leave with _my _permission."

I gaped. "You can't-"

"Number three-" He snarled, his voice rising. "You have to promise to always be there for Blayze, and be a real mother to him with no other commitments."

My lip dropped, if possible, even lower. My eyes widened and I simply gaped at him for the longest time, without saying a word. He just glared at me, his eyes dangerous.

"You can't expect that of me!" I suddenly snapped, my eyes narrowing as I shook out of my stupor. "I'll be a mother to Blayze but not stuck in the same prison all day! You can't expect me to give _everything _up just for YOU!"

"Not for me…" He suddenly smirked, the same challenging look in his eyes. "For Blayze."

"And what?" I growled, folding my arms. "You get free time with him whenever you want? You can still be a teenager while I slave away and get shut off from the outside world?"

"I don't trust you, Buttercup" He said blankly, suddenly scowling to himself. "You ran away from me when I gave you freedom. I'm worried for Blayze, what's he going to think if his mother ever abandons him?"

He gave me such a judging, harsh look that I winced, amazingly almost feeling guilty! I shook these feelings off, glaring at him furiously.

"I did that because you were going to take my baby!" I yelled angrily, straightening. "I was dedicated to his safety! I didn't want to leave him and that's why I left with him!"

"Exactly" Butch shot back immediately, his eyes narrowing at me. "I don't want you to ever take Blayze away from me…ever. I won't give you the chance."

About to completely scream my head off I pursed my lips, ready to explode. Then I remembered, Blayze's small smile. I knew he was special, and I knew he was different… the second I'd seen his small smile I knew I could never leave him. I remembered his sweet, identical forest green eyes…eyes just like mine, and how they'd gazed up at the both of us with such innocence and love, like he knew who we were. I looked down at the hospital sheets, and thought about my baby, my own son. He needed me, just like I knew I needed him. Even though I'd only held him once, seen him, smelt him, kissed him just that one time…I knew I could never let him go. I swallowed, feeling the same lump in my throat that I felt when I first laid eyes on him. I knew it was weakness, and I knew it was danger…but I couldn't leave him, I couldn't leave my baby.

"Fine, Butch" I suddenly sighed, my voice much calmer than I thought. "Whatever you want."

* * *

Blossom was standing by herself against the hospital wall, looking down at her newborn nephew with a careful, protective glance when I walked into the hall. Beside her was Bubbles and Boomer, huddled together and holding Blayze, cooing at him. Brick was by the door, and looked up suddenly as I walked in. The rest of their eyes fell on me, and I nodded to both of the girls, jabbing my thumb to the door to signal that it was safe to go in. Blossom strode past me without looking, her nose in the air. Boomer handed the bundle of blankets to Bubbles as she rose, nodding at me curtly as she walked past and closed Buttercup's door behind her. I swallowed, leaning against the wall as both of my brothers watched me, their faces curious and waiting.

"Well?" Brick muttered, raising his eyebrows. "What's going on?"

I twisted my lips, trying to find the right words. "She's staying with us."

"Nice" Brick smirked, folding his arms. "You tell her about the…" He raised his fingers, making phony 'devil horn' gestures. I had smirk, but punched him in the arm anyway.

"No" I muttered, narrowing my eyes. "But Bane didn't exactly make things any better; he disappeared leaving _me _to explain everything."

"It's easy" Boomer muttered, struggling to hold back a laugh. "Buttercup, I'm half a demon."

"Shutup Boomer!" I snarled as both of them broke into sly sniggers. "It ain't that simple, you know that…besides, I don't think I am."

"Sure" Brick muttered, rolling his eyes. "You know Bane sensed you were here right? He said we all have a bond in feeling what the other feels in extreme cases, and it brings us together in a crisis…I kinda felt it."

"Same" Boomer shrugged, but his wide blue eyes looked troubled. "You don't think we're really gonna end up like Dad do you?"

Brick shrugged carelessly, while I didn't even look at him. I kept thinking of Bane, maybe that those blood red eyes would turn to an emerald green, just like mine. I continued to gain respect with him, and I even think I'm building a connection with him too.

And it only _just _scares me.

"Dunno" I muttered, snarling. I wasn't even pissed, I just did it automatically.

"So the puff's going to live with us." Brick scoffed, shooting Boomer a knowing glance. "Wonder what that's going to be like."

"She won't put up much of a fight…I hope." I mumbled, my smirk growing wider. "She's scared I'll take away Blayze."

Boomer suddenly gave us both a stern look as he stood, his usually bright blue eyes growing stormy. "Will you?"

I shrugged, frowning. "I will if she tries anything."

"I don't think she will…" Brick muttered thoughtfully. "Blayze needs his mom, and I don't think Buttercup will leave her own kid."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes towards the hospital ceiling. I didn't trust her, in fact it was killing me to have all those girls in the one room with my kid, and it took all of my strength not to bust down the door and demand him back.

"I'm not taking any chances" I growled at them both. "She won't leave me again."

* * *

I gazed down at Blayze's calm face, his plump baby lips slightly agape as he slept soundly. My sisters sat by me, one on either side, speechless. I'd told them, and now the only sound was Blayze's steady baby breaths as he slept, flexing or twitching slightly, but other than that…silence. I felt numb and sore, it seemed like only seconds ago I'd given birth to my baby boy, with my sisters by my side, but I knew it wasn't true. It had been hours, and Butch was outside my door…waiting for me.

My skin seemed to prickle, I noticed especially the back of my shoulder itched. I realised it was my scar, the one Butch gave me months and months ago. I wondered if he remembered, I wondered if he even knew it was there, or if he purposely meant to give it to me.

"You don't have to do this" Blossom whispered, loud enough so only me and Bubbles could hear her. I looked up into her pink eyes, which were filled with thick tears. She sniffed, but didn't bother to wipe them away. "You don't have to go…"

"I do" I whispered back, and I was slightly amazed my own eyes weren't brimming with tears. "I can't let Butch have him, Bloss…It's so hard to explain but I just…can't."

"You could run away" Bubbles suddenly whimpered, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs as she sniffed, her hand coming to her face. "We'll help you, and we'll make sure Butch never finds you, we promise-"

I shook my head, slowly but surely. It sounded amazing, of course, and a few months ago I would have jumped at the idea, but I just couldn't. I couldn't take the risk of never seeing Blayze again, especially when I felt so weak and helpless, with tiny Blayze in my arms hugging closer to me. It sounded like paradise, having Blayze all to myself. But the image of Butch entered my mind, the way he swaggered into my apartment, almost as if it was child's play finding me. I knew he would hunt me down again, and I knew that he wouldn't hold back from finishing me off for good.

"Buttercup…" Blossom sniffed, her hand gripping my shoulder. "You can do this, you've always been the strongest out of all of us. You can't just give in to Butch, that's what he wants! You're a fighter, BC…you always were."

I couldn't look at her, instead I closed my eyes and let it all sink in. I wondered vaguely where my fighting spirit went…why I wasn't jumping out of bed and fighting tooth and nail for my own child. Blossom and Bubbles were right…I could fight for Blayze, just like I used to fight every single monster, villain and criminal that seemed to step in my way.

I opened my eyes again, and stared down at my baby boy. I watched the way he gripped my hospital gown in his tiny fingers, too weak and small to do anything else. I imagined the way Butch snarled at me, the way he threatened to take Blayze away when I was only a few weeks pregnant. He'd meant it too...I couldn't let him do it…not now, not when I've held him, loved him.

"I'm so sorry" I choked out, feeling like a real failure. I couldn't do it; I couldn't let Blayze grow up without a mother, like we did. "This time, Butch has something against me I can't fight."

Both my sisters wrapped their arms around me, much like when I first discovered I was pregnant. I held baby Blayze close to me as we cried together.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Family Portrait

_Hey guys! I'm back...again! What can I say? ...I can't stop :P_

_Back to school soon for me...groan. _

_Anyways, I really need to know what you guys think so I know whether or not to continue :) Reviews muchly, muchly appreciated :D_

* * *

I frowned in my sleep, contemplating on whether or not to open my eyes. Had it been a dream? It seemed so far away… the hospital, the deal, Blayze, my sisters, Bane…had it really happened, or was I still in my own bed, in my own apartment in Citiesville…

I opened my eyes, groggily blinking in the dim light, and the reality hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was in a king sized bed, not my own double size mattress back in Citiesville. Instead I was engulfed within soft black sheets and a deep green comforter, my head resting against a variety of mis-matching pillows. I blinked again, rolling over and looking up towards the high ceiling. Here I was… My new home.

The memories flooded back. I had fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion once I had been checked out of the hotel, Blayze still cuddled up in my arms. The weight of my new 'deal' with Butch and the emotional upheaval of being a mother _and_ the thought of losing all communication with my sisters all at once was enough to knock me out for at least 15 hours, occasionally waking to Blayze's hungry cries so I could feed him. I was so exhausted, however, that I never got a chance to take in my surroundings.

I guessed it was Butch's room…who else's could it be? I recognized his bed, and held back a shudder as I sat up, looking around with interest. Everything was either black or green, (figures) with black carpet, walls with decorative black wallpaper and an elaborate black ceiling. I guessed the Ruffs were now housed within one of Him's ornate castles/mansions, as he did love to make a statement. I sighed, cupping my chin in my hand. All I knew was- I was far away from my sisters...Who knew where Him was living now?

I let out another sigh, collapsing back onto the bed with a mixed feeling of defeat and relief. The silence around me was deafening, and as I looked over at Blayze's empty crib by my bed, all I felt was lonely. I felt like a prisoner, a prisoner in a large fluffy bed, but still a prisoner. I sighed again as I thought of it- the thought of my life stuck with Butch…forever. I ran a shaky hand through my oily hair, still slightly sticky with sweat. With a new found burst of energy I threw off the warm comforter and made my way across the room, to what I recognized as the bathroom.

Depressed or not, I needed a shower.

* * *

"He's soooooo _cute!" _Brat squealed, causing me to wince. She bounced up and down, her high pitched whining ringing in my ears. Brick wrinkled his nose with distaste as Boomer snarled with annoyance. Brute stood by, rolling her eyes as she watched TV, laying across the sofa with another box of cereal. Berserk joined in on the squealing, her red eyes wide with awe. She looked as though my newborn son was a large box of chocolates, ready and waiting to be eaten. Brat squealed again, pulling faces at him.

"Can I hold him?" Berserk pouted, fluttering her long fake lashes at me innocently. "Pleeeaaassseeee?"

I glared at her and looked down at Blayze, who fit perfectly in my hands. He was only a day old, but yet I felt like he already knew who I was. He was cuddled against my chest, his green eyes looking around curiously and his tiny fingers flexing, gripping my shirt sweetly. It made me practically melt to hold him in my hands like that, and I didn't want to let him go. He was so tiny, just fitting in my grip perfectly.

"Hm…no" I muttered, smirking. "He's mine."

"I'm the godmother!" Brat whined, pouting.

"You are not" Brick scoffed, grinning. "You haven't gotten him any presents yet."

Brat rolled her made up eyes, growling. "Well what could you possibly need?"

Brick smirked, spreading out across the couch. "Try... any baby stuff. This 'castle' isn't exactly equipped with a nursery."

I growled, narrowing my eyes at him. "Hey, I did the best I could."

"A crib is not enough, Butch." Brick scoffed back, rolling his red irises in a bored way. I pulled a face at him. I'd bought some stuff, but not too much to draw attention to the fact I was going to be a father. Already I was anxious that Blayze wouldn't have enough baby stuff. I heard a tiny sigh and looked down to see Blayze yawning, cuddling closer to my shirt. I grinned and held him closer, right over my heart.

"He looks just like you" Berserk cooed again, petting his back. I glared at her protectively; weary of those bright red talons she calls nails. "To be his godmother, I'd buy him the entire baby department just for him."

"_Godmother?"_

I looked over at the voice, and automatically I smirked at the vision in the hallway. Buttercup was standing there, looking pissed. Her long damp hair twisted and waved to her elbows, and she was wearing one of my black hoodies over her tiny black top, as well as the pair of sweatpants she had on at the hospital. Her large emerald eyes still looked tired, but she was giving all of us an annoyed, suspicious glare. Specifically, I noticed, aimed at me.

Brat snarled at her, immediately pouting and folding her arms across her cleavage. "Yeah" She growled at her, irritated. "_We're _the baby's godmothers…duh."

Her mouth fell open in shock, and her eyes became narrowed slits. "Over my dead lifeless corpse!" She spat. "You are _not _Blayze's godmother!"

Before Brat had the chance to snarl back a retort, Brick piped up, giving the green puff a sly grin.

"Nice outfit, Puff." Brick smirked. "Really- it suits you."

She ignored him, instead she folded her arms stubbornly and gave me a hateful glare, one I'd become accustomed to. I heard a small whimper and looked down to my chest, where Blayze had begun to squirm and cry. I frowned, hearing his small pathetic baby sobs as he kicked out, sniffling. I stood up from my position on the sofa and carried him down the hall and to the kitchen, Buttercup following closely behind me.

"He's probably hungry…" I mumbled, but couldn't hold back a smirk as I held Blayze close, cooing at him. "Are you hungry?"

I heard her scoff as she glared at me, her hands on her hips. She would look so much more powerful if my jacket actually fit her, but the sleeves instead slipped past her hands, hiding her fingers from view.

"Since when are those skanks Blayze's godmothers?" She snarled at me, her eyes blazing. "We're supposed to decide that stuff _together…_Not that you would know anything about that."

I turned to her, my eyes narrowed. Somehow, she knew exactly how to stomp on my nerves, better than anyone else. Even though, and I hated to admit it, she looked really good- with her hair out, wet and damp, clothed in my favourite hoodie- she still pissed me off more than ever.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled back, just as menacing. She opened her mouth to reply, but Blayze suddenly hiccupped, followed by a quick burst of loud baby sobs. He kicked out, sobbing and sniffing against my shirt. Her gaze seemed to soften as her eyes fell on him, and she scooped him up from my hold, hugging him to her chest. He seemed to quiet down as she rubbed his back, giving him a small smile.

"He probably is hungry…" She mumbled softly, cradling him in her arms. I swallowed, somehow feeling sheepish that I'd actually raised my voice to her. I don't know why, but seeing her like that seemed to turn her into a totally different person…like she was bipolar, or something. I liked her so much more, seeing her like that. Her smile seemed to grow bigger as she gazed down at Blayze, running a few fingers through his tuft of raven black hair. "I better feed him."

"Can I watch?" I muttered darkly without thinking. My eyes widened as did hers, but she seemed furious as she glared at me, her lips wrinkling into a growl.

"You can be such a jerk, Butch." She snapped at me, turning on her heel. I growled at her, feeling the familiar feeling of anger pump through my veins. I never knew anybody who could get me pissed like she could. In one quick movement I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back to me and holding her. She stiffened against me and I leaned down to her neck, my lips against her ear.

"I'd start being a bit nicer to me, _Buttercup." _I cooed darkly into her ear, tightening my grip. But, a smirk crawled onto my lips. "After all…" I could practically feel her heart race. "We are a _family_ now, you know."

* * *

I lay on my pink bedspread limply, staring at the plain, blank page of my notebook where my essay should be. I had nothing- it felt as though my brain had turned into pure mush.

My head drooped onto my pillow as I groaned. How could I concentrate? The house seemed so quiet, even the familiar creaks and squeaks had been silenced. I was practically suffocated under the weight of silence that seemed to consume us…we needed Buttercup back.

I heard a tiny knock on my door and I barely needed to turn my head to know Bubbles was walking in. She stumbled over and collapsed on my bed next to me, her blonde head landing closely next to mine. She sniffed pathetically and I sighed, knowing the feeling.

"This is miserable, Bloss." Bubbles whined, burying her face in my pillow. "I mean, it was bad enough when we didn't know where she was, but to know she's all alone with that jerk, almost like…" She sniffed, shifting onto her side to look at me. "Almost like she's imprisoned…I mean she should be home with us…we should be able to see Blayze…"

"I know Bubbles" I muttered, rolling over to look towards the ceiling. "Believe me, I know."

"We have to do something" Bubbles muttered, saying the same thing she had said ever since we had come back from the hospital. "We can't just leave her there… they could be doing anything to her…"

"What can we do?" I snarled bitterly. It was driving me crazy to think there wasn't much to do, Buttercup was pretty much bound to Butch forever now. "Buttercup doesn't want to lose Blayze, and neither does Butch. Logically he's got her in a rut, if they both want to be 'parents' to Blayze together."

"That's stupid!" Bubbles growled, shaking her pigtails in frustration. "Butch is the one who raped her!"

"I _know _Bubbles." I sighed, closing my eyes as I felt a strong, throbbing headache coming on. "Believe me, I know."

We both fell into silence. We told the Professor last night, about his newborn grandson and the position his daughter was in. He said nothing, just walked into his laboratory silently. But we could tell, we could practically feel the grief radiating from his form….the regret.

"So…" Bubbles strong voice suddenly changed into a small whimper as she lay beside me, sniffing into my pillow. "So…we do nothing?"

I turned over, my bright pink eyes meeting my sister's bright sky blue ones. They were filled with tears, her lower lip was trembling and she was looking up at me expectantly, the older sister, for guidance. I smiled through my own tears, reaching out a hugging her.

"Of course not" I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat. "We've never given up before, and now's not the time to start."

* * *

A storm was brewing. I watched the lightning crack across the sky in one quick burst of blinding light, followed by a crackle and rumble of thunder that echoed through the entire house. I shivered, even though thanks to the warm cotton of Butch's hooded jacket, I wasn't cold. It was only the middle of the day, but due to how dark it was it felt like early evening, and Butch's room had very limited light available. I shivered again, lying back onto the pillows. They were still slightly warm from where I previously lay.

Blayze was cuddled up in my arms, wrapped in a blanket. I'd fed and burped him, and now his sleepy gaze was turned up to me, his tiny hands reaching for my neck. I sighed and lay down completely, spreading him out beside me in his blanket. He squirmed and kicked, but his wide green eyes were still locked on mine. I ran my fingers across his tummy and he squirmed and smiled, his lips agape to reveal a toothless mouth. I smiled back, hugging him to my face and kissing the palm of his hand. I couldn't help it; he was more comforting than my favourite blanket.

"_He's something…isn't he?"_

I didn't even bother to turn around; I knew it was Butch at the doorway. I pretended not to hear him as I hugged Blayze closer to me as he drooled happily, gripping my jacket sweetly. I heard his footsteps approach, slow and foreboding, from behind me and I stiffened involuntarily. The bed shook as he leaned down, crawling over me and instead laying down beside me, Blayze in the middle. I swallowed, looking up and looking into his deep green eyes, which were gazing down at me cockily, his familiar smirk in place. I looked back down.

"Yeah" I mumbled back, my fingers tickling Blayze's chin. "He is…"

Butch laid down next to me, his head next to mine as he too wrapped his hand around Blayze, his fingers tickling his stomach. Blayze babbled and giggled again, kicking and giving a toothless smile to Butch.

"He's a strong little tyke" Butch smirked, his eyes glimmering as he gazed down at his son. "He's already smiling and laughing."

"Yeah" Was all I could think of to say, but a felt a small smile on my face too. "He's pretty special."

We fell into a loud silence, only broken by Blayze's babbling and squirming, his lips agape as his gaze switched from me to Butch and back again. He looked so innocent and sweet, decked out in a simple black jumpsuit.

"Butch" I sighed, unable to keep the silence anymore. I had to know, I just had to find out why I was in this stupid position in the first place. I sat up, looking down at Butch with what I hoped was a sincere, hopeful look. "How did you find us?"

Butch looked up at me, his emerald irises suddenly piercing mine. "Huh?"

"You know…" I swallowed hard, looking down at my sweatpants. It seemed like years ago where I couldn't see past my pregnant stomach. It seemed like years ago that I was home by myself, with a bowl of popcorn on my belly and watching a movie, in my own apartment. It seemed as though years had passed that I was locked in a cubicle at school, trying to come up with an excuse as to why I was vomiting up my breakfast…It seemed like a century where I attended a party intending for a good time, instead waking up to foggy memories and initials carved into my shoulder.

"How…did you find me?" I mumbled, frowning. "Us…how'd you find us? You just…appeared."

He seemed to snarl at me, and his familiar glare returned. Blayze began to kick us both impatiently, his green eyes looking impatient. Butch sat up and folded his arms, leering at me threateningly.

"Because I wanted to find you" He scowled, his muscles tensing. "So I found you."

"But-" The spinning in my head began again. "I…I don't get it! I-"

"Listen, Buttercup" He snarled, suddenly leaning over and shoving his face in front of mine. I jumped back, frowning. "I found you because I wanted you. You're lucky I didn't give you what I felt like giving you when I _did _find you, you should be thankful for that."

"Right" I couldn't help but mutter back, my voice venomous. "Because being imprisoned in here is _such _a luxury."

"If you're going to bitch about it-" He snarled back, his teeth gritted. "Then I'll give you something to bitch about."

"Go ahead" I bit back, feeling thoroughly upset now. I growled at him, folding my arms stubbornly. One minute he's nice and actually _tolerable, _the next second he's bitching and snarling at me, being as impossible as…possible. "Seeing as you're so eager to make my life hell already, what else could you possibly do?"

Butch twitched, and for a second I thought he was actually preparing to throw me against a skyscraper, just like old times. I actually braced myself for the attack, staring into his matching glare, but then in a flash of green light he'd scooped up Blayze and made a beeline for the door, leaving me behind in my weak, non chemical X stage. I blinked, stumbling off the bed after him, my eyes wide.

"Wait!" I snarled, furious and taken aback. "You can't take Blayze away from me!"

He turned to me angrily, snuggling Blayze close to him. Blayze had already begun a round of confused snuffles, burying his face into Butch's shirt. I gaped at him. After I'd agreed to everything- living with him, giving up my sisters, basically…He'd still hold our son for ransom.

I hated him.

"When are you going to get it?" He snarled at me viciously, causing Blayze to wriggle uncomfortably, kicking. "I'm running the show here, Buttercup. You piss me off and I'll fight back. You either jump onboard or get run over."

With that he turned and left, slamming and locking the door behind him.

_

* * *

_

I slept alone that night, and the next day. Butch wasn't kidding when he slammed that door… I was now worried that he'd forgotten about me. I heard Blayze's cries through the thick wooden door and I wanted to burst through the timber and run to him, but every time I tried I'd just get more and more tired every time I tried. After not using my powers for so long, I guess they were weaker than ever. Boomer and Brick came in once each, sharing the fact that Butch was as intolerable as ever, but was always smiling when he held Blayze. He was bitter at me and stubborn, refusing to give in, but they all couldn't deny that Blayze did need me…I _was _his mother.

"But he doesn't see it that way" Boomer had explained whilst stuffing crackers into his mouth. I had shoveled them down, as hungry as ever. "We grew up without a Mom, you know."

So had I, they seemed to have forgotten that.

I sat alone, the lazy midday sun steaming through the thick clouds and lighting up the room with a faint glow. I was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling and the shadows the steams of sunlight caused to form. Yep…I was bored.

The worst thing was- I was past bored and onto pining. I kept thinking of my sisters, the professor, without me at home…and I thought of Blayze and how important his first months of life were…and how they affected the rest of his life. It made me want to cry at the thought that Blayze wouldn't remember his own mother…I could barely remember my own mother; I'd hate my own baby to feel the same way.

I heard a knock on the door and winced, already dreading who was behind it. Boomer bounded through, beaming at me. I raised my eyebrows back at him.

"_Guess whaaaat?"_ He sang to me, biting down on his bottom lip eagerly. I groaned, unable to get excited about Boomer's endless energy.

"What is it, Boomer?" I muttered, shifting my position on the bed. I rose, a thought entering my mind. "Am I finally free from….at least the bedroom?"

Boomer shrugged. "Butch would kill me if he found out I let you go…but…guess who'se here to see you?!" He added, grinning from ear to ear. My stomach seemed to drop, but I frowned as the rest of his hyperactive words reached my mind. I gave him a look.

"Someone's here to see me?" I muttered, amazed. Surely I wouldn't be experiencing hallucinations this early…

Before he could answer, a flash of brilliant blue light flew into the room and before I could brace myself I was thrown from the bed and onto the floor, my vision clearing only to see my beaming blonde sister hanging above me, her eyes wide.

"Bubbles!" I gaped. A pair of pink eyes came into view, and Blossom hung above Bubbles, a sweet smile on her face. "Blossom!"

"Get off her, Bubbles" Blossom scolded, her pink eyes stern. "She looks weak enough already…"

"Great, thanks" I muttered, Bubbles yanking me off the hardwood floor. I shook my head, trying to ignore the throbbing pain within my skull. As my vision cleared, however, the sight in front of me was now so much sweeter. Blossom grinned at me as she held Blayze in her arms, and he kicked out at me eagerly, his eyes widening as I saw him.

"Blayze!" I (had to admit) squealed, automatically throwing my arms out to him. It seemed like ages since I held him, and the second he was back in my grip I kissed him all over his baby head, causing him to squirm and frown at me. I pulled both my sisters into a fierce hug, all four of us caught in a group hug that I wished never ended.

"How are you?" Blossom asked, her usually bright eyes darkening. "Boomer said you and Butch had a fight, or something."

"Yeah…" I muttered, wiping at my face to conceal my tears. I sat on the bed, baby Blayze on my lap. "You know, we just disagreed about stuff…no biggie."

"No biggie?" Blossom repeated, her face wrinkled with disgust. Bubbles, however, looked thrilled and relieved at the sight of me, and still had her arms firmly locked around my shoulders. Blayze was giving her a cautious look out of his bright green eyes, it scared me how similar that look was to Butch's. "It sounds like a big deal, BC."

"It's nothing" I muttered hastily. As I looked up at my sisters, I realised I didn't want them to be as worried as me, I didn't want them to feel as scared and upset as I was…because none of us could do anything about it. I cuddled Blayze close to my chest, his tiny body having a soothing effect on me. Blossom sat down beside me, regretfully giving me a small smile.

"We miss you at home, already." She sighed. "Did you hear what the papers are saying about you?"

I looked up, frowning. "No…what?"

"They thought you were dead or something, because we refused to comment on your disappearance." Bubbles sighed, lying down behind me on the bed. "Now they say you're back, they have a snapshot of us at the hospital and everything…must have snuck in a photographer."

I sighed, trying to hold back an eyeball roll with difficulty. Of all the things to worry about, the tabloids weren't one of them. I'd be lucky if I ever got out of this prison cell.

"They heard about Blayze, but didn't have a picture of him or anything…" Blossom muttered. "A snap of him is worth a lot of money if they do get it…"

"They keep hanging around the house, thinking you're there." Bubbles muttered, her eyes sad.

"And…they know about Butch." Blossom said gently, her head on my shoulder. "They saw all three of the Ruffs at the hospital… None of them have said anything to the press, though."

I nodded, unable to think of anything else to say. I was starting to feel sorry for the unlucky dude who tried to get his yearly salary by snapping a photo of baby Blayze if me or Butch was around, that's for sure. I looked down at Blayze, who was drooling over my shoulder sweetly, as if kissing me. I smiled and kissed him back, burying my face against his.

"I know you're going to be a great mom, Buttercup." Blossom said, watching as and smiling. "It's the only thing that's keeping me sane with this…arrangement."

I nodded, but felt tears in my eyes all the same. Both my sisters noticed, though Blossom was tactful enough not to say anything.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles squealed, her eyes wide.

Bubbles however…I could always rely on my sister to be…empathetic.

I sniffed, feeling my cheeks blush a deep pink. It was embarrassing, considering that months ago I had barely shed a tear or had any emotional problems whatsoever…now, I was a teen mother to a guy who had grown far more twisted with age. I didn't know anything about what my future may hold, and I was crying almost every minute.

"It's nothing" I muttered bitterly, frustrated. "it's just…I'm always worrying about stupid stuff now I've got my own baby to worry about…you know, like…he's not really protected like he was in my stomach…"

I began to really cry, fat tears rolling down my cheeks and onto my lap.

"Don't worry, BC." Blossom whispered as they hugged me again, sniffing into my shoulders. "If anyone can get through this you can…I won't let anything happen to you-"

"It's not so much me" I muttered, sniffing. I looked down at the bundle in my arms, Blayze looking up at the three of us curiously. He was smiling again, that smile that seemed to always cause my heart to lift. "It's…Blayze."

"What about him?" Bubbles asked, frowning.

I sniffed again, running a hand over my eyes. I felt stupid saying it, but somehow I wanted my sister's comforting more than ever, I needed at least one positive thing keeping me sane.

"What if he doesn't…remember me or anything?" I mumbled. "I mean, me and Butch aren't getting along and…I keep getting scared that he'll take him away for good just to get back at me. I already know he strives to hurt me as much as possible when I upset him, and I bet he knows that Blayze growing up not knowing me would just be plain torture…he's already separated him from me for one day and…what if maybe…if me and Blayze do get separated or Butch does take him away…my biggest fear is that…" I choked up, the never-ending supply of tears causing a lump to form in my throat. "Is that…Blayze won't know me as a mother…"

"Don't think like that, BC." Blossom said sternly, her eyes narrowing. "Blayze is lucky to have you as a mother, and he'll never forget you…"

"I'm just scared" There. I said it. I sighed deeply, my short black bangs fluttering upward. We sat in silence for another minute or so, only broken by Blayze's impatient babbles and drooling as he snuggled against me, his eyelids eventually drooping. I was trying to think of what to say, and trying to remember the last time I admitted I was afraid of something…

"We bought you a present" Bubbles finally said, smiling. She quickly shoved a small square box under my nose, a black box wrapped in a fussy lime green ribbon. I sighed, my eyebrows rising.

"You didn't have to-"

"We did" Blossom said, a small smile on her lips. "We realised we didn't get to give you a baby shower…and we thought you needed something while staying here."

"Glad too!" Bubbles giggled, gently lifting the now half asleep Blayze out of my lap so I could unwrap my present. "It'll be useful for you now…"

I wrinked my nose apprehensively as Blossom nudged me, her eyes wide. "Open it!"

I didn't want to, the fact that my sisters showed that much thought and care for me through the gift was enough to make me tear up again. It was enough to remind me how much I missed them…and the professor…

I tore off the ribbon and paper anyway, Blayze's eyes flickering open with fascination. I lifted the lid on the box…

"It's a camera!" Bubbles chirped excitedly, at the very rare chance I couldn't recognize it.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "A Polaroid camera…" She muttered, smirking and turning to me. "We thought that…while you're here…you could take pictures of you and Blayze and send them over, so we can keep in touch and watch our nephew grow…and we can see you guys all the time."

She kept babbling on, but I couldn't hear her. I was smiling before I'd even realised it- the thought of me and Blayze together in film, forever saved, somehow swept my fears away. Even though my sisters may not be with me all the time, the fact that I could keep a part of them by me, and they could do the same, was enough to make me smile.

It was enough to keep me going.

So I waved away her excuses and babblings, smiled and hugged them both close while wiping away my tears, and held up the camera.

"Group photo" I grinned widely at the prospect, especially down at Blayze in Bubbles' arms. "First photo for Blayze, too."

We bunched together, anxious to get in frame, and I held the camera up high- MySpace style- and smiled, holding my sisters close and looking up into the lens. I wondered how I'd see myself in a few years time- looking back at this picture. I shook these thoughts out of my head, hugged Blayze and my sisters close, and smiled.

* * *

"_I thought I might find you here…"_

I didn't even bother turning around, I could recognize that voice anywhere.

I scowled as I struggled to stay focused- looking instead at the city scenery in the distance than at my father standing behind me, giving me that knowing, cocky look I hated so much. I could practically _feel _his smirk on me.

The wind whipped around us, causing my ears to ring and my hair to ripple in the breeze. He sat beside me silently, crossing his legs neatly as he gazed down at the 4 storey's below calmly. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, sucking on it gratefully and blowing a stream of smoke out of his lips carefully, almost majestically. More silence.

"So…" He murmured casually. "Pissed off, huh?"

I shifted my shoulders stiffly, unable to think up a good enough excuse.

"How'd you guess?" I snarled, still looking off into the sunset rather than turning to his face. He chuckled, a deep rumble that seemed more sinister than light hearted.

"I always head to high altitude when I'm pissed off" He muttered, tilting his head. "Low altitude too, for that matter. You know, the Empire State Building is the best place if you're looking for somewhere to cool off…"

I shook my head, the lump in my throat almost suffocating. True, I was on the roof of Him's gigantic house; I couldn't help but think it was the only place I could get some privacy without travelling to another country. Brick and Boomer's questions were starting to annoy me, and I felt at any second I would explode for the amount of anger that seemed to be pumping through my veins at a rapid pace. The wind in my hair and the city below me gave me some peace, it seemed to settle my heart and cool off the heat that was building up in my system. She could make me so-

"Girl problems already?"

I shot him a furious look, hoping my glare could at least scald him. He gave me an annoying smirk in return, twirling his cigarette in his fingers.

"Your Mom had the same effect, you know."

I didn't answer, just stared straight ahead again. I didn't know how to answer to that…

"Look…" Bane's voice dropped, and all of a sudden he sounded so…sincere. It almost made me fall off my perch, down 4 storeys to the hard earth. I caught myself just in time and looked over, my eyes slowly widening. He didn't look at me, instead straight ahead, his brow furrowed.

"It's hard being a dad…" He muttered darkly. "I couldn't do it, you know…it seemed so easy at the time but then the responsibility just…got to me." He shrugged. "But you know, I bet you're more stubborn than me, you can handle all the crap I couldn't."

"I just don't want to lose him" I muttered, suddenly blurting it out before I could stop it. "I'm scared he's gonna hate me and like her over me…like Him said when he'd be half villain and half hero…like a-"

"-Half breed" Bane finished gravely, exhaling another plume of smoke. "There's no such thing."

I frowned, stiffening. "There isn't?"

"Nah" Bane smirked. "It's what's in your heart…morals…values…that crap" He muttered, half-heartedly finishing with a shrug. "Besides, Him tells me he turned the kid evil when-"

"Yeah…" I mumbled, the memories suddenly flooding back. "I kinda feel guilty about that…"

Bane shrugged again. "I guess it doesn't matter."

I looked over skeptically. "It doesn't?"

"Nah…" Bane stood up with a sigh, throwing his cigarette into the wind. I followed suit. "I mean, you guys can be labeled as just as bad as me" He grinned, his blood red eyes flashing as they met mine. "And you still hated me."

I gave him a sheepish smirk.

"And anyway" He muttered, rolling his eyes. "Good and Evil don't make no difference in the end, we break rules anyway…" He smirked, his tongue between his teeth as he gave me a final sly glance. "You can still love good, and be bad at the same time…vice versa."

We shared a smirk before he disappeared, leaving me alone with nothing but his last words and my own thoughts running through my mind at top speeds. I sighed, turning on my heel and making my way back into the house. I needed to talk to her.

-x-


	21. Chapter Twenty: Divide and Unite

_I know, I feel horrible :( My brains been fried from all the work I've had to do in order to complete my schooling education. Ugh...on top of that my Word program decided to go skitso and refuse to work...been a NIGHTMARE._

_I've been debating on whether or not I should do a sequel...I've been a bit disheartened over some of my favourite PPG stories not being updated in a while...*sigh* but anyway, I'm gaining back the love for this story...and I have some ideas I'd love to write (: Anyways, I won't dribble along too much. _

_Personally like to thank..._

sammygirl16 _(Aw thanks (: Lol, glad Blayze is cute, and glad Butch is hot! :P definately the personalities I wanted. :D hope you like x)_

Haruka Ai _(Still working on past/passed thing...I only just noticed, believe it or not! *Sigh* I have to admit I am lazy, I get so excited in putting a chapter out I make stupid mistakes all the time..I only just noticed that I wrote that Blayze's eyes were red...lucky I fixed it...I don't know where my head is sometimes! Lol! Thanks :D I hope you like the update)_

moon-mistery (_Lol, thank you! I hope this chapter is sufficient :D)_

CC-chan (_Aw that would be such a good idea :P I should try and fit it in...that would be cool :P lol! I hope you like the chapter, and thanks!)_

happybunnyntx _(Aw thanks! :D All good questions, all in good time (: I hope you like the chappie! x)_

Kagami Rin Ne _(Aw, I like writing Blayze...even though he's only tiny so oh-so limited, he'll soon get older...which I'm already working on ;p)_

temi (_Hope you like :D x)_

DarkRoseMoons _(Thanks :D I hope you like my update :P)_

DC12 _(Aww thank you!! (: You make me smile. I hope this chapter's just as good :D)_

MEEP doodad (_Sorry I've kept you waiting :( I'll try better to update I promise...seeing as it's nearing the end (of this part) it's getting exciting! :D)_

NurseAryan (_Nooo still a way to go (: I really want to do a sequal...but I'll see what happens...hope you like! x)_

Camisado (_No...I have risen! RISEN! (: Hopefully seeing as my homework level has gone down I'll be able to update quicker :P)_

Corcey _(I love Blayze...I can guarantee he'll be in some adventures :P lol thanks :D)_

animeskullgirl16 _(Lol thanks, I hope you like the chapter XD)_

hellopandaluver (_Lol...hi! :D Welcome aboard! Hope you like ;p)_

* * *

Twenty- 

I sat on my bed, contemplating on the weeks that had passed.

A few weeks had passed, and already I felt as though I was getting a serious dose of Cabin Fever. Butch went to incredible lengths to ignore my pleas of freedom, and to give his action a little extra sting he'd take Blayze with him…wherever he went.

Mostly I found myself in Butch's old room, which he'd vacated in order to ignore me further. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was a definite glowing, forbidding passion in his eyes whenever he looked at me- those emerald pupils seemed to sparkle with malice. Whenever he was near I felt it- his intense glare on my skin. Sometimes I felt it even though I was sure he was nowhere nearby.

It was driving me insane.

I opened my eyes toward the ceiling, feeling a headache coming on. The same house, same prison cell…for weeks…

I turned to look at my bundle of joy, who was lying next to me on the giant bed, gnawing on one of his toys and kicking his tiny feet into the air happily, babbling. He was dressed in the jumpsuit Cass bought me all those months ago. It fit him perfectly. Sometimes my mind wondered to my friends, school…My bestie Cass, Matt, Tyler, Holly…even Jayden before he was a jerk. It had been so long since I last saw them…those memories seemed like a lifetime away.

Blayze giggled at me, drooling and attempting to roll over. He still couldn't make it, no matter how strong he was. He seemed to pout, and I rolled over and tickled his stomach to make him smile. He giggled, clasping my hand with his tiny fingers.

Even though it seemed like years since I was first put in this house of horrors, it had only been a few weeks and I still didn't have my powers back. When I asked Brick he'd said something about how draining it was to give birth to a kid with such a large amount of power- Chemical X and Chemical X- combined with human genetics, born naturally. It didn't make any sense to me; I just hoped they'd return soon. Sure, I was probably stronger than the average person, but I was hardly ready to crash through an entire glass skyscraper. Just a few days ago I cut my finger on a piece of glass and burst into tears when a torrent of blood gushed out. I never felt so pathetic.

"_It's just blood."_ Boomer had mumbled, attempting to calm me down with a band aid. He even pointed out that it was bright green, my favourite colour, but nothing worked. I was a blubbering mess.

I sighed at the memory, wrapping my arms around Blayze and drawing him in close, my face close to his. I loved to take in his scent, babies always smelt so good, and Blayze had an indescribable aroma that always seemed to calm me. He babbled at me and parted his lips, trying to tug at my hair. I smirked, gently winding his fingers around mine.

I sometimes fell asleep with Blayze in my arms, but then I'd wake up and he wouldn't be there…like some nightmare that I couldn't awaken from. I'd stay up all night, just waiting and worrying, but then by morning he'd be there in the living room amongst the rest of his playthings, sitting in his tiny carrier batting at the dangling toys that hung above him. Other nights I'd fall asleep, tossing and turning, then awake to find him in the crib next to me, fast asleep. I knew Butch was behind it, he pined for Blayze as much as I did, and I could tell both of his brothers were getting annoyed by it.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, thinking of my own sisters and how much they meant to me. It had been weeks…ever since they gave me the camera. Butch was probably keeping them at a safe distance…a 'threat' he would call them. Baby Blayze kicked his padded feet at me and I gave him a sad smile, knowing both Blossom and Bubbles would give anything to see their nephew, to play with him and hold him like I could…

_Maybe I should just play the game… _I thought vaguely. I gently pushed a few locks of hair from Blayze's forehead. His hair was growing so long and thick that it stuck out, just like Butch's. _Maybe I should be thinking strategically, not stubbornly…I should be thinking of the greater good…for my sisters, for Blayze and for me…_

It was a voice I hadn't heard in a long time, the sensible, logical voice I had within me that always seemed so far away…that was always Blossom's job... to think logically. I found myself smirking. Me- the brawny Powerpuff- thinking with her gut not with her heart, like Bubbles, or head, like Blossom.

I sighed, leaning down once again to cuddle against my baby, who snuggled me back, smiling a toothless grin. I had to smile back, and I realised once the thought had entered my mind it wouldn't go away. I tentatively ran my fingers through Blayze's hair, and then wrapped my hands carefully around his body, holding him to my chest as I sat up.

"C'mon, Blayze…" I mumbled to him, kissing his forehead. "Let's go find your Daddy…"

* * *

_'...I am a little more provocative than you might be,  
It is your shock and then your horror on which I feed,  
So can you tell me what exactly does freedom mean  
If I'm not free to be as twisted as I wanna be?...'_

Raw knuckles against raw leather- the sensation of skin against punching bag had to be one of the greatest feelings in the world (after bare skin). Loud thumping beats pounded in my ears as I smashed my balled fists into my punching bag, barely giving it time to swing before hitting it again, and again, until the sense became so numb and repetitive my mind seemed to wander, and all my emotions let loose on that one, focused action.

Sweat poured down my face and bare chest as I beat my fists against the leather, working and burning every muscle in my chest and arms. My hair was damp and dripping and my eyes were set. My ears rang with the pounding beats of my music. My skin was rubbed raw but I barely felt it, I felt heated and ready, pumped up as I let loose, the emotions that had built up in my system the last few weeks running through my veins, putting more energy into the workout.

"_Butch."_

I stopped. Even when I was practically a million miles away, lost in my own world, on my own level, her voice still penetrated through that barrier. I closed my eyes, trying to still myself as I pulled out the earphones that had been blasting Disturbed as loud as my tiny player could, and turned towards her, feeling the sweat drip off me and my chest heaving.

She stared at me, still as a vision of so called beauty, no matter how much I hated that. She barely had anything to wear, so she had slid on one of my shirts again, and it was baggy against her slim, athletic form. Her hair, now overgrown and unkempt, fell to her elbows in a maze of tangles and knots. Her eyes, however, were the only thing that hadn't changed, and they were gazing at me, flashing with unreadable emotion. She held Blayze close to her, against her chest so his head rested on her shoulder.

I had to turn away, and I hit the bag again to mask my sheepishness at her glare.

"What?"

I heard her walk over, quick but gentle steps that seemed to echo around the room. I felt her next to me, her intense glare directed at my face. I glared back.

"I…" She paused, frowning, and then shook her head and began again, her eyes looking deep into mine. "Look, I…I've been staying here for a while-"

"A couple of weeks." I pointed out, scoffing. I could tell she was biting back a furious retort, but continued calmly anyway…she must want something.

"Well, yeah" She muttered, her eyes darkening. "But, you know…if I wanted to…escape I would have done something by now. I think I've proved my loyalties, Butch."

I scoffed again, my eyebrows rising as I folded my arms. "I doubt that."

She growled at me. "Look, I'm going crazy here! I'm locked up in this stupid place with nowhere to go and…" She looked up at me, her pale cheeks tinged with pink. "And…I was wondering if I could maybe…visit my sisters-"

"No."

She bit her lip angrily and chewed on her tongue, probably gnawing back all the insults she longed to throw at me. I smirked as I watched her; it was funny to get her so angry with so little effort. She must be fuming. I slid Blayze out of her grasp and held him. Amazingly she let me.

"Butch!" She hissed at me. "I've kept up my end of the bargain!"

"I know you have…" I muttered, grinning. Her dark eyes flashed angrily. "For now."

"Why are you so paranoid?" She suddenly snarled at me, her eyes wide and gazing into mine, breaking the strong, stubborn shield I always seemed to put up against her. I almost winced. "I mean it, Butch. I didn't think me leaving would mean that much to you."

"It…did" I blurted out, my lips moving before I even gave them the order. I swallowed. "I mean, it did because you were pregnant with Blayze-"

"But I'm not now." She muttered back, growling. "So can't you just let it go? Please?"

That hurt. I couldn't remember the last time someone had actually used…actual politeness with me before. The guilt seemed to throb through me as I continued to hold up my glare, her forest green eyes boring into mine. To be honest, I knew within me I wanted to keep the green puff next to me no matter what. I broke away and looked down at Blayze in my arms, his legs kicking up into the air sweetly as he watched both of us behind those wide green pupils. I couldn't imagine him without his mother- it would be like me without Mom…

I couldn't let _her _know that though.

"So what?" I growled back, annoyed. "You'd leave Blayze?"

Buttercup stiffened, and for a second I thought her fist was going to fly at my face. She stilled, and her face calmed as she watched me closely.

"I won't leave Blayze…" She said slowly, carefully. She made sure she pushed every syllable. "Why do you keep thinking I will?"

I blinked at her, unable to come up with a suitable excuse. I couldn't tell her the truth- I knew what it was like to not have a mom, I somehow wanted her around because Blayze loved her, and she reminded me of my own mother? I have a hard enough time trying to come up with my own excuses for my stupid emotions; it was bad enough trying to come up with excuses for _her. _

"I don't trust you!" I growled at her, my eyes narrowing. "You ran off, remember?"

"But Butch…" She growled at me, her eyebrows rising. "I will come back, I won't leave Blayze. Now I know him and love him, why would I leave him with you?"

I growled to myself, knowing she had to slip in that jab at the end. Truthfully, I couldn't stand her moaning and groaning around the house, I knew secretly she _was _going to end up like our own mother- depressed and alone in a household where only we (I think) made her happy. She hated Bane because I think he wanted to make her suffer, and that's what she did until the very end.

I didn't know what to say, or what to do. I just watched Buttercup for a fraction of a second, the way her eyes gazed up at me stubbornly, yet pleadingly, asking for that little bit of freedom…the freedom I was afraid of, yet the same that made my own mother look so sad…

I turned and flew out of the room in a quick burst of light, knowing she couldn't follow me.

* * *

I sat at the breakfast table; chewing my pancakes dully and watching the flood of maple syrup saturate my plate. The only sound that filled my ears was the dull thumping of the television in the next room, where I knew Bubbles was pretending to watch Saturday morning cartoons. Bubbles hardly seemed full of life anymore, instead she just seemed like a ghost, floating around like an imprint of what she once was, silent and still. Her usually dancing blue eyes seemed calmed into nothingness and her once sunny golden locks seemed unkempt and hanging around her face pathetically, her chapped lips pulled into a sad grimace. I wasn't much better…I'd hardly thought to groom myself in days.

Without Buttercup…I never thought we'd suffer so much without her. When she left we'd managed, but only surviving on the hope that she was safe and that she'd return, now that we knew where she was…and who she was with…

Then the image of Blayze entered my mind, that sweet face at the hospital and the way he had cuddled to Buttercup…she'd fit the image of a mother so nicely, and it made my heart ache to miss out on that.

"_Blossom…" _Bubbles called out to me, her voice low and croaky. I stiffened as I heard her sniff. _"Could you get the door?" _

I sighed, standing up and stumbling my way over to the front door. I caught a glimpse of Bubbles from the hallway- her petite, pale body curled up in a ball on the couch, her cheeks flushed and blotchy with tears. I think she was taking it harder than I was…I was so used to being a leader…

I opened the door, revealing the warm, welcoming sun and freshly cut lawn. I cupped a hand over my eyes and squinted.

Nobody was there.

"_Nobody's there, Bubbles." _I growled, slamming the door and retreating back to the kitchen. Bubbles sat up, her eyes wide.

"B-but…" She began, frowning. I turned back to her. "I could have sworn-"

**_SMASH_**

Both of us screamed and clutched for each other as the entire wall of the house blasted inwards, leaving a gaping hole in it's place. I blinked and gaped at the hole- giant and menacing in the once pristine, white plaster- and then at the floor, where chips of wood, plaster and paint littered the carpet. I looked up, and immediately I could feel my anger bubble.

"BRICK!" I hollered, screaming. He blinked back innocently, smirking as he dusted off the plaster that clung to his hat. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Brick stood in the centre of our living room, looking around with interest, his blood red eyes wide. He grinned mischievously, his hands deep in his pockets.

"I got impatient" He shrugged uncaringly. "You took too long to answer the door."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" I screamed at him, my voice hoarse from days of silence. "GET OUT!"

I didn't want to see his face; I didn't want to see him. He just reminded me so much of…

"Hey wait" he growled, folding his arms before I had a chance to kick him out. I growled at him. "You think I'll honestly travel all the way over here to see you and knock your door down, Puff? I have a message for you."

"What message?" I snarled back, glaring into his deep red pupils. I suddenly gaped. "Is it about Buttercup? What's Butch done to her? Has he hurt her? Is Blayze alr-"

"Calm down, Babe!" Brick sniggered, blowing his long red bangs out of his eyes. He grinned at my horrified expression. "They're fine; Butch's taking care of them." He cocked his head to the side, his eyes flashing. "Jeese, you don't show much trust in my bro, do you?"

I snarled at him, ready to point out just how much I didn't trust Butch, but eventually I closed my mouth as I thought better of it. Instead I shook my head, giving him a quick, suspicious glare.

"Well?" I muttered. "What is it?"

Brick frowned, as if he despised being told what to do, but rummaged around in his jeans anyway, his fingers roaming his pockets. "Hang on…" His frown deepened as he went to his red hoodie, rummaging in the pockets. Eventually he smirked with triumph and pulled out a small pile of paper, throwing it over to me before I had the chance to catch it. I was about to send him on his way, not sure if I could stand to see him any longer, when Bubbles spoke up.

"Is she…" She whimpered, hugging her arms. "Is she alright?"

Brick looked over in alarm at her small voice. He hesitated, his lips curling up into a resentful snarl as he shrugged his shoulders.

"She's alright, she with Blayze…just her and Butch don't get along. I know my brother, and I know he wants her safe, but because they're so stubborn they clash…"

I faintly listened as I opened the note. A few of Buttercup's irritated scribbles adorned the page, written in black ink. It looked smudged- either her hands were sweating or maybe- my heart seemed to shiver nervously- with her tears.

_Hey my sisters…_

_Words can't express how much I miss you. I think about you all the time… It's hell here, as per usual. But don't worry about me, I'm alright…not starved or anything. Brick and Boomer are tolerable, and I hardly see Him or Mojo around._

_Blayze is growing up fast, he smiles and laughs a lot. I keep showing him the picture of us and he smiles. I think that means he remembers you. Don't worry- I'll make sure he does._

_I miss you guys like Hell, but try not to worry about me; I'm making the best of it. I'm trying to get Butch to let me out some more so I can show Blayze the outside world. I really want to visit you soon…I hope I can get on his good side, no matter how much I hate sucking up to him._

_I love you, and miss you like crazy. Hope to see you soon,_

_Buttercup + Blayze_

_Xoxo_

My stomach was attempting flip flops as I read and re-read my sister's untidy scrawl, tears scratching at my eyes as I clutched at the paper. Bubbles read over my shoulder, her own eyes fogging up with unshed tears. Brick watched us carefully, awkwardly, his hands deep within his pockets again. He cleared his throat and turned, making a move to fly out of the hole he created.

"Wait"

Both Brick and I looked over at Bubbles who had spoken again so suddenly, her eyes to the floor. She sniffed, wiping at her cheeks as she looked up. She darted off in a flash of crystal blue light, leaving us both in a shocked silence. In a few seconds she returned, clutching in her hand Buttercup's bright green iPod. She handed it to Brick, who blinked at her, stunned.

"Give this to her" Bubbles murmured, her eyes wide. "It's from both of us."

Brick gripped the iPod; Buttercup's prized possession, and slipped it into his pocket, a slight frown still etched in his face.

"Yeah…" He grunted. "Sure."

* * *

I was already fuming when I stomped into the living area after my furious workout, seeing Bane staring serenely at Blayze didn't help matters. Especially when Blayze was staring back, both unblinking and both never letting their gaze drop. Blayze simply stared at him, his usually light green eyes darkening to almost black. Bane stared back at him, his own blood red pupils an unusually dark crimson. The two were stiff and unmoving, Bane spread across the floorboards on his stomach and Blayze just sitting up, staring.

"Bane" I snapped irritably. "What are you doing? Leave him alone."

Bane finally broke the stare, glancing over at me with now normal red eyes. He blinked at me innocently, his trademark smirk on his face. I glared back.

"I was just checking something…" He mumbled, looking back to Blayze, who automatically met his gaze. He seemed to smile at him, his pudgy baby cheeks perking up into what looked like a sly smirk. I shook my head…_couldn't be…_

Boomer watched them both from the corner of the room, an open comic book in his hands and his bright blue eyes peeking out from above the book. He quickly glanced at me and we exchanged suspicious glances.

"Stop that."

Bane looked up at me again. "What?"

"Quit it" I snarled at him, folding my arms across my chest. Blayze looked up at me too, shoving one of his toys in his mouth and sucking on it. He looked so sweet and innocent, I liked him that way. When Bane was watching him like that he seemed much more…like him. "Stop staring at him."

Bane rolled his eyes but hoisted himself off the floor anyway, folding his legs and sitting up straight. I stomped over and collapsed next to Blayze, causing him to fall back onto the blanket. I smirked, wrapping an arm around his form.

"What's your problem?" Bane blinked at me calmly, smirking. "Hissy fit?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I snarled back, pulling Blayze into my arms as I played with him. He laughed at me, drooling all over my wrist.

"By the way…" Bane cooed at me smoothly, causing me to look up. He grinned at me as he pulled something out from his pocket and dangled it in front of me- a dirty looking keychain with 'M.M' engraved into it. He jingled it in front of me eerily until I snatched it from his grip, staring at it in my palm with immediate dislike.

"What is it?" I muttered, suspicious. Bane smirked at me.

"Ask Buttercup. She might want it."

I growled, my eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"Just do it." He muttered, rolling his eyes. I knew it'd be pointless to argue, so I shoved the stupid keychain in my pocket and tried to forget it was there.

"I heard you…don't exactly have a hand on the situation…" Bane said silkily, his blood red eyes twinkling. I stiffened, my heart pounding dangerously in my ears as I glared at him fiercely, my eyes narrowing.

"Who says?" I snarled at him.

He didn't answer, his pupils merely slid towards where Boomer and Brick were lounging. Boomer looked away awkwardly, Brick stared back, annoyed.

"Thanks Guys." I growled at them, giving them both my meanest snarl. Boomer had the decency to look ashamed; Brick merely folded his arms at me sulkily.

"Well you don't! You _and _BC are always fighting, and Blayze is in the middle! I bet he hardly knows what's going on between his mom and dad; you're always fighting over him! He'll never have a normal upbringing like that!"

"Shutup" I snarled back, furiously gnashing my teeth together. I held Blayze delicately in my arms and he looked up at me innocently, chewing on the toy in his hands. I noticed Bane eyeing him closely, his red eyes wide with curiosity. I growled, looking up. "So what do you suppose I do? I don't want her to leave."

"Yeah" Brick growled back irritably. "But you don't have to go rabid on her either."

I glared at him, my eyes dangerously narrowed. "Who's side are you on?!"

Brick gave me a careful look, his eyes trailing to Blayze, who was gazing up at me with awe.

"Blayze's."

"I don't know why you're so pissy at things you can't control..." Bane said loftily, sighing. I turned my glare to him. "When someone doesn't go your way, you take care of it. You don't worry about it when it hasn't even happened yet."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bane chuckled at me, leaning against the sofa with an air of smugness. "Maybe once you about that keychain, you'll know how to take care of things that are in your way. Problems need to be dealt with" he smirked, rolling his blood red eyes to the ceiling. "…Not bitched about."

* * *

I stared at the photo in my hands with immense sadness. We all looked so happy, Bubbles with her radiant smile, Blossom with her calm, soothing pink eyes, even Blayze looked happy, cuddled in my arms. All of us just squeezed into the frame. I had to smile, even though I felt tears scratch at my eyes.

_I hope we'll all be together soon…_

I heard familiar heavy steps echo up the hallway and I quickly shoved the photo back into the bedside table drawer under a book, where I was pretty sure it would remain hidden. I didn't trust Butch with it; I doubt he'd show any of my personal possessions any compassion. I rolled over and adjusted myself innocently with expertise before he even threw the door open. I looked over casually, but already expected to see Butch looking back at me. I tried to fight back my enthusiasm at seeing Blayze cradled in his arms. Upon seeing me he babbled happily, causing me to grin. Butch kicked the door closed and made his way over stiffly. I straightened, expecting the worst.

"Hi." He mumbled, his green eyes eyeing me closely. I swallowed, trying to battle the urge to kick him square in his jeans. I was trying to judge what he was going to be…sugar or spice…it was hard to tell with him. Blayze gurgled at me expectantly, his wide eyes travelling between us almost anxiously. I cleared my throat, struggling to keep my voice calm.

"Hey." I mumbled, crossing my legs. "You decided to bring him back, then?"

I winced, expecting him to immediately snarl a furious, cocky retort about the smartness in my voice. Instead my eyes widened at his calm retort.

"Yeah…" He mumbled, looking down at his baby. "He missed his Mom and…" He looked away awkwardly. "So did I."

I fought the urge to snort. Butch missing _me_? When he was responsible for locking me up in this godforsaken hellhole?

Yeah, sure.

I looked up. But there was seriousness in his tone, I could tell. Maybe…it couldn't be…a peace offering?

I frowned suspiciously as he took an awkward step forward, holding Blayze out to me.

"Here…" He muttered, his eyes still avoiding mine.

I wrapped my arms around Blayze and held him close. He cuddled against my grip and drooled happily on my sleeve. I was trying my best to keep my guard up- this could not possibly be the Butch I knew- the twitching, psycho enemy who loved to make my stay here as miserable as possible. I blinked, my face snuggling against Blayze's. He wouldn't give in that easily, right?

My mind ticked back to past memories- _'Jedd' kissing me sweetly on the football fields, him magically appearing out of nowhere to give me a swift, romantic kiss on the lips, him wiping away my tears, kissing me in hospital, telling me he loved me-_

I tried to shake myself from these thoughts. It couldn't be.

I faintly noticed him sitting beside me, his eyes both cautious and curious as he watched us. I was reminded of how he'd first watched me like that, when he felt Blayze kick in my stomach for the first time. It was the first time I'd seen him so innocent and vulnerable.

...It was strange, but I liked it.

"Listen, BC…" He muttered, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling. His shoulders slumped, his hands digging into his pockets. I frowned at him. _BC? Since when does he call me by my nickname…_

He turned to me, his eyes wide.

"I've…been thinkin' and…I realised I haven't really handled this crap like…really well…I mean I think I've made it hard for you-"

_You think?_

"Well…" He swallowed, his eyes looking fierce. "The guys think I'm being, like…a prick about it-"

_I know a better suited word…_

"But…I guess I really wanna say…_sorry."_

I jumped, my eyes widening. "What?"

He groaned, his eyes darkening and his lips curling into a snarl. He'd spat out the word with visible hate and disgust, but I thought even my ears deceived me. No way…this was _not _the Rowdyruff I knew.

"I said sorry." He hissed, snarling. "Don't make me say it again, I hate it."

It didn't sound like a command, more like a plea. I turned back to Blayze, who was easier to look at than him.

"I've been stupid and stubborn." He growled lowly, sheepishly. "And…what I really wanted to be is a dad, I never wanted to be childish about it…but I guess I couldn't help it." He added coldly. I turned to him. Maybe it was my craving for human contact or my own cabin fever, but I genuinely wanted to talk to him. I rocked Blayze gently, clearing my throat.

"Why do you say that?"

He turned his head sharply, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. He obviously decided he could trust me, because he growled to himself and fell back onto the bed, but continued.

"I don't want to lose you." He snarled venomously. I stiffened.

"W-"

"I mean, the moment Blayze was born I knew you had a connection, I could…almost see the love in your eyes for him…" He groaned, staring at the wall opposite us. "I couldn't break that…I mean, It would just be too much...everyone kept telling me I was wrong to do it but I didn't believe them…I realised it then."

I looked down at Blayze, who was making himself comfortable on my lap. His eyes looked sleepy and he let out a cute yawn, wriggling impatiently.

"It took me back to my own Mom…" Butch mumbled quietly. "As much as I hate to admit it."

It was as though I had suddenly swallowed a whole bucket of ice, my stomach seemed to freeze up.

"You…really had a mom, huh?"

"Yeah" He muttered back harshly. "Not for long. She died when I was four."

"Oh…" Was all I could muster. I didn't know what to say…I was barely away Butch had something anywhere close to feelings. I couldn't believe I was actually feeling empathy for him.

"I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He mumbled back faintly, staring straight ahead. He was stiff and tense, barely moving an inch…not even his familiar twitch. It fascinated me, to see him so calm yet so tense, causing me to wonder what was going on in his mind…what was ticking away behind those wide, intense irises. He blinked and turned to me. "It's in the past."

I nodded faintly. "Right."

Butch looked down to Blayze, who was squirming and smiling at the both of us. His wide eyes, identical to mine, flickered from Butch's face to mine and back again, his lips forming a wide grin and a small baby laugh, kicking his legs up high.

"I've never seen him so happy." Butch mumbled, half bitterly, half admirably. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. I had to agree. Butch seemed to etch closer, reaching out a hand and clutching Blayze's baby hand gently. I frowned, never having seen him so gentle and calm before. He barely showed any affection in front of me…unless.

"_It's why I love you…"_

I shook that out of my head, hardly daring to believe it. Half of me wanted to push him away, curse and scream at him for being evil and putting me in such a hell hole…but the other half thought of my sisters and Butch…and Blayze, especially the baby in my arms…my baby. I looked at them both, Blayze giggling and Butch smiling back, his expression warm and tranquil. Maybe I should try…maybe I should attempt at making it better…it's my job to be the hero…right?

"Listen…" He muttered offhandedly. "I…I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, I really am. I want it to be easier and…I want to try a bit better." His eyes locked with mine. "At least…so you won't be as mad as me and we can both hang around Blayze together..."

I nodded. "Okay."

"So…" He titled his head thoughtfully, shrugging his muscular shoulders as he bit his lip in thought. "I, er- if maybe I could sleep with you and Blayze tonight?"

I hesitated, but then felt Blayze's gentle kick against my stomach. He was laughing, his eyes wide and sweet. I cuddled him closer and looked into my enemy's eyes, now so wide and vulnerable…earnest. There was still that flicker- passed the trusting gaze to the inner flash of trouble…trouble I always seemed to see whenever I looked at him. He'd always be my enemy…but then again…

He'll always be Blayze's father.

"_It's why I love you…"_

Pushing this out of my head I turned to him, clearing my throat as I did so. I thought of my sisters and the Professor, the fact that my powers were still recuperating from being unused for so long…the baby in my arms. I opened my mouth and blurted it out.

"Okay."

* * *

I descended down the stairs carefully and cautiously, squinting in the limited light of the basement. With each step I became steadily more shakier, nervous and paranoid. Was he still down here? Did something happen?

"P-professor?" I asked, frowning into the darkness. "Professor, are you down there?"

There was a pause, and I jumped in mild alarm as I heard a faint reply from the abyss.

"_Yes, Bubbles. What is it?"_

He sounded tired and snippy. My body slumped in relief.

"N-nothing…" I murmured in return, already stepping up to retreat. "Just checking if you were still here, that's all."

"_I am."_

"That's..good." I mumbled, sighing in defeat. The Professor had been locked in his lab for days, both Blossom and I had hardly seen him in a week. We were getting worried and stressed, but already our heads were full of worry for our own nephew and sister. I wished I could do more to help. "I…I guess I'll see ya."

I paused for a reply, but I was only met with silence. Shrugging sadly, I retreated back up the stairs, my head heavy with anxious thoughts.

Another sleepless night.

* * *

_Book after book…_

_Article after article…_

_It didn't make sense…_

_But it was coming together…_

He examined photo after photo, text after text…he was a smart one, that's for sure. His stupid little scientific brain was ticking and whirring away, connecting the dots like any overenthusiastic child could. He was dealing in too much, getting way too close. I'd been watching…connecting with him. He was nearing, just wasn't close enough yet…

He sat in complete darkness, and I sat in the shadows, watching and waiting. He worked under the limited light, examining the spread of thick, old books and newspaper articles that surrounded him. His black hair, usually sleeked back and neat, was hanging in his face- overgrown and unwashed. A thick stubble grew on his face and his lab coat, usually pristine and bleach white- was stained and crumpled. It would have been a joyous sight if it wasn't for the proof in front of him, the thing that could possibly be a threat to me.

_Threat to me…_

It didn't sound right.

I snarled, prodding one of his stupid experiment bottles with my foot in mere entertainment. Of course he couldn't see me, but maybe him getting lost within his own insanity would be beneficial. He didn't notice, he was too immersed in his study. I snarled in fury, growling to myself. I was frustrated…I hated this…I wasn't in control…I couldn't take control…be too much of a risk…

I sidled up to him, amused that he could probably sense my presence…I hope he feels fear.

"Oh…John…" I cooed into his ear, knowing he couldn't hear me, but probably felt that forbidding hiss of warm air seeping into his conscience. "You're getting pretty knowledgeable on this old black magic, conjuration crap that you're studying, huh? You seem pretty damn confident that you can fight big bad evil demons…you think you know us…"

I growled, turning to the papers in front of him. He shivered involuntarily and quickly looked over his shoulder. I smirked, but my frown deepened as I leaned over to see a picture- taken with a polaroid camera- taped to the light he was working on. Blayze- looking up into the camera with those wide, innocent jade eyes. My heart seemed to thump deeply within me. _So he had seen him...the girls must have slipped it to him with hopes he'd maybe give a damn..._

I wanted to kill him then and there, along with his stupid hopes that he'd ever come close to getting his hands anywhere near Blayze.

"You're getting pretty cocky now, Johnny boy….big bad professor creating the heroes of Townsville…" I growled, wishing he could hear my taunts. I leaned down closer, growling in his ear. "But I swear…I swear _Professor_, If you so much as touch my grandson, or any of my offspring, for that matter…your blood _will _be spilt_."_

* * *

_:D Hope it wasn't too confusing. In case I wasn't clear enough, the last POV was Bane :P Song Butch was listening to was 'Divide' by Disturbed. (y)_

_Let me know what you think! (: Thanks for reading _

_xx_


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Light

_*Sigh* Here again! Sorry for the wait, I had half yearly exams and a whole heap of drama on my plate. *Bleh* I'm finally relieved to release chapters again, it is my only release from all the stresses of last year at school :S Anyway, I won't bore you with the gory details of my boring life, but I'd love to thank my reviewers :D_

_happybunnyntx _  
_ChocolatDreams _  
_Haruka Ai_  
_hellopandaluver _  
_NurseAryan_  
_CC-chan_  
_Joydream_  
_Camisado_  
_DC12_  
_MEEP doodad_  
_Bubblycutie (depending on sequel :P Though I am a big fan...)  
sammygirl16  
_  
_Thanks for all your support guys (: Without you, there would be no update! I hope you like the update too...I hope it isn't too confusing, as there is some plot revealing. _

_Ooo, and another random note: _

_You know Kirsten Stewart in the new movie, _The Runaways?_ I imagine that's what Buttercup would look like as a teenager…only more kickass ;) I love the Runaways, it's about time someone recognized their musical journey as 'movie-able' 8-)_

_Anyway…that's my randomness :p_

* * *

_I could hear Blayze crying…_

_I looked around the room with alarm, but I could see no door, no light, nothing. I was immersed in darkness, the blackness that surrounded me was suffocating._

_His crying grew louder and my heart thudded against my chest. I wanted to hold him, comfort him. I wanted my baby…_

"_Blayze?"_

_I frowned, trying to look around. I could see nothing, not even my hands, which I waved in front of me. Nothing…only darkness. Blayze's screaming was now deafening. _

_But I couldn't get to him…_

_-_

My eyes sprang open and I jolted upward, my chest heaving and my heart racing. Coarse, harsh breaths caught in my throat as I gasped for air, the cool night air feeling fresh on my naked chest. I swallowed, nervously feeling around in the dim light. Faintly, the moonlight illuminated my bedroom, casting eerie shadows against the stone walls. My heart rate steadied as I felt someone next to me, stirring as I attempted to calm myself.

Buttercup.

I stilled, anxiously running a hand through my hair as the girl beside me stirred, groaning quietly in her sleep. I gently lay back down, my head resting on the pillows. My eyes remained open; somehow I couldn't take my eyes off her form- lit by the full moon just outside the window. She was facing away from me, so all I could see was her back- slim, pale, her long black hair spread across her shoulders and back, the curve of her hips, dip of her waist, shape of her delicate shoulder blades…

I took a deep breath as I watched her, just thinking. I thought back to about five months ago, sitting here alone, listening to my iPod and tearing up over the fact she was gone…that she'd left. I couldn't handle that again, I couldn't lose her.

I frowned, burying my face into my pillow.

…Not like I _love _her or anything…

She sighed in her sleep, probably deep into her dreams. I took a deep breath in, closing my eyes as I took in her scent. It was gentle and soft, reminding me of tropical flowers and fruits and the sweet smell of clean leather… like a new boxing glove…

I gazed at her thoughtfully, tentatively edging closer. She seemed so innocent to me, still the same fighter she was before, but so much more delicate and meaningful, in a light I thought I'd never see her in…the mother of my child. I reached out, hesitated, and ran a finger along her arm. Her soft skin was cold to touch and I pulled at the sheet, dragging it up to her shoulder. I felt like hugging her, pushing her body to mine, but I knew I shouldn't. I couldn't. I simply watched her, her scent enough to send me off in a deep, peaceful slumber.

I could never let her go, not after this…

* * *

I groaned dully as my body resentfully pulled out of one of the best sleeps I've had in weeks…months even. I seemed to gently float back to earth as I heard a tiny noise enter my consciousness. I opened my eyes groggily, my head feeling heavy on pillows I was resting on. I tried to sit up, but something held me down. With mild shock I looked down to see Butch's arm wrapped around my waist, his hand tucked underneath my ribcage to prevent my escape. I could feel his steady, warm breaths on the back of my neck and his hard body pushed against my back. I almost burst out laughing as I realised he was mumbling in his sleep, unintelligible rambles escaping his lips as he twitched.

"_D-don't, Brick…" _He muttered, nuzzling his face into my hair. It sounded as though he was having a nightmare. His face scrunched in annoyance. _"Stop it…That's mine..."_

I smirked, looking over towards Blayze's crib. I could just see his tiny legs kicking up at the ceiling restlessly, his green blanket tossed to one side. His wide light green eyes met mine and he began to babble excitedly, reaching out his hands and flexing his fingers. I grinned back, trying to shift away from Butch's vice-like grip. I, as gently as I could manage, pried his fingers from my waist and delicately retracted his arm, laying it down on the pillows as I shuffled out of the way. He frowned, his face scrunching up in annoyance as he snarled, still fast asleep.

"_I'll tell…" _He warned in his sleep, twitching and flexing his fist. I held a hand over my mouth, holding in a chuckle. I'd never thought I'd see Butch talking in his sleep, it hardly seemed possible I was ever afraid of him. I caught myself looking at him longer than I should have, watching the way he muttered and fidgeted while he slept. I turned to Blayze, who was kicking his padded feet towards the ceiling with frustration, his fists balled and his lips twisted in annoyance, giving me the same frustrated, impatient look that Butch always gives me. I smirked as I approached his crib, leaning down and tickling under his chin. He pouted at me and pined, kicking harder and reaching up to me. I teased him, laughing as I tickled his stomach and feet. He whined in frustration, but couldn't hold in a cute baby giggle, sticking his tongue out. I gave in and scooped him up.

"And how are we this morning?" I whispered, grinning at him as I hugged his tiny body against my chest. He squirmed, babbling and grabbing my singlet straps.

"_We _are good."

I jumped as I heard a rough voice coo into my ear, so close his breath tickled my earlobe and his morning stubble gently scraped my neck. Butch had risen.

I looked over at him, gently letting out a sigh. He smirked back at me proudly, his lazy smirk radiating his pride at scaring me. I couldn't resist but scan down his torso shyly, from where I could see his sweatpants were hanging extremely low on his hips, leaving his chiseled torso for all to see. I gave him a shy, awkward smile.

"That's good…" I mumbled offhandedly, but his attention had already shifted elsewhere. He was smirking proudly as he grabbed Blayze's foot playfully, tickling it. Blayze laughed and kicked, his fists waving cheekily. Butch's dark emerald eyes switched to me.

"I've never seen him so happy…" He muttered, smirking. "He must really, ya know, love you."

"He must…" I swallowed awkwardly, my face flushing as I looked down at the baby in my arms. "I dunno, I think he likes us…together."

My throat tightened sheepishly as I reflected on what I just said. It didn't sound too good…

But Butch chuckled warmly, scoffing to himself. "I've noticed that too…he's a little selfish brat." But he smirked all the same and tickled Blayze's other foot, causing Blayze to give a cute, hysterical giggle. I found myself smiling too as we gazed at him and he grinned back, a toothless but nevertheless adorable baby smile. He shoved his fingers in his mouth and squirmed restlessly. I could tell he was happier, I guess he did love seeing us together…

"Butch…"

He looked up at me, his gleaming emerald eyes steadily gazing into mine. I swallowed.

"Are…Were you serious in saying those…well, the Punks, could be Blayze's godmothers?"

He looked down, an almost shamed look buried deep within those large irises. He shrugged halfheartedly, his muscular torso heaving with the motion.

"They don't have to be…" He mumbled offhandedly, looking anywhere but my face. "I was kinda hoping that I could grab some extra gear off them for Blayze…"

I had to smirk then. Every day the boys came back with more stuff for Blayze. I don't know if they stole it, people gave it to them or they were crazy about catalogues, but Blayze had to have every baby object known to man…twice. No pastels, either. Every time a new crib, bouncer, rattle, toy or piece of clothing was presented to him it was black, grey or green- or a mixture of them. It's a mystery where they get this stuff…but I wasn't complaining, but every time I dressed Blayze up in the suit Cass bought me, or gave him the toy Bubbles bought me, he seemed to smile a little wider than anything else.

It was comforting in that regard.

"What about you?" He mumbled, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling sheepishly. "Did you have, um, anyone in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking my sisters…" I swallowed, silently cursing myself for acting so eager. I lifted Blayze to my chest and he gripped at my hair, playfully chewing on it. It was so long I could barely feel anything. "If…you know…" I looked away, frowning, then turned back. "Do you think I could see them soon?"

Butch seemed to twitch as he stared at the opposite wall, almost if he was bursting to yell a no at me again, but his gleaming eyes suddenly shifted towards Blayze and then back up at me with a steady calmness.

"Maybe…" He muttered, shrugging. "I guess…see what happens…probably soon, you know."

I knew it would be stupid to grin, so I held it in to the best I could and gave him a casual, composed smile. I felt like a true phony, but if it got me back with my sisters again, I didn't care what kind of a blind follower I had to be.

"About that…" Butch muttered, frowning. I froze as he shoved his hand into his pocket and withdrew a closed fist. "Brick said to give this to you…your sisters said you might need it-"

He opened his hand over mine and my tiny iPod nano dropped into my outstretched hand. I gaped at it, my eyes wide. My iPod…my pride and joy since about a year ago when my years of chores was finally rewarded with it. I collected almost 2,000 songs to squeeze into it's limited memory drive and spent countless hours listening to it, by myself, with friends, while training, while talking to Bloss and Bubbles… It was my prized possession, what judged on whether I was happy or sad, afraid or angry. And they gave it back…

I swallowed, aware that Butch's eyes were narrowing at me suspiciously. I probably looked like a frozen airborne fish. I looked up, my hand enclosing around the warm metal.

"Thanks…" I breathed. He gave me a strange look then, tipping his head to the side innocently.

"You know…" He mumbled thoughtfully, smirking. "You should smile more often."

He turned away as he sniggered to himself, opening the door and wondering down the hallway. I frowned at his statement and turned to the bathroom next to me, where I checked out my reflection. I had this big, goofy grin on my face. I laughed, completely taken aback at my own emotions, where I hadn't even realised flashing back to those memories with my iPod brought me such happiness. Blayze giggled and yanked at my hair, grinning up at me too.

* * *

"We gotta talk."

I jumped in alarm as Boomer snarled in my ear so fiercely it caused me to spill my hot chocolate everywhere. I pouted, licking my hand hopefully. It's always sad to see good hot chocolate go to waste… I shook my head and wiped the smirk off my face as I turned and scowled at him. He snarled back.

"What?" I growled at him, frowning. "What about?"

Boomer jolted his head in Brick's direction, who had just walked into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at my appearance and smirked, scoffing slightly.

"Rough night Butch?"

I faintly reached a hand out to touch my hair, where my ruffled locks probably represented something like 'sex hair'. I rolled my eyes, scoffing.

"Whatever, Brick." I muttered, sipping at the remainder of my beverage. I piped up immediately. I was already in a good mood, for a change, it seemed as though not even Boomer's serious mood wasn't dampening my spirits. "What's the big deal?"

"We have to talk…" Brick mumbled darkly, running a hand through his hair. He adjusted his cap on his head so his rust coloured hair fanned out at all angles beneath it.

"I've heard." I muttered, jabbing my thumb in Boomer's direction. "But what about?"

Brick's eyes widened at me expectantly, his crimson irises looking serious.

"I mean, Bane came to me…" He said carefully. "And said 'we need to talk.'"

I frowned, narrowing my eyes suspiciously. "Did he say what about?"

Brick shrugged, heaving his shoulders sheepishly as he rolled his eyes. "Nup. Just said it was important."

I groaned. I doubt anything of Bane's 'importance' was good news for us. I looked up suddenly as I heard gentle footsteps come down the stairs, Buttercup's playful murmuring and Blayze's own cute gurgles. I had to smirk. I already knew the sound of her voice, it was distinguishable among anyone's…I was growing to love it.

Unfortunately Brick noticed and gave me a sly smirk.

"What?" I growled at him.

"You're going all lovey-dovey." He smirked, his eyes twinkling playfully.

"I am not." I snarled back, drowning the rest of my cocoa. I slammed the cup back on the counter, unfortunately it cracked under my strength. Brick smirked. He knew I couldn't handle my strength when I was tense. I ignored him.

"Where did Bane say to meet, and when?"

"Now." Brick said simply, and pointing upwards. I frowned. The roof…what is it with him and altitude?

* * *

It was nice, sitting on the floor watching Blayze roll around on his blanket. I hadn't really been around the house during my stay, but it was obviously massive and castle-like. I had wondered in the living room where all of Blayze's stuff was, scattered around on the floor like his territory was marked everywhere. He played happily on his fuzzy blanket, rolling around and playing with me. I smirked as he gazed at me, just gathering how to crawl across the floor. He was growing so fast…it must be the chemical X in him…

I looked over at his collection of toys- teddies, pacifiers, rattles…other crap like that, stuff I always looked at in the department store when me and the girls snuck out in our massive sunnies…I was too shy to buy any though….I was always worried about forming a connection with the baby in my stomach…

I played mildly with the building blocks nearby as the TV played on the other side of the room. Blayze watched me with interest, his eyes following every time I put a brick to the floor and one on top of it. I smirked as I played with them, creating some sort of skyscraper, like the ones we always used to jump and dodge as we glided around Townsville as kids. I sighed wistfully as I plonked down the wooden blocks, remembering those times. Blayze shuffled forward on his stomach, his tiny baby hands reaching out to the construction. As he nudged it, it toppled over to the floor. His eyes widened at the blocks now scattered all around the stone floor, his green irises seemed to dampen as his bottom lip trembled fearfully. He began to cry, squeezing his eyes closed and wailing. I laughed at him, scooping him up and settling him in my lap. I cuddled him, grinning at his innocence as I grabbed another handful of building blocks.

"Shhh…Bub…Don't cry…" I murmured to him, smiling. I remembered back to my pregnant stomach, back to when Blayze kicked and rolled whenever he was restless, I called him 'Bub' back then too…it felt the same, as if we were bonding. He squirmed in my lap as he sniffed sadly, his wide green eyes sad as he gazed at the rubble that was once his tower. I ran a hand through his hair, his silky black locks seemed to gleam in the light. I kissed the top of his head as he pouted, his bottom lip trembling at his collapsed tower.

"It's okay, Bub…" I grinned as he looked up at me hopefully. I reached out for a block and began piling them up again. "Anything can be rebuilt…"

He sniffed shyly as my tower grew in height, lifting as my spirits did as I finally bonded with my baby with something other than cuddling and crying. Blayze watched with awe as I piled them up, giving a small one to him to put on. He took it shyly and attempted to place it down, a smile growing on his tearstained cheeks.

* * *

Bane grinned down at us evilly upon our arrival. I doubt he does this on purpose, I think it's his nature to look a lot like the Big Bad Wolf did upon seeing Little Red Riding Hood. His red eyes gleamed with malice and he smirked, his teeth slightly pointed. Boomer sighed, digging his hands into his pockets. It was obvious he didn't want to be here. Brick however, grinned.

"Hey Bane." He greeted, giving him a curt nod. I did the same, not saying anything. Boomer mumbled a quick reply, staring at his sneakers instead of up at our own father. Bane, being one to sense weakness, blinked at him in mild amusement before turning back to me and Brick, smirking.

"So what's this all about?" I asked him, frowning. "I mean…what's with the whole 'we need to talk' stuff?"

"Well, we need to talk." Bane said simply, sniggering. "Obviously."

I rolled my eyes, but Bane suddenly looked serious as he scratched his chin moodily, his eyes narrowing.

"I've been doing some…_scouting." _He mumbled, glaring at us scathingly. "Meaning I've found out some things."

Brick frowned, both of us exchanging suspicious looks. "What do you mean?"

Bane kicked the rooftop below gravely, gritting his teeth. After a long pause he finally replied.

"Mojo's missing."

Brick let out an awkward scoff as I frowned, turning my confused look towards him.

"What?"

"He's missing." Bane muttered back, annoyed. "I mean, have _you _seen him the last week or so?"

"Well….no." admitted, my frown deepening. "But…so what? He's always shacked up somewhere working on a new failure at taking over-"

"You think I haven't _looked?" _Bane sneered challengingly, giving us a look so fierce none of us came up with a reply. "I always keep close tabs on that stupid primate, but he's gone off my radar."

"How's that a big deal?" Boomer asked, looking concerned.

"He knows about you guys…and me." Bane mumbled darkly, looking frustrated. His hands became fists. "If that ever got out to the wrong people-"

Boomer scoffed, looking annoyed. "You can handle yourself…" He mumbled bitterly, looking away. Brick shot him a dark look.

"I know." Bane snarled venomously. "It's Blayze I'm worried about."

My head snapped to attention. "What?!"

"Blayze…" Bane mumbled. "I dunno what's up with him…he's half demon, and young. Meaning he can't control his abilities or know what to do with them-"

"He's just a baby." Brick dismissed, growling. "He probably doesn't have the strength to-"

"From what Mojo told me, the X crap in him's gonna emphasise his powers." Bane shot back, his eyes narrowing. "He's wanted…that's for sure…clay to mould…being a kid and all."

"Clay to mould?" I repeated, tensing. "My kid is not CLAY!"

Bane rolled his eyes, unaffected by my yelling. "He's neither good nor evil…duh."

Brick shot me a quick glare. I sighed.

"Him put a curse on him while BC was still pregnant…" I mumbled darkly, looking away. I still felt bad about that…as if I snuck up in the dark and attacked her…it was almost _unsporting…cheating._

Bane shrugged airily, giving all three of us an unreadable look.

"Didn't work."

"_What?"_

"It. Didn't. _Work._" Bane snarled, dropping every syllable harshly. "I can tell."

"How can you tell?" I asked, my eyes widening. "You can tell if…if someone's good or evil?"

"Yeah." Bane frowned, looking troubled. "Well, I can tell with Blayze, because I can read him…and I can tell he can read me too…" He looked back at us. "You guys can't do that yet, of course, because you're not a full demon…but I can tell Blayze already has a bloodline connection."

I gaped silently, like a fish out of water. My brothers were also speechless. My kid? Blayze? A demon? Powers? What the Hell? Is this why every time I see him with Bane they're staring at each other, maybe a connection forming, vibes and moods being exchanged? Is he doing what I did with Buttercup, sensing and feeling for her, trying to find where she was?

"If that gets out." Bane's words knocked me back into reality. "Then Blayze can be threatened…he may have demon blood…but he's susceptible to outside forces that can…eliminate demonic forces."

"Elimin- Demon-…WHAT?" I snarled, my heart pounding. "You mean to say people will want to kill Blayze just because he…he's part of your…_our _family?"

Bane rolled his eyes, drawling a long obvious "_Duuh…" _

"How come we don't have these so called powers?!" Brick demanded, his eyes wide. "I haven't heard of this crap before!"

Bane rolled his eyes. "You're just a normal half-half…half breed…human…you guys received Chemical X after you were born." He groaned lightly. _"Thanks to that stupid monkey…"_

"What's this got to do with Mojo?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "I mean…what's the big deal?"

Bane bit his lip. "I dunno yet, but if there's a risk that Blayze is a target it is a big deal…I've been following this guy that could be close on track, but I don't-"

"What guy?" I asked eagerly. Bane shot me an exasperated look. What? My heart was racing from the panic. I was paranoid that Blayze was in danger, that just when I created peace between me and Buttercup someone would come in and steal or harm Blayze….all because of my stupid father and this demonic crap.

Bane drummed his fingers on his chin, a thoughtful, deep look on his face.

"Professor John Utonium."

My heart drooped in my chest, my brain buzzing and my whole body tensing and twitching as Brick suddenly turned to me, his brow furrowed.

"B…but he's Buttercup's father…figure." He muttered feebly to Bane, confused. "He's his…grandparent-"

"I'm aware of that." Bane snarled, his lip curling menacingly. "And he's getting closer to finding out about him _and _us." He blinked, looking around at the city that lay before us, his eyes narrowing hatefully. "And we have to stop him."

* * *

I retreated back to my room to change Blayze, slipping him into a new shirt, pants and a miniature jacket on him. He squirmed with frustration, pouting at me sweetly. I smirked as my iPod played in the background, plugged into the speakers and on shuffle.

I watched the way Blayze's eyes scanned the room steadily before landing on my face. He gave me one of his cute baby grins, his pouty baby lips pulling into a sweet, toothless grin as he held his hands out to me, probably yearning to pull at my hair or touch my face. I grinned at him, pulling him into my arms. He gaped at me curiously as he leaned closer, his hands grabbing my neck. I pulled him closer and he kissed me clumsily, his open mouth landing on my cheek, where he sucked on it. I laughed, wondering where on earth he learned that from. I remembered all the times Butch or I had kissed him on the cheek or forehead…he was probably mimicking us. I snickered as he slobbered all over my cheek, gurgling. I kissed him back, tickling his stomach. He squirmed and kicked in my arms.

He was so boisterous and innocent…everything about him radiated happiness. I gazed at him thoughtfully as he smirked up at me, those light green eyes wide. It was hard to believe my baby came from something I thought was so terrible…it was hard to believe once I thought him as a burden…once I was contemplating on killing him…

I cradled my baby in my arms lightly; even though he was growing at a rapid rate he was still small, tiny and fitted in my arms perfectly. He cuddled against me, his head sitting heavy against my chest. He looked so helpless and vulnerable…it was amazing how Butch of all people could help create something so precious…it was hard to believe he was related to something remotely close to Butch.

I wondered vaguely what he was going to be like older…it was hard to tell, with him being a baby and all, what real personality he had. I smirked as I held him, sitting down on my bed and gazing at him thoughtfully. _I wonder if he has my stubbornness…maybe my tongue rolling skills, or even how I hate weakness… _I frowned, but my smile still remained. _Or maybe he has Butch's fierce nature, love to fight, maybe he twitches when he's angry too…_

Blayze played with the tips of my hair, blinking up at me innocently. I guess it was the whole nature vs. nurture debate coming into my head, because I began to worry about my baby…maybe growing up with Butch, I began to grow concerned about if Butch would bring him up evil, or if Blayze would have some evil tendencies simply because he was…half of Butch.

He giggled at me and held his hand up to my face, as if trying to kiss me again. I smirked, followed by a frown as the song on my iPod changed, switching to a light hearted piano melody. I grinned, I loved this song… I hadn't heard it in so long. Blayze seemed to perk up too, frowning as I leaned over and turned it up.

_I see you by the water  
Your toes dipped in the sand  
I thought that it was over  
I thought you'd understand…_

'See the Light Surrounding You' by Evermore. Usually I would call it a bit 'tame' for me, but it was a song I always used to listen to winding down after a fierce workout. Blayze kicked up at me, frowning. I rose to my feet and held him close, almost dancing to the song, I missed it so much. He laughed and squealed at me as I rocked him.

…_But the feeling is returning  
Though time has made us change  
And I understand if you don't  
Wanna talk to me about it tonight…_

_Tonight…_

I found myself laughing too, pulling him up to my chest and holding him closer. I began humming the rhythm, Blayze giggling at me and hugging my neck.

"'_Cause I see the light surrounding you…"_ I sang in time with the music, laughing with Blayze as I heard my own awful singing voice. Blayze grinned at me nevertheless. _"So don't be afraid of something new…"_

Blayze squirmed and laughed as I hummed the rest, forgotten after so long without hearing it. I rocked him and danced with him gently, smirking at my own stupidity. I couldn't believe after so long cooped up and confused in this house this song could make me return back to my old ways so quickly, dancing around the room just like old times, when I was carefree and felt like a regular teenager.

_Time was overtaking me  
And I guess I was confused  
They were all inviting me  
But I wish I had refused_

"_Cause I've been there before…" _I chimed in, gliding around the room and clutching Blayze close._ "And I've seen it all…and I believe_…" I smirked at him, him beaming back_, "In you…" I snickered as Blayze clapped his hands together, kicking his legs in excitement. _Lifted, I continued, dancing around in a sort of weird ballroom step.

"_And if you never had my heart, I would've never called you back at the start that night….So I want you to know…"_ I kissed his forehead, his eyelids drooping sleepily.

"_That I see the light surrounding you…" _I sang to him gently, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. _"So don't be afraid of something new…'Cause I see the light surrounding you…" _I rocked him gently, my singing voice softening._ "So don't be afraid of what you're turning into…"_

Blayze looked up at me curiously from his position, dropping to the bed and laying him next to me. He kicked restlessly as I ran my fingers down his face and arms, tickling him gently.

"You know what, Blayze…" I sighed, the familiar feeling of sadness creeping over me. I couldn't help it, being so happy with Blayze caused me to feel so guilty I wasn't sharing the moment with my family, with my sisters. I groaned, burying my face in the pillows. Blayze looked up at me, his eyes wide and his fists flailing impatiently. He looked troubled, and I gave him a feeble smile, my enthusiasm descending as fast as it came. I felt tears scratch at my eyes as I looked over at the bedside table, where the heap of photos I took of Blayze, Blossom, Bubbles and I lay. I missed them. I cuddled Blayze closer and thought of how I wished they could be here. The silence seemed to overwhelm me as Blayze pouted at me sadly, as if sensing my troubles. I leaned over and rummaged around in the drawer, withdrawing one of the photos.

"…I miss them." I sighed, cuddling my face to his. "I hope one day you'll grow up with your aunts…" I sniffed. "But that's not looking possible right now…"

Blayze babbled at me and I slipped his pacifier into his mouth. He still gazed at me with those wide crystal green eyes. I smirked at him as a couple of tears ran down my cheeks. Suddenly I felt so hopeless and sad at being restricted from being able to be with my sisters…that my sisters couldn't share the moments with Blayze. I ran my hand through his hair and he pouted at me sweetly, his hands reaching up to my face.

"I wish they could be here to see you…" I mumbled to him. "I wish you could know your aunts a bit better…" I sighed; feeling more tears fog up in my eyes. I knew I was being pathetic, but I couldn't help it, the tears came so naturally. "…Even your granddad…I bet even he'd love to see you…"

Blayze seemed to gaze at me intently, his eyes widening. I frowned, blinking rapidly as his eyes seemed to shift. _Is it my imagination…or is his eyes growing darker…?_

"Blayze…" I muttered, my hand reaching for his face. "Are you alright-"

The rest of my words were caught up in a gasp as everything around us faded to black, the ringing in my ears became deafening and I got the distinct feeling I was falling. I screamed and held Blayze closer.

Everything stilled, my eyes still clamped closed as I held Blayze close to my chest. A voice seemed to break through the silence.

"_Buttercup?!"_

My eyes opened. My heart stilled in my chest.

"Bubbles?"

* * *

I sat blankly on the edge of the balcony, my legs swinging as I distracted myself from the task that lay ahead. Bane had snarled at me for so much secrecy…Buttercup had to know…

I wrinkled my lips in thought. I hated the fact that I had to blurt out the truth…that our supposed family was started by a monkey and a few chemicals in prison. In reality I was the spawn of some supernatural psycho with a true evil element in his blood…and that Blayze was the same.

I looked over at the horizon. Blayze didn't seem like Bane, that's why it hurt so much to put them together. Blayze just seemed so innocent and sweet, just a normal infant against the world…he didn't seem like the spawn of an evil being, out to wreck havoc and feed off pain…it just wasn't him, it wasn't us…

And I hated admitting it was.

"_You have to tell her…"_ His words still rang in my mind, as well as the scowl that followed. _"Otherwise she won't know and she'll think something's wrong, and she could harm Blayze or Blayze could harm her accidently. If she doesn't know his true power…it could come as a real shock to her."_

I seemed to bubble with fury as his stare changed from accusing to almost amused.

"_You do want to protect her against that…don't you?"_

Haha…They were talking as though she was my wife, or something.

_Wife… _

It felt weird even thinking that….Marriage, me? A half demon? It made me want to scoff, laugh out loud…especially to someone like _her. _Imagine…waking up to her every morning, seeing her every day, maybe eating with her, or cooking for her…her cooking for me? Her playing with Blayze…both of us hanging out with Blayze…maybe even watching TV together, training together, even-

"BUTCH!"

I jumped in alarm, landing back in the real world with a painful thud. I glared with hatred at Boomer, whose voice had broken through my subconscious like a jackhammer. I snarled at him and quickly pounded my fist into his cheek, immediately rewarded with a painful yelp.

"OW!" Boomer growled, his blue eyes stormy. "What the HELL?!"

"Exactly." I snarled back, my eyes narrowing. "What's with the yelling?"

Boomer rubbed his cheek irritably, shaking his head and attempting to straighten his gaze. "Where's BC and Blayze?"

I frowned, shrugging my shoulders. "I dunno…around." A sudden fear entered my system as I digested those words. "Why?" I immediately added suspiciously.

Boomer bit his lip nervously. "I can't find them anywhere. They're gone."

* * *

I stood there gaping, my hands tightly gripped around Blayze's tiny form and my eyes widening at where I was standing.

_In the middle of my living room._

Bubbles gaped at me, her cheeks reddened and her eyes bloodshot. Her eyes were wider than mine and she blinked, hardly daring to believe it. I stumbled slightly, unsure of whether or not I was dreaming. I looked down at Blayze, who hardly seemed to care that we'd somehow ended up in my childhood home. He gripped my shirt impatiently as he sucked on his fingers, gazing up at Bubbles with a curious expression. Bubbles ran to me, encasing me and Blayze in her firm hug. I coughed.

"BUTTERCUP! YOU'RE BACK!" She sobbed into my shoulder, overcome with emotion. "I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU'D GET YOUR POWERS BACK AND RUN AWAY AND IT'LL ALL WORK OUT-!"

"Bubbles!" I hollered, my airways quickly closing under her strong grip. I choked, pushing her away feebly. "Bubbles! I don't have my powers back! I don't know how I got here!"

Bubbles released me, her emotional expression replaced with one of concern. "…What?"

I looked around in alarm, still unsure of everything around me. _This has to be a dream…a trick…something!_

"I…I-" I swallowed, my eyes wide. "I was just sitting in my room w-with Blayze…and I just…thought of you and suddenly you were here!" I looked around, swallowing. I was back home…my wish had been fulfilled.

"How did that happen?" Bubbles frowned, but quickly shrugged and replaced it with a smile. "Oh well! It doesn't matter! You're here now and you've escaped-"

"_Buttercup?!"_

We both looked over to the hallway where a crash was heard. Blossom stood in the doorway, the glass in her hand having shattered when she dropped to the ground as she gasped, her eyes widening at the sight of me. Her wide pink eyes quickly filled with tears, just as Bubbles' had, and she ran to me and threw her arms around me.

"You're back!"

I felt awful, not at the sight of my sisters, but to see them crying and hugging me, all happy and relieved that I was back, like they expected me to escape and come back to them. I felt awful that I was crying with happiness, I was just gripping Blayze with shock and alarm, still concerned and unsure how I got here, and suddenly with fear at the single thought that entered my mind.

_Butch._

Blayze kicked lightly against his aunt's firm grip, his wide eyes gazing into mine sweetly. _Butch. _Butch will never trust me- no, he would never let me out of his sight…no, Butch will _kill _me if he found out I was here…he would never leave me alone with Blayze again. It was his main fear, that I would run off…and now I had…somehow…run off.

"I'm not back…" I somehow managed to mutter. My sister's released me, Blossom's eyes especially narrowing with concern. I sighed, gazing up at them with slight guilt. "I don't know how I got here…"

"You just…_appeared." _Bubbles muttered, gazing also at Blossom. "Like, you just popped out of nowhere…"

"I don't know how…" I whispered back. "I was just there…s-saying to Blayze how I'd like to see you-"

Three pairs of eyes looked down at him, the seemingly innocent baby in my arms. He kicked sweetly, tilting his head and smiling.

* * *

_;) Review x_


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Cat and Mouse

_A/N: I know- I'm horrible, slack and carless…yada yada. I'll make no excuses, all you guys have to really know is that I'm going through a whole bunch of stuff right now in my life I don't really feel like sharing, and I feel my passion for creating and writing is withering. Sometimes I can hardly pull up the energy to even start typing, even though at times it can bring me so much happiness._

_*Sigh*_

_But I don't need pity, I need feedback (: Make me smile, even if it is just an email notification…_

_Love you guys (you know who you are)_

_x_

* * *

**22-Cat and Mouse **

* * *

My breath came in harsh, angry pants as I struggled to contain my rising rage.

"Butch…" I heard Brick's steady voice from beside me as he approached cautiously. "Now let's not jump to conclusions…"

I held up a hand to silence him. He got the message.

"The question being…" I heard Bane mumble thoughtfully from behind me. "Was she taken or did she escape willingly?"

I heard Boomer snarl. "She wouldn't just-"

"She _left." _I snarled, the anger pumping through my veins at alarming speed. The heat rose, my skin prickled, my muscles twitched… I was _pissed. _"She's gone."

I stared at the open room before me, it felt like a gaping hole in the wall, dark and empty without a trace of living. The blanket on my bed was still crumpled from last night's sleep, one of Blayze's toys lay motionless and forgotten on the floor, but no other signs of life flickered before me. It was empty…she was gone.

I growled, the noise of fury echoing through my system like a hungry beast.

"…And she took Blayze with her."

I turned to Bane, who was sitting atop my desk and watching me like I was a freakin' TV set or something, his eyes wide and sparkling with amusement. I gave him my fiercest sneer, feeling myself swell with complete anger.

"We have to find her."

"You say 'We'…"

"_Well?" _I spat, my eyes bulging. "Of course it is! You just said-"

"I said people would hunt for Blayze…" Bane corrected cooly, still with that innocent, amused expression on his smug face. "If your mate runs away…"

"_Mate?"_ Brick asked, cocking an eyebrow. I paid no attention, my brain wasn't thinking clearly with all the straight bursts of straight anger I received, flowing straight from my gut. It was a blaze of quick adrenaline, I couldn't remember when I'd been this pissed- coming in and seeing her bed empty, her nowhere to be found, after everything, after I was close to trusting her, after I formed a connection with her…when I thought she was going to be a mother to Blayze, and let me be a father…

I shook my head rapidly; I couldn't have emotional thoughts clouding my mind when I should be searching for her. I growled, slamming my fist into the wall, withdrawing it, along with a cloud of dust. I felt no pain, only energy and power. I gritted my teeth, clenched my fists, my eyes twitched…

_She will pay. _

* * *

"_Blayze." _

I gazed at him, wide eyed, as I could feel Bubbles watch me skeptically, her eyes narrowed worriedly as though I had somehow 'gone off the deep end'. But I kept watching him, my precious baby boy, still wrapped in his baby blanket, cuddled in my arms and sucking on his fingers like he was any other infant. But I knew those eyes… They were lightening, thankfully, but they were still lit with life, a burning passion or desire I had never seen before…except with one…

Bane.

I frowned. And Butch, I'd seen it before, when he appeared out of nowhere at my bed and kissed me. _No… _I mentally shook myself. That couldn't have happened, he couldn't have appeared out of nowhere…I was overwhelmed at that point, I must have dreamt it…

"Buttercup…" Bubbles cooed to me sweetly, her dainty hand on my arm. Her cerulean eyes wide, she gazed at me sweetly, caringly, like the caring sister she always will be. "Are you alright?"

"N-no." It was all I could choke out as I tore my gaze away from the baby in my arms. I held him close to my chest, his body heat now warming my shivering figure. I realised then how cold I was, how weak I seemed. I was by myself, pretty much all alone and no idea how I got there. I wasn't in my room… My head span and my heart throbbed harshly against my chest. I swallowed, trying to steady my breathing as the full weight of my situation seemed to crash down around me. I looked up at my sister, my eyes wide.

"We have to get back."

Bubbles blinked those great ocean blue eyes at me, and I could feel my own heart sink in my chest as the vibrant colour locked in those irises seemed to fade, her indestructible cheerful nature wilting. It was heartbreaking to see, and her choked, struggled voice made everything worse.

"What?"

I swallowed, guilt immediately filling me. I longed to stay, I wanted to be back here with Blayze, maybe playing on the familiar carpet with my familiar TV, in my old childhood room with him on my old lime green bedspread, with my posters and trophies… I'd love it, there's nothing I wanted more.

"I'm sorry Bubbles." I said to her, trying to be as sincere as possible. My eyes watched her closely as she concentrated on something on the floor. She was crying, it hurt me to see her like that. I shook my head, feeling my own frustrated tears brimming. "It's not what you think!" I added, pleading with her. "Butch swore…he…he only just got to trust me again! He was about to let me come over here all the time with Blayze! I can't lose his trust-"

"His _trust?" _Bubbles repeated harshly, locking those hard blue eyes with mine. "He's a villain! You shouldn't trust him!"

"I-"

I broke off, unable to continue. Blayze had begun to fuss and squirm, his face wrinkling in total discomfort, even though just a few seconds ago he was perfectly fine. He kicked out in his bundle of blankets, gripping at my shirt and whining. I rubbed his back, murmuring soft assurances to him before turning back to my sister.

"I know this Bubbles…but you don't know what it's like! I have to build up my trust with him if I'm ever to have freedom-"

"He won't give you _freedom!" _Bubbles growled at me, folding her arms over her chest. She gave me a strong, stern look; as if positive I'd gone insane. "He locked you up, remember? You're a prisoner to that sadistic son of a bitch!"

Blayze began to cry, but not the typical pathetic, whiny sobs that I'd grown accustomed to, they were impatient, snarling cries, a frown working into his cute baby face as his hands became fists, his lips twisting as I attempted to soothe him. It didn't seem to be working; Blayze just kept fussing and wriggling in my arms, that darkened look in his eyes. Bubbles continued.

"You've changed, BC." She muttered to me darkly, her eyes narrowing. "You don't _want _to come back home."

"Of course I do!" I said desperately, my wide eyes pleading. Blayze whimpered at me, grabbing at my hair. I tried to pry his hands away. "I'm just desperate at actually gaining freedom so I can talk to you all the time!"

"The _old _Buttercup would have jumped at the opportunity to escape that prison cell." Bubbles muttered bitterly. "She would have thrived on the risk."

I felt a flash of anger go through me at that one. I held Blayze against me tightly, jiggling him up and down. She wouldn't get it, she couldn't possibly understand.

I shook my head, trying to keep my anger down. Blayze sobbed into my shoulder angrily.

"The _old _Buttercup." I managed to snarl at my sister, trying to stop the growing urge to throw her through the ceiling. I glared at her, my eyes shining brightly. _"Wasn't a mother."_

I saw tears fill her eyes as she suddenly looked away, hopefully unable to throw any more accusations at me. Blayze's crying seemed to cease as I cradled him in my arms, his pouty baby lips still crinkled in annoyance. I gazed at him thoughtfully, my own eyes narrowing.

"You're fine now…" I muttered silently, so only he could hear (even though I know there's no way he could understand me). I frowned at him suspiciously.

"So what about Butch?" Bubbles asked me, wiping at her damp cheeks. She gazed at me expectantly. "Does he know you're gone?"

"No…" I muttered, biting down on my lip. "I hope he doesn't…"

Bubbles looked away, snarling slightly and probably muttering profanities under her breath. Blayze twitched, suddenly restless again as a slight frown returned. I frowned at him, a sudden memory flashing into my mind as I looked into the dining room next to me…the first time I had ever done something so dramatic and ruthless to someone who wasn't an enemy…and the first time I hadn't been in control. I knew Blayze did it, I just didn't know how.

"You get upset…" I mumbled to him, my fingers tickling under his chin. He grumbled at me, his lips pouting and his eyes wide, still looking irritated. "Whenever someone mentions Butch…in a bad way…"

As if on cue he began to sob again, his hands forming fists as he sobbed against my shirt. I shushed him again, kissing his cheek. I couldn't help but wonder…_Does he do that with me?_

"_Buttercup?"_

I looked around guiltily to see Blossom at the top of the stairs, the plate in her hand crashing to the floor and her eyes widening. In a flash of pink she had rejoined me at the foot of the stairs and pulled both me and Blayze into a back-breaking embrace, still gasping in surprise as she let me go, gripping me by the shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes wide and lips trembling. Bubbles swallowed nervously. I almost issued a groan, I couldn't go through this again…I couldn't tell yet another sister I had to leave her behind. But Blayze was cuddling me close, his tiny hands gripping at my shirt weakly. I had to get back, I had to use my head for once.

"She just…appeared." Bubbles said quickly, rambling and pointing at me. "Out of nowhere, she has no idea how-"

"it doesn't matter!" I said quickly, groaning at the words. It was agonizing. "I have to get back to Butch!"

"To Butch?" Blossom stopped, her rose pink eyes wide and suspicious. "Why?"

Blayze tugged on my shirt impatiently, whimpering. I groaned again in agony, giving my sisters a pleading look, my eyes wide. I was positive I looked a shadow of my former self- weak and stupid. Right now that didn't matter…Right now I only had one thing on my mind- the look on Butch's face when he realised I'd run out on him again.

* * *

"_Calm down." _Bane cooed to me softly, his eyebrows rising in amusement. He blinked at me from his position on my bed, giving me a scathing look.

"I'll goddamn kill her!" I snarled into the open air, clenching my fists.

"You're never going to find her if you're so emotionally unstable." Bane sneered at me nastily, growling. He gave me an intimidating look through his blood red eyes. "This is my legacy here too, and if he gets anywhere near that nutty professor-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" I snapped, my teeth bared. "I know!"

"Then _concentrate." _He snarled at me. "No son of my genes is going to sit there and pout!"

"You're not helping!"

"Both of you SHUTUP!" We jumped and looked around furiously at Boomer, who had snapped at us so suddenly it did the job. He was glaring at us with such an irritated look on his face he barely seemed like my meek little brother any more. He snarled viciously, his muscular arms folding. "We're never going to find Blayze at this rate."

"Let's think." Brick offered, rolling his eyes and sighing. "There's only one place she'd go, right?"

"Too obvious." I snarled automatically. I winced as I realised I had been clenching my teeth harshly. "If she wanted to escape she wouldn't go back there, I would find her straight away."

"Let's be realistic." Brick offered, frowning with thought. "There's no way she'd make it too far in that amount of time-"

"Unless she had her powers!" I snarled, my anger bubbling. That was it- she had her powers back. And she kept it from me! That bitch! My fists shook as I trembled with anger, wanting nothing more than to hear her bones break under my grip. Blayze's cute, sweet face swept into my mind, and immediately I was covered in desperation. Brick _was _right- I would have to be calculating and smart like him if I wanted to get her back, getting pissed at it wasn't going to help anything. I had to think with my head if I wanted both of the back with me. I attempted to push all my anger, love and hate aside, and instead turned to him, my eyes blazing.

"So what do we do?"

* * *

It was weird being back…like nothing I ever thought it would be. I used to love this couch, I used to feel so comfortable in this room…I always imagined bringing my baby back here from the hospital, maybe hoping that Butch had forgotten about our deal, or the girls had defeated them…hoping maybe, just maybe, I'd live somewhat of a normal life here. But as I looked down at the dark, fluffy carpet, up at the bleach white walls and the simple décor, I felt so out of place. Blayze looked around with interest, but possessed that irritated expression Butch seemed to have- his lips slightly twisted and gripping onto me with slightly more force than usual. I settled him in my lap and rubbed his back, willing him to go to sleep. My sisters paced around me, their heads bowed in thought and their voices lowered.

"So how did you get here?" Blossom muttered, her brow furrowed. "That's what I want to know."

"If I knew I would tell you." I sighed, feeling completely useless. Blayze began to whimper at me, his feisty feet kicking out against the bonds of his blanket. I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable…maybe he longed for his own bed back in Butch's room. I_ sush_-ed him, tickling his face and setting his head onto my shoulder. He seemed to quiet down, closing his eyes and instead drooling all over my shirt.

"So you just…" Blossom wrinkled her nose, her eyebrows rising. "Just..appeared?"

"Yeah…" I muttered, rubbing Blayze's back. He sighed cutely. "We just disappeared, and just…appeared here instead."

"Do you think you might have your powers back?"

"I doubt it…" I groaned. "I'm only just getting my regular strength back, and even if I did…I could never do that before."

Blossom nodded, smiling sweetly at the sight of Blayze cuddling up to me. Bubbles, however, was barely watching me at all. Instead her eyes were on Blayze, but a suspicious, almost scathing look was in her eyes as she watched him closely, a stern frown in place. I narrowed my eyes, suddenly feeling like a lioness as a hunter watches her cub.

"What?" I muttered, my voice suddenly hostile. "What are you staring at him like that for?"

Bubbles looked up, knocking herself out of her daze as though she only had just noticed she was giving poor Blayze a filthy look. She shook her head. "It's just…he's shown powers before…right?"

"Are you saying Blayze brought me here?" I muttered darkly, frowning. "No, that's stu-"

"It's not like he hasn't…protected you before." Bubbles muttered, her eyes still narrowed.

"Why would he protect me?" I growled at her. "I wasn't in any danger-" I stopped upon seeing the furious expressions on their faces. "Ok…_I _know I was in danger…" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "But he didn't! He just thought his Mom and Dad were getting along…Butch never mistreated me in front of him, never hit me or anything, I was just talking to Blayze saying I wanted to go back and see you and he-"

I blinked, my memory flashing back for a brief second. I hung there, unable to find the words to continue…What had happened?

"-Brought you here?" Blossom continued, her voice bringing me back to a firm reality. I blinked, my eyes immediately snapping back to the seemingly innocent baby in my arms, his eyes half lidded and gazing at me with that innocence I loved so much.

"…But I don't know…"

"Maybe his powers are magnified because of all the chemical X in his blood…." Blossom piped up, her eyes wide with excitement. I glared at her. I felt so protective of Blayze- my baby. She probably wanted to treat him like some science experiment. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, gazing at his tiny body with fascination. "The professor would know…"

"_Someone call?"_

There it was- the stern, but somehow lighthearted tone I knew all too well. I hadn't heard it for months, but it rang through my ears familiarly, the sound clear and sharp as glass. I stiffened, my breath coming to a harsh halt in my lungs. Even Blayze seemed to still, his eyes rising to mine in confusion. I gripped his body tightly as I realised my own creator, my father figure, had entered the room from the laboratory located in the basement. His face was covered from the amount of boxes he was carrying in his arms, and Blossom quickly flew forward to help him. Bubbles stood by me awkwardly, noticing the look of immense fear on my face, looking at the man I hadn't spoken to since I was only a couple of months pregnant…

"Y-yes…" Bubbles mumbled quickly, her sweet voice unable to perform its usual calming effect on me. She gripped my free hand, either out of fear I would escape or attack or out of support, I couldn't tell. But I glanced at her, my eyes wide with fear. "Professor- Buttercup ha-has come back…"

The Professor dusted off his white lab coat, which I noticed was covered in dust, spills and grime. He had a frown etched into his face and his eyes were glazed over, as though his thoughts were miles away from what was actually appearing right in front of him. I simply stood there, dazed at the sight of him. He'd changed- a couple of grey hairs, a few well placed wrinkles…he had aged…I wondered If I had too.

Suddenly he stopped, and his black eyes met mine. He completely halted, his bottom lip drooping at the sight of me. I felt scared- a nervous tremble went through me as I gripped Blayze close, his body heat feeling comforting against the cold anxieties I could feel go through me. His hard, judging eyes looked at me up and down, but they seemed to brighten, looking less and less of a professor and more like a father, those eyes wide and vulnerable, a flash of relief crossing his face at seeing me once again in the family home… and all of a sudden I felt less of an adult…I even felt less like a rebellious teenager…for the first time in a long time- I felt free and happy, like a little kid again. A smile crossed his face, as it did mine, and he crossed the room in a few short strides and pulled me into an unforgettable embrace.

* * *

_Small...but...necessary _

_Halfway through next chapter x_


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Instinct

_Thank you SO much for all of your support by the way guys (: Whether it be a kind word or just a simple review, every review brought me happiness, and actual motivation to get this chapter out of the way! I hope it was worth it :) I appreciate every single one of your reviews...just know that. I can't reply to all of them right now because unfortunately with updating my english assignment gets a bit neglected...and I must actually finish that as it's due soon :S_

_A note though...if anyone is getting their hopes up for red/blue romances...I wouldn't get that far, because I did warn that this actual story doesn't necessarily end with romance, and I will be continuing with a sequal...there will be mentions of it there, but right now its just all greens...as you can see by the end...that's all that really matters right now :P_

_I hope you enjoy...here's where the story takes a dramatic turn..._

* * *

**Chapter 23- Instinct**

I sat in the middle of the living room chair, cradling Blayze in my arms. It wasn't working, his eyes were still wide and alert, darting backwards and forwards along the room suspiciously, following the movements of my deep in thought father, who paced along the carpet with his eyes narrowed, nibbling firmly on his bottom lip. Blossom had told him the short version of why I was here, and now all three of us were watching his estranged movements- back and forth across the living room. Blayze was restless, impatient with the stillness and quiet and stubbornly refusing to go to sleep. I held him against me protectively, still aware of the quick, but suspicious glares my sisters and even the Professor was giving him. I cuddled him close.

_What the Hell was wrong with them? He's a baby! _I couldn't help but snarl to myself.

"Look…Buttercup…" The Professor sighed, finally facing me with that calculating, serious and solemn look on his face. He was using that tone of voice I hated so much…the 'talking sense into me' voice…

"What?" I mumbled, swallowing the fear that was welling up in my chest.

"The thing with Blayze…" The Professor sighed, gazing at Blayze closely. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like the way he was looking at him…like he was a science experiment…some stupid exhibit to study. He wasn't…he was his own grandson and he still looked at him like that… I growled.

"We're just worried, BC." Blossom stepped in quickly, her eyes wide. "You know there's something weird about Butch's family-"

"_So?"_ I bit back, a little fiercer than I intended. Blossom and Bubbles winced at the intensity of my glare, but somehow I didn't care. I merely cuddled Blayze against me, away from their prying eyes.

"You see…Buttercup…" The Professor took slow, steady steps towards me, his eyes laden carefully and solemnly- like he was educating to any other of his classes that he teaches in University. I frowned suspiciously, looking up at him darkly. He placed his hands together thoughtfully, carefully finding the right words. "I've done some research-"

"Into what?" I growled automatically. It was a minor relief that Blossom and Bubbles looked surprised too, though they hid their shock better than I did.

"Into…Supernatural phenomena." He explained, his eyes never leaving mine. I blinked back blankly, Blayze gently squirming against my protective hold. A deep frown set into my brow as I glanced quickly at Blossom and Bubbles, who were giving me the very same blank, confused look.

"P-Professor…" Blossom mumbled, narrowing her eyes. "That…That's not a regular subject of study…it can hardly be considered an area of science-"

"That's where you're wrong, Blossom." The Professor finally tore his gaze away from mine, gazing at Blossom with his own eyes narrowed in thought. "I thought it wasn't…at first, but then I researched into more…and it's an ancient ritual, really…" He lowered his eyes, deep frown still in place. "Years and years of spiritual and scientific arts…all developed into many rituals and beliefs that help protect against…" He looked up, a solemn, grave look deeply set into his features. "Against evil."

I wanted to scoff and laugh at his words, but his face was set, his eyes steady and serious. He had the gravest look on his face- the look that told me that his words were of the utmost importance. I stiffened, Blayze sucking on my knuckles cheekily as he struggled to get my attention. I barely noticed.

"What are you talking about?" I snarled. "What does this have to do with me? Or Blayze? Or…Or Butch?" I noticed my voice was beginning to shake and I silently pleaded for it to steady again.

"Buttercup…" The Professor sat opposite me, sitting on the edge of his chair with a pleading look in his eyes. "Butch is _evil-"_

"I know." I snarled back quietly, and on cue Blayze began to fuss and whimper. I patted him on the back, settling him down. "He was made that way, but-"

"No, no no." The Professor talked over me, shaking his head. "Not like that, not made…born. They were bred from evil, all three. I've done the research and I've found his roots…Buttercup-" He looked up at me, his black eyes wide and serious. "I know about Bane."

I frowned, tilting my head, which now felt as though it was spinning. "What about Bane?"

The Professor blinked, his face dangerously still and solemn. "He's a demon."

* * *

The back of my head thudded against the brick wall repeatedly as I waited impatiently, my fingers tense and my lips trembling hatefully. It had been too long…Buttercup and Blayze could be anywhere…

Bane appeared next to me suddenly, shocking me out of my stupor. He could appear out of anywhere in the blink of an eye, I still wasn't sure how he could do it. His red eyes were blazing and his hair a wild tangle of black. He twisted his lips in thought.

"_Well?" _I snarled at him, my eyebrows rising. Brick and Boomer, who were next to me, gave him the same expectant look.

"Nuthin'." Bane snarled in return, his hand curling into a restless fist. He scowled. "Nobody knows where that freakin' monkey even is, and I couldn't find that stupid red feminine bastard anywhere. I got _nothing." _

"That helps." I couldn't help but growl, jumping to my feet. I couldn't help it, I shouted out with venom and punched the brick wall beside me, shattering it into tiny particles of dust, my hand left with a bare sensation of numbness. "I want my goddamn kid!"

"What are you, a caveman?" Boomer scoffed, cocking his eyebrow. I turned to him, my glare murderous. "What next? You want your woman too?"

"That would help." I sneered at him, about ready to slam him through the wall behind him. Anger was pumping through my veins- ripe and brutal, still at a rapid pace. Blayze's light jade eyes kept flashing through my mind- his innocent face, his sweet eyes, smiling lips…

I wanted them both back.

_Now. _

I hit the wall again, somehow the dull thud and the crumbling materials brought ease to my mind. Bane gave me a scathing look. I felt an overwhelming desire to smash his face in. He simply narrowed his eyes.

"Have you sensed him yet?" He snarled at me expectantly. I snarled back, gritting my teeth.

"No." I bit back harshly, folding my arms. "I haven't _sensed _anything. What do I look like? An animal?"

"_You're nearing it…"_ Boomer hissed under his breath. I turned to him, my eyes fierce, and he smartly shut up.

"Ugh…" Bane snarled to himself in disgust. "If you were an actual full demon, we wouldn't even be in this mess!" He shook his head, his eyes darkening. "Screw it- if you ain't got an emotional connection then we'll just have to-"

"I do _so_ have an emotional connection!" I snarled viciously, grinding my teeth. "I just can't think right now!"

"Besides…" Brick said airily, tilting his head curiously. "What do you mean _full demon? _We were born with demon blood, isn't that enough?"

Bane scoffed, rolling his eyes. He had a knack for making us feel like complete idiots. I simply snarled at him.

"You don't become a full demon until you commit the cruelest offence of all humanity to prove your demonic roots." He snarled. "Everyone knows that. You don't be a full demon until you rightfully choose out of your own free will to follow the path of evil."

Boomer tilted his head as we processed this.

"What's the cruelest offence?" He asked, frowning.

"Taking a life." Bane mumbled carelessly, twisting his lips in thought. "Murder…_duh."_

I glared at him, as did my brothers. It was clear we wanted nothing more than to kill _him _at that very moment.

"So…what you're saying is…" Boomer frowned carefully, his deep blue eyes rolling upward in thought. "We can be demons only if we choose to be?"

"Yep." Bane muttered darkly, scoffing as he sat on the floor, his shoulders slumping. "Whatever, whenever…your choice."

I growled, my mind already too full of thoughts to process yet another one. All I cared about was Buttercup and Blayze, that's all I was worried about. I thought back to when I'd previously tried to contact Buttercup, what I had to do, what I had to think about…what mood I had to be in. I took a deep, shuddering breath as I attempted to calm myself.

I had to do it.

I had to find them.

* * *

I glared at him, unsure of what to think. The closer he got to me the more Blayze sobbed and cried, gripping at my shirt and whining. Blossom and Bubbles were talking to the Professor in low voices in the other room as I attempted to calm Blayze down. Glancing at the clock I realised it was his naptime anyway. He groaned and whimpered in protest as I paced the room with him in my arms, my own thoughts ticking through my head like a time bomb.

_A demon? What a ludicrous idea…_

_Him's a demon…_

_Butch looks nothing like Him! He's not even related!_

_Look into Blayze's eyes…does he really look like a demon to you?_

_What am I even thinking that for? There's no such thing!_

Blayze whimpered at me again, his jade green eyes sparkling with unshed tears as he sniffled at me, burying his face into my shirt. I rubbed and patted his back, whispering sweet assurances in his ear. I picked up a blanket off the sofa and wrapped it around his form, lulling him to sleep.

"_Professor, are you positive?"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I am girls, just trust me on this…"_

I sighed, shaking my head yet again as I sat down on the sofa, rocking my tiny baby gently to and fro. He struggled slightly, as if stubbornly refusing to go to sleep, but before too long those deep grass green eyes closed, his pudgy baby lips stayed agape as he fell asleep, his closed fists cuddled up to his chin. I laid him down on the armchair in his tiny bundle, knowing he'd be much happier and peaceful out here than when I was about to go.

I kissed him on his forehead and he twitched in his sleep, his nose and lips crinkling. Sweeping a little bit of hair out of his eyes, I rose from my protective post and slowly made my way into the kitchen, dreading about what I was about to hear.

"Buttercup…" The Professor sighed in relief as he jumped from his chair upon my arrival. I gave a curt nod, sadly shutting the door behind me so Blayze had a chance to sleep. "Sit down…"

I sat, my arms automatically folding over my chest defensively. Blossom gave me a quick, supportive glance and Bubbles' hand went to mine, giving it a quick squeeze. I gave them a weak grin, but otherwise remained silent and still. I had no idea what to say or what to do…all I could do was listen.

"So…I've been doing the research."

"You've already said that." I growled, my anger ticking like an expectant time bomb. Blossom gave me a glare, sighing as she turned back to him.

"So that's why you've been locked up in the laboratory all this time?" She questioned, one eyebrow raised. He nodded, clasping his hands together as he spoke.

"Yes…" He muttered. "I've been working on this for a while. I had a hunch when the baby began to show powers even before it was born, which is a vast extension on the Chemical X molecule that has never been seen before. In fact it has been exaggerated within the baby's genetic makeup, and I wondered what that could be caused from. Then I realised that you girls, you have no abnormal genetic makeup except for the chemical X in your system, but the Rowdyruff's have been recreated through Him, who has been labeled by many scientists as 'demonic'. The baby, however-"

"_Blayze." _I snarled at him, unable to hold him in anymore. "He's not 'the subject', he's not 'the baby' his name is Blayze, aka your Grandson." My eyes flashed with anger as I glared at him. "He has a name, he isn't just one of your experiments like we were."

"Buttercup…" Blossom lectured strongly. "That really isn't important right now…"

"It's important to me!" I snapped back, my eyes narrowing.

"Anyway…" The Professor snarled, cutting into our argument. I resentfully turned back to him. "As I was saying- Blayze wasn't made the same way the Rowdyruff's were…_apparently. _But he was born of you, Buttercup, so I expected some Chemical X in him…maybe with Butch's, which could cause a stronger dose of natural occurrences…but not so much where in the baby has natural instincts to protect and guard it's mother, and not in such a way that they can sense family turmoil or stress, wherein it's natural instinct is to attack, that phenomenon comes from the demonic instincts within the blood that-"

I sighed. I could never understand any scientific mumbo-jumbo.

"-that has a distinct link back to family. Upon doing more research I realised that Mojo Jojo didn't in fact _create _The Rowdyruff boys like I created you girls…he in fact received them through Demonic ties and gave them Chemical X, which had the same effect.

"So…" Bubbles blinked rapidly, her long lashes fluttering in confusion. "So the boys are demons, like…like Him?"

The Professor shook his head, and at this I perked up. _Butch…demonic?_

"No, Bubbles…they're merely half demonic, from what I could gather. They had a human mother, and a demonic father. But I'm still unsure of the circumstances in which that makes them demonic, and what I could do to stop that demonic hereditary gene from spreading…" he turned to me, his black eyes fierce. "But I will find it, Buttercup…I will make sure Blayze escapes from this curse."

I stood up, furious, unable to take it anymore.

"WHAT CURSE?" I demanded, snarling. "YOU HAVE NO FREAKIN' _PROOF _THAT THAT'S WHAT BLAYZE IS! WHAT HAPPENED TO NATURE VS. NURTURE? DO YOU HAVE NO _FAITH _IN ME AS A MOTHER? IS THAT WHAT THIS IS?"

"No, BC!" Bubbles squeaked, alarmed. "We just-"

"I _KNOW_ BUTCH IS EVIL! I K_NOW _THE WHOLE FAMILY'S EVIL! BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE BLAYZE EVIL! AND IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TURN HIM INTO ONE OF YOUR LITTLE _EXPERIMENTS!" _I took a deep breath, panting. Half of the things I said I didn't even mean, I just couldn't stand it- him sitting there and lecturing me, as if he could fix everything with his _research. _

I snarled venomously, unable to control my anger as I paced the room, giving him a glare. I paid no attention to their words- trying to talk sense into me. I couldn't comprehend why they would want to make this harder. Didn't they know I was already suffering? Didn't they know I was already torn? Now they had to put _this _on me? Make up stuff I didn't even _understand?_

"And another thing!" I yelled, stomping my foot against the ground. "Did you ever stop to thi-"

I stopped, the yells completely vanished on my tongue. My eyes widened, my heart stopped, the colour drained from my legs turned to jello…

I could hear Blayze crying.

No…_he'd stopped. _

I frowned, my heart automatically pounding against my chest at a million miles an hour. The Professor and the girls must have seen the look of complete horror on my face, because Blossom suddenly stood up, her eyes wide with deep concern.

"Buttercup? Are you al-"

"SHH!" I hissed, my voice a mere, croaky whisper. My eyes widened. "D-do you hear that?"

Bubbles frowned. "Hear what?"

I heard it…just barely, but I could hear it. I knew it a mile away.

Blayze was laughing.

With no hesitation I ran out of the room, my breath quickening in my throat and my heart hammering harshly against my ribs. I pushed open the door, heading towards the sound of my baby's giggles. I ran into the room, and my heart seemed to stop and swell within my chest, my legs feeling as though they were about to give way.

Blayze _was _giggling- he was filling the room with his cute, baby laughter that always seemed to make me smile. His jade eyes were wide and happy, turning to me and giving me one of his sweet smiles. But then his gaze tore away from me and then went straight back up again to who was holding him, to who was making him laugh.

Butch turned to me, that same protective glare locked in his eyes that he always possesses when he holds Blayze. He cuddled the bundle to his chest, both he and Blayze's eyes on me, and he grinned… a powerful smirk that overtook my entire body and made me feel only completely overwhelmed. I felt faint. Blayze smiled at me happily, kicking out his legs as he cuddled up to his dad. I gazed up at him with fear, my eyes wide as I gaped with anxiety. I could only gape as I stared at Butch, standing strongly in the middle of my living room. He'd found me again.

I'd been caught- a mouse caught in the trap. All I could do was squeak.

"_Buttercup…" _He cooed to me proudly, those emerald eyes gazing at me with both power and triumph. I simply gaped back, numb. He seemed to pout at me as he kissed Blayze on his chubby baby cheek, nuzzling him innocently as he glared at me. "Where'd you guys go, baby? I was so worried…"

A heard thundering footsteps behind me and suddenly my whole family was behind me, their glares fierce as they saw Butch standing proudly in the living room, glaring at them cockily. Another second later two flashes of red and blue announced Boomer and Brick's arrival, and they crashed through the wall behind with ease, taking ready stances by Butch's side.

"Put him _down, _Butch." Blossom snarled, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I don't think I will." Butch readily snarled back, even fiercer. He growled at her as he hugged Blayze close to his chest, his eyes narrowed and protective. "As he's _my _baby as much as he is hers."

He turned to me sharply, those narrowed eyes flashing darkly. I winced, my heart thundering against my ribcage. Blayze blew bubbles at me cutely, kicking his legs playfully as though he thought it was all a game. Butch snarled at me as he shuffled Blayze to his side, propping him up with one hand and outstretching his other arm to me, cocking a finger.

"Speaking of which…" he sneered darkly, his eyes glaring into mine. "Come here, Buttercup."

I winced at the danger in his voice, but Blayze was still smiling at me sweetly, knowing his mother would come to him no matter what. I couldn't look at my sisters; I couldn't let them see me in such a degrading way. The brief thought crossed my mind to deny him, defy him of his wishes and simply fight for Blayze…but I knew it wouldn't work. Ever since he was a tiny fetus Blayze wanted us together and I knew that's what I would have to do.

"C'mon, Buttercup…" Butch cooed to me. "Come back to me."

"Don't do it, BC." Blossom snarled at me quietly from beside me. "We can handle them."

I shook my head, gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes closed, the tears escaping. I opened them again and sniffed pathetically, my feet sadly making their way across the room to Butch. My eyes flooded with tears, I only saw the brief outline of him as I reached him, standing next to him sadly as I turned around to face my family, my body slumped with defeat. Bubbles gave me a saddened look, Blossom was giving Butch a look of absolute disgust…the Professor, however, looked murderous.

"Please…don't…" I choked out, unable to say anything else. I wasn't even sure who I was talking to.

"Don't think you can just take my daughter away from me." The Professor snarled through gritted teeth, taking a step forward. "Or my grandson-"

"_Watch me." _Butch spat in return, his eyes narrowed and threatening. "You think you can take away my baby? My kid?" He snarled darkly. "I'll destroy you."

The Professor didn't back down, if anything his expression was even fiercer.

"I know what it takes you destroy you…" He snarled under his breath, both of them not backing down. Their glares were fierce, unstoppable. He snarled protectively. "Don't think I won't."

"_Oh really?"_

I jumped, as did everyone else except the boys, and turned to look at Bane, who was sitting calmly, cross-legged atop of the couch, his deep blood red eyes narrowed and focused on the Professor. I felt weak as I noticed that murderous, relentless look locked in his gaze. I felt fear, I gripped Butch's arm, unable to do anything more.

The Professor glared at him, showing no sign of surprise. Blossom and Bubbles exchanged fearful looks as the two older males locked gazes- the Professor's harsh glare and Bane's amused smirk. Bane hopped off the couch, making his way across the floor casually and calmly. He looked very casual, everything from his ripped black jeans and simple black shirt was unthreatening and normal…all except that ruthless, murderous look locked in his eyes, aimed right for my creator.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to." Bane snapped harshly as he stood in front of us protectively, glaring at all three of them. I was too paralysed with paranoia to speak or move. Bane looked at him up and down, those fierce eyes judging. He sneered. "You think you can defeat me, don't you?"

The Professor blinked, but still his composure remained strong. He turned to Blossom and Bubbles behind him. "Girls-"

"Don't think you can drag anyone else into this!" Bane hissed in an angry snarl, his teeth bared. I noticed his canines- looking larger and fiercer than usual. _No…must be a trick of the light… _Bane took a slow, steady step forward, looking threatening. "You want to destroy me, don't you? You think you can, huh?"

The Professor snarled in return, straightening. "Yes. I'll do anything to protect my daughter."

I blinked pathetically, realizing I was panting with fear. Butch gripped my hand harshly within his, pulling me to his side. I blindly followed, my eyes never leaving the Professor. Bane let out a bark of laughter, cackling at him teasingly.

"I'd love to see you try!"

"What the hell's going on?" I demanded of the room, but nobody answered. Instead everything occurred at once- Butch gripped me hard and pulled me out of the way to him as flashes of blue and pink flashed before my eyes- Bubbles and Blossom had attacked their counterparts. Brick had taken Bloss with ease, defending with a well aimed shove and reflecting her attack and throwing her through the wall behind him. Bubbles and Boomer had engaged in battle, the two rolling around and releasing, facing each other off with matching furious blue glares. But the couple that worried me was Bane and The Professor, who still hadn't moved, but Bane was approaching, slow and cautious. I wrestled against Butch's grip, unsure of what I would do, but wanting to help anyway I could.

"Get the Hell back here!" Butch snapped at me, holding me tight.

"You think you have a chance against me?" Bane hissed at the Professor, his voice nearing animal-like as he stomped over slowly, his shoulders hunched and fists clenched. He snarled, his teeth bared. "You're a dead man walking-"

The Professor took a few stumbling steps back, his eyes wide. He was fumbling around in his jacket as Bane seemed to swell with anger. Even I could feel the heat that was rising from him. Bane snarled, ready to attack, when The Professor suddenly pulled out a small vial, filled with a clear liquid. Bane stopped, tilting his head with confusion the exact way Butch does.

"What the fu-"

With a simple snarl he threw it on him, the liquid landed with a splash slightly off from its target, splashing onto his left shoulder, across the left side of his chest and down his arm. It seemed like simple water, but the mere flicker of water caused Bane to scream out a well chosen stream of insults and obscenities, clutching at his skin as though it was on fire. He fell backwards, screaming, his eyes burning with absolute fury. Butch and I looked on with horror as Bane gasped for breath, biting down on his lip in pain. He turned to face the Professor, who was looking on with mild shock as well.

"YOU STUPID MOTHERFUC- I'LL KILL YOU!"

"NOOO!" I screamed out, lunging forward. Butch yanked me back, snarling. Blayze began to scream, The Professor grabbed another from his pocket, stepping forward-

A bright lime green light filled the room, I couldn't see anything, all I could hear were screams-_ the Professor, my sisters, Bane, Butch, my own-_

And all of a sudden I was back in Butch's room, clutching to him tightly and feeling completely drained. I scarcely had enough energy to lift my eyelids before I collapsed onto Butch, blacking out and falling into a deep state of unconsciousness.

* * *

I watched the way Blayze clung to me innocently, not wanting to let me go even when he was sleeping. Even after all that excitement he was still sleepy… His green eyes drooped closed as his tiny fists gripped at my black shirt possessively, his tears dried on his cheeks. The way he protected his family made my heart swell with pride…the protective barrier he put around us when he realised we were in danger, in made me realise how much I loved him, just as he loved me. I jiggled him slightly, just to check if he was still sleepy, before gently laying him down in his crib, pulling up the blankets and tucking them underneath him. He sucked on his pacifier sweetly as he slept, his hands curling into fists. I couldn't help but stare at him…I knew he was my weakness.

I groaned, straightening and exiting the room, turning off the light behind me. I walked into the room next to it, my room…my other weakness.

I placed her on the bed, her pale form stretched out delicately atop of the covers. Her eyes were closed, her face was peaceful, she looked so beautiful, yet she still brought anger into my system, she still caused my blood to boil. I snarled, approaching her and glaring at her unresponsive form. How could she, my past childhood enemy, cause me to feel so many emotions at the same time? One minute I can't live without her, the next I want to kill her…another I feel like kissing her, the next throwing her off a cliff…

She stirred, a small groan escaping her lips as she frowned in her sleep. I snarled, stuffing my fists into my pockets as I debated what to do when she did wake up. Should I fight with her? Let her know what she did was unacceptable? Did she even run off?...She had come to me in the end, just as I hoped she would…right in front of her family too…

I groaned, burying my face in my hands and running them along my scalp, scuffing my hair. I didn't know what to do. I collapsed onto the bed next to her, reaching over to my bedside table and rummaging around in my drawer.

_

* * *

_

I groaned, pulling out of the deep slumber that I loved so much. My head rose from the pillow as I blinked, the room around me becoming clearer. Butch's room. I didn't know whether to be relieved or not, I wondered if the whole thing- seeing my sisters again, seeing the Professor, Butch finding me again…I wondered vaguely if that had all been a dream, just a regular dream turned nightmare.

I looked over groggily and jumped at a furious looking Butch beside me, his eyes narrowed and his shoulders stiff as he glared at me through those deep emerald slits, looking near homicidal as he loomed over me threateningly.

It had definitely been reality.

I gulped, feeling weaker by the minute.

"Butch…"I began pathetically, my eyes wide.

I scarcely had time to take a breath before a hard fist flew at my face, a brief flash of skin that sent a sharp splinter of pain through my system. I clutched my mouth blindly from where he hit me, probably not even at full strength, because he would have surely caused severe damage there. I winced with complete pain, causing tears to scratch at my eyes as I looked down at my now blood soaked hands. He'd hit me right in the lip, cutting it against my teeth. I let out a yelp, clenching at my now bleeding mouth.

"_Shut up." _He snarled at me, gripping the front of my shirt and shoving me down onto the bed, his fist tightening threateningly. I felt the entire weight of his fist against my chest as I pathetically looked back at him, too scared to even breathe. His eyes narrowed and his jaw twitched threateningly. I knew then how absolutely furious he was. "You think…" He snarled in a low, dangerous hiss. "You could just walk out of here with our baby…"

"But-" I choked, feeling blood trickle down my cheeks onto the bed beneath me. I stopped, hesitating. I never left on my own free will, technically Blayze did that for me, all signs did point to him… but what would that sound like? I couldn't tell on my own baby…he didn't even know what he was doing…Butch may not even believe me…

I blinked pathetically as Butch narrowed his eyes.

"But what?" He snarled hatefully. "You should have told me you had your powers back!"

"I don't!" I whimpered stupidly. Butch tightened his grip.

"Liar."

"I don't!" I began to cry, tears now flooding down my cheeks. "I-I really don't! I don't have naything back!"

"You expect me to _believe you?" _He snarled harshly, pushing his face towards mine. "How did you leave, then?"

"I don't kn-know…" I sobbed back, all dignity gone. "I don't know h-how I found myself there! I-I- I was just si-sitting with Blayze a-and we just appeared there! I don't know how!" I broke down into pathetic cries, feeling broken. I sniffed, my eyes wide. "B-but you're hurting m-me…"

Butch gave me a quick snarl, but looked down at the fist gripping me harshly. He hesitated, as if unsure whether or not to trust me, then eventually let go, looking sheepish. I coughed, the sudden weight freeing my chest as I rolled onto my side, wiping at my bleeding mouth. I whimpered and cried pathetically, unsure of what else to do. I'd never cried like this before…never had I felt so stupid and weak. And Butch simply watched me, that made it all the worse.

"_Sorry…" _

I looked over my shoulder to Butch, who was watching me closely. In his hand he held a crumpled up piece of paper, and his wide, emerald green eyes were locked onto mine, his expression unreadable. All ferocity had somehow gone. He climbed off the bed and instead stood beside me, looking down at me with careful, still suspicious eyes.

"I just…" He looked away awkwardly and I sat up on the bed, trembling. "I thought you'd left me again…"

"I'm not that stupid." I bit back darkly, sniffing. He glared at me quickly.

"You've done it before." He growled back. "And that was enough."

Without hesitation he grabbed my hand and shoved the piece of paper within my grip. I winced, glaring at it with suspicion, before he gave me a dark look, folding his arms across his chest. I unfolded the warn paper, glancing at the handwritten writing that looked so familiar.

_Butch-_

_I can't be sorry I did this, and you sure as hell can't blame me. You pushed me far enough, and now I'm taking this chance. I want to be the mother of this baby, and if you won't let me I'll do it myself. I can't let you find me, and I guarantee when you do find me I'll run again. I want this baby, Butch. And not you or anybody else is going to take that away from me. _

_You broke your end of the deal, now I'm breaking mine. _

_Buttercup._

I stared at the crumpled piece of paper clamped in my hand, and then I looked back up into Butch's livid glare. I frowned, staring back at the ancient script. My hands had been shaking, the pen zigzagging across the paper as I wrote my heart on the torn paper. It seemed so long ago, I had just turned into an adult…Blayze was 6 months old in my stomach and I had no idea what lay ahead. It didn't even seem like me…

"You kept this?" I asked, my voice reduced to a hoarse whisper. It was overwhelming, seeing a piece of my life laid out in front of me like this…seeing me at a time when I thought I finally had freedom.

"Of course I did…" Butch snarled, his voice surprisingly quiet. I looked up. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and his mean glare had turned to the floor. I slackened, weakening my grip on the paper as I watched him pace across the floor, his shoulders hunched. He growled, turning to me briefly. "It was all I had for the longest time."

I blinked, my eyes wide and sparkling with tears. I brushed them away awkwardly, but still the sight of him amazed me, the anger in his eyes, the stiffness in his form…I had really, really hurt him.

"B-Butch…"

I didn't know what to say. I had done the right thing, right? He was the one who was wrong, he was the one who had attacked me…

I shook my head shakily for no particular reason, my eyes closing for a couple of seconds. Complete silence engulfed the room and I had no more words to say. I opened my eyes and made my way over to the bed, sitting down and trembling slightly. I felt it again, that connection between us as a mother and father. Even though he wasn't looking at me, his anger was directed onto the floor, I still felt a burden on me…a burden to make it right.

…For Blayze.

"I…I'm sorry." I choked out, swallowing the lump that was forming in my throat.

I looked up at him pathetically, just trembling. _What happened tonight? _I shivered, rubbing my arms and sitting on the edge of the bed, my stomach doing flip flops. I tried my best to hold in my sobs, but I couldn't hold back the tears that flowed freely down my cheeks. It was too much…suddenly finding myself in my sisters company once more, the reaction the Professor had, that Blayze had…I had no idea what was going on…all I had to look to was the man in front of me.

"What's going on?" I asked him, choking up.

Butch stood in front of me, so my eyes were level with his belt buckle. I blinked pathetically up at him as his deep, dark emerald eyes softened on me, his stiff stance weakening. He ran a hand through his scuffed black locks, his muscular chest flexing with the movement. I turned away, a lump forming in my throat. I was growing hot under his closeness and intense gaze. I thought back to me, almost a year ago, and Bubbles words ringing clear in my mind- _"You've changed." _I had…and I wasn't completely sure why. I loved Blayze and would do anything for him, my sisters the same, but now I had more to protect and more to love…but somehow that made me weaker, more susceptible. Somehow it made me _want _to love more. I was more compassionate and a lot more sensitive. I looked up at Butch, probably looking like a scared little girl, and suddenly all I wanted was a little bit of emotional attachment, a little bit of something that shows me I'm cared for, anything that would comfort me.

As Butch looked back at me, his deep emerald eyes sparking with various emotions and feelings I could tell, deep down, he wanted that too.

* * *

I couldn't tell her. I couldn't let her think I was the bad guy once again. I was tired of being wrong, I just wanted something there that was mine, that was good and pure. I looked into her bright, jade eyes and all I wanted was her, not my enemy, not the girl that ran from me, I want the girl who stayed, who was taken from me and who came back in her own free will…the mother of my baby, the girl by my side…

I blinked, dumbstruck as I realised she wanted answers. She was asking questions even I didn't know the answers to, and even if I did I wouldn't want her to know…I never wanted her to know, I wanted her to stay innocent and pure, like she always was to me.

It didn't annoy me so much anymore.

I swallowed. I couldn't break those big, sweet jade eyes- the ones that used to hold so much power and strength, that were now gazing up at me with such innocence and loss. It was almost like her heart was in my hand, I had the power to break it but I merely wanted to hold it, maybe to keep it and cherish it forever.

_I'll lie._

I ran a hand through my hair as tears ran down her pale cheeks, her slim calves rubbed against each other as she shuffled her feet anxiously.

_What she doesn't know won't hurt her._

I heaved a sigh, and the fabricated words reached my lips with ease, flowing out before I had a chance to rethink. Now I know why Brick always snarls about how I think with my gut and not my head.

"I…I don't know, Buttercup." I muttered, my shoulders shrugging pathetically. I gave her my best wide eyed, innocent glare. "I really don't know anymore."

Her eyes widened, surprised by my answer. "You…you don't know? Anything?"

I shrugged again, unsure of what to say. I stared back at the floor.

"Then…then what's Bane? He's obviously not-not human-"

"He came from another experiment of Him and Mojo, you could say…" I said delicately, my face morphing into a confused, pondering expression. "A mutation of Chemical X…it's stayed in his blood for as long as he could remember…seeing what it would do to adults…"

The _real _words flashed in my mind.

_Nah, BC. Truthfully? My dad's a demon. You know, like, Him…only, 10 times worse. You know- meat cleavers, torture, residing in the inner circles of Hell, probably raping innocent girls in his spare time…yeah, evil crap like that! Oh sure, it's hereditary, Blayze has got demon blood in him! Yep- you got that right! You're bound to evil now! No, there's no escaping, you'll have to kill us- your Dad, Professor guy was pretty close but my Dad will probably sort him out…probably slaughtering him even as we speak…_

I shook my head free of this and instead turned back up to Buttercup, who was still trembling on the bed, her eyes vulnerable and tearing.

"The Professor was…was going about demons or something…I didn't know what to-"

"Demons?" I forced a tired scoff as I wondered over to her, sitting down beside her on the bed and gazing into her tear stained face. I cocked an eyebrow. "Like…like fairytales? Stuff in medieval times and that?"

"We-well yeah!" Buttercup said, turning to me completely. "I…I know it sounds crazy right, b-but Him's a demon, isn't he?"

I rolled my eyes, pushing my face closer to hers. I loved her scent, I could smell it all day if she would let me. Waking up was so much better when it was close to her- her sweet aroma gets me every time…

"If you could call him that…" I muttered, snickering. "Personally, I think he's just a regular feminine idiot who's been cross-bred with a crustacean…"

She laughed. She actually laughed at something I said, not in a mocking, sarcastic, snarling sort of way…I actually heard her laugh- an innocent giggle that escaped her lips so gracefully it caused a soft fluttering in my stomach, my heart to pound a million miles a minute, it caused my throat to close and my legs to tremble. I had no idea why.

She sniffed, wiping away at her cheeks with her dainty fingers. Her lip was still a bit swollen and bloody from where I hit her, but oddly it suited her, her lips now plump and deliciously red. She touched the wound tentatively and looked at her finger, but this time there was no blood, her wound was beginning to heal. She licked her lips sweetly before looking up at me once again, those light green orbs gazing up into mine with that same intensity I'd always loved. A world of emotions was behind those eyes. We suddenly stilled, gazing at each other for what seemed like forever, both of us taken by an endless silence. My heart was thudding against my ribs and I was shaking once again, but once again I did all I could think of to do.

I thought with my gut.

* * *

My whole body shook as he suddenly closed the distance between us, his face nearing mine so I could see those deep, powerful green eyes up close, his gaze almost searing me with pure emotion. I realised I was closing in too, my eyes meeting his, our noses grazing…

I felt his calloused fingers on my chin, dragging upward to my jaw line, his palm cupping my cheek and his fingers entwining in my hair…every touch of his was magical, his skin on mine seemed to paralyse me, erase every logical thought from within my mind. Sparks seemed to sizzle in my brain, it was fuzzy with his warmth on mine, his other hand was at my back, his fingers clenching at the loose fabric. I didn't know what to do, I was limp in his arms, I simply draped myself over him, wanting him to support me and perhaps even love me like nobody else did in the past few months…In what felt like too long…those deep emerald eyes were too much, I didn't even want to let him go, he was overpowering me, but I wanted to let him, I didn't want him to let me go…

His warm breaths on my lips brought life to me, my fingers clenched on his shoulders and I slid my lips over his, my tongue quickly joining as I tasted- the overwhelming heat engulfing me comfortably. He quickly took control, pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, the sweet taste of my bloodied lip tingling with his strong, warm lips. His teeth grazed my upper lip hungrily and a squeak mixed with a moan escaped me, my face quickly flushing with hot embarrassment. He seemed to smirk, arms tightening around me in a loving embrace, his hard body pressed against mine. I snuggled up closer, a low rumble sounding from the back of his throat as he groaned with what could only be ecstasy. I smirked against the kiss and he gripped me even tighter. His kisses were bittersweet, a mix of sweet and sour…They were addictive. I met his hard kisses, they were almost needy and nearing desperate.

We parted, our faces still pressed together and our lips teasing each other's. Our eyes met, inches apart, as we panted for air.

"_Butch…" _I sighed huskily, my eyes fluttering as I searched his face. His hands wrapped around my body, drawing me in closer. I practically melted into his muscular body. There were tears in my eyes. I knew this was wrong…but it felt so right.

"_Buttercup…" _He mumbled back softly, cupping my cheeks and littering my face with sweet kisses. I was overcome, I felt like his, and a strange sensation went through me that I _wanted _to be his. He came for me and I went back to him… _This wasn't me, this wasn't me…_

He gently pushed me back, lowering me down on the bed and hovering above me, warming my cold body with his body heat. My arms were still around him for some reason…for some reason I couldn't let go, all common sense had vanished from my mind with that kiss…my mind was fuzzy…this isn't right.

But I wanted him.

"Buttercup…" he groaned again, lowering his face to my neck and warming my entire shoulder with his heated pants. His body was on mine, warming and welcoming. His deep green eyes flashed to mine, sheepish and vulnerable, but at the same time demanding. "I want you."

I blinked back at him, still hugging him close to me, my fingernails digging into his back, my eyes wide and open, gazing up into his face in a light I thought I'd never see him.

"_I want you too…" _I groaned back at him, snuggling up to his warmth.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Us Now

_No major excuses...just exams that determine the rest of my life :( _

_A little short, but a necessary, chapter. :)_

_Hope you enjoy! Please review :D_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Us Now**

I awoke, but this time not to the warm bright sunlight of morning…to a dark, cold pitch black room with the blinking lights of my digital clock promising 3:25AM. I groaned, running a hand through my coarse, unwashed hair as I heard Blayze's cries wailing up the hallway into my room, tickling my ears and luring out of my slumber. I looked over at the sleeping body beside me, Buttercup's curves sexily outlined by the satin sheets that coated her naked body. I rolled over and gave her a quick, brisk kiss on her shoulder, dragging up the covers to warm her. Grabbing my boxers and some pants I glided out of bed, feeling lighter than I ever had before.

Wondering into the room next to mine, I couldn't keep the small smirk on my face as Blayze whimpered at me, clenching his fists and holding up his hands, pouting. I scooped him up, brushing the hair out of his blotched, tear stained face.

"Aw, Blayzer…" I snickered, tickling him. "What's wrong, huh?"

Blayze quieted down, sniffling and whimpering as he gripped at my shirt, rubbing his face into my chest and gazing up at me with those big jade green eyes. I bet he hated being by himself, maybe he woke up and wanted his Mom and Dad with him.

I jiggled him slightly, trying to get him back to sleep. His heavy eyelids drooped, but he stubbornly shook himself back awake, whining at me. I sighed, holding him against me as I wondered the hallway, stopping at my open bedroom door so he could see the sleeping figure of his mother still in bed.

"Look…" I cooed at him, pointing. His big eyes followed mine as he saw her, immediately hushing. "See Bub? Mommy's okay…she's just sleeping…"

Blayze reached out to her, his tiny fingers flexing, but he still held onto me with the other. Rolling my eyes I took the hint, shuffling back to bed with him still clutched to my chest. I set him in the crook of my arm, right in the centre of the giant bed, and snuggled back into my pillow, Blayze wriggling in my arm.

"_There…" _I whispered, unable to keep the smile off my face. "Happy?"

Blayze gurgled at me softly, his head burying further into my chest before he stilled, fast asleep with the sheets gripped in his tiny fists.

* * *

My eyes jolted open, my body immediately jumping after them. The last figment of my nightmare was still fresh in my mind and my heart was hammering rapidly, though I was clueless as to why. Another nightmare…I remember my sisters and the Professor…

I groaned, tightening the sheets around my naked body. A small amount of shame seemed to creep into me and I rolled over, my eyes immediately widening at the sight I saw. Butch beside me, tiny Blayze curled up in his arms with both of them fast asleep.

I smiled. I couldn't believe I still could, but I did. A wide grin spread on my face and warmth automatically filled me, the covers of the bed suddenly secure and safe. I shuffled out awkwardly, knowing I didn't want to but at the same time my logical thoughts kicked in, and I knew I had to rid of any of the evidence of what had happened. It didn't feel wrong at the time, it didn't feel anything remotely close to taboo or stupid…

But I cringed as I crossed the cold floor to the bathroom, locking the door and running the shower. Just the thought of my sisters and the professor seeing me now…it made me want to scrub my body clean of any wrongdoing. I couldn't hide it, though. I was glowing, my body still tingling as the warm water washed it clean.

I slept with Butch, my captor, the father of my baby, my supposed rapist.

I ran a hand across my shoulder, brushing my now long hair to one side. I felt the familiar bump of the imperfection on my shoulder.

…The one who had given me that scar.

But he had been so gentle, so passionate, the things we had said and done…that couldn't be dismissed as a mere memory. I had shared things with him I've never shared with anybody else, I trusted him like I could trust nobody else…he had been _the one…_

I shook my head. And strange…why was I so happy about that? Shouldn't I be fighting with him? Tearing and clawing and screaming for my freedom? I sighed, turning off the taps and admitting defeat. I'd have to face him sooner or later…the only question was…

I winced as I toweled myself dry, trying hard not to think too much about it.

What would it be like between us now?

* * *

Blayze's sniffles awoke me pretty early, to an empty spot beside me, to my dismay. I wrinkled my nose as I looked down at Blayze, who equally glared back at me impatiently, kicking his feet and pouting at me.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled, ruffling his hair as I scooped him up. "I'll get you food, don't pout at me…"

I glided down the stairs, too lazy to actually walk. My head was still fuzzy from last night, and I couldn't get the smirk off my face. I still felt so warm, despite it being such a cold morning. Blayze seemed to share my excitement as he couldn't stop babbling, drooling all over my shoulder and pouting. I grabbed his bottle and warmed it up, playing with Blayze as I waited for the milk to warm. He sat in my lap sweetly, kicking his feet and giggling as I tickled him. I frowned as I realised how the weight was lifting from my lap, despite the fact he was sitting on it. Blinking, my eyes widened as I realised Blayze was hovering slightly above my lap- only slightly, but still enough to make me yank him back down.

"Hey!" I snickered. "You have powers!"

Blayze giggled at me, kicking his feet and gliding slightly upward, his tongue sticking out at me. A flash of paranoia went through me as I held him back, already worried he would hurt himself.

Guess it was the over-protective parent within me.

"Hey…" I snarled, rubbing my nose with his. He cackled, hugging my neck. "Be careful with those powers, you know, I'm still your dad…" I smirked. "And if you hurt yourself I'll verge on a heart attack…"

He clapped his hands eagerly, fidgeting and grumbling in my lap. I pulled out his bottle and laid him gently in my arms, feeding him. He kicked his legs restlessly as he cuddled me close, his eyes half lidded. He reminded me so much of Buttercup- so feisty but yet so warm and sensitive at times, and, though she tries and hides it, kinda vulnerable.

"Morning."

I looked up to see Brick enter the kitchen, his hair teased and tousled and his body slumped as he stumbled through the kitchen, dazed.

"Morning." I replied airily, still smiling down at Blayze. Brick rolled his eyes at me, leaning against the counter with his arms tightly folded.

"You know…" He mumbled, snickering. "Blayze can do that himself…"

I frowned, looking down at my hand gripping Blayze's bottle protectively, with Blayze's hand lightly fingering it. I let him hold it, and not surprisingly he could hold it himself. I wrinkled my nose at that, slightly sulky that he was growing up so fast. Only about 2 months old and still has the same strength as a six month old.

"Aw." Brick pouted at me sarcastically, his blood red eyes flashing mischievously. "There, there Daddy. They grow up so fast…"

"Shutup." I mumbled, hugging Blayze close and growing at my brother. "I just don't want to seem redundant, that's all."

Brick scoffed, sipping at the coffee he had just poured. "Don't count on it…" He muttered, snickering. "I did the research, Blayze should grow normally after reaching a year old…then he catches up. It's just the early stages he's so advanced in because his system just regenerates so quickly. He'll be just like any other toddler once he's walking and talking."

"Yeah but still…" I pouted, frowning. I held Blayze so delicately in my arms, and he wriggled and kicked restlessly, but still gazed up at me with those sweet light jade eyes, innocent and vulnerable. It seemed virtually impossible to me that anyone would want to hurt him, or any baby for that matter. I couldn't imagine letting him go…how Bane could leave us like that, his own kids…

"So…" I heard Brick snicker, and I looked up in suspicion. He had that stupid knowing smirk on his face, his blood red eyes twinkling smugly. I narrowed my eyes. "You and the green puff must have gotten up to some hefty _activities _last night…"

My heart jolted nervously and I stiffened, Blayze giggling at me as I probably paled anxiously, glaring at him with fierce eyes. "What makes you say that?" I managed to snarl.

"Dude…" Brick drawled knowingly, his eyes rolling towards the ceiling and his tongue perched between his teeth. "We all _heard _you…"

I felt my ears flare with sudden embarrassment as Brick scoffed at me, nibbling on his bottom lip to stifle any further laughter. I growled at him, shifting Blayze to burp him. "Shut the fuck up, Brick."

Blayze babbled loudly, as if trying to mimic me. Brick grinned smugly.

"Nice." He scoffed. "I trust that'll be Blayze's first word, now."

I growled at him, but frowned at Blayze all the same, who was now drooling all over my shoulder. His hair had grown, now he sported a thick mop of black hair that fell the same way mine does. I sighed, putting him on my hip so he clung to me sweetly, chewing on his fingers. I frowned as I looked down at his feet, where he displayed cute, fluffy little green socks on his feet. My eyes widened. My baby? My Blayze? In cute, _fluffy _little green socks? My little half demon? I scoffed, yanking them off. Blayze immediately whined at me, kicking his feet and leaning over to grab them out of my hands. Brick raised his eyebrows at me.

"He can't be seen in _these." _I snarled at him. "They're all cute and babyish."

"Newsflash- Einstein." Brick scoffed at me. "He's a baby!"

"Yeah…" I growled. "But-"

Blayze cried at me, kicking his tiny feet in disapproval as he sobbed, yanking at my hair and whimpering. I tugged him off irritably. Brick snickered at me smugly.

"Naw…" he cooed. "See? He's angry you took away his 'wittle socks, he's cold now-"

"My kid is _not _a cute little fluffy sock wearing baby!" I snarled at him over Blayze's pouts. "He's a tough half demon whose ready to beat up anyone who got in his way! He's half ruff, and won't be seen wearing some stupid fluffy baby socks or slippers-"

"Ehhhh…." Blayze whimpered, his cries launching into a tantrum. He kicked his bare feet angrily, a frown working into his sweet baby face. "EH! EEEEEHHHH!"

"No, Blayze…" I growled at him hopefully. "No cutesy baby socks! They're girly! You don't wanna be like a girl, do you-"

Blayze cried louder, his tiny hands forming fists. I sighed in defeat, but still balled the tiny socks in my fist as I shifted my grip.

"I'm gonna give him a bath…" I mumbled to Brick, already making my way. "Maybe then he'll forget about those stupid socks."

"Waaaiiiittt…." Brick pouted, following me pathetically. "Aren't you gonna tell me how she was? What it was like? She make some noise? It sounded like it…"

I snarled, rounding on him and flipping him off. He still gave me one of his smug snickers, grinning from ear to ear. Even Blayze seemed to snarl at him.

* * *

"So…waiiit…" Him simpered, frowning in sudden thought. "Why are you so concerned about this whole baby thing? Shouldn't you be more concerned on yourself?" He blinked expectantly, his eyes trailing down Bane's exposed upper torso, which was sporting what looked like a painful burn- splattered up the side of his ribs and blistering harshly. Bane glared at him hatefully, his red eyes sizzling with ferocity, much like his wound was doing. It was excruciating, but he refused to show it. He seemed to forget that he wasn't, in fact, indestructible…he wasn't immune to the parlour tricks of superstition.

Holy Water.

_Bastards._

"I didn't _expect _him to be such a smartass about the whole thing!" Bane spat hatefully, attempting to hide a wince as he poked himself hesitantly, the wound sizzling menacingly. "if he gets a hold of Blayze now he'll destroy him- I know it."

"_Then _your family line will die out." Him snickered, sighing. "That's why you're so upset?"

"Well…" Bane frowned, rolling his hateful blood red eyes. "Yeah that, I guess…but I guess I kinda…_love _the little guy…I guess."

Him sighed. "You've gone soft, Bane."

Bane's eyes flashed with visible anger and he seemed to swell with fury, a dangerous look crossing his face. Even Him flinched.

"Well, I mean…you're…getting more-"

"Shutup, you feminine idiot!" Bane growled, his voice suddenly low and raspy. "You know nothing of my kind. You call yourself a demon?"

Him looked away angrily, snipping his claws in annoyance. It was no use arguing with Bane, he knew it was pointless and would only end with Bane carrying out something drastic.

"So what's the _plan _then?" Him blinked expectantly, simpering sweetly at the now twitching Bane. "How do you expect to defend your wittle babies when the oh-so-smart Professor is on your tail with his big scary _black magic?" _

In a flash Him was sprawled out against the wall- having flung about 50 feet in a matter of seconds, with Bane glaring at him threateningly, panting with anger. As if nothing had happened he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and tilting his head in thought, his anger subsiding. Him picked himself up and dusted off, his own eyes blazing with fury.

"You have a point…" Bane growled under his breath. "If that idiot Professor gets any more knowledge in that bulbous little head of his he can cause some serious damage to not only me…" he bit his lip angrily, almost drawing blood. "But to anyone with demon blood." He looked up, those red pupils fuming. "He could seriously hurt Blayze…he doesn't know the power he has."

"Right." Him grumbled, sniffing irritably. "So what are you going to do?"

Bane's hands became fists and his teeth gnashed together furiously, his red eyes blazing.

"He has to be stopped."

* * *

I combed my fingers through my wet hair, my dazed eyes gazing into my reflection lazily. My skin still had that eerie, warm glow about it, but my eyes still looked shameful, my lips slightly bruised and raw from his kisses. I didn't know what to feel…happy or sad…was it really that simple?

I gasped, my hands going to my stomach. A sudden weird, bubbly kind of feeling had gone through my stomach. It wasn't painful…just strangely familiar and peculiar. My fingers went to my now flat stomach, a frown working into my face.

_Strange…_

I heard a giggle reach my ears as I pulled up a pair of sweatpants, which I was positive were Butch's. I knew it was Blayze laughing, only he could sound so cute and innocent in a house like this… I pulled a sweater over my head and followed Blayze's babbles and splashes, knowing he must be taking a bath.

* * *

Blayze kicked around in the bubbles playfully as I attempted to hold him still, at least trying to _wash _his hair, which was getting pretty long and thick for his age. He splashed and giggled in the water, wrestling and shaking whenever I attempted to shampoo his hair.

"C'mon Blayze…" I attempted to scold him, but couldn't keep the playful smirk off my face. I couldn't help it- the way he giggled and laughed at me, it was contagious. I wiped the bubbles off my cheek, snickering as Blayze cackled at me, holding his soapy hands up to my face. "I don't want you to _smell." _

Blayze poked his tongue out at me cutely, wriggling in discomfort as I pushed him further into the water, despite him gently gliding upward. I growled at him sweetly, slipping a cloud of bubbles onto his button nose. He wrinkled it cutely, babbling to me.

"_Um…"_

I looked over my shoulder to see her in the doorway, leaning against the frame delicately. My eyes scanned her body casually, knowing that from now on…no matter what…

I would always imagine her naked.

"Morning." I greeted, giving her my best grin. Blayze waved his arms at her cheerfully, trying to gain her attention as he splashed around joyfully in the water, kicking and giggling. She smiled at him, a sweet little cute innocent smile, and shuffled over to kneel beside me to help.

"He's starting to look a lot like you…" She mumbled sweetly, running a hand through Blayze's wet hair. He looked up at the both of us happily, his eyes twinkling mischievously. I chuckled, wrapping one arm around her and giving her a swift kiss on her soft, pale cheek. I felt her stiffen against the sudden movement, her eyes widening.

"But he has your eyes…" I murmured into her ear. Her cheeks flushed a pink, but she managed to smile at me anyway. A happy, warm fuzzy feeling seemed to erupt within my chest at the thought that she was finally comfortable with me. Maybe now she wouldn't leave…me and Blayze…and her… together, forever?

"Thanks…" She whispered back. We sat in silence for a few long seconds, her eyes boring into mine. I couldn't look away, for some reason. I just sat there, one hand still immersed in the warm water and the other wrapped around her shoulder, her hair still wet.

Blayze babbled loudly, splashing and coating us both in water. I growled at him playfully, reaching back in to tickle him. He giggled loudly, kicking and splashing as I tickled his stomach, pulling him up and wrapping him in a fluffy towel. He was still kicking and wriggling as I hugged him, getting to my feet. Buttercup followed, giving me a solemn look as her eyes widened vulnerably.

"Listen…" She mumbled shyly. I tilted my head in confusion. I'd never seen her so serious… "We need to talk about what happened last night-"

"What's there to talk about?" I asked suddenly, fear and anxiety rising up my throat. _Was I crap? Did she not like it? _

"It's just…us!" She exploded, her eyes wide in surprise. "We're supposed to be enemies-"

"I don't see us as that anymore…" I put in slyly, now feeling grumpy. I cuddled Blayze closer and he drooled on my shoulder, his arms around my neck. Buttercup flushed a dull pink again.

"Well…we're supposed to be." She snarled. "I'm supposed to stand for good in the world, you're meant to be a villain. The whole reason we're in this predicament is because you're holding me captive-"

"No." I snarled at her, my anger rising. "The reason you're here is because of Blayze, because we've already had a relationship!"

"A relationship?" She wrinkled her nose. _If she says that I- _"But you ra-"

"Don't say that!" I suddenly yelled, causing Blayze to startle. I swallowed awkwardly. I hated scaring him. I squeezed my eyes closed and opened them again, hoping my gaze was less fierce. "I didn't, you know I was under-"

I froze. _Crap. She doesn't know…can't tell her. Crap._

She raised her eyebrows, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Under…what?"

"It…doesn't matter." I quickly croaked, shaking my head. "What matters is now! I thought…" I blushed, twisting my lips awkwardly. "I thought this meant…a positive relationship from now on…"

"A…" She frowned again, but her eyes gazed thoughtfully into mine. "A relationship?"

"Yeah…" I grumbled, feeling stupider by the minute. "I thought we could make this work. Not…not just for Blayze…" I looked up at her hopefully. "For…me? You know…I'm…" I gritted my teeth, hating the fact that this was coming out. "I kinda…sorta…" I bit my lip. "_Like _you? Okay?"

There was an uncomfortable silence, only broken by Blayze sucking on his fingers as he wriggled in my arms, turning to look at his mother. I couldn't look at her, so I looked at him instead. He smiled at me sweetly, his toothless grin giving some comfort as his hands gripped my shirt, still drooling all over my neck as if kissing me.

"Well…"

I looked over at her, and was alarmed to see that she had crept closer to me, those wide, vulnerable eyes looking into mine.

"I can't deny that I…Kinda…" She gave me a half smile, smirking to herself. "Like you too..."

I gaped at her, amazed. She blinked back, as if equally amazed at the words she had uttered. Who knew that such hatred would turn into actual acceptance. I gazed at her sweet, smooth pink lips, which looked so warm and welcoming. Her hand was suddenly on my arm and a sweet, tingling feeling seemed to work its way up my skin, lifting my heart and my spirits. I leaned down to her, capturing her lips with mine in a sweet, swift kiss. We both froze, tentatively scraping our lips against each other's experimentally. It felt so sweet, so nice, like her lips were coated in sugar-

"Don't mean to interrupt-"

We jumped apart and my eyes widened, upon seeing Bane giving me a cocky look from the doorway my eyes immediately narrowed, especially at his mischevious, knowing smirk.

"But can I talk to you…._outside?" _he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "…Alone?"

I mashed my lips together, wanting nothing more than to fling him into the nearest brick wall. I held back my urges, however, long enough to hand Blayze over to Buttercup and give her a soft _"I'll be back…" _Before following Bane out into the hall, where he quickly flew off into another room, where I followed him.

"The hell?" I immediately spat, the door slamming closed behind me. I glared at him hatefully, my hands becoming fists. "WHAT is so damn important that you had to-"

"Oh, shut up." Bane immediately snarled at me, and I quickly shut my mouth. I hated to admit it, but he looked terribly fierce- his blood red eyes seemed to be swimming with venom and his teeth were tightly welded together, forming a dangerous snarl. "This is important- it's regarding that _damn _professor and what he wants with my _damn _family."

I stiffened, my own heartbeat racing. "Wh…what does _he _want?"

"He's _good. _That's what he is." Bane growled dangerously, and suddenly he grabbed the hem of his tee, dragging it up to reveal a muscular stomach. I froze. Up his ribs and across his chest, adorning his upper torso was a painful burn- looking as though it had torn away a few layers of skin. I winced, my eyebrows rising. "It was only that I'm pretty…" bane rolled his eyes. "_Senior…_that I survived that shit." He wrinkled his nose. "If it were Blayze, it would have killed him instantly."

"Wait." My eyes widened. "You told us that we weren't demons until we chose to be and kill someone-"

"Yeah…" Bane snarled. "But that doesn't erase the demonic blood in your veins, that shit still hurts you know!" He growled to himself. "And with Blayze especially, so powerful yet so vulnerable…" He shook his head, and his blood red eyes met mine in a serious look. "Listen…The Professor doesn't know his shit like I do. He thinks it's as simple as 'erasing' the demonic blood from Blayze's veins…like an exorcism. It ain't that simple. He was _born _with that blood. It can't be dissolved….but dicks like him…" He looked away, looking ready to explode. "I've seen it before. He wants the evil gone."

"Bu-" I swallowed, it was already too much to take. "Blayze isn't evil…"

"I know." Bane snarled. "But he doesn't know that. And can you honestly expect him to have a simple sitdown with us so we can explain it to him?" He rolled his eyes, scoffing. "As if."

The quick anger was still pumping through my veins, and his words were just making everything worse. I bit my lip, trying to bite back the furious snarls that longed to roll off my tongue.

"So…So what should we do?" I grumbled, folding my arms tightly.

"Just make sure you stay away from that jackass." Bane snarled, his eyes narrowing. "I still have to work out how to slaughter the bastard."

* * *

_Again, sorry for the length. The next chapter will be...much more...exciting ;)_


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: No Sign of Hope

_I know, I feel awful :( But I am free now! No exccuses :) I just went through a massive writer's block, and I Hope I make it up to you with this chapter! I won't say too much, because I know you're anxious to read, but I thought I'd give you some warning that this story will go up to an 'M' Rating by next chapter...due to some real gore and...well..._

_Character death._

_...You see why I'm putting it off? :P_

_Anyway, I have dicovered a new found passion for this story, so please please please let me know what you think, and any suggestions will help._

_Love you guys :D_

_And I'll be sure to update quickly. Hopefully work won't ride me too hard with the Christmas launch, and the chapter will be out within two weeks._

_Enjoy! xo_

_

* * *

_**25- No Sign of Hope**

* * *

Those adorable pair of light green apple coloured eyes blinked up at me sweetly, his hands reaching up to me as he whimpered and whined, wanting to be held. I tickled under his chin, laying him back down and wrapping him in a blanket. He wriggled in defiance, but gently became limper.

"Shhh…Blayze…" I cooed, running a few fingers through his hair. "Go to sleep, Bubba…"

He whined in protest, kicking his legs energetically, but after a few more whispers of what I hoped to be soothing words he fell into slumber, sucking on his pacifier cutely. It had been a big day for him, one of the first he had spent with his mother and father together. I sighed in relief, watching him sleep. He was so delicate and sweet, the way his chest rose and fell with his deep breaths, I never wanted this moment to end. I was so happy with Blayze…then and there…everything was perfect.

A pair of muscular arms wrapped around my waist and I stiffened, still not used to Butch's rare signs of affection. I reached down to stroke the arms that held me, and I closed my own eyes as I felt his warm, steady breaths against my neck.

"How's it going?" Butch cooed deeply against my ear, running his fingers through my long, tangled hair. I'd clumsily tied it back in a low ponytail to stop Blayze grabbing at it. It was getting out of control. I turned in his arms, my own jade green eyes meeting his deep emerald orbs.

"All good…" I murmured softly, smiling at the closeness. He smirked against my forehead, bringing me into a tighter hug. I felt strangely secure in his muscular arms, pretty strange when I thought back to how afraid I was to be held by him. Something had changed.

"I was just wondering…" Butch mumbled to me suddenly, still playing with my hair. "What does…this…_us…_mean?"

I retracted from his comforting grip, looking up into his face with a sudden frown. "…What?"

He looked away sheepishly, and his lips crinkled into an uncomfortable grimace. He sighed, biting his lip as he tried again.

"I mean…" He grumbled. "Like…we're together now…right?"

"Oh…" I turned away suddenly, my heart suddenly racing. Of course we were…realistically…I mean we _slept _together. What does this mean? I couldn't exactly call him my enemy anymore…does this mean I betrayed my own side? What I fought for? My sisters? My _Father?_

"I…" I swallowed shakily, my throat tightening with discomfort. "I can't deny…the feelings I feel for you, Butch…" I mumbled, too overwhelmed to look into his face. Instead I aimed for the floor, a whirlwind of emotions running through me. "But…I don't know! I-" I looked up, determined to stay strong. "But it goes against everything I've fought for-"

"Me too!" Butch immediately snapped, his eyes wide. "Don't forget that!"

"But what does it _mean?" _I insisted, my eyes wide. "Does it mean I follow you forever, being evil? Being in this household? Not seeing my sisters or my father again? It's just you and me?"

"I don't know!" Butch suddenly grumbled, looking sulky. He folded his arms across his chest and frowned at the floor, looking like a little kid who had just been reprimanded for a wrong doing. I had to resist a grin. "I just…" he looked back at me, still with that annoyed pout. "This just feels right, you know?"

"Yeah…" I sighed, kicking at the ground. "Then reality kicks in."

We both turned to the crib beside us, watching our baby sleep. We couldn't deny what our 'love' had created, and who knew if it was love anyway? Indeed...

What is love?

* * *

A knock at the door pulled Brick out of his book as he looked up in alarm, his eyes widening further as Bane stared back at him, leaning against the doorframe and looking moody.

"Uh…" Brick gently closed the book, laying it down on his bed. "Come…in?"

Bane quickly shut the door, stomping over to stand in front of Brick, who was relaxing on his bed. Brick tilted his head, fighting the urge to smirk. Bane seemed to blink blandly at the sight of Brick on his bed. Any other father, wanting some one-on-one time with his son, would have easily sat down beside him on the soft bed…not Bane.

Brick guessed Bane probably hung from the rafters when he slept…if he _did _sleep.

"…Hi…" Bane mumbled, blinking. His eyes were neutral- a deep coal black. He seemed to twitch with sudden nervous, just realising how awkward he felt. "Uh…what you…doing?"

"Just reading…" Brick said casually, straightening the pile of books. His blood red eyes flashed knowingly as he smirked. "Demonology…actually."

"Fun." Bane grumbled, looking annoyed. Brick tilted his head, snickering.

"You can sit down, you know."

Bane looked skeptical, looking down at the bed with immediate distrust. His already tense body stiffened further as he lowered down, jumping in alarm at the plush, soft surface. Brick was struggling to hold in another snicker. Bane swiveled around, grimacing at the feeling of gentleness beneath him. Brick could tell he looked uncomfortable…but it was still funny to him.

"How can you _sleep _on this thing?" He mumbled with annoyance, wrinkling his nose. He shook his head and Brick immediately sniggered, his tongue between his teeth.

"Listen…I wanna talk to you about that…" Bane mumbled. "I mean, you're the smartest of…your brothers, and all…and-"

"No need to sugarcoat it." Brick smirked, cocking an eyebrow with interest. "I know I'm the leader of the trio…I am the oldest, after all."

"Yeah, yeah." Bane scoffed, waving a hand carelessly. "Anyway, I know if I was to ever…you know…if anything was to happen to me, you guys would…you know, not _know _anything about your roots or your…" he bit his lip, suddenly sheepish. "Your _blood, _or anything like that. I'd hate to leave you so clueless…"

"Dad." Brick said bluntly, his eyes narrowing. "Why are you talking like you're dying?"

Bane scoffed again, but even Brick could see a certain distrusting sparkle in those dark, deep eyes. "Don't get too excited, I've been alive for so long…I'm in no mood to stop now."

Brick looked away, but still he couldn't ignore the creeping feeling of worry coming over him. It felt weird, to be so close and personal with his dad- face to face, and Bane talking to him so seriously- in that low, dark tone, it made him panic and worry…like the thought of he and his brothers not having a father, after having one, seemed impossible to consider.

"But just so you know…" Bane began again. "Being a demon…well…half demon, unless you choose to be full demon, you still have some demonic qualities." He tilted his head. "Like…you get angry really easily…in fact all emotions are emphasised due to demonic blood."

Brick raised his eyebrows with interest. "You mean like…anger, and hate and stuff?"

"Not only that, but happy emotions too." Bane scoffed. "We're not all doom and gloom, you know."

The two shared a small snicker before they returned to the heavy silence, which Bane broke to point out another concept of demonology. He hated talking about his heritage so casually, but…and he knew it deep down, it was important for at least one of his son's to know.

"And…you get very protective, and jealous…" he mumbled. "Kinda like…animal instincts…you know? Ownership, territory…kinda primitive, when you think about it…but it's very easily for pure demon blood to take hold and suddenly you find yourself blind to common sense." He shrugged. "Especially where evil and violence are concerned…you're more susceptible to that, by the way." He pointed out. "Where crime's concerned, and stuff, your evil side thrives off that." He bit down on his tongue, holding back a snicker at the thought.

"Be honest, dad." Brick sighed, looking earnest. His wide eyes watched his father carefully. "Why are you telling me all of this? You honestly think something's gonna happen?"

Bane bit his lip, and he thought before replying. He thought hard, but tried not to show his concern too much. He knew it was a long shot to finding anything that could help his battle against the human the more vulnerable with such a happy family environment… But he couldn't let it cause too much emotion within the family…he knew he owed his sons that…at the very least.

But he _had _to protect Blayze…he knew it…and he could think of no other way to guard his grandson than what he thought to do. No potion could save him, no black magic he could fight with, that wouldn't in turn put his sons or grandson in harm

…And he knew, deep down, he owed them more than that.

"I don't know." Bane quickly snapped, shaking his head. "I just…don't know what's going to happen…okay? I may have to go…back to the Underworld, or something, I just never know what's going to happen. "

Brick almost choked on oxygen at _that _one.

"The…Underworld?" he spat, suddenly alarmed. "You _live _there?"

Bane shrugged, indifferent. "Keeps me young." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Well…_immortal, _at the very least…"

Brick cocked an eyebrow, curious. "Can you…" he hesitated, looking towards the books he was reading. "Die?"

"My human side can…" Bane mumbled moodily. "I'm a little human…which means I can feel death…I'd probably survive…but because I've been here so long, so in touch with my human side…I'd have a lotta time to recover before I could get to my full strength again…" he looked up hesitantly. "No demon can truly die. Sure, they can perish and burn to a crisp into almost nothingness, but they can never _die." _

Brick blinked at this, still too overwhelmed to take it all in. He was still trying to grasp the fact he was demonic, and he and his brothers were genetically classified as pure evil. Usually so ruthless and cruel, he was slightly alarmed and amazed that the honest words of his father about his family's own heritage, that they weren't some kind of science experiment created by some crazy monkey, seemed to shock him to the core, and he knew it would take him a while to get used to it.

"Listen, Dad…" Brick sighed, his expression sincere as he gazed at him thoughtfully, as if trying to work him out."I know you've come to care about us, and I know you could even _love _us-"

Bane wrinkled his nose with slight alarm.

"And I know since Blayze was born, you love him too." Brick continued, ignoring the look of obvious disgust on Bane's face. "But…I dunno…do you think it's wise to introduce him especially to evil so early? I mean, he's only young-"

"He's vulnerable, and wanted." Bane muttered, his eyes narrowing. "And I'll do anything to protect him…you guys too…" he rose awkwardly, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Just…remember that…okay Brick?"

Brick frowned at the look of sincerity on Bane's face…barely any traces of sarcasm or malevolence seemed to shine in his eyes, only the look of deep seriousness that forced Brick to sober up, and give him a straight look back.

"Yeah…I know."

He watched him walk out the door sadly, his face drooping with a feeling of deep foreboding as he watched his father go, and he returned to the paragraph he'd been reading.

_An ancient practice of trapping a demon has been recorded throughout time. It is known that anyone with demonic blood has a well established connection with anyone else from the same bloodline, and as history shows a popular way of attracting a demon for the purposes of killing it was to kill or harm a loved one or member of the same clan, as pain and suffering attracts members from the same family as the bloodline is so strong, the others can feel their pain and unite to seek vengeance._

_Anger as well as other emotions are magnified in this effect, as it has also been said that demonic blood exacerbates anger and rage to such an extent the demon is beyond banishing. _

_This, as well as the previously stated power of desire, made demons especially feared throughout time, as their abilities are far beyond what is physically seen, but it controlled substantially through their emotions and relationships. _

Brick blinked, tilting his head curiously as he flicked the page.

Interesting….

* * *

A pair of icy blue eyes watched over the horizon suspiciously, her golden pigtails flapping in the winds that whipped around her coldly. In slight frustration, she reached for the bands that held them in place and slid them out, snapping the bands around her wrists and shaking her head, letting her long hair fall around her elbows. She no longer looked like a small, innocent sweet girl, but a matured woman, a girl of substance who watched the city beneath her with suspicion and depth. She folded her arms, letting her hair fall and flow around her. She looked so much older.

"_I didn't think you'd come."_

She turned, although she already knew the voice behind her too well. A pair of deep, ocean blue eyes met hers, and his solemn expression matched her indifferent one. Both seemed mellow at the meeting, but behind those blue eyes lay hidden truths about what they had really come together for.

"I almost didn't." Bubbles growled coldly, turning to face him. Boomer bit his lip, having to look away from her solid, unforgiving figure. She had strayed from her regular, cute, sweet image that projected total innocence and naivety. Instead she looked strong- her slim figure adorned with a simple blue tank top and simple pale blue jeans. Her milky skin shone against the limited light and her blue eyes gazed at him dreamily through loose strands of sunshine hair. He swallowed, a sudden lump swelling in his throat.

"I know…" He muttered. "I haven't been the greatest guy to you…but…" He gazed up at her, his eyes wide and somewhat pleading. He seemed vulnerable to her, yet she refused to let her guard down. Even though it seemed like a normal teenager in front of her, she couldn't ignore the damage he and his family had done and what they were capable of. "But Bubbles…there's something more in this than just the fight for good and evil, you have to know that."

Bubbles folded her arms across her chest, her eyebrows rising expectantly.

"Well, you can start explaining it now."

Boomer's hand snapped to the back of his head awkwardly, his deep navy eyes lowering. "It's a long story, Bubbles-"

Bubbles plunked down on the nearest boulder, her legs crossing neatly and her face still carrying that serious, stony expression as she watched her counterpart expectantly.

"I've got all night."

* * *

A shadowed figure hung against a stone cold wall that was once part of a pristine, clean laboratory, and he looked as though he had been there for a couple of days. His limp figure hinted at sure decay, but Bane stared at it for a long time before determining he could, indeed, still see a few breaths left in the primate. He crept over sneakily, still with a cocky and demeaning look in those wide blood red eyes.

"Oh Mojo…" He snickered calmly, tilting his head with curiosity as he approached the tortured primate. "What you've been reduced to…"

The shape twitched, and one blackened, bloodshot eye peered open weekly, the eyelid too swollen, heavy and sore to be lifted fully. Mojo let out the smallest of groans as he saw the familiar Bane before him, relieved at finally being found within this cursed place.

"_You…" _he managed to croak, his sinister snarl replaced with a hoarse whisper. "Bane, where have you been? What do you think-"

The figure emerged from the shadows, those blood red eyes glimmering eerily in the limited light as his face was illuminated in the limited light- his chilling smirk sending a shiver through Mojo's tired body. He ached with pain, his body felt stretched, his skin itched and stung, his fur was falling out and emotionally he was drained at the humiliation and torture he'd been forced to endure. It had been an agonizing week, and he had lost all hope. He closed his tired eyes, trying to regain the energy to look back into the demon's face.

Bane was many things…but he wasn't a sign of hope.

"Hush, idiot primate." Bane growled irritably, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. "You haven't blabbed, have you?"

"No." Mojo snapped as fiercely as he could, but his throat ached with the strain. "I know I'm better off in here than dealing with the consequences of _that."_

His black eyes flashed with anger as Bane gave a sickly sweet smile, tapping the monkey on the head foreceflly.

"Good boy!"

"Don't PUSH it Bane!" Mojo snarled hatefully, his shackles rattling with the sudden movement. Bane cocked his head to the side, his amused expression flickering at the threatening look in Mojo's face. "The scientist is onto you- he knows more than you think."

"I'm well aware he knows!" Bane snapped, anger rising. "I'm taking care of it!"

"Well you better do it fast…" Mojo grumbled, wincing in pain as he flexed his numb fingers. "He's already making plans to break in and steal your precious _Blayze _from right under your nose and perform some exorcism or some-"

He broke off, a choked, horrified gasp cutting into the air as he struggled for air, Bane's powerful hand locking around his throat and his fiery red eyes glaring into the monkey's wide, watery ones. Bane scowled, his knuckles whitening with the force.

"Over his fuckin' dead lifeless corpse."

* * *

Blossom wandered around her house, never feeling so alone in her own home. She didn't know where the professor was, or where Bubbles had gone off to..all she knew was that the house was eerily quiet, and she was feeling more and more isolated with Buttercup now gone. She sighed, floating onto the living room couch.

She hoped her sister, and her young nephew, were alright.

The heavy silence was suddenly broken by the sharp ringing of the house phone, which Blossom jumped at in alarm, her heart pounding as she flew towards it, clearing her throat as she answered.

"Hello?"

She was met with silence, only a little heavy breathing and what sounded like tiny sobs seemed to sound from the other end, and immediately the pink puff frowned with both suspicion and worry. She knew those stubborn, broken cries anywhere…

"B…Buttercup? Is that you?"

"Bloss…." Buttercup gasped, looking around with caution before continuing. She knew she shouldn't be in this room, nevertheless connecting with her sisters…but this was important.

It was _urgent._

_

* * *

"Bloss…I need you to do something for me…." I managed to mumble, somehow keeping my tears at bay. "I….It's important. Please don't say anything to anybody else…I just need you to get something, and quick, and sneak it in to me. __Please _do it, Bloss, and try to keep it to yourself, I don't want anyone to know…I…I just need to be sure…"

"Of course!" Blossom muttered quickly over me, and I could tell she was in a state of panic but, as always, she was keeping calm for me. "What do you need Buttercup? I'll get it for you, just tell me, anything sister…"

I took a deep breath, and summoned up what little courage I had left. Swallowing, taking a deep breath, I managed to utter what had been on my mind for weeks, and only now I've been brave enough to take a stab and prove my suspicions.

"A…pregnancy test…"

* * *

_To be continued..._

_remember- next chapter=M. I'll try and be quick. If not out in 2 weeks- you all have permission to yell at me. _

_Love love!_


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: Choose Your Fate

_Chapter Twenty Six: Choose your fate_

_First off everyone- I am EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait :( I am so sorry, I really am! My life has just been a bit topsy turvey recently so forgive me if my writing slips, I'd love some reviews to tell me how I went :) Reviewing may not work on this chapter as you cxan only review once a chapter but if you feel send me a message, I really need some constructive criticisim :)_

_'Choose your fate' is the first track on the new Escape the Fate album- self titled. As soon as I heard it I thought of this scene, and the next chapter follows on with the next track :) It helped me out a lot in terms of my serious writer's block :D_

_Warning...character death. :\_

* * *

Blossom flew through the air, her fiery auburn hair floating gracefully behind her. For the first time in her life, the intelligent girl could not handle the million thoughts running through her quick mind, and she felt her thoughts drifting off as she floated through the air mindlessly, a paper wrapped package gripped tightly in her hand.

Buttercup…_How could she do this?_

_Be so stupid…_

_How? _

_Why?_

She shook her head, her head heavy with thought and worry. She was so confused and still so nervous upon meeting her younger sister, she couldn't help but think she'll see her differently. Amazingly, the redhead didn't even feel angry…only upset and very, very confused.

Mojo's new hideout came into view and Blossom proceeded with caution, her bright rose coloured eyes scanning the mansion-slash-castle for any sign of her sister. With her careful eyes catching a known window, she scooted off towards it- her bright pink light flashing behind her. As her sister came into view, sitting against the window sill of the wide, square window of the castle, Blossom frowned, stopping in mid air and staring at her sister with shock.

Something was wrong.

* * *

I stared into the dark, black abyss of liquid in front of me, swilling it around in my cup as I sat cross legged on the couch, the midday cartoons playing dully in the background. I wonder what this is like to fall in…_love…_as sappy as it sounds. No matter what I do all I come back to think about is Buttercup and Blayze, our possible future together…those images seem to cloud my mind like steam and seep into my brain, hazing whatever realities cloud it.

It's stupid…and I know it, but still it's like an infection that only grows, it's all I want and nothing else will ever satisfy me.

All I want to do is make her happy.

I winced, taking another gulp of stiff black coffee.

_That's _the part that scares me.

"_Hey Butchie." _

"Hey Bane."

_I know it's him by now; he's the only one who sneaks up behind me only to coo in my ear._ Smirking, he flashed by my ear and somersaults onto the couch beside me, flashing me one of those now familiar smirks, his blood red eyes gazing at me, deep and bottomless as usual.

"You're falling for her." He smirked, cocky as he leans closer, his eyebrows rising. "I can tell, I can pretty much taste how whipped you already are."

"What planet are you living on?" I smirked back, my own eyes rolling toward the ceiling. "I have _her _prisoner here…I am in no way…" I frowned, my anger already bubbling at the words. "_Whipped."_

"_Yeah, Yeah…" _Bane scoffed, snickering at me childishly. You'd think he was the same age as us…

I sent him a fierce look as he shifted in his position, leaning back into the couch arm. He got comfortable, looking like he was relaxing so he could laugh and provoke me a bit more.

"Listen…"

I stiffened, my eyes widening as I felt my stomach freeze up. That never sounds good coming from Bane…

He fidgeted, his facial expression working into what looked like serious agony before he turned to me, a serious look locked in his eyes. I blinked, bracing for the unexpected.

"I just wanted to…talk." Bane mumbled, looking as though he'd rather be anywhere than here…let's face it, he never was the best at talking. Father and son 'serious talk' must be his own personal Hell….or…Heaven….

_Who knows with him…_

"I'm pretty wanted in the Underworld." He began bluntly, looking as casual as if he we were discussing last night's football match. "I'm pretty big, and the whole competition down there revolves around how much power you have, and the battle is only to get more…I always have people come after me…and the only way to escape it all is to live up here…where only the really powerful can go."

"You're…" I frowned, tilting my head. "So you're pretty powerful as a demon, huh?"

He shrugged carelessly, waving his hand as if it was nothing. "Yeah, yeah, we all come from a pretty big family of demons…you'll find that out if you ever choose to be a demon…" He smirked. "Blayze already has some power…just by being so powerful he's tapped into demon powers without being evil himself…" He twisted his lips, his gaze flicking back to mine. "Which…kinda brings me to my next point…"

I frowned. Something told me he'd been planning this 'little chat' for a while, and even if I'd gotten used to Bane being around and being a sort of Dad to us…I still didn't entirely trust him.

"You have to do whatever you can for your family." He blurted out, swallowing. "Family's everything, and to me, you guys and Blayze are all I have…Despite what you think…And what I've done…" He Smirked, but it seemed to be less mischievous and threatening, much more of a genuine joke between us. "I'll always be here for you, and I'd do anything for you guys."

"I…I know, that." I spluttered, my eyes as wide as dinner plates. This coming from _him? _I was virtually speechless, my stomach flipping and freezing in shock. "I know Dad…"

"Which is why…" He rolled his eyes, heaving an annoyed sigh. "If anything happens to me…"

"B-"

"_If _anything happens to me…" He easily talked over me, narrowing his eyes and effectively silencing me. "Just so you know…I'll never die, but things can still happen to me, and if my human side ever dies and I need to go back to the underworld…I need you to take care of Blayze."

I narrowed my own eyes. "Of course I-"

"I know you will!" He snapped at me, impatient. He ran a hand through his black unruly hair, identical to mine. "I know…but really take care of him…look out for him as if the whole world's out to get him…because a whole world is." He gave me a long, hard look. "And if anything happens to me, I can't protect you like I can now."

There was a long, painful silence between us, and for the first time we were having a father/son time together…and it felt really weird…but at the same time…

It was sorta nice.

I thought of Blayze, and how he smiled at me, held his arms out to me, all he wanted was to be with me- look up at me with those apple green eyes, cuddle me, talk and babble at me...I found myself hoping it was always like that, we'll always share that bond, it'll always be me and him, that connection we share.

"Don't worry, Bane." I forced a brave smirk, mirroring his own cocky grin. "I won't let you down."

* * *

"Buttercup…" My sister was sighing sadly, pacing the room with defeated, lost steps. "How could this happen?"

I didn't dare look up; her voice was laced with enough disappointment and confusion to send me into total despair. I'd been totally stupid…how could I think of falling right into Butch's clutches now? Of course this was his plan…to lull me into a false sense of security…for me to forget who I was…

"Classic case of Stockholm Syndrome…" Blossom was murmuring under her breath, casting me shocked, wide eyed looks when she thought I wasn't looking. "It must have caused a momentary lapse of judgment…how else-"

"Blossom!" I growled from the bed, quiet enough so we couldn't be heard. Even though Butch and I were closer, he still preferred that I checked with him before I did anything drastic…if he found out Blossom was here he would flip. "I know what Stockholm Syndrome is…" I lowered my head, my shame taking over as I felt tears scratch at my eyes. "I don't feel sorry for Butch…it's not like that-"

"Then what is it?" Blossom demanded, her arms held out to her sides as she searched me for an answer. I couldn't look up at her. "What else could have caused _me _to run out and get you _that." _We both looked over to the package now located on the bedside table, sitting there fat and crumpled…just waiting to be ripped open.

Almost like it was mocking me…

"I don't know Blossom…" I managed to murmur, standing and walking around the room, my arms folded. I felt so helpless and naked…gone were the days when I was part of a team, fighting crime and kicking butt pure for the good of a city..but now my powers had barely regained their previous trength and already I was feeling the same helplessness I knew when I was pregnant with Blayze…

It couldn't be true…

"Me neither." Blossom mumbled strongly, her tone trembling. I looked up, momentarily stunned by the sight of tears on her cheeks. It broke my heart, to see those matching trails of tears run down her freckled, paled face…but before I could do anything she turned her back on me, growling as she prepared to take flight.

"Bloss-"

"I'll talk to you later."

She sped off, leaving me alone again in the lonely, quiet room. I was trembling where I stood, despite the late afternoon sun streaming through the wide, open window onto me. I watched the desert coloured sky as my oldest sister flew as fast as she could away from me- growing smaller and smaller until she was only a speck above the city in the distance. I could see the lights from my beloved city already lighting up, and a swooping sensation in my stomach reminded me of my childhood there…gliding and soaring high above those skyscrapers…under bridges, skimming the lake with our toes…

Stomping over, I grabbed the package before I had a chance to shed anymore pathetic tears, slamming the window closed on my way to the bathroom.

Time to get this over with.

* * *

Bane strolled into Blayze's room, smirking at the baby who was sitting up in his crib, babbling to himself and sucking on his fingers. He was a cute kid, even Bane had to admit that. Those big green eyes widened happily at seeing him, and Blayze squealed, kicking his legs and waving his hands at him.

"Hey, little guy." Bane grinned, knowing there was nobody around but Blayze to hear what he was about to say. "How's it goin'?"

As if answering him, Blayze squealed again, trying to get to his feet but falling back on his soft mattress in the process. He settled for laying on his back, gazing at his grandfather with awe, kicking his feet. Bane chuckled at him. He fumbled with the piece in his hand, and it jingled slightly in the silence, Blayze's eyes immediately brightening at the gift his grandfather had gotten him. Bane lifted the piece, dangling the piece of jewelry above the baby's head. Blayze reached up to it, as though it was nothing more than a toy.

"I know you're only a kid…" Bane mumbled, his blood red eyes gleaming eerily in the darkness. "But that still means you can get yourself into some serious shit…" He smirked, and lowered the item dangling from his fingers loosely. It was a long, delicate chain that was darkened to a dark, ebony silver with what looked like a spiked, rough emerald encrusted with silver around it. Blayze gurgled, his apple green eyes sparkling as he flexed his fingers towards it.

"It's an amulet." Bane whispered to him. "It took a lot for me to get it too…very powerful. It'll protect you from any evil spirits…" He twisted his lips, holding back a snicker. "…any spirits that aren't members of your family, of course…"

He sighed, letting it drop gently onto the baby's stomach. Blayze gripped it close, his baby face lighting up with glee at holding the sparkly, pretty thing in his hands. He felt Bane's hand stroke his hair, and his grandfather gave him one last smirk before disappearing into the night.

"Keep it close, Blayzer."

The door shut on its own behind him.

* * *

I sat on the cold tiles of the spa bath, my fingers wrapping and unwrapping around each other as I fidgeted, my toes curling and my stomach swirling with anxiety and fear. My skin prickled as I stared at the blank white stick next to me. It had only been one minute, but it felt like a forever had passed since I'd unwrapped it and just gotten it done…over with quickly.

Like a Band-Aid.

I picked at my fingernails, suddenly craving the feeling of having Blayze in my arms. The way he smiled and laughed, it was a contagious feeling that had me smiling too. No matter how I felt he gave me that warm, fuzzy sense of meaning. I wondered vaguely if I should wander up the hall and hold him, just for the comfort he gives me. My own baby.

I glared at myself in the mirror, the test sitting beside me.

Two minutes had passed.

A knock at the door completely threw me, and I sat there for a few long seconds with my eyes practically bulging out of their sockets until Butch's rough growl knocked me back into reality.

"_Buttercup? You in there?" _

"Uh…ye-yeah!" I yelled out, scrambling for the test and quickly thrusting it into a drawer and throwing it close again, straightening as I reached for the doorknob. The door creaked open, and I stood awkwardly as Butch towered over me, strong and determined as a vision of power. I felt so pathetic under those solid, daring green eyes that I didn't know what to expect, or what to think. I just stared back, my hand on the door. "Butch-"

My words were caught short as he slipped his arms around me, so swift and full of power I didn't see it coming. I barely registered that he'd embraced me until my cheek was against his chest and his warmth was washing over me. My eyes widened in shock, and the familiar flash of fear went through me before simmering into a sweeter, much more comfortable feeling. He was hugging me, just a casual, nice gesture.

_Nice…._

Sounds weird.

He tightened his grip, his muscular arms wrapping around my waist and hugging it so close to his body we were almost melded together. His scent, now a second sense to me, filled my senses and gave me a sweet, tingly taste that made me close my eyes. Calm washed over me, and I could feel his face against my hair, breathing me in…taking me in. I never wanted the moment to end, that loving embrace, that tingly, fuzzy sensation that only left me wanting more…I realised that I couldn't live without that feeling.

Stupid as it sounds…

I couldn't live without him.

Pathetic, huh?

* * *

"You can't be serious this time, Bane."

Bane's crimson eyes flickered against the firelight, his muscular, tattooed body glistening with sweat as he watched the flames burn against the red rock of the cave. The suave tones of the lower level behind him bouncing off the rock walls and through his consciousness. He rolled his eyes.

"How many times _must _we go over this, Him?" He murmured dully, looking over his shoulder at the red creature behind him. "There is no other way. You saw what happened to Mojo…"

Him's eyes flickered defensively, his feminine body stiffening at the casual remark. "Only because you didn't save him."

Bane shrugged carelessly. "More of a distraction for that Professor twerp to be busy with while I figure out a plan."

"Which…" Him snarled. "Isn't the greatest plan you've thought of."

"It's the only way." Bane growled, his hands curling into dangerous fists. "Otherwise it's just more danger, they have to be prepared-"

"Even if they didn't choose it." Him cooed, a swift reminder.

"They'll choose it." Bane smirked. "But they'll have no _choice _about the choice…in simple terms."

Him rolled his eyes, snipping his crab like claws nervously. He didn't like this. It was too dramatic, too final. Too risky, too dangerous. But that was just Bane.

"I gotta protect them." Bane snarled, glaring into the rising flames with hatred. "They didn't choose this life, and I owe them more than just _being there _while they can be attacked at any time. They gotta have power, and this is the only way they get it."

Him frowned. "If you just _told _them-"

Bane shook his head. "No time. That Professor is becoming quite a threat, and they're only human. They're putting too much trust in people like him, and only they will suffer in the end. They've gotta know…they've gotta be prepared…it's the only way…"

"But, if you could only think-"

"I've thought about this, _idiot!" _Bane snapped, turning around with his eyes blazing. Him froze, immediately silenced. He could tell Bane was close to exploding- his blood red eyes had turned a solid, forbidding black. "It's the only way- I can't allow them to be vulnerable! I can't allow them to be exposed and destroyed because of what I made them!"

He growled, his muscular arms folding across his chest as he gritted his teeth, his canines elongated and sticking out of his curled lips threateningly.

"And I can't allow that fucking Professor to take another breath, either."

* * *

Within the dank confines of his basement lab Professor John Utonium was hard at work, heavily ignoring any elements of the basic logistics of traditional science, he was heavily immersing himself in books of demonology and other evil supernatural beings…anything that could help him get his daughter and grandson back.

He knew he was close…he just needed to crack the secret- how to take down the lead demons of the operation- as he was positive that's what they were- and the method of how to get rid of the demonic blood now lodged in his grandson's veins.

He sighed, turning the page of a worn book. It was getting late, and he was slowly slipping away. His hair was ruffled, scuffed and untidy, sticking out at all angles, there were dark, purple circles lodged under his eyes and his skin had slowly slipped to a pale, yellowish sort of colour from being trapped inside for too long. His skinny body weighed down with fatigue and he could feel himself slowly getting weaker, slipping from sanity gradually but surely.

But he wasn't giving up.

"_Proffessor Utonium…"_

He stiffened, rising with immediate fear as he heard the sinister snarl hiss from behind him, appearing from the depths of the shadows of his lab. He whirled around, his dark eyes snapping around the cramped room for the source of the voice. A pair of deep blood red eyes appeared from the darkness, a muscular body soon appearing around it, and Bane slowly stepped forward, his face contorted with fury and disgust- but still with that sickly sweet smirk. The Professor felt a chill consume his body as he felt cold with dread, still unable to believe the demon he had been looking for had appeared so suddenly, looking so eager and hungry. He grabbed for the nearest weapon- a fireplace poker- and held it up threateningly, trying to stifle his fearful trembles.

"Bane…" He rasped, his throat hoarse from days without speaking. His bloodshot eyes stared straight into Bane's own narrowed ones as he snarled at the figure before him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, what?" Bane snarled angrily, still stepping lightly on the concrete floor. He began circling his prey. "You thought a little scratch could keep me down? Thought I'd run from you?" he snickered, grinning cockily. "Think again."

"Don't joke with me!" The professor spat, keeping his weapon up. He followed him, not wanting his back to be exposed. He knew with a demon this powerful he could appear anywhere, and he had to keep his guard up. He went through the protective steps quickly in his mind. "Holy water affects all demons, you have to admit it hurt a lot…"

"It will take more than your pathetic research to destroy me!" Bane hissed, his voice deep with anger and his eyes alight with malevolence. It scared the Professor especially- how slow and steady the demonic being moved, casual and confident like a regular human being, but with evil, sparkling eyes that echoed decades of violence and massacre behind him. The professor shook, unable to keep himself still as he thought of what could happen to him…

And his girls…

He felt like he was ready to fight a losing battle, but he still remained still and strong, his sturdy shoes planted firmly against the chemical covered concrete floor beneath him. And Bane, still with that sturdy composure, in his black lace up sneakers, his black jeans almost covering them as they sat low on his hips.

Those blood red eyes were almost consuming him ass Bane tilted his head, almost hypnotizing him. He was pumped and ready- his blood flowing steadily through his veins as he flexed his fingers, bracing himself.

"You ready to kill, Johnny boy?" he murmured in a low whisper, his eyes never leaving his…never blinking.

The professor stilled, his eyes widening cautiously. Was this demon really ready for what was about to happen? Was he really ready to battle?

Bane shifted his foot back, turning to the side as he lowered, assuming a ready fighting stance. His face broke into a fierce snarl, his eyes narrowing and his pointed teeth flashing in the limited light.

"_Let's do this." _

* * *

Bubbles wandered through the hallway of her home, her hands entwining as she fidgeted nervously, unable to comprehend what she had just heard from who she knew as her enemy. She didn't know what to think, whether Boomer was being truthful, whether he was to be trusted, what to make of the situation or if she should share the information she had just learned from her counterpart with her family. She sighed, opening the door of her bedroom so she could have a long, peaceful nap.

Her icy blue eyes widened as she noticed her room was already occupied- her oldest sister sitting cross-legged on the corner of her bed, her arms folded and her expression stony.

Bubbles' heart immediately raced as she thought she must have been sprung- busted talking to the enemy. But she paused as she noticed the sad, defeated look that rested in her sister's pale pink eyes. Blossom, always an expert in hiding her weaknesses, was truly sad- and only her sister could see that.

"Bloss…" Bubbles whispered, closing the door behind her and rushing over. "What's wrong?"

Blossom twisted her hands, a furious debate raging on inside her mind. She wanted to blurt it all out- Buttercup's pregnancy test, the obvious hint her and Butch were developing something more than a friendly relationship together… she wanted to whine and cry and sob on her little sister's shoulder, but as she looked into those wide, desperate, caring cerulean blue eyes of her blonde sister's…she knew she couldn't do it.

She sighed, looking back down in defeat. She was the oldest- the protector, the leader. She knew blabbing about it wouldn't make it go away, and it wouldn't change anything. She held back, knowing deep down it had to be for the best. She looked back up into Bubbles' face, and forced a smile.

She'd keep her in the dark…

_For now._

"Just…a little worried about Buttercup, that's all…" She mumbled, her heart aching as she thought of what a terrible liar she was. "I…I saw her today though…" She sucked in a breath, feeling empty. "She seemed fine."

Bubbles' face fell, but she forced her own fake smile as she sat beside her older sister, embracing her in a hug. "I'm worried about her too…"

A similar battle was raging in the blonde puff's head- torn between telling her sister everything Boomer had told her, no matter how unbelievable it seemed…the ties to evil they had, how much danger Buttercup could be in, but how Blayze had ties to a demonic side no matter what…

She shook her head, shaking these worries away.

Her family didn't need any more drama…she knew that. She'd keep them in the dark…

_For now. _

Both sisters' hearts ached separately- alone in their worries that their lives were no longer as close as they used to be…they had all been consumed by secrets they couldn't share and keeping each other in the dark purely for purposes of protection. Blossom's arms wrapped around her little sister's, comforting each other in the moments they needed each other the most…but they still felt empty…

There was someone missing from their hug- they were still used to another pair of arms wrapping around them. The house was unusually quiet, and faintly they both wondered quietly where their guardian, the professor, was.

Just another secret.

* * *

An overwhelming feeling of guilt consumed the almost broken professor as he panted, still gripping at his weapon as he faced off against the demon opposite him. Both of them were heaving for breath, having dodged and ducked as many times as necessary to avoid actual contact. Bane knew he could completely lose control and sink his teeth into him, but he didn't want to go down that path…

He needed to be a victim…

He knew what he had to do, and his blood red eyes darted around the room with precision, taking in everything around him like an animal does when it watches out for its predator. He jumped down from the stair railing, where he had landed like a cat, running from a deadly blow from the professor. He growled, tightening his fists.

"Enough playtime…" He grumbled, his pale cheeks darkening with colour. "Take a swing at me, Professor, if you've _studied _enough for it…"

He was mocking him, he knew it, and the Professor could tell he was steadily losing control if the demon continued to play with him like this. He was about to turn into a regular killer, and he closed his eyes as he thought about what he needed to do. He opened his eyes again, his hands tightening on the weapon. He grabbed for a vial of water on the counter and quickly slathered his weapon in it, all the while keeping those deadly red eyes on his.

He had to do it…what was necessary for his family's safety.

He stiffened as he noticed Bane's eyes flicker, and he flinched as Bane disappeared on the spot. Instinctively the middle aged man turned, just in time to see the figure of Bane appear behind him, his eyes boring into his with immediate intensity. Giving a yell of surprise the professor acted on instinct- closing his eyes and thrusting the weapon into the demon's chest.

Silence. A hot, sticky substance covered his hand.

He opened his eyes, and still those blood red eyes were boring into his with the same intensity- the same murderous, hateful glare. They changed, turning into an empty, bottomless black.

The Professor let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and looked down.

The sharpened utensil had delivered a fatal blow- and still it was lodged within him, directly into Bane's heart and out the other side of his body, dripping black blood over the floor and flowing onto the professor's hand, staining his white lab coat. Bane looked up, his face empty.

They both knew he was well and truly dead.

_Staked. _Just like a vampire.

A scoff and smile of surprise grew on the professor's face as he let go, backing away from the scene. Bane was well and truly gone, he was sure. It was over- the demon was about to disappear into the darkness and never return- his family free…

_Safe.._

It was over.

A cold chill stumped him as that grin froze on his face, and his eyes widened as he saw Bane was grinning back at him-

A cold, knowing, triumphant smirk.

And then a laugh.

Bane was _laughing _at him- like the blood pooling around him and the stake sticking out of his chest was the funniest thing he had ever encountered, and that thought alone made the Professor's blood run cold.

* * *

I knew what to do…I just couldn't do it…

I threw the offending piece of evidence in the trash as I heard Blayze giggling down the hallway, knowing Butch was happily playing with him in his nursery. A moment ago that seemed like the happiest scenario to me…now it only chilled me to the bone…

How was I supposed to break it to him?

I collapsed onto the floor, sliding down the wall to hunch up at the corner of the bathroom. My hands tugged at my hair, my eyes squeezed shut…still I couldn't think clearly, I could only think of what a stupid, stupid, _stupid _mess I'd gotten myself into.

Again.

As if I didn't already learn my lesson the first time?

Summing up whatever courage I could scrape up, I sniffed back my already misting tears and got to my feet, shaking myself back to reality. I ran a hand through my hair, smoothing it down, before I made my way down the hall to Butch.

I had to break the news…again.

I tried to think of how he'd react…the first time was all just too much- I mean, I was dangling high above the atmosphere with him ready to drop me… but now it seemed just so much worse. That's usually how people had to get things out of me… pressure. But I couldn't hide this forever…

I had to tell him.

I opened the door, peeking my head through before I made my presence known. Butch was spread out across the floor, his shaggy black hair falling into those emerald green eyes as he smirked, watching Blayze in front of him cutely. Blayze gazed up at him sweetly, those apple green eyes wide with awe and happiness as he chewed on a number of his toys, showing them off before throwing them aside, already sick of them. It seemed like so long ago he could fit into my hands so easily…now he was balancing himself on my hip, sitting up by himself…he already was starting to look like Butch…

A mini Rowdyruff.

I realised I was smiling, and Butch looked over to give me a sly grin.

"Hey Mommy…" he snickered to me, throwing me a toy. Blayze followed his gaze, kicking and smiling with excitement as he realised it was me, holding up his hands and laughing. He was already getting teeth coming through. I couldn't believe it.

"Hey…" I mumbled, trying to keep my smile strong. "How…" I lowered to the floor, so I perched myself up on my knees. "How is he today?"

"As good as he can be…" Butch smirked, tickling his stomach. Blayze giggled, kicking and falling back. Butch chuckled, his tongue between his teeth. "A little terror, as always."

"Yeah…" I tried to smirk. Blayze and Butch just seemed so natural, I could tell Butch really did love him…maybe he planned this…maybe he planned for me to get pregnant again…

I watched him close, the way the two played together. No…it didn't seem right. Butch and Blayze loved each other, I could tell, just as Blayze loved me and the way Butch said he loved me…but there was still some hesitation, some learning curve they were still undertaking. Butch never planned this, but he was still making an effort, playing and learning with his baby like any amateur would. Every now and then he sent me little smirks or winks, and then I realised I couldn't do it…

I couldn't break the news to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked me after a while, shuffling over to me as Blayze crawled off to one of his toys. Butch's face was graced with a troubled frown, and he was watching me suspiciously, as if scanning for lies. "You seem upset…is something wrong?"

"N…no…" I mumbled, taken aback that he would so quickly notice, and show such concern about it. For a second I was stumped for words, seeing those deep emerald eyes so close, so concerned about _me… _"I…I just-"

I was cut off with a sudden whimper, and we both suddenly looked over to our baby, who was sitting there eerily still, his apple green eyes wide and fogging with tears. My heart stopped as I realised something was wrong…very wrong.

Blayze was in pain.

…

Far above the trio, Brick was already fast asleep as he was rudely awakened by a sudden slap across the face, and he sat up and wildly to look around groggily for the source, only to be met with a pair of knowing cerulean blue eyes. Brick lashed out blindly, rewarded with a pained grunt.

"Fuck off, Boomer!" Brick snarled, resting his head back onto the pillow. "I'm sleeping…"

"Brick!" Boomer persisted, his eyes narrowing. "Get up, it's important!"

"What?" Brick grumbled with annoyance, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. He sent an infuriated glare to his younger brother, who was watching him anxiously- his eyes wide. "What the fuck is it-"

"Where's Dad?" Boomer asked fearfully, nibbling on his bottom lip. "I can't find him anywhere..or Mojo or Him or-"

"Dad already told you Mojo's missing." Brick snapped back in annoyance. "And who knows where Him is…Dad'll turn up eventually. Jesus, Boomer, _this _is important?"

"No!" Boomer growled, his eyes narrowing. "Birck, I mean it…" His eyes dropped as he watched his brother anxiously, really wishing to spread this feeling he was getting. Like something was wrong…this foreboding that was creeping over him…he knew it had something to do with the guilt he was feeling also…probably thanks to telling his known enemy one of his biggest secrets…

"Something's wrong."

Brick rolled his eyes but shuffled off the bed, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine, Boomer…" He yawned, rubbing at his sleepy eyes once more. "We'll find Butch and talk about this then, saying you're having weird feelings or whatev-"

He stopped, whirling around to face his brother. His face was eerily still, serious.

"Did you hear that?" He muttered, his voice lowering to an eerie whisper. Boomer's own eyes widened, tilting his head with confusion.

"Someone's…" Brick hissed, his eyes narrowing. "Bane…"

"Is _laughing…" _Boomer finished, his eyes widening with fear. "Fuck- Brick-"

His words were lost as he fell to the ground in sudden agony, feeling an unbelievable amount of pain course through his body, like a steel blade was slicing his insides, like blood was pouring down his body. All Boomer knew was this pain was like no other, and his mouth opened to wail and scream, his hands clenched and grabbed at whatever he could…anything to ease his suffering as his muscles clenched, his blood boiled, his head ached and his skin prickled with an extraordinary sensation of agony he had never felt before…

Brick fell down beside him, clutching at his stomach with his eyes wide. Both were feeling it, the feeling was coursing through their veins, both of their bodies were convulsing with the same suffering. They both fell to the ground and screamed.

…

"Blayze?" Butch murmured, his eyes widening with fear. "Blayze? What's up?"

Both of us gasped as Blayze suddenly screamed- an ear piercing, horrible wail that stung my eardrums and caused me to fall back in shock, Blayze crying and wailing like that, suddenly kicking his legs and sobbing with despair, as if someone was torturing him… Shaking him or causing him pain- it was that kind of desperate, pleading scream of a baby that needed serious comfort…

One that every mother dreads to hear.

"Blayze!" I screamed at him, grabbing him and holding him close. I winced against the screams as I tried to comfort him, holding him and cooing into his ear, but he was still sobbing, not letting go of that piercing, desperate cry. He was still screaming with pain, and that thought alone made tears fog my own eyes. I was still powerless, and now I couldn't even help my own baby who was suffering. I turned to Butch, the only thing rushing through my mind was that I needed help.

"Butch…" I began to cry myself over Blayze's screams, and I turned to him with desperation. "He's-"

But my throat tightened as my own eyes widened.

Butch had the same pained, horrified expression on his face- his eyes wide and blank, fearful and in pain. He clutched at his stomach, his face paling and his bottom lip dropping in shock.

"BUTCH!" I hollered, jumping over to grab him. Tears were now streaming down my face, Blayze still sobbing into my shoulder. "Butch! What's wrong? Tell me!" I peladed, sobbing and crying, as he gave a horrified gasp of pain and fell to the ground, wincing and writhing with immediate pain, his hands grabbing and twisting at his shirt in pure agony. I sobbed, powerless against both of their pain. Blayze was still sobbing and crying, wailing and screaming in my ear, his hands gripping my own shirt as if pleading to make it stop.

"Butch!" I pleaded again, grabbing him with my free hand. "What? What is it!"

My own tears started falling to the floor as Butch began to scream, adding to the hideous symphony that surrounded me. Both of them were screaming with pain and agony, clearly so bad Butch couldn't escape it but scream, grabbing at the floor and at his stomach with that horrified, agonized expression on his face…he was so pale, so scared, so wounded and hurt…

"Butch!" Was all I could think of to say, I couldn't say much more for the fear and sadness that was welling up inside me. I held Blayze close, as if trying to take the pain I had no idea he was feeling away. All I could do was sob and wail as well, wondering what the hell was going on with the two boys I loved.

* * *

"You're _dead!" _the Professor breathed, his eyes widening. "You…there's no way you can survive-"

"Correction…" Bane snickered, the black substance seeping down his lips as he choked up blood. He frowned, slumping against the wall behind him- the poker sliding through as he did. He crumpled to the floor, but his black eyes remained strong- glaring up at the Professor with a smirk. "I'm _dying."_

"Then…" The professor's eyes widened as he watched him, his lips agape. "Then…die! What the HELL are you so happy for?" He grew angry, hate consuming him as he realised bane was still mocking him, watching with amusement at the Professor's agony. "Leave my family alone!"

"You've DOOMED your FUCKING FAMILY!" Bane screamed at him, spitting up some more blood as he lay weakened on the floor, snarling and growling as much as he could as he felt himself slip away. "Every ounce of pain is a fucking death sentence to you, ASSHOLE!"

The professor's eyes widened, he stepped back.

"Should have done some more research…" Bane snarled. "Demonic blood won't die with me…" He opened his hand, blood coating his skin. "It'll only spread…it's in your family no matter what…" He raised his eyes, scoffing again. "You've fucked up now, Professor. You've fucked up big time." He coughed, flinching for a second before turning back. "You should never fuck with my family."

An eerie feeling of realisation began to creep over John Utonium, and he began to tremble uncontrollably, his face paling and a coat of sweat overcoming him. He backed away.

"You…" the professor slumped against the opposite wall, crumbling as he felt regret consume him. "You…you set me…you tricked me-"

"Finally you get it…" Bane mumbled, blood coating his neck as more continued to spill. He began to tremble, and he could feel a numbness creep over him. He knew he had to leave soon, or it would be too late. The pain was leaving, and soon he knew it would be over. He turned to the professor and issued him a final smirk before he disappeared, collapsing onto the concrete floor before sinking into it- leaving behind a puddle of blood.

Bane had vanished from this earth.

* * *

Just as soon as it started, both Butch and Blayze began to silence, their screams echoing around the large room but not from their own mouths. Butch's eyes opened wide, and the sweat glistened off his brow somewhat sexily. All I could do was stare in complete shock and awe, unsure of what to think or say. He was eerily still, panting and gasping for breath. Blayze simply sniffed, his own eyes wide and fearful as he shook in my arms.

"Butch…"I managed to sob, still shaken from the entire scene. I felt a strong, harsh wave of foreboding flood over me and all of a sudden I felt the need to run…like the cold room suddenly flowed with heat- hatred and anger- and it was all coming from the father of my baby. I held out my arm hesitantly, my eyes cautious. "B-butch…"

Something snapped. The still Butch's eyes closed, and when they opened again it wasn't those familiar emerald green eyes staring back at me. Not the same as Blayze's…not the ones I'd grown to love and accept…no…

They were pitch black. Empty. Lifeless.

I shuffled back, frozen with alarm. I held Blayze close.

"Butch…" I managed to choke out, my heart hammering fearfully in my chest. "Butch…Wh-"

He moved, stiffly and harshly, as he pushed himself to his feet, all panting gone and just with that same lifeless, solemn look on his face. Those harsh black eyes staring at the door. He looked furious, he looked beyond angry…

Like I'd never seen before…

"Butch!" I tried again to plead, scrambling to my own feet for answers. My eyes were flooding with tears again. "Please-"

But before I could reach him he'd disappeared, right on the spot. Gone.

Just like Bane could do…

The house was eerily quiet and empty- just me and Blayze together, sitting on the floor. Blayze whimpered anxiously, gripping my sweater in his tiny hands. I held him closer, unable to fight the feeling of helplessness and foreboding wash over me.

_TBC..._


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Massacre

_I'm so, so sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot of drama in my life that I don't really want to bore you with, and I've had a lot of writers block with this story XS the only thing that kept me going was the AMAZING amount of reviews! Wow! You guys are the best! I never thought this story would get so popular! Thank you so much!_

_Hmm and half of this was written while I was delirious with fever so… please excuse any mistakes I may have missed on the proof read :P lol_

_('Massacre' is track 2 of ETF self titled album= my inspiration)_

_Warning...this is very...eh...very bloody :s and more death... sorry!_

* * *

_This is a problem_

_So stay with me 'til I R I P_

_This is a habit_

_Drugs were made for addicts like me_

_Close the casket_

_Send me to my grave_

_Bury me alive_

_I don't deserve this place_

_-'Massacre' (Escape the Fate)_

-x-

* * *

A thick, solid feeling of complete rage was shooting through my veins like tar, weighing me down but at the same time pushing me forward, fuelling the adrenaline so fast I felt that I was pushing the boundaries to how much I could take, but I kept taking it- the emotion, the power, the force…all on me. It was suffocating, plain torture...

I _felt _it. I felt my own father's death. It was as though I was Bane, and that excruciating pain and suffering he felt was mirrored straight back to me, and I could tell my brothers felt it too…and Blayze.

I'll kill the fucker who caused my family pain. I'll kill whoever killed my father.

I just stood, breathing and panting, as I felt Boomer and Brick beside me. It wasn't me anymore, but someone totally different. Who I was, whoever I was before…it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered now was how furious I felt- how hot my body was, how the rage and anger over the suffering I just felt was taking over…

And I had to let it.

Only the feeling of my enemy's blood slathered over my skin would ever cool down this fiery rage within me…and it was pulling me in. I let it. I knew it was the only way to ever cool me down,it was the only way to simmer my bubbling fury.

I felt the ground beneath my feet and my eyes opened, my brain pulsating with bloodlust. I could feel my lips and tongue drenched with saliva as I craved blood…tissue…bone...muscle…_anything _to satisfy this vicious monster within me. But I _wanted _it to consume me- this was no longer foreign, it was me, my instinct. I was hungry for it.

I felt Brick appear by my side and Boomer on his side, and the three of us stood, panting and reeling from the emotional rush. We were in a pitch black basement- the instinct we were sharing dragged us to this spot- all we had to do was follow it. Too easy. Our black eyes hardened on the scene in front of us, and my heart swelled painfully in my chest as I took it in.

There, splattered on the brick wall and on the dank cement floor- were puddles and splashes of crimson and black blood, the very last remains of what was Bane- our own father. In the centre of the splashes- a bloodstained poker, the very weapon I had felt tearing my insides only a few minutes before. I stared for what felt like forever, taking in every morsel of blood- every last detail of this horrible place, this dark cell that felt like it was eating me alive- the last resting place of my sanity.

My father…_our _Dad…our guardian and protector…was gone.

* * *

Blayze wouldn't stop crying, I'd never seen him like this before and it made my heart race with nerves and my stomach clench with worry as he kicked and screamed, looking so distressed and hurt that there _must _be something wrong with him…but I had no idea what it was, or what I could do to calm him down. I had no idea what the Hell was going on with Butch and why he disappeared like that…what had come over him I didn't know, but I was going to find out. I bit my lip nervously, beginning to tremble as Blayze's cries rung in my ears.

"Please, Bub…" I found myself begging, hugging him close as I felt tears spark in my eyes. "Calm down…it's okay…shh…Blayze…it's okay-"

I looked worriedly over my shoulder to where Butch had quickly flown from. I'd never seen either of my boys act like this, and the fact that the man I'd recently gotten so close to had changed so dramatically and run off before I'd gotten a decent answer, that was enough to make me panic.

But Blayze was screaming in my arms, clenching onto my shirt desperately and sobbing his little heart out. I couldn't let that go…he was my number one priority, the only priority a mother has on her mind. I held him close as he tried to push away, almost as though he wanted to fly out of my arms. My eyes widened as I held him tightly, not letting him go.

"No…" I scolded him. I was crying but I still managed to steady my voice, feeling both frustrated and angry. "I don't know what's wrong with you…" My eyes flickered back to the window. "Or…or your Daddy, but It's going to be okay, and you…you're going to calm down!" I snarled at him, stomping off to the bathroom with a firm grip on him. Blayze continued to sob, kicking out and trying to get free. He was pretty strong for a baby, his strength accelerated with the Chemical X in his body. But I refused to let go, and wouldn't slacken until I'd locked us both in the windowless bathroom that connected to Butch's bedroom.

I narrowed my eyes at my baby boy, who once looked so innocent and cute was now throwing the biggest tantrum I'd ever seen. A familiar warmth seemed to flowed through my body as I stared at my baby then and there…my kid, my child, _my son… _and I realised I'd been cruising along easily.

I'd been helpless, dependant, just allowing whatever happened to happen…but not this time. I growled, planting Blayze on the counter and giving him a strong, determined look- the same I'd given countless monsters and enemies that dared mess with me and my sisters.

"_Blayze…" _I stated sternly, my voice lowering with strong authority. One apple green eye peeled open, but he still continued to scream, kicking against me harshly. He tried to push me away, reaching out and trying to grab the door. "_No." _I snarled at him. "No Blayze. You're staying here. And you're going to settle down _right now." _

Blayze glared at me, both eyes wide open now and seeming to flash with frustration- the same stubborn glare that Butch possessed. It was a look that had previously struck so much fear within me. But this time I didn't flinch. Blayze was _my _baby.

"_Ehhhhhhh!"_ Blayze started up again, thrashing around and bawling, his fists tightly clenched. He felt unusually hot, and I knew this wasn't a regular tantrum. Something was taking over him, almost _possessing _him, to feel this angry and hateful. I could sense it. I knew I had to stop it, I'd faced enough evil in my time to know an enemy when I see one.

"Blayze." I growled at him, fierce and strong. I kept my arm around him, holding his torso up, and my other hand gently grabbed his face, my thumb stroking his cheek and my fingers lifting his face up to mine. His face screwed up in rejection of the loving gesture, but I kept myself rigid, cooing his name sternly**. "Blayze."**

He gave in, his eyes opening to stare into mine as I held up his face, our noses almost touching. He gave another feeble growl, trying to break out of my strong grip, but I could feel his body gently weaken, his jerks becoming much calmer, more tender…back to the Blayze I knew. His glare softened, his eyes gradually returning back to their usual hue- all sharpness and ferocity gone. He sniffed, and instead of pulling against my grip he snuggled into me, his cold nose rubbing against my neck and his tiny fingers grabbing at my shirt.

Of course I snuggled right back into him, both arms wrapping around my baby and holding him close, tears springing to my eyes just at the thought that he was okay. The feeling of holding my baby, and the knowledge that yet another one was inside me, I knew I had to take back control sooner or later, and the knowlege that I knew I could control my own baby was just one step in getting my life back on track. I sighed, running my fingers through Blayze's soft raven black hair.

But now there was a much bigger, fiercer, more impossible step to deal with. One where I had no ideas on how to control or predict, and I knew he was much stronger than me… more than I've ever had to face. I still had no idea that I could see him as so much as a challenge, that he's everything I've ever fought against and he's everything I hate…yet I can't live without him…almost like I…_love _him…

But that's just insane.

Right?

* * *

The professor knew he'd made a mistake. A big mistake. He thought it had been a monumental risk going after a full demon- capable of slaughtering anything that got in its way- but ne never knew it would carry such a huge risk…he was more than knowing he was risking himself…but to risk _everything…his daughters…his grandchildren…civilisation itself…_

He clutched at his heart painfully as he attempted to make his way up the basement stairs- his head spinning with grief as he thought of what he had brought on the world.

_What have I done?_

He straightened, swallowing the sickness he could feel bubbling within his stomach as he reached the first storey of his house. He looked over to the mantelpiece, where he could see a photo of all three of his girls- happily laughing and giggling- only ten years old… innocent and sweet, saving the world…

He held back tears, knowing what he had to do.

"G-girls!" he called out, swallowing nervously. "GIRLS!"

Obediently, a flash of pink followed by a flash of blue flew down the stairs and stopped before him- Blossom and Bubbles standing alert and ready.

"I…I need you to go and see the Mayor…" The Professor quickly formed believable words and spat them out. "He called a while ago and wants to chat, just go and see him for me, please?"

Blossom gave the Professor a kind smile. She could see how weak he was- how he was almost withering away from all the stress. She threw her arms around him and he stiffened in her kind gesture, trying as hard as he could to hold back sobs as Bubbles joined her sister in a hug.

"Sure, Professor!" Bubbles chimed, letting go and giving her father a brave grin. Blossom did the same, her hand on his arm.

"And get some rest, Professor…" She added sternly. "You need your rest. And don't worry about Buttercup, okay? It'll all work out."

It took all of the Professor's strength to return her happy grin as the two disappeared in their bright signature colours, and the Professor could feel his heart deflate as he considered it would be the last time he ever saw them…

He stiffened as he felt it- the undeniable dread that crept over him…like someone was watching him. He gulped and turned, knowing they were here.

They'd come for him.

He took a deep breath and turned back to the basement stairs, shaking like a leaf as he proceeded downstairs. Back into the darkness, back into the abyss. He could feel a surge of hot rage as he descended, almost as though he was walking into fiery Hell itself. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

I heard a tiny gasp and I knew Boomer was holding in tears. He was the youngest, it was his natural instinct. I could feel Brick's sturdy, strong form next to me and I knew he was trying to keep calm- trying to suppress the murderous rage clawing within him…but me, I couldn't hold it in, I was twitching like mad, my fists shook as my fingernails dug into my palms, my veins pulsed with fury and my face struggled to remain still- my teeth grinding together as if prepping to rip into skin.

"_Where…where did you come from?"_

A small, pathetic voice behind us caused us all to turn, and from the depths of darkness a pair of beady eyes blinked back at us pitifully, as if trying to look for any emotion within us. Fat chance. We faced the figure behind us dead on, all three of us radiating the same fury and the same angst- the same desire for revenge…and I could tell the trembling figure felt the heat flowing from us.

"_You." _Brick managed to snarl, and through my anger I could only bare my teeth. "I knew it was you, _Professor." _

He emerged from the shadows, his white lab coat splattered with droplets of blood and his face drained with colour. He looked truly frightened and completely bewildered, he had no idea what was going on.

"I…I…" he croaked out. He looked like he was about to be sick.

"You killed our father…" Boomer growled, and even I could recognise the animalistic snarl in my usually timid brother's voice.

"I…I had…no choice…" The professor began feebly, and his pale, bloodshot eyes widened as he sunk to his knees, his frail hands clasping in a gesture of forgiveness.

Forgiveness.

**FORGIVENESS?**

"Please…just let me-"

"Enough talk!" I suddenly shouted, the burst of scathing rage within me igniting as I lurched forward, my skin warming pleasantly with the promise of bloodshed. "You have to _pay_!"

* * *

I ran a few fingers through Blayze's raven hair- light and fluffy, it felt like silk against my skin. He was always so soft and gentle, it was hard to believe he'd come from such harsh and dramatic circumstances. He was like my baby angel, so pure and sweet…

It made me nervous too…I was positive that even though me and Butch were now getting along, I still worried about the bad influences Butch could teach Blayze…just by Blayze watching him. Blayze was neutral and innocent, he was clay to mould and I really didn't want another Butch…and I don't think Townsville could take another Butch…

"Oh, Blayze…" I mumbled to him, adjusting his pacifier to it was easier for him to suck. "What am I gonna do with you, huh?"

His half lidded apple green eyes gazed up at me sleepily, and I smirked as I watched him stubbornly trying to keep his heavy eyes open. I rocked him back and forth, his body snuggled comfortably in my arms at just the right position. He closed his eyes, and I knew within a couple of minutes he'd be asleep.

I sighed, walking around the room as I continued rocking.

Good. Then by the time Butch gets in I can do some serious interrogating.

I narrowed my eyes, the worry flowing back into me. I was fine with Blayze…I could calm Blayze down no problem…but something about the look in Butch's eyes…the look of anger, like uncontrollable fury… something nobody could tame…

I shivered, cuddling Blayze closer to steal some warmth. He gave a tiny snore, his fist flexing as his pacifier drooped out of his mouth. I needed answers…I needed to know what was going on with the father of my baby.

I bit my lip, one hand going to my stomach.

_Both _my babies.

* * *

"Y-you have to listen to me!" His timid cries fell on our deaf ears. I could already feel my brothers behind me advancing with me. I grabbed for his bony arm, yanking his pathetic figure to the ground as the three of us surrounded him. He continued to plead, and with a surge of hot, searing power I tightened my grip, feeling his bones break and bend under my strong hand as I twisted, smirking as I heard a sharp cry of pain.

"SHUTUP!" Brick snarled, and with his sneaker he flipped the old man over, pressing down on his chest as we continued to stare daggers at him- our eyes still a bottomless black. "We need to make sure you suffer just as much as he did."

"Yeah…" Boomer slurred in approval, licking his lips. He quickly grabbed the man's other arm, digging his nails into the flesh and a grin growing on his face as the man yelped with pain. Brick growled, digging his sneaker harder into the man's chest.

"You think you could just kill him and walk away?" Brick demanded, his growls heavy with hate. "You think you could kill our father just like that? Huh?"

The Professor began to struggle for air, Boomer and I tightened our grips as I fought for more pain. I wasn't seeing him suffer enough. I growled, jerking his arm in the opposite direction and twisting. He cried out again, his mouth open in horror. Brick released him of his suffocating grip and I pulled him up, sending his limp figure flying into the lab table.

"Enough playtime!" I snarled venomously, advancing eagerly. "I wanna see blood!"

Boomer launched forward, grabbing the trembling figure and flipping him over harshly, sending him sprawled out onto the lab table. He gave him a wicked grin, kicking and shoving glass beakers and books everywhere.

"Let's operate on _him." _Boomer growled, picking up a large piece of glass. His eyes narrowed. "See how he likes it."

"How about that, eh?" Brick grinned, jumping up onto the table and grabbing the Professor's coat, ripping it off harshly in one swipe. "Boomer has an idea."

The Professor, still struggling for breath, choked up with fear and feebly tried to claw at the stainless steel, attempting to get back on his feet. Boomer swiftly delivered a hard kick to his ribs and he doubled over, Brick reaching over to get him on his back once again- his pale chest in plain view.

"You're not going _anywhere…" _I grinned mockingly, my heart lifting at the sight of horror on his face. I could feel my teeth sharpen as Boomer advanced, an unforgiving look locked in his eyes as he swiftly brought down the shard of glass in one strike- right over the skinny chest. Blood splattered everywhere, drops of red littering our faces as he watched with glee- his screams of terror and life essence spitting to the floor more entertaining than any game or movie. It was intoxicating. The smell of fear and blood that filled our nostrils was addictive, and I wanted more.

We watched as the deep cut Boomer had made on the man's chest leaked crimson- the harsh splutters of arteries and veins releasing more was adding to the show. It wasn't enough. I could see my brother's teeth sharpen at the sight of flesh, and within a flash my redheaded brother had dived in and pulled, clawing at the open wound and ripping it further, leaving the scientist gurgling for air- his eyes wide and his mouth open, leaving more precious blood to leak out of his gaping lips onto the table. It was a fountain- a river- of his insides.

But it still wasn't enough.

I approached solely, savouring every sense- the smell of his flesh, the look of terror on his face, the sound of his final gasps for air and his blood dripping onto the carpet. I reached over and grabbed a stray beaker from the floor, breaking it easily in my grip. I held the cut base in my hand, giving him a calm, innocent look. I could tell his eyes were on me, he could still see me approaching even though the pain was probably overwhelming, having his stomach open like that. I smirked as I laced my fingers through his hair, pulling his head back as I licked my lips, a triumphant feeling roared through my chest as I forced his face up to lock with mine.

"I warned you…" I reminded him softly, studying his face as blood cascaded from his lips. "I told you I'd destroy you…"

With that I snarled, ripped his head back and brought down the glass in my hand, tearing it across his throat in one beautiful, swift motion. His body convulsed as his blood showered down on us, the three of us savouring the sight of his body convulsing, suffering and twitching before it was pulled into the promising finality of death. We watched him gurgle and gasp, the final minutes of blissful agony a triumph for us as we were finally rewarded with stillness, the body of the once mighty John Utonium finally coming to rest as he stopped moving altogether, silent except for the drops of blood that were running down the sides of our operating table. He was barely recogniseable, his head half decapitated, his chest ripped open and blood coating his entire body, which was laying limp over stainless steel. My body cooled in relief, my chest still heaving from the rush, and my skin was slippery with his blood.

The three of us stood in silence, the rage and anger ebbing away slowly as we were left standing in an empty room, side by side…as brothers. Faintly, in the distance, we heard two girls call out the name of the man that was now lying dead by our doing. I smirked, knowing it wouldn't be too long before they would suffer just as he'd made us suffer. Without another word I closed my eyes and thought of home- and the laboratory- the smell of flesh, the sound of blood- disappeared, and I opened my eyes to our familiar mansion. Brick and Boomer still by my side.

We knew it wouldn't bring Bane back. We knew it wouldn't make any physical difference. Our father was dead. Gone. We all knew that.

But the euphoria of feeling blood on my skin, the three of us lusting after revenge, the anger and rage that flowed through me so easily…I knew we hadn't lost Bane.

We'd become him.

* * *

_Just in case I've like, totally confused everyone I was building up to this- Brick was reading in the demonology book that demonic family members (those who share the same bloodline) are emotionally connected, so to 'trap' them they hurt/killed family members, because they can feel each others pain. Bane, of course, knew this, so he put himself up for grabs so the boys felt his pain and their anger and hurt (being part demon) would be magnified and they'd tap into their demonic senses, feeling majorly furious and leading to them getting revenge- killing another human being...thereby becoming demons through act of free will. _

_That way, as Bane said, they're fully demon now and their powers will only grow and they'll be more vicious and ruthless than ever! MUHAHAHA! _

_Aaand it's sad for me, because even though being demon won't fully change their personalities (I mean...Bane was...normal-ish...right?) They'll still be a little different...and just how will Buttercup take this new large, in charge, powerful, demonic Butch?_

_We'll just have to see! :D Stay tuned! _


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: Zombie Dance

_Hiiii My readers :D It's my birthday today (well...tomorrow for you guys- 8th of June here already) so I figured you guys can't get mad at me because I took so long! :D haha! Genius right ;) nah, you can get mad at me if you want. This chapter took forever! I'm just not used to other's behaviours, I'm so used to writing the greens... but nooooow its sibling bonding time!_

_Get ready for some serious Demon Domination :\_

_('Zombie Dance' is from ETF album too...it's my favourite song, and when I went to their concert, Craig especially said it was for anyone who's felt a little "Dead inside" :D I thought of the ruffs as soon as I heard it) _

_Enjoy my lovey, lovey fans! And thank you so much for your reviews! They mean the world to me, and keep me writing! :D WOW more than 500! I could never imagined this story would get so popular :P _

_THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUUU!_

* * *

_Take my flesh from me_

_Put it on display_

_We got mouths to feed_

_I'm sick of running away_

_I can't believe my eyes_

_I'm terrified_

_Night full of death_

_And some say end of times_

_Take a piece of me tonight_

_And soon I'll be coming,_

_Coming, coming for you!_

_-'Zombie Dance' (Escape the Fate)_

_-x-_

* * *

Within a flash I was up in my room, bathed in darkness except for the dim light coming from the bedside table lamp, which illuminated the snoozing figure of Buttercup and Blayze. Buttercup was snuggled up against the pillows, her ebony hair spread out across the sheets and her eyes flickering as her chest rose and fell, Blayze cutely snuggled into her soft neck. My lips twitched into something of a smile as I felt a familiar warmth flutter in my chest, warming the cold, solid anger that was still sitting thick in my system.

I turned, softly stepping into the bathroom and closing the door, flicking on the light as I went. My eyes rising, I stared into my reflection.

It was as though Bane was staring back at me- the bright lights of the bathroom illuminating that pale- almost white skin, my black hair twisting out at odd angles, ruffled and dry with sweat. My eyes, usually a bright shade of deep emerald- where instead a solid, endless black- soulless and empty. I grinned- my canines were sharp. Blood covered my body- splatters of crimson dotted my face and slashed across my arms as though I'd bathed in the precious life essence. I turned on the taps, steam quickly filling the room as I watched the mirror fog- my eyes gradually dulling back to their familiar hue, my teeth softening, the colour returning back to my skin. I dipped my head under the torrent of water, and the blood trickled off my body along with the water, circling around my feet before dripping down the drain.

* * *

My eyes flickered open to darkness, and I felt Blayze cuddling up to my chest, his fingers clasping tightly at my shirt. A frown quickly set into my face as I could hear the sound of running water- and the strip of light shone through the crack in the bathroom door. My eyes widened, my heart skipped.

_Butch. _

He was back!

I gently unlatched Blayze's hold on me, settling him down in a secure hold with pillows. He grumbled, frowning as he clasped and unclasped his fingers as he felt the warmth disappear from him. I tucked him in, giving him a short kiss on the forehead before tiptoeing to the bathroom, my face set.

I needed answers.

Lightly pushing on the door, I couldn't deny the anxiety that was creeping up on me. I remembered back to a time where I feared nothing, but now I guessed it was different…I had something to lose now. And I still couldn't resist looking over at my baby, still laying innocently across the bedspread amongst a fortress of pillows. I would die if anything happened to Blayze, I knew it. My hands slithered down to my still slightly pudgy stomach, cupping it slightly as I knew deep inside, another beating heart was throbbing. Another life I had to protect. Another thing to live for.

I grit my teeth and pushed against the wood, stalking into the steam filled room. Closing the door behind me I leaned against it, squinting in the haze. Faintly I could make out Butch's muscular figure in the shower, leaning against the steam covered glass. Even amongst the misty air, I could still feel his eyes burning into me, filled with passionate intensity.

"Butch?" I asked quietly, my small voice echoing from the tiles of the bathroom wall. I took a hesitant step forward, frowning as I tried to make my way through. I sucked in a harsh breath as I felt something wet grip around my arm, and before I knew it I was dragged under the warm spray of water- heat rippling over my body and suddenly soaking me- fully clothed!

"Butch!" I snarled at him, my eyes snapping shut as I felt the water weigh me down. I wrestled from his grip, grimacing as I felt his wet arms embrace me, holding me back from escaping. I weakly struggled in his grip, but with almost no effort he held me still, pushing me back into the sleek tiles. I shivered in the sudden warmth, knowing it wasn't just the heat of the water brushing against my skin. "Butch…" I managed to grumble more sternly, shaking my head free of droplets. Just as my vision began to clear, I could feel his hands at my thin top, tugging it down my shoulders as his soft lips rubbed against my neck, his teeth grazing my skin. My body froze, trapped against the wet wall, and I jolted as he suddenly gnawed into me, chomping at the flesh. I hissed, shrugging away from him as I slapped a hand to the bruised skin.

"_Dammit!" _I hissed, glaring down as I withdrew my hand. No blood. Good. "That _hurt!"_

"You loved it…" He murmured darkly, going back to my shirt. Before I could choke out a response I could feel it being peeled away, dropping to the floor with a wet _slap. _I growled. This was _not _going as planned. When did I lose my power like this? I suddenly frowned, a chill seemed to echo through me as I processed those words. Butch sounded…darker…much more low, more of a growl. Animalistic.

I shook my head, my eyes to the floor. I could feel Butch's hard body against mine, holding me close, and I was engulfed in the warmth, the _heat _of his body. His muscles seemed to be rippling around me, almost vibrating with confined energy. I stared down at that sleek, dripping skin, the arm that was wrapped around me strongly- I sucked in another breath as I watched the water drip- watered down red slithered down in front of me. I froze. Is that…

_Blood?_

I pushed him off, staring up at him, and with a small yelp I stumbled back, smacking my head on the glass. I stared, my head throbbing- at a pair of black, bottomless eyes staring at me. Stranger's eyes. It made my blood chill within my veins to see those soulless irises staring at me, and I could feel them almost burning my skin with that glare, instead of those emerald orbs black coal pits.

"Butch!" I yelped, frowning. "What the FUCK!" I made to move away, those eyes made me feel as though I was staring into the face of someone I didn't know, who I'd never met and never wanted to, but his hand slammed out in front of me, gripping the glass and barring me from escaping. I shrunk back, glaring in defence.

"What's wrong _babe?" _He snarled at me, closing the distance. He smirked, and my heart seemed to sink within my chest as I saw his teeth- usually bright and gleaming- now streaked with red. A lump rose in my throat as I gripped at the slippery wall behind me.

"What is _wrong _with _you?" _In slight amazement of myself I found my voice- strong and loud- as I faced off with him, my eyes wide. "What's with y-your _eyes!"_

Butch even grimaced, his hand rising to his face consciously. He ran a finger along his canines, his head drooping slightly so his long black bangs covered his face. There was a thick silence, only broken by the rattling stream of water.

His eyes snapped back to me, flashing forbiddingly, and I fell back against the sleek glass once more, feeling completely pathetic. His hand snapped back into place, locking me in. I tried to keep my face strong, expressionless, but all I could see was his glistening muscles rippling before me, his dripping, naked chest rising and falling with his deep, animalistic pants.

* * *

I stared at her, feeling heated. My blood was boiling in my chest and I could feel myself wanting to give in, ravish her like my body willed me to. Her crystal green eyes gleamed at me, her seductive curves shimmering from the water, thick droplets highlighting her every angle. I licked at my lips, my eyes gazing into hers deeply. I couldn't help but lick my lips, my tongue swiping, tasting, salivating…

_Fuck. _

I'm losing it.

And I love it.

"This is me, baby…"I hissed, my lips twisting into a sly grin. "I'm just a little more…in touch with myself."

Buttercup frowned, and I loved that defiant flash locked within her harsh glare. "In touch-"

"This is who I've always been." I smirked, covering her once more with my body. I loved how suddenly I was so much bigger than her- and it was just so simple, clear in my head. She was mine, and only mine, she couldn't escape even if she wanted to. "I've just unlocked the real me." I flicked the hair out of my eyes, flashing her my best grin. "Like it?"

Her plump, juicy pink lips seemed to gape at me with awe, her eyes widening as it unable to believe it. She simply gawked at me, like an airbourne fish, but I only smirked. I loved how I could make her so speechless.

"But-how-" She spluttered, looking furious. "How did you get that blood all over you?"

I grit my teeth, holding back a proud retort. The aftermath of the act, the excited twitches still echoed through my system- the love of revenge. The satisfaction of death. It was hard to hold back just blurting it out, the fact I'd killed her creator. Instead I shook myself, instead closing in even further, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. She squirmed in annoyance, and all I could do was moan in her ear as she sent waves of pleasure through me.

"Butch!" She growled, her hands pushing against my chest. She winced as her back hit the glass, and I lifted her up, nibbling on her ear. She tasted so good. "Get off me…" She attempted to wriggle again, but the slippery silkiness of her skin only turned me on more. I couldn't help it, she was so irresistible, and the taste of blood was still rich and ripe on my tongue, her body, and the bloodlust…I couldn't hold back the temptation to take her for my own.

"Just admit it, Babe…" I growled, my fingers digging into her skin as I held her close, roaming her curves. Delicious. I hissed in her ear, lapping at her skin with my tongue as though it was candy. "You want me as much as I want you."

She seemed to freeze against me, letting out a gasp as I finally kissed her, working my way across her face and lashing my lips against hers, paralyzing her. She seemed to fight weakly once more, but I could almost feel it within me, this demonic rush of power, as if the power of my lust was leaking into her, our senses shared. I didn't know what was happening, but I was sure I was doing it- the supernatural charge of electricity between us feeding into her, and suddenly she was kissing back just as readily, just as heated, matching my own animalistic hunger. I couldn't help but smirk.

Being a demon rocks.

* * *

The red and blue Powerpuffs, however, were gliding around aimlessly, both confused and tired at the turn of the evening. Their father, the Professor, had sent them on a completely useless mission- when they'd arrived at the mayor's office they'd met with nothing but an empty room. Blossom called, but all she'd received was a tired and somewhat annoyed Miss Bellum, telling them both to go home and sleep.

"It's only 10'o'clock…" Blossom mumbled to her sister, the two standing atop a skyscraper that overlooked the city. Townsville was sleepy tonight, the familiar neon lights of the city scenery blinking at them hazily, and only a few murmurings of city traffic was heard. It seemed the city was safe. "I guess we better go home."

Bubbles stared off into the distance, only managing a small nod. Always the quiet, peaceful one, Bubbles rarely spoke out about anything- she hated to make a fuss, and seemed it was her duty to listen. She was there for Blossom and the Professor, trying to fill in the gaps for the loss of Buttercup, but she couldn't shake the fear and guilt that seemed to dwell within her- the knowledge of a secret that could destroy her entire family- and her own secret, one she had been denying ever since the spark was first lit.

Her icy blue eyes suddenly darted to the side, where a flash of navy blue light seemed to flick across the sky. Her pale lips twitched, her eyes widening as she quickly focused on her older sister, who heaved a sigh.

"I don't know what the Professor meant, but clearly there's nothing going on…" The redhead mumbled. "I'm gonna head back home."

"I'm going to…stay out here for a while…" Bubbles whispered. Blossom's cherry pink eyes narrowed in confusion, but Bubbles attempted to give her sister a comforting smile. "I…just want to look at the stars for a while."

Blossom's face graced into a smile, and Bubbles felt the steady feeling of guilt creep back into her as she felt her sister's arms embrace her. Those icy blue eyes rolled back towards the sky again as Blossom's hand rubbed at her back, letting her go to give her sister a kind smile.

"Just be careful…" She murmured. "And don't worry- we'll get her back. I promise."

Bubbles nodded, the lump in her throat restricting her words. With a final wave Blossom took off into the night air, kicking off the flat room to jet back towards the suburbs, where their house lay. Bubbles wasted no time in kicking off in the completely opposite direction, her cerulean blue jet of light following her as she zoomed towards the familiar forest that lay outside the city towards the mountains.

With a light thud she landed on the soft earth, a familiar hillside that overlooked the giant city of Townsville beneath her. She frowned, stilling in the loud silence around her- the eerie quiet of the forest used to appear so welcoming, now seemed to frightening. Darkness covered her, the only light radiating from the alight city in the distance. When she heard his voice- a mere whisper sneaking through the trees, she jumped, whirling around to stare.

"_Bubbles…" _The soft voice cooed. Her chest rapidly rising and falling with deep pants, the blue puff could just make out his silhouette encased in the night. _"I didn't think you'd come."_

"I'm not here to talk pleasantries, Boomer." Bubbles immediately mumbled, but still appeared shy as she stared into the abyss. Usually he would come out to meet her. She sensed danger. "We agreed to meet to talk about Buttercup- why did you send me the signal now? Is something wrong?"

"_I don't think that's true…" _She could hear the blue ruff coo through the trees. She frowned. _"You know our big secret…yet you come to meet me…like the little red riding hood meeting the wolf…I think this is more to you than your sister…"_

Bubbles' frown deepened, and a chill went through her- leaving a trail of goosebumps over her pale skin. She shivered, cuddling her arms as she tried to give her meanest stare.

"I don't have time for this!" She hissed. "Come out already!"

"Okay."

Bubbles held in a scream with difficulty as her body jolted forward, fear jolting through her like volts of electricity as Boomer _did _appear, his final words hissing into her ear- his breath chilling the skin on her neck as his body heat suddenly appeared behind her-his arms wrapping around her shoulders before she even realised. She jumped, but he held her back, his arms securely around her slim body.

"_WHAT-!" _She wriggled, but all she could do was squeak as she realised she was trapped. Her eyes widened as she wrestled in his grip. But she knew something was up- usually the two were equally matched with strength- but Boomer's body was like stone compared with her feeble efforts. "B-Boomer!" She shouted, horrified. "What are you _doing? !" _

"I don't want you to see me…" She could hear Boomer mumble hotly in her ear, and she shivered at his voice. It was darker, hoarser…like a growl. It wasn't him. She tried to turn her head, but his head was pressed against hers- his chin on her shoulder, their cheeks pressed together. She was engulfed in his heat, almost feeling his rapidly beating pulse thump through her with his closeness. She tried once again to peel away, but it was as if glue stuck the two together. The puff was hypnotised by his intimacy, his emotions almost flowing into hers. She felt weak, her mind hazy.

"What's happening?" She mumbled, her knees trembling.

"I don't know…" Boomer rumbled. His fingers found her chin and he held her head in place as he turned his own, his black eyes trailing her face hungrily. Bubbles stared straight ahead, her eyes wide with the power that seemed to be radiating from him. He ran his blood stained tongue along her cheek, and Bubbles whimpered with the feeling as Boomer hugged her tighter. "But I can tell you like it."

With that, the two disappeared into the night air.

* * *

I awoke, sitting up hurriedly and panting, the cold night air stinging my throat. As I clutched around me, I realised that I was naked, coating in a light coat of sweat, and in bed. Gasping for breath, my mind scrambled for what the hell happened- it was as though I had just been pulled from a horrible night terror. My vision was hazy, but I could tell I was in my room, slightly damp sheets clinging to me as I fought for control of my body. I had no idea what had been happening, everything around me had just blacked out as though my memory had been wiped. I kicked at the sheets, trying to think back and remember what had happened. I was ready to tumble out of the bed and into the cool night air before something wrapped around my waist, dragging me back to my original spot.

"What the _hell?" _I growled, immediately untangling myself, but I looked back to see it was Butch- his muscular arm securely fastened around me. His emerald eyes glowed in the dark, demanding and hungry.

"Where are you going?" He purred at me, his mischievous glare flashing wildly as he pulled me even closer. "Aren't you ready for round two?"

"Wh-wh-wh-wha-" I spluttered, speechless at the causality of his tone. I shook my head, trying to find myself. All I could feel were Butch's lips on my shoulder, kissing his way up to my neck. When I felt his teeth scrape against my skin, a memory suddenly prickled at those teeth- those canines- biting and nipping at my skin, and I tried my best to push away, my eyes suddenly narrowing. "What did you DO to me?" I suddenly hollered at him, demanding an explanation. My fury was only fuelled by his smug smirk, which shone in the limited light of the room as he yanked me back to him.

"What _didn't _I do to you…" he purred in her ear.

"Get off me, Butch!" I snarled, my hands against his chest. He frowned in sudden disapproval, giving me a scathing look. I was a hard nut to crack. He must have thought he had me. I rose, having the advantage of looking down at him as I gave him my hardest glare. "What did you do to me! And DON'T give me that look! You did something to me! You blacked me out! I don't remember a thing! All I remember feeling is…"

I frowned, trailing off. My body, despite my mind feeling hazy and blank, felt completely calm, warm and pleasant- tingling… a slight coating of sweat…my lips were bruised, my muscles still twitching. I narrowed my eyes as Butch filled in the last of my words.

"_Horny?"_

"And that's NOT natural for me!" I spluttered, scrambling around the sheets. "I gotta go, I need to-"

As if by the fastness of lightning, Butch was out of bed and already standing in front of me, his height and shoulder width looming over my pathetic figure as he growled, blocking my path. I blinked, alarmed at his sudden speed. My eyes flicked back from him to the bed, trying to calculate if I had missed something. I stepped back as his eyes flashed- briefly to a dark, coal black before slipping back to natural green. I knew those fierce eyes- wide like a rabid animal. They automatically meant danger.

"You can't keep running from what this is." Butch snarled at me, low and furious. I could only gape at the words.

"What…this…is?" I managed to repeat, choking on the words. "Butch- you _forced _me here-"

"I didn't force you to love me." Butch spat back, sneering. "And that's what you say- when you can't control yourself."

"How would you _know?" _Was all I could splutter.

"Because that's what I did!" Butch hollered back. "I got you to act on pure impulse! I just- I-" His eyes suddenly narrowed as he looked down at the ground, suddenly stumped and sheepish. I frowned, now thoroughly anxious. What the Hell was he going on about? He _made _me do something? Is that why I blacked out and don't remember? What the Hell did happen?

What happened to him?

"What the Hell is up with you!" I hissed at him, feeling tears scratch at my eyes and having no idea why. All I wanted was Blayze- or even my sisters- anyone I could cuddle up to. "What…why are you acting like this?"

"You're not leaving." Butch snarled at me, completely ignoring my questioning and instead grabbing my arm, dragging me back to the bed. I struggled, yanking my arm back, but I barely made a dent with my efforts. He barely flinched as I defended myself, hitting and kicking him, trying to run away. He gave a small growl before rounding on me, lifting me off my feet and carrying me over his shoulder. I snarled in disapproval, growing tired and afraid of what little effort this was taking him. Either I had really lost weight, or he had put on some serious muscle. Being so powerless freaked me out even more, and I was frozen in terror, unable to do _anything. _He let me go and I flopped onto the bed like a ragdoll, my limbs splayed out as I stared up at him, my eyes wide. He stared back, his dark eyes unforgiving.

"I love you, Buttercup." Butch growled at me. "And despite me being everything you say- a rapist, kidnapper, murderer- I know you love me too. I can fuckin' tell."

I glared at him- watched as he leered over me with obvious power. This wasn't normal, this was not how it was meant to be. Something was wrong. I narrowed my eyes at the father of my babies. This was not the Butch I knew.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Blossom arrived to a silent, dark house. She stood in the empty living room, bathed in the blackness of the night. She frowned, only the sound of her heart echoed in her ears. She shivered in the cold, her skin prickling with discomfort. She could feel it- as though she was being watched.

"_Professor?" _She asked into the night, her feet stepping lightly against the plush carpet.

"_Pinky."_

Blossom stiffened, whirling around at the noise. She could just make out the pair of blood red eyes gazing out from the shadows, the body silhouetted in the dark. Blossom steadied, her feet planted firmly on the ground as she braced herself, gritting her teeth. She could recognise that voice anywhere. it spoke with arrogance, smugness and overall plain malice. She narrowed her eyes.

"Brick." She snarled. "Where's the Professor?"

Brick stepped out from the shadows, his own body steady as his eyes rose to leer at her, his glowing blood red pupils gazing out from behind his shaggy ginger bangs. Blossom had to freeze at the sight of him. This wasn't the regular red ruff she had grown accustomed to. he was taller, broader, a thin layer of sweat coated the thick muscles on his arms and chest, and his entire body seemed to heave and twitch with every pant of breath, his eyes twinkling maliciously. He looked fierce, almost animalistic…as though she was watching him behind caged bars. She blinked, quickly running her eyes over him. It was as though someone had thrown a bucketful of icy cold water over her. It wasn't just the regular splashes of red colour that signified the ruff… splatters of red blood coated his body, dripping down his skin, slithering down his skin, trickling from his lips…and when he smirked at her- the usually crystal white canines were stained crimson. She froze, her eyes widening.

"Forget about him…" He purred sweetly, sliding over to her. "Wherever he is now, he ain't coming back."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Blossom suddenly screamed, all common sense and logic had left her body as she threw herself at him, shoving her fists and slamming into his chest. She wanted to hurt him, cause as much pain as she felt at the thought of the Professor in danger. She pushed and punched desperately, emotional tears leaking at her eyes at the very thought, her throat tightening dangerously as she fought back vomit. _No. No. NO! _She thought, slamming into him over and over. _The Professor can't be gone, he can't be!_ "TELL ME!"

Brick blinked back at her simply, his eyes wide with entertainment at the show. the puff was tearing up, fighting back choked sobs as she tried to hurt him. It was funny for him, to see the puff so usually uptight and in control lose it. She was crazy, he'd love to see her so passionate…if he could tweak her emotions…

he grabbed her wrists with ease, twirling her around so she cried out in sudden pain.

"Come on _babe…" _He cooed to her. "You're with me now."

With those final words they disappeared, and the house was silent once more.

-x-

_Tbc... _

_(Presumably...end of June :) the 26th is my deadline.)_

_Let me know what you think will happen next ;)..._


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine: Issues

_Howdy my sweet, lovely readers (: THANK YOU for the feedback, i truly appreciate it! Just to let you know this story is coming to an end sometime soon- to make way for the sequal! Which I hope will be enjoyed just as much as this is :) BUT just another warning...again. I truly hope nobody is expecting a complete resolution within this story- because as I've warned before THIS story won't have a sad ending, but it won't be very happy either- reason for the sequel. This story will hopefully have 35 chapters- so the end is very near :)_

* * *

_So I try to be silent_

_But my words they explode_

_Like hand grenades_

_I just gotta stay calm_

_Before I let this time bomb_

_Blow up in my face_

_-'Issues' (Escape the Fate)_

-x-

* * *

I ran a hand through my still damp hair, nibbling on my bottom lip and taking in the feeling of flesh against my teeth- even when it's my own it still gives me that familiar buzz. I licked at my raw lips, smirking at how they still tasted like _her. _She still tastes so good to me.

I pushed open the door only to smile, seeing my little angel sound asleep in his crib, his pouty lips agape and his pacifier inches away on the mattress. I had to grin as I ran a few fingers across his smooth baby skin, and he twitched in his sleep, giving a few baby mumbles as he shifted. I'd put him in here only a few minutes ago after I put Buttercup to bed, and he was still fast asleep.

_He's gonna be just like me… _I couldn't help but think. _Heavy sleeper- until noon I bet- he'll drive the rest of his siblings…_

I scoffed. _Crazy… _will there be any siblings to drive crazy? I doubt my Puff would be eager to that idea…but I bet my Blayzer would get lonely with just adults hanging around in this big house, demons coming and going, nobody to show off to…nobody to fight with…fling across the room and into walls…

He needs some brothers, just like Boomer and Brick. After all, I would have gone mad if I didn't have Boomer as a punching bag.

Feeling the slight coolness of his skin, I reached down and pulled up the blankets to wrap around him snugly. I frowned as my fingers pressed against something jagged and hard, and I wrapped my hand around it to drag it towards the light. It was a rock- a sleek, black looking crystal attached to a thin chain with a few symbols and markings carved into it. What the Hell? Why would this be in Blayze's bed? Who put it there?

"_Butch…" _I heard Brick come up behind me, his rough growl sounding in my ear. "Him finally showed up, he wants to see us."

"Hold on…" I muttered, waving him closer and holding out the rock. "I found this in Blayze's crib."

Brick took itin his grip, his blood red eyes- which had turned back to their original colour after we'd left the Puffs house- scanning the piece and eventually he frowned at me, handing it back.

"It's an amulet." He mumbled. "I recognise it from my books- it protects against demonic power."

I returned his frown, scoffing at the obvious irony. "But…then…how can we touch it?"

"Must have been Bane's…" Brick mumbled. He still kept up that strong tone all leader's have, but even I could tell that amongst the stern growl- there was a touch of sadness. "'Cause of the markings- maybe our family crest or something. Demons use them to protect against other demonic familes' attacks…but it doesn't work within blood links…Bane must have…"

"…Left it here to protect Blayze…" I finished gravely, nibbling on my bottom lip again. Without another word I dropped it back into his crib. The last thing bane had done before he ensured our protection was make sure Blayze was protected and guarded… that fact alone made the anger within me flare up once again, and my hands curled into fists as I watched Blayze sleep soundly.

No matter what…I'll make sure nobody _ever _gets to my family.

* * *

I followed my brothers down the long hallway to see the feminine idiot, and I found myself hoping that we weren't going to the roof- which would remind me too much of Bane. I wasn't ready yet…to think about my father who I'll never see again. Bane said himself he could never _die, _but he could still disappear into a world where we couldn't get to…same as our mother. It was exactly the same, if not harder- because he wasn't just _gone, _he just wasn't within our reach.

That familiar sick, heavy feeling of anger pooled into my stomach once more as we filed into an empty room, the sight of Him's excited smirk making me want to slice him open. I could feel the heat from my brothers beside me, and I could tell they wanted the same. Him must have sensed it too, because his eyes flashed suspiciously as he eyed us standing before him.

"_So…" _He cooed happily. "You've really gone and done it, haven't you?"

The three of us stood in a strong silence, our eyes hoping to scald the demonic being. His lanky figure, red blemished skin, sharp claws and pointed beard was the exact opposite to Bane- despite being one of the same species. I missed it, even though he was fierce, cruel, somewhat sadistic as well as sarcastic, he still protected us and tried to at least project a father figure. Him was never that, he'd never be one of us without that blood link. I knew that now, that was all that mattered. _Our _clan. We didn't need him anymore.

"Done what?" Brick growled menacingly. I cracked my knuckles in warning.

Him fluttered those long lashes at us innocently, his claws gently clicking in contemplation as his eyes flicked from each of our faces. "Become what you are now…" He cooed delicately. "Your true demonic selves…what has been repressed for so many years finally comes to light…"

"Is that a problem?" I challenged. I hated his know-it-all tone, like he was still the boss of us, or something. We're probably stronger than him now.

"Not at all, my dear boys." Him beamed happily at us. "In fact, evil below is thriving on this new balance of power on Earth. Only the strongest demons could survive up here, or those that don't show their powers and draw attention to their species…but thanks to you three, evil can spread now that a stronger breed is growing."

"What stronger breed?" Brick mumbled darkly, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. Him's smirk only grew, his head cocking to the side as if in contemplation.

"The Chemical X genetics with the demonic species…" Him softly murmured, smirking. "You can survive on both levels, and Bane was a higher level…" He scoffed lightly, his smirk growing into a wide grin. "And the little one…_born _with that gene already developed- he will by far signify the rise of something far more powerful…"

"_Blayze?" _I hissed, my eyes narrowing protectively. Blayze was known to everyone? As the rise of _evil? _And _power? _"But…Bane said Blayze was neutral, he wasn't born evil or good- despite whatever curse you put on him." I snarled.

"I know- that just shows his power." Him smirked, his eyes twinkling excitedly. "But with the right training, raised within the practices of evil and demonic supervision- any offspring of you and the Powerpuff girls can defeat any power that rises! The true power of evil can take over the human world." Him beamed. "And our species can truly come to Earth once again."

"So…" Boomer frowned at this. "We…can take over the world? The entire human race?"

"_Now _you understand." Him grinned. "With your blood, and growing Demonic prowess, mixed in with the Powerpuff Girls? Your offspring- like Blayze- will be a super race, and you boys will only grow over time. Virtually unstoppable, as we understand, demons all around can finally come out from hiding! It's what we've been waiting for- a chance to finally spread."

The three of us fell into silence. Just what did this mean to us? So we could take over- truly dominate, like Him and Mojo originally wanted? We could finally defeat the Powerpuff Girls- any force of good for that matter?

"All you need to do…" Him cooed once again. "Is tap into your true demonic nature…fight for your family and bloodline, and spread evil wherever you can, and let the world know your true power. The first thing, however, is you know you have to protect your bloodline." With this, his eyes specifically locked on _me. _He smirked. "And corrupt the only force of good you know." he cackled, and heaved a sigh. "To do that- you have to claim your mates."

Brick and I smirked back at that, and the three of us exchanged glances- Boomer's eyebrows raised in a cocky look. We realised then just how far we were ahead of Him- the power had changed completely.

"Already done." Boomer snickered, his tongue between his teeth. The three of us smirked proudly.

* * *

Blossom cringed, a light throb of pain echoing through her skull as she tried to gather back control of her body. She frowned, wriggling as she tried to open her eyes- the dull pain that seemed to twang through her caused a groan to escape her lips, and she flexed, her skin brushing against the smooth feeling of silk sheets beneath her- almost like water. She gritted her teeth, struggling to open her eyes, before a rough growl reached her ears- cooing to her as though a pair of lips were right next to her ear.

"_And though modern inner demonology practices are left limited to modern understanding, the classic methods for demon practice revolve around emotions and ties to blood…"_

Blossom's eyes flickered, and her face twitched as she struggled to open her eyes to face the noise. She seemed to sink away, recoiling from the voice as it cooed to her.

"_One thing remains to be the most prominent and central knowledge of demonic culture is their role of the hunter- longing to destroy anything that is good and pure in the name of evil…"_

Blossom groaned again, retching her eyes open. All she saw was a pair of black skate shoes, striped with red, on silk sheets, a bed on which she was laying on. She gasped, her eyes flicking up to meet Brick's wide, blood red eyes gazing at her, looking up from the book he was reading.

"_Which is why…" _he continued from the book. _"It is the greatest threat of demons to corrupt the innocent, take one for their own, their greatest pleasure in corrupting something for their own gain, their own psychology of property and love…_" He sighed, and Blossom frowned, trying to regain the feel of her body as she saw the book snap closed, and Brick sit up to stare at her. With a quick glance around she realised he'd placed her on his own bed- draped with crimson sheets and blankets, and was now crawling to her, hovering above her still figure with those blood red eyes wide.

"Aw." He smirked, placing the book down. "You hear that babe? Demons feel love too…" He grinned- a twisted, malicious smirk. "Our own twisted version of it."

"What the…" The pink puff mumbled groggily, raising a hand to press to her head. She could barely move, she felt so numb and sore, her head so dazed- she could barely focus on the leering figure beside her. "Wh…where-"

Brick blinked at her, eyeing her darkly, and that was even enough for Blossom to quiet. Usually she showed no fear to her enemies, had faith in her powers and in her sisters, but she knew this time was different. Brick had her- he had obviously handicapped her somehow- and she still remembered her last thought…the final memory before slipping into darkness.

The professor was gone.

She began to tremble against the mattress, her eyes wide and wary of Brick so close to her, his eyes practically scalding her skin.

"You're in my room…" Brick cooed delicately, his eyes never leaving hers. "In our hideout."

Blossom tried to rise, one immediate thought entering her head.

"Where's my sisters? Where's-" She stopped, gripping at her head as she groaned with pain. Brick reached out, pushing her back down onto the bed, still with that eerie glow locked in his dark gaze.

"Don't worry about that…" Brick mumbled to her smoothly, running a few fingers through her hair and down her face. Blossom closed her eyes at the soothing gesture. "It'll all be okay…"

Blossom jolted in sudden alarm, shaking herself from the dream-like state she was falling into again. She pushed away his hands, and Brick gave her a sweet look as she eyed him warily, attempting to crawl away weakly.

"What are you…" She frowned, shaking her head. "What are you _doing?"_

"A little trick I learned to help you calm down…" Brick replied sweetly, crawling along after her. Blossom stumbled back off the large king-sized bed, almost toppling over the edge before Brick- with quick reflexes- reached over and snatched her back into him, holding her close so their noses were touching. Blossom whimpered, overcome with heat. She couldn't do anything; she was almost completely limp in Brick's strong grip. He smirked down at her, those deep crimson eyes almost hypnotizing her. She slumped against him, her head feeling woozy.

"What's happening to me…" She groaned, the redhead allowing herself to be lowered back down on the softness of the pillows. Brick hung over her, his eyes shimmering darkly.

"I didn't wanna do this, _Babe…" _He whispered into her ear, his lips scraping against her neck sensually. Blossom shivered, her skin prickling at the softness of his whispers, the heat frosting her skin. "But it's the only thing that'll work…"

The redheaded Powerpuff girl gave a final whimper before Brick locked his fingers within her hair, pushing her against the pillows as he licked at her skin, running his tongue over her neck before, with a final growl, sinking his teeth into her flesh.

* * *

Boomer ran his fingers through her golden locks, which were splayed across the deep navy pillows that lay across his bed. He'd pulled out her pigtails- they were falling out anyway- and now her golden hair fanned across her like an elegant mermaid- she looked so much older, not a little girl anymore but a young woman. She lay so sweet and still, like a statue almost- some untouchable angel- an artwork of perfection in his eyes. The two were a living paradox, and Boomer felt his heart sink as he processed this. The forbidden fruit, the fallen angel…

She groaned, her flawless pale face crinkling as he stroked her cheek. Unconsciously the blonde puff leaned into his touch, her head shifting against his legs. His lips curled into a satisfied smirk. He hated the thought of keeping her captive, but at least she seemed to accept it…in her sleep she looked comfortable, anyway.

"You're so pretty, Bubbles…" He found himself whispering into the silence, watching the way her chest rose and fell as she slept. "I've always thought that…but I've only just grown up enough to say it…"

He watched her closely, his blue eyes scanning every inch of the blonde's sleeping body. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the upper half- one hand cradling her skull and the other wrapping around her slim waist, holding her so her limp figure fell against him, her long blonde hair fanning across his chest. He hesitated, his navy blue eyes drawing away from her as he contemplated their fate. He knew he had to do it, it was second instinct to him now- and now she was about to feel how much she meant to him.

Forever.

He brushed her hair out of her face as she lay sleeping, her head drooping slightly to land on his shoulder. Her smooth supple skin, glowing under the dim lighting of his bedroom, was laid out in front of him invitingly, and he heaved a final sigh as his dark cerulean eyes flashed with bloodlust.

* * *

I cradled my baby in my arms, rocking him back and forth as he gently slipped back to sleep. Seeing that sweet, innocent face- with sea green eyes like Buttercup's but a face that was slowly turning into my own- was the only thing that seemed to calm me down. Instead of a racing heartbeat like an animal in heat it had slowed to a steady, normal pace- thumping against Blayze as I held him against my chest. I held him close, rubbing his back as he clenched to me and slept, drooling slightly over my shoulder. It was amazing how something so innocent slept soundly in this house- now filled with such evil…I had to get used to it- being labeled as evil…

I smirked, gently laying Blayze back into his crib. I ran a few fingers through his hair as I watched him. I hardly heard his bedroom door open, but I could still _smell _her nearby, and that thought alone made my smirk widen as I turned to look at her- Buttercup glaring at me from the doorway.

"I want answers, Butch." She snarled at me quietly, her eyes carefully flicking to the baby beside me before returning to me. "Now."

I shrugged airily, making my way towards her. She backed up before I could get too close but all I did was close Blayze's door, my eyes never leaving her face. I sensed something new in her- she was firing up, getting more and more impatient. I guess she hated being out of the loop…but I still sense that she just hates being powerless over me. _She knows deep down she'll never escape…_

"Fine." I cooed airily, attempting calmness as I watched her closely. "What do you want?"

The green puff scoffed, her eyes widening in alarm as she eyed me disbelievingly. "I…" She shook her head, apparently speechless. "I just…wanna know what's going on!" She replied, stumped. "I…I know something's up! You've changed! You've got this…this-"

"_Power?" _I finished, blinking innocently. She eyed me, and I had to look away. _Shit. Bad move… _

"Yes." Buttercup snarled, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. "That's exactly it. What the Hell are you up to, Butch?"

I growled at her, but she wouldn't back down. Instead she only moved closer, those narrowed eyes looking up to my face as if she could see right through me.

"And where's Bane?" She added.

My heart began to race again, and I struggled to grip the very last of my common sense before I slipped over the edge again. The bloodlust was yet to die down, and my emotions were heightened like crazy, ready to spill over at just the right force. And she was pushing it…

"Just _stop _Buttercup." I hissed, my voice low with promising fury. I could feel it bubbling underneath my supposed calm. "Leave it alone."

Her frown deepened as she closed the distance between us, and I gave her another warning growl.

"Butch…" She began to snarl.

"Don't fucking push me." I warned her. "You'll fucking regret it."

She gaped at me, her eyes wide. I couldn't help but glare at her, unable to take my eyes off her. If only she would just shut up and take it, she would be happy. I would give her anything she wanted if she'd just take it… I really would try and make her happy. I longed to see her smile. She was so beautiful when she smiled… I hated to warn her, it was more like a plea…

"Don't tell me what I'll regret!" She replied harshly. "I wanna know what's going on!"

"Just leave it!" I replied darkly, leering over with obvious threat. I tried to hold myself back- I could feel the supernatural within me longing to be released like a caged animal- but I could feel those familiar emotions wanting to rush in like a tidal wave, and a twinge of fear went through me at the thought of lashing out at _her. _"I said don't push me, _Buttercup." _

"_So what?" _She hissed back, not backing down. "I just step back and let you take over? I _trust _you? When you tell me _nothing?" _She stepped back, folding her eyes and snarling. "As far as I can see, we're still enemies."

"_Enemies?" _I hissed, hardly daring to believe it. I fuck her and we have a kid but she can't fucking drop the fact we used to fight with each other! I could feel my anger soar through my veins, and I slammed into her before I could stop myself, her body flying and hitting the wall behind us. She yelped out in pain and my screams suddenly echoed up the hallway. My eyesight stained with black as I lunged for her. "WE'RE NOT FUCKING ENEMIES BUTTERCUP! WHEN WILL YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT I LOVE YOU!"

"_BUTCH!"_

Boomer was clawing at the back of my shirt as I charged at her again, my emotions in complete overdrive as I longed to break every bone in her body, wanting to hear them break, her scream, blood all over my-

I winced as I felt my skull crash into the opposite wall, and Brick hold me against it, his blood red eyes flashing in front of me as I saw Boomer crouch over Buttercup, pulling her to her feet. I panted, clawing against him and fighting against my bonds, snarling and screaming in protest. I wanted to tear her apart for what she said- I wanted to…

I stilled, my heart thumping dully in my chest as I grew more sluggish, leaning against the hard brick wall instead of Brick's strong grip. _What the Hell?_ My breath returned to its normal pace as I blinked, my mind hazy and my body slacking. Gradually I could feel myself return to normal, and my heart thumped painfully against my ribcage as I stared into my brother's face.

"What the Hell happened?" I mumbled, gently prying him off me with a small frown. "It just went all fast and black-"

"You fucking attacked her!" Brick snarled at me, pushing me back roughly so my spine again collided with the wall behind me. I held in my yelp of pain, blinking in alarm. My heart sank, reality closing in.

I did_ what?_

* * *

My head throbbed in a painful, steady beat- like the thick pounding of a drum that rapped against my skull. My face crumpled in discomfort, despite the softness that held me. I could tell I was in bed- I knew the feeling of Butch's mattress by now. But my skin still stung, and by body still sagged with pain- I wrenched open my eyes to stare around at the dimness that hung around me. What the Hell happened? Immediately I wanted Blayze- I always look for him first. Then I thought of Butch, and my eyebrows contracted as I thought back- those wild eyes, feral snarl as he threw himself on top of me. I looked down to see my arms covered with bruises- deep marks of purple that showed his strong grip. I ached all over.

"_Buttercup…" _I heard a rasp from behind me and I whirled around, Butch's lazy, tired green eyes staring back at me. His hair was tousled on one side, so I could tell he had been laying down next to me and obviously fighting to stay awake. He crept closer to me along the bed and I recoiled, my skin prickling at the sight of him so close to me again. I hated the fact I feared him, but I still had to protect myself. after all- there was another human being growing inside of me…despite the fact he didn't know, my baby was still my responsibility to protect.

I frowned. And- if all I could see when I looked at him was him clawing and hitting me, I don't _want _him to know about this baby. My heart raced as I thought of Blayze. What about him? If he says the wrong thing will Butch attack him too? I feared for my baby. I didn't want Butch anywhere near him.

"I'm really sorry." Butch immediately pleaded, his eyes wide as he noticed me shrink back. he truly looked horrible- his face all pale and his usually stiff, muscular figure sagging as he sat on his legs, his lower lip protruding into a shameful pout. "I lost control, I really did- I don't even remember it, Buttercup-"

I couldn't hear this and I didn't want to. Instead I shuffled off the bed, ignoring the searing pain as I swung my legs over the bed and unsteadily got to my feet. I wasn't going to stand for this. Butch jumped in alarm, crawling over desperately to follow me.

"Hey!" He growled, stumbling after me. "Where you going? Hey! Buttercup! You gotta listen to me-"

"I don't have to listen to _shit." _I snarled, my ferocity coming out in a quick hiss. "I'm _done."_

"Whaddya mean?" Butch mumbled, and I noticed his tone had suddenly heightened- more of a squeak if anything. His fingers gently pried at my arm, trying to pull me to a halt as he attempted to keep calm. "Wait, Buttercup just wait…just _talk _to me-"

"NO!" I found myself screaming, painfully wrenching my arm from his and finally issuing him with what I hoped was a cold stare. "NO! I won't take this anymore! You can bash me up all you want- but to use the excuse that you just _lose control? _It's BULLSHIT! I won't have you lose it on me anymore! First me! Then it's Blayze! I won't let you ever hurt him, ever!"

I made to walk away but Butch tugged on me again, not letting me take another step.

"Just wait Buttercup!" He pleaded, and I hated to admit but I found myself weakening as he used the tone I rarely ever hear- the last time maybe when he was apologizing for being such a jerk. It was his honest, earnest voice- when I know he's telling the truth, even though I don't really know him that well I know that voice- it's vulnerable and begging- probably a side of him he hasn't shown many.

I froze, my heart thumping in my ears as we were engulfed in silence- my hand inches from the doorhandle and Butch gripping my hand tightly. I couldn't look at him, but I could feel his breath against my shoulder.

"_Please _just listen to me…" He pleaded softly. "Just please? I-I- you _can't _leave Buttercup. Please don't leave me. I can't handle losing somebody else today…_please _just stay. I'll tell you everything I promise. I'll never hurt you again. I promise."

My eyes narrowed as I finally turned, and my heart seemed to float right into my throat as I felt a blush crawl up my cheeks- the sight of Butch's wide eyes staring right at me, vulnerable and innocent. It was hard to believe he could be so cruel…there must be a reason for this…it has to be real- he wouldn't lie to me…

"You…" I frowned, and self consciously my fingers grazed my stomach. "You have to be honest with me. You have to tell me everything. No more secrets."

Butch hesitated, I could see his emerald eyes flashing with sudden fear as he gently nodded, his eyes flicking back to meet mine as he steadily agreed.

"Okay." He mumbled, and twitched slightly. He etched closer, andhis fingers entwined with my other hand. I stiffly let him, still with that harsh glare I could tell he registered. I still hadn't forgiven him, and I certainly haven't forgotten- but there wasn't going to be another fight. Not tonight anyway. "But…" He bit down on his lip, giving me a sly gaze as he stared at me earnestly. "Tomorrow. I promise."

My frown deepened. "But-"

"I promise Buttercup…Just not tonight…" He mumbled softly, reaching over and gently pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. I shivered at his touch ghosting my skin, the sight of those intense eyes boring into mine. "I can't handle the thought of you leaving me…I need you with me tonight."

I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't push him away, something about his hands on me- his touch was warm, as if his hands held the comfort of a bubble bath. Everything else just melted away, and I found myself gently letting go of my anger as I let it slide, knowing I didn't have the strength to deal with whatever the truth was anyway. I stared up into his face, and knew I wasn't going to like what I was going to hear tomorrow. Instead I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, enjoying this moment of ignorance…this moment of bliss, and I found myself sinking into it...

…

Little did I know this moment of comfort would soon be met with catastrophe.


	31. Chapter Thirty: Gorgeous Nightmare

**Dear complete freaking idiots that have completely degraded me over the last month and who have taken advantage of the fact I allow anonymous reviews purely for the convenience of my LOYAL fans who don't want to make an account,**

**You almost made me give up on this story. You are complete trash and have made me cry. If my own family dramas and my boyfriend almost dying wasn't enough, I've had to have you idiots whining, harassing and abusing me because I haven't updated in a couple of months. And ESPECIALLY to the cowardly fuckwit of a person L-( *FLIPS TABLE*) you pathetic waste of oxygen, how dare you insult my writing without giving me a chance to defend it? You completely criticize me, offering no constructive help or support and trash my portrayal of my characters, and call my story a waste of time- when what you say is completely false. Buttercup is no freakin' idiot, and I have given her PLENTY of credibility in this story, and she WILL have her power back in due time, you complete moron. You are pathetic. I hate you, and I hope you sit on a pineapple or miss a very important appointment of some description (I'm no good with insults). And as for the rest of you impatient jerks who have 'given up' on my story because I haven't updated in so long, I hope something really horrible happens to you too! THIS is why so many great authors (Not saying I'm one, because I'm not, but many legends of PPG fanfiction) have given up their stories, because impatient ASSHOLES push them too hard, they feel flustered and pressured and they throw in the towel! You all should be ashamed, and just because writing may come easy to you, or you don't write at all, it doesn't' give you the right to give up on writers who are just trying to give people some pleasure in their lives! GROW UP.**

**I'm SO sorry to all of my LOYAL and BEAUTIFUL readers out there who haven't been harassing me and who patiently wait for the next chapter****. I apologise for my tirade and my cruel words, but I've seriously been at my wits end. I feel awful for holding out this long, unable to write and under so much pressure from my family, friends, work and school. Writing ****was**** my escape, and the only thing that gave me happiness was seeing people enjoy it. Now I get home to finally sort out my thoughts and my story I love so much to see people completely trash me because I haven't been uniform in my updates. But your kind words and support with carefree nature in the timing of my updating, you keep me going and keep my fingers to the keys. If you were here in physical form I would go down on my hands and knees and kiss ALL of your feet with being so patient with me and holding on this whole way. Thank you so much. I love you all, I really do. YOU'RE what keeps me going and keeps me writing, its just the negatives that tend to overrun the positives sometimes, but I'm working on it. **

**This chapter is for YOU- the lovers. I hope it brightens your day, like you brighten mine**

**The haters can suck it. I don't listen to anyone who isn't brave enough in leaving me at least a way to defend myself. A big middle finger to you, anonymous flaming beaches. **

***Blows raspberry* **

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Old habits never seem to go away_

_You make me feel brand new, yeah_

_We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life_

-x-

The rose pink coloured eyes flickering in front of him innocently- yet sparkling and fizzling with underlying anger and frustration- was pure bliss to the red ruff. It was like a pair of sweet, innocent candy hearts with underlying spice in their taste- aimed right for him and glaring heatedly- practically scalding the young demon's skin. He had to hold back a smirk as he worked as slowly as possible, holding off on his explanation just to annoy her. He knew how angry he was making her just by leaving her so clueless. It was the worst thing he could do- to keep Blossom Utonium uninformed. He could practically _feel _the heat rise as she steadily grew more and more frustrated- and the red ruff was basking in her underlying anger. Both of them knew she couldn't hold back much longer, and the Red Ruff closed his eyes serenely as a firm growl suddenly escaped her lips.

"_What the Hell did you do to me, Brick?" _She snarled at him forcefully, trying to remain rigid as she felt her body tremble with weakness. She repressed a shiver, narrowing her eyes to remain strong as she kept up her firm glare. "Where are my sisters? And the Professor? And-"

"He's dead." Brick suddenly said, simply and casually, as he turned around to face her. His brilliant bright red eyes watched her closely, seeing how her face immediately slackened as those blunt, truthful words hit her. "He's gone."

"You…" Blossom attempted to get fired up once more. She knew she should- the anger should have overpowered her and she should be avenging her creator, who she couldn't deny was gone. Brick had nothing to gain from lying, and in the state the house was in she could only assume his words were the truth. But she couldn't- she only felt weaker, and her form only sunk lower into the bed as she fought back tears at the loss. She hated the thought she would never see him again, and all of a sudden she was so alone in the world… that nothing was there to guard and protect them like they could an entire city.

But she shook her head, her face scrunching up and her body tensing and holding strong.

She would _not _let Brick see her cry.

Ever.

Brick even sunk with slight disappointment as he watched his counterpart hold strong. He was no longer bloodthirsty, but he still ached to see her suffer. She was still an enemy, and he had to hold the position of the stronger one. She was a stubborn bitch- he knew that. But after all of their heroic deeds, moments in the spotlight, basking in the light of being the only source of pure good in Townsville…he just wanted her off of her platform of power. He wanted that power- and he wouldn't be satisfied until the Puff was completely defeated. He narrowed his eyes, sighing in disappointment. He never wanted to take it this far.

"Just give it up, Babe." He snarled at her, and even Blossom could detect a slight taint of a plea in his voice. "We've won. You gotta give in- you've finally lost. That's it."

Blossom shook her head, unable to do much else. She was still a leader. She had to be strong for her sisters and her family. She repressed another shiver as she remembered the youngest member of her family- Blayze. His innocent smile and baby giggle suddenly flashed through her mind and she looked up, her face steady and expressionless. She wasn't about to let her guard down in front of a known enemy.

"Where am I?"

Brick completely turned to face her- so the two were almost nose to nose, sitting cross legged on his bed. Blossom gave a guarded glare- ready to defend if necessary- but Brick merely stared at her in slight amusement, clearly flaunting his power over her. After all…she was in his bedroom- on his bed.

"You're in my home." He gave her a proud smirk, his eyebrows raising. "So I suggest you show some manners, Puff."

Blossom bit her lip to fight back both angry shouts and tears. She was still grasping the reality of the Professor being gone, and she being the sole provider and leader of her family, and now she had to accept the fact she was trapped within Hell on Earth. But no- she refused to accept that she and her sisters had been cornered. She gave another weak sigh, her heavy eyelids drooping as she stared around the room. She was just so tired and fed up, weakened by her ordeal. her brain pleaded for sleep, yet her fighting senses longed for her to stay alert. Her emotions struggled to be released- to fight with the loss, avenge the Professor…

"What did you do to me?" The puff gave in, suddenly groaning with her head in her arms. She pushed her fingers into her closed eyes, massaging the weakened muscles in an attempt to stay awake. She'd never felt so weak before…already holding so much in was getting to the usually fiery redhead. Brick looked on with eagerness- _she was giving in…_

He didn't answer her, instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial, throwing it to her. It landed before her on the bedspread, an innocent glass bottle no bigger than her middle finger. Blinking away her tears, she frowned as she picked it up- blinking away at her blurred vision as she squinted at the label on the bottle.

She gasped, dropped it, and stared as her heart sank in her chest- all colour draining from her face as she stared with horror at her counterpart- whose wide smirk grew on his face as Blossom stared at him in utter shock, too horrified to believe her eyes. _It couldn't be._ She kept thinking. _No. No. He wouldn't. No._

She reached over with her right hand and touched her forearm, and sure enough flinched. Tears sparked in her eyes, but the pink puff could no longer hold back. She took a final look at the dropped vial, and sure enough her fears were real- they were coming to life right before her. It seemed then and there- all was lost.

_Antidote X._

* * *

I stomped down the hallways of my home, the nervous and clawing feeling in my stomach growing worse. I was fucking pissed. I was beyond pissed and dwelling near complete fury… and for once it wasn't being surrounded by complete idiots who don't do everything I say.

It was because of me.

I bit down on my tongue, chewing steadily on the sweet taste of my own flesh. It brought me slight calm, but my heart still raced with emotion and adrenaline. All I could think about was how I've screwed things up beyond repair. Human emotions mixed with demonic instincts were mixing and churning within me, and it was almost as though I was being torn about by the intensity of it all.

_Buttercup will never stay… _I kept thinking, over and over. _She'll never stay by my side once she knows what I've done- what we've done. Becoming what we are, kidnapping her sisters, killing her own father- she won't be able to take that all at once- and I know she'll leave me. And I can't have it- I can't handle it. What about Blayze? What about our family? _

I'm only 19- but she's all I need. I can't let her go, not like that. I know it would never be the same without her. _Once I've had her I can't let her go_. I can't let her go- she's pretty much _my _girl now. I wanted forever. I only want her.

I lashed out at the wall, slamming my fist into the brickwork. I was rewarded with a dull throb of pain and a crash- a hole forming in the plaster. I heaved an angry sigh, but still my skin was burning with promising anger. I had to talk to _someone. _I stomped closer to the other side of the giant house, and slammed my fist into the thick wood of my brother's door. I waited, tapping my sneaker against the stone floor angrily. I was so screwed. I can't let this be it.

I slammed my fist into the door again. Fucking idiot Boomer taking too long.

"_What?" _Boomer snarled at me, stumbling out of the door and rubbing at his wild blonde hair. He gave me a stony glare, his dark navy eyes narrowed on me as he stood in the doorway. I could just make out behind him- a slim, pale blonde figure curled up in bed. I held in a scoff. At least she was making herself comfortable…

"I'm fucked, Boomer." I snarled at him. "I can't do it!"

"Can't do what?" He hissed, but he seemed to stiffen as he processed my words- his eyes widening as he stared at me in mild shock. "You mean-"

"I can't _tell her." _I snarled. I hated to admit I couldn't do anything. That wasn't me- and it was eating me up inside. But I couldn't help it, it was like these stupid emotions within me were causing an inner hurricane and I couldn't comprehend _what _I was feeling. But suddenly- just when I should be at my strongest- when I could do _anything- _I was at my weakest, and I couldn't even look into a bitch's eye and blurt out the truth. "I can't tell her…anything Boomer! I can't go through with the plan…" I slumped against the brick wall behind me, squeezing my eyes closed and rubbing at my temples. "I don't know what's wrong with me…"

Boomer bit his lip, and I could feel his eyes on me as he took in all the signs. It's why I went to him- I know Brick would think practical and tell me I had to get over it- but Boomer's the most like a girl, he understands all this…emotional shit. Maybe he could tell me what the Hell's wrong with me- why I couldn't follow through with the plan.

"Why can't you just do what you always do?" Boomer muttered to me. "Tell her the blunt truth, and if she hates it tell her tough shit- that she has to stay- like you always did."

I stiffened. He was right- that _is _what I used to do…

…

_She gave me a stubborn look, glaring at me. I wasn't going to let her win, I couldn't let her walk out of here with my kid._

_"So it's a no, is it Buttercup?"_

_"You heard me" She snapped. What a liar. I knew she didn't care about my baby, she wanted to kill it. What a __selfish cow__._

_"Fine" I said simply. I heard my phone in my pocket vibrate. A message. Perfect timing._

_I flipped it open and opened the document it came with. "So you're positive your sister's will come rescue you?"_

_"Yeah" She scoffed, but her eyes were wide with worry as she read my expression. "Why?"_

_I showed her the picture of Blossom, then the one of Bubbles. Her mouth flew open and her eyes grew wide with fear. She really looked weak, terrified and helpless. Tears appeared in her eyes again as she looked down at the bedspread, a hand covering her mouth._

_"Please don't."__ She whispered to me. I never knew she could be such a sook, I always thought she was indestructible…like me. __"Please don't hurt them."_

_I closed the phone. "I'll call my brothers off." I told her. "When we make an agreement."_

_She looked up, her eyes troubled and her face scared. "You want my baby."_

_"I want __my__ baby." I corrected her._

…

It seemed so simple back then. She was a common enemy- something a wanted, so I took it. But now I was afraid- I knew that deep down. She had something over me nobody else had- she threatened me like nobody else could. She was mine- something I couldn't let go of and something I didn't want to change. I never wanted anything like this before…

But I knew she'd never accept what I'd become…or what we planned.

But I couldn't give up.

"_Fuck." _Was all I could hiss. I ran a hand through my hair, and Boomer truly looked pitying as he gave me a sincere look.

"Her sisters are here now, Butch." He reminded me. "As long as they're together, she'll accept that mercy at least. She'll have to accept it…she has nowhere else to go now…their powers are gone."

"Hers aren't yet…" I grumbled. "I still have to…do that…"

"She hasn't regained her strength since Blayze…" Boomer reminded me. "Pregnancy must take a lot out of her- especially when it's something as powerful as Blayze is."

I had to smile at that. She was a fierce pet, but like a little kitten there was only so much damage she could cause. She could only bat and growl, but at least she couldn't escape from me this time…we were no longer equals in power after all, even if she did gain her strength back she couldn't face a demon.

But after all we've been through getting so close…I hate the thought of starting over again…

"I have to tell her…"I snarled resentfully. There was no escaping that. "Then…can I ask for her sister if she needs?" I nodded towards the sleeping figure in my brother's bed, and he followed my gaze- and I notice his dark eyes soften. "She'll be pretty upset I guess…"

"Sure." Boomer shrugged, and gave me a long, hard look before putting his hand on my shoulder. I tensed at that. I remembered back to when we weren't so close and equal- he was always the dumb brother, Brick was the leader and I was the muscle. But now we were more powerful than ever- we were all equal in our strength and abilities. "Take it easy, okay? Buttercup'll get over it- she has to. They all have to…" Boomer looked down at that, his eyes flicking back to his sleeping beauty. I guess he hated the thought of admitting it to her too. I smirked at that, turning back and heading to my room.

* * *

I awoke with my head heavy against the pillow, my entire body sagging into the mattress as if it was sucking me into its soft depths- like I almost had to be peeled away. Groaning, I rolled over, throwing an arm out to feel around me for any signs of life. Nothing. Only silence surrounded me, only the sound of my thumping heart filled my ears. My eyes opened, only to be faced with an empty bed, the silken sheets rippled like emerald water. I sat up, the cool morning breeze chilling my pale skin.

"_Morning Sleeping Beauty…"_

_I know his voice by now… _

"Butch." I growled, already rearing in memory. I narrowed my eyes readily as I found him, at the foot of his bed- cross legged and calm. His hands were fists, supporting his chin as he gazed at me squarely- his face still. He was emotionless, and a flash of involuntary fear sent a chill down my spine. But I held strong. I threw the covers off me, and my feet hit the floor- my eyes never left his face. "You owe me." My eyes further narrowed into slits, and my heart began to race in my throat. "A _big _explanation."

"I know, sweetie…" He cooed at me, and his sickly sweet voice- the one he used to calm Blayze, sent my blood racing and my mind scampering. I watched him rise, unsure of what to think. He gave a small, defeated sigh, and suddenly I felt small, not knowing whether to feel threatened or not.

He watched me, I felt those deep dark eyes pierce my own, as if his own stare was scalding me. When did he get this power? This unknown aura that seemed to swallow me…

I took a step back, still with my glare strong. I needed answers. I couldn't keep living in the dark.

He reached out for my hand, those emerald eyes still locked on mine. I yanked my arm back, my jaw set. I couldn't let him suck me in again. I was still a prisoner, my body still ached from battle with him. I had to remember he was the enemy- my warden, not just the father of my baby. His eyes seemed to ripple with darkness- a flash of danger behind that calm face. His mask seemed to be slipping, as if showing insecurity…fear.

I pushed him away.

"Where's Bane?" I growled, my eyes set on his. His eyes flashed once more, and his left eye flickered in warning- a childlike twitch. I'd hit a nerve.

"He's dead." Butch muttered shortly, his voice coming in a short, quick snarl. "If you want the truth."

"How?" I pushed, my heart slipping as I felt it pound in my ears. My stomach churned nervously, as if I had swallowed a brick, and it had slid down my dry throat and dropped into my gut heavily. _Bane…gone? How? He was like my protection, the guidance we all needed, the one with all the answers… when nobody else was- _I shook my head, standing firm. Butch was close, his face pushing into mine. I felt my back hit the wall.

"Do you trust me, Buttercup?" He cooed to me, his dark eyes staring at me in warning, but his face slackening, as if his childlike fears were rearing. I'd seen him like this before- when I was about to leave. He'd begged me to stay. I frowned, my hands curling into defensive fists.

_He has feelings, I know he has. _My mind told me firmly, those familiar emotions creeping back.

But I continued to stare, not backing down.

_He's changed. He's grown into something you may not even be able to fight against. He's an enemy. _My fighting sense stood strong, the shadow of my former self, the crime-fighting superhero, still dwelling within me, somewhere. I just had to find it. I shook my head once more, my hair swishing around my shoulders as I stood tall once more.

"I wish I could, Butch." I retorted, a slight snarl in my tone. "But you're still keeping me here against my will, aren't you? And you're not about to tell me-"

"But you wouldn't leave." He immediately talked over me, his eyes narrowing in sudden alarm. His entire body seemed to stiffen, and he crept even closer to me, trying to force out an answer. "You wouldn't, would you?"

My teeth found my lip, as I struggled with the right words. The fighting sense still clawed within me, my strength and anger bubbling together in my gut as the tension grew.

"Not without Blayze…" My voice came in a deadly whisper, cautious and careful. "I wouldn't leave without him."

Butch stepped back, and his face had set back into a dangerously calm expression, as if he was satisfied with the answer.

"Good." He stated strongly. "As long as Blayze is here, you're here. That's good." He stared into my face, and his lips seemed to curl into a joking sneer. "'Cause he'll never leave, you know that, babe?"

My anger bubbled, reaching a boiling point. My fingernails bit into my palm, and I struggled to keep my words civil as I blurted out my retort- something that had been biting into me since I'd first woken up in this room.

"You can try." I spat back out, venom in my voice. "But Blayze might be just like me, won't he? You can't keep us both in here forever, Butch. We're not your prisoners. I'm not some victim, I'll fight for my baby, and my sisters will too."

Butch's eyes seemed to flash, and my heart completely froze in my chest as a smirk grew on his face, and he suddenly rumbled with laughter. It was a light, joking chuckle- his face lighting up in cruel mirth, his head rolling back as a lazy scoff escaped his lips. My blood ran cold, and numbness overcame me as I watched him react in such glee. And suddenly, all I felt was dread.

"You're in over your head…Buttercup…" He cooed to me again, his head dipping so he could gaze into my face. His eyes sparkled as he watched me, and my heart fluttered in a dead giveaway, my cheeks warming in both anger and in memory.

_Fuck, Buttercup. _My body scolded me. _He has a complete fucking hold of you, hasn't he? _

He reached forward, his fingers lightly skimming the skin on my shoulder. His breath was soft, cooing, as he crept closer to me. I was trapped, in a trance. His words were like the slow, solemn beat of a drum- drilling into my mind and filling my heart with so many emotions, it felt as if it was tearing at the seams.

"_Your sisters are here…" _He cooed into my ear, his fingers wrapping around my arms as the sweet murmurs tainted my brain. My mouth fell open, my eyes bursting as my throat tightened. _"The professor is dead, Buttercup…don't you see?"_

I felt his dry fingers grip at my chin clumsily, and he pushed my face so our matching eyes met once more. There was no blackness, no depth or endless abyss- just dark, sparkling emerald, gazing down at me with hunger and power, fumbling for me with obvious need.

"I'm all you have now…" He told me firmly, his fingers tightening on my chin and his hand winding into mine. He pulled me close, his breath frosting my face as I stared, numb. "You can't leave, Buttercup. You have nothing to go to…"


	32. Chapter Thirty One: Hold On

_Again- sorry for the long wait. Life=Drama at the moment, and drama=no time to write. But life seems to finally be giving me a break- so fingers crossed it'll take less than a month to get the next chapter out (: but hound me guys, I love hearing that people are still reading despite my lack in uniform updates 3 I LOVE ALL OF YOU!_

_If you have a specific question feel free to PM me, I love replying personally xx_

* * *

My world seemed to fall- crumble- around me.

In tiny pieces, they seemed to fall at my feet- memories and emotions that were all dead to me now. And all that seemed to be holding me in place- holding me to the earth- was the wide, emerald eyes of Butch standing in front of me, gazing at me with those dark, demanding eyes.

All those memories, all those flashes of emotion and desire and empty thinking and wishes...all of that seemed to sink within me. Like thick cement, the despair seemed to slide devastatingly slow down my throat into the pit of my stomach- and all that seemed to weigh me to the floor was staring into those deep, dark green eyes I'd grown so accustomed to seeing. Those eyes shackled me to reality; those hard eyes alone told me the cold, hard truth...

I guess it was the truth I'd been denying for some time now.

I took a step back, hardly aware of my body shaking uncontrollably.

_He can't be trusted._

My mouth was dry, my throat tightening in short of breath.

_Murderer. Killer. Villain..._

"_You..." _My voice rasped, foreign to me. It seemed almost impossible to breathe, let alone speak. My eyes wanted to fill with tears, but my body held back- instead filling with white hot, burning anger that seemed to build and build the longer I stared into his face. The face of a killer. The face I _loved. _It made me sick. "You _killed _him? M-my Professor...my..." My face burned as I forced the words out, the title that seemed to seize my heart and sent shocks of pain throughout my body. "My _Dad?" _

Butch stepped towards me, those eyes locked with mine. He wouldn't let me escape, not even a small distance away. All I could think of was the sharp pain swimming around my body, cutting into me like tiny razorblades against the numbness I felt. The loss, the regret, the hurt-

_The Professor was right..._

"My heart beats for you, Buttercup..." He said to me, his voice low and final. It wasn't the same Butch I knew- this was different, strangely new. I could tell it was still him- the same smirk, the same eyes- but they glimmered with new mirth, a new sparkle I didn't like and couldn't trust- at all. "Nobody else. Not anymore." He took another step forward, closing the distance between us. I fumbled back, not trusting those sparkling black eyes. "Your _professor _killed Bane." He spat at me, his eyes narrowing fiercely. He followed my step, stepping closer. I stepped away again, my mouth hanging agape at his words. "I had to avenge him- my own _father. _You wouldn't expect anymore." He stepped closer again, growing frustrated at my consistent backing away. "Your father was a cold blooded killer Buttercup- he killed Bane in cold blood."

"And you're no better?" I finally found my voice, the sick, stone cold sensation squirming around my stomach and up my throat. I was weakened, my heart still pounded strong- every thump a reminder of where I'd come from- the Chemical X still running in my veins...the strength that the Professor himself concocted for me... "You killed him, Butch... _killed him..." _It was more for me than for him, those words ringing through my ears like a final bell tolling. The finality was sickening.

Butch twitched. I could tell he was already nearing his breaking point. Somehow, I didn't care.

"Buttercup- you don't get it!" He snarled at me, his teeth bared. He looked fierce, firing up for a battle it looked like, ready to pounce on anything that ticked him off. His emerald eyes darkened dangerously . "Bane died for us, we had to avenge his death! He was murdered, we murdered back. That's how it goes. You can't stop it-"

"Killing is never the answer!" I shouted back, actually stepping forward to gape at him. I could feel my eyes widening in horror and I knew I was showing weakness, "How is it supposed to solve anything? I'd never-"

"It solved _plenty!" _Butch shouted back at me, leering over me. He was, unfortunately, a head taller. "The fuckhead is gone now- Blayze is _safe _thanks to us! He was gonna kill Blayze- kill who he is! Blayze is just like me, Buttercup, without me Blayze would have been _killed." _

I narrowed my eyes. "Just like you, huh?" I snarled. "A _demon_?"

Butch hunched his shoulders, stooping so he could glare into my face. We were almost nose to nose- his now black eyes, swimming with anger, glaring into mine. I didn't back down. Not this time. I let my light green eyes stare back into their inky depths- hating him just like he hated me.

"It's what I am, Buttercup." He growled. "And it's what Blayze is, and what my brothers are. And you and your sisters better fucking accept it- it's the only way this can be easier for you."

I stared back, still and silent. I took everything I said- and added it to the pain I already felt. My sisters were here, trapped with me. The professor- my mentor- was dead, gone. My baby was locked inside here with me, fathered by this demonic, evil being in front of me- and I was powerless and weak- with another baby inside me sure to seep my power too.

I was searching, taking in everything he said. Where was my old self? Buttercup- the partier, the fighter. The warrior. The one to take it all and give twice as much back. I was a mother now, sure, but that should never stop me. I would fight for my children- just as I was ready to do at the start. Butch can't stop that. He never could.

He can't hold back who I really am.

_A Powerpuff Girl..._

"Do it for me." He whispered, his eyes wide. I looked back into those black depths, and saw he was pleading, but also demanding. He seemed to beg, but with force in his eyes. "Just take it, Buttercup. We are what we are, and we can't change that. And we can't change what happened."

He reached out for me desperately, and I stood still- stone cold. He tucked my hair behind my ear, his eyes gazing into mine.

"We have a family, babe. And I love you, no matter what I do. I-I just want to be with you, but be who I am, and-and have you accept me...and what I have to do... You have to stay..." He looked away, his long black hair falling into his eyes as he looked down in defeat. "I- I can't live without you, Buttercup."

My heart thumped slow in my chest, steady and pacing- but hard against my ribs. I swallowed the lump in my throat, my eyes meeting his once more.

"_Please..." _he croaked out, his teeth scraping his bottom lip as he searched my face. "N-not just for me, but for your sisters and...and Blayzer too. I want this, I want a family..."

I thought of our family- all the moments we'd had together as one. Blayze and Butch together, me as the mother- nurturing and caring, all the moments that were normal and...natural. He was there for Blayze's birth, he was there for me...we'd _slept _together, been together. He said he loved me, I said it in return...like a true family...

Then I thought of my family, my sisters and the professor- my past life, what I once had. What was once enough for me. Butch destroyed that- not only by dragging me away from them but by the whole situation with Blayze. I would never take back Blayze- I loved him more than anything- but still without him none of this would have happened...it would all be normal, how a normal teenager should live...

Butch ran his hands through his hair, looking furious. He twitched and shook, grinding his teeth and flexing his fists. He stilled, turning to me and grabbing both of my hands before I could yank them away. He gripped me hard, softening my motions to get away. I glared at him, and he gazed back at me, tightening his grip.

"Buttercup..." He said strongly, his emerald eyes open and pleading. "Will you marry me?"

I turned and walked away, without even looking at him. I could feel him grabbing me and yanking me back- but I tugged him off, ready to lose it.

"_Buttercup _wait-"

"Just don't."

"You gotta talk to me, we gotta sort this-"

"We don't have to _sort _anything!" I snapped back, turning around to glare at him. "_YOU _have to let me _think!" _

I turned and strode out, my head low, my heart pounding and my mind whirring. I could hear Butch behind me, he'd let me go but he was swearing to himself, punching at the wall and hissing out threats. He was furious at himself. Good. I hope so.

"Buttercup!" He called after me as I reached the door. "You better come back!"

I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

Bubbles examined herself in the mirror. Tear marks were visible on her cheeks, along with reddish tinted skin, and her usually bright sky blue eyes were bloodshot. Her lips were swollen and bruised, and her pale porcelain coloured skin was dotted with marks and lines- her golden blonde hair out and flowing across her shoulders. Her eyes trailed to her neck. A black mark stared back at her, tinged with blue and purple bruising. A mark- and as Boomer explained, it's for life.

"You bit me..." She murmured, her fingernails grazing the blemish. She winced with pain- a stinging sensation prickling her nerves.

"I _marked _you..." A solemn voice came from behind her, and footsteps sounded before a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist- Boomer's navy blue eyes appearing from behind her shoulder as he rested his head against hers. Bubbles sniffed in slight discomfort, her first instinct to wriggle away from that unfamiliar grasp.

"Li...like a vampire?" She whispered back, her eyes widening.

"No..." Boomer cooed back, his fingers trailing down her forearms. "It just marks you as familiar territory...my territory- like family..."

Bubbles shivered in the cold. She was frightened and in her eyes alone- without her sisters nearby. She felt pathetic and weakened, being fed information that was complicated- decisions that were final. She was still grasping the fact her powers were gone, the new fact that she and her sisters were captured by three demon brothers, told they were there for life- was something she had trouble coming to terms with...and all she could feel was guilt.

Boomer cringed at her sadness. She was so beautiful to him- he could only cherish her the way he would a prized possession- a doll he was afraid to take out of the casing. His face formed sadness as well as he saw her sigh- her crystal eyes again filling with tears. He felt guilt, too. He wasn't the same as his brothers. He was his mother, everyone knew that- especially him.

"I'm sorry, Bubbles..." he mumbled. "I didn't want to be my father... I'm sure none of my brothers did..." He swallowed, emotions running through his veins thick like tar. "But... we have to accept what we are. No matter how much it hurts- you just have to accept it...it'll be so much easier for us then Bubbles..."

Her blue eyes gazed at him, wide and innocent. She reminded him so much of an angel- one that had been pushed from the heavens. "So much easier...to do what?" she asked, her voice hushed as if she already knew the answer. Boomer swallowed the lump forming in his throat, his eyes closing as he mustered up the strength to say.

_No more guilt... _He reminded himself. _And no more holding back. It' something we have to do..._

"To...start a family together." He blurted out, his eyes opening to stare at her- right in the eyes. "We're...not of this world Bubbles...but we wanna be..." He sighed, looking glum as he shifted to be in front of her, nose to nose. "We can make a world of our very own...then we wouldn't have any troubles- it would be our own world, and we can live our own way-"

"Take over?" Bubbles squeaked, her eyes widening in terror. "Y-you'd take over the world?"

"We'd create our own race, our own bloodline- then nothing can take us down..." He insisted. "Your sisters would be safe- no more risking your lives anymore! People would accept the evil eventually- with less rules it would be simple...if...if the world was run by evil...by people like us- it would just _be, _Bubbles. We wouldn't kill anyone or hurt anyone- because we'd be accepted. Because it's _our world..._" He looked into her eyes, pleading. "That's all we want."

Bubbles looked down, sheepishly realising he was gripping her hand and squeezing it tight. She swallowed awkwardly. Everything she stood for- the fight for good, protecting others, her sisters and unity to their fight alone to stand up for those who couldn't- was being jeopardised at this point. But she already knew the Professor was no longer- that thought alone sent her into a cold state of being- but she knew at least her sisters were here. She could accept defeat as long as they were there with her...she knew that. But to give up everything she had fought for? Everything her sisters had believed in?

She was already lost.

"B-Boomer..." She stuttered, bewildered. "I...I can't do this..."

"I know it's big Bubbles..." Boomer sighed, and the next words out of his mouth seemed the hardest for him to say. "But...you don't really have a choice. Me...my brothers...we're not going to let you go...it's the way it is. That's why you have to accept it now."

"I have no choice?" Bubbles whispered, a horrified gasp. Her eyes gazed at him wide and pleading. Boomer put a hand to her cheek, cupping it sweetly as he gave her a sad smirk.

"Sorry Bubs..." He cooed to her. "You don't."

* * *

I stomped along the hallway to the huge oak double doors which I knew led to Brick's room. Even if the brothers had changed in what they were- I knew Brick still had to be in charge- the leader. Even if orders were from Him or anyone else, Brick was still the oldest of his brothers and therefore the leader in everything they did. If there was anyone who I could take my fury out on, it was Brick.

...And Brick had to have Blossom. My sister. My leader.

If anyone would know what to do, it was her.

With a few angry pounds on the door I was left seething- trembling with anger- in the hallway. I heard footsteps and a few seconds later a pair of familiar blood red eyes gazed into mine, looking down at me with slight confusion. Brick smirked at me slyly, his head tilting so he leaned against his doorframe.

"And what can I do for you, Powderpuff?" He cooed at me, doing his best to appear intimidating. I narrowed my eyes at him, my fury pounding through my system. He clearly saw I was infuriated as his eyes flickered, appearing troubled. "And where's my little brother? Shouldn't he be babysitting you?"

"I'm in no _fucking _mood, Brick!" I sneered dangerously, leaning close to give him my best snarl. "Let me see my sister."

Brick narrowed his eyes at me. I was obviously a threat to him. "...Fine..." He growled. "But only because I have to check on Butch, anyway. And you better not try anything, Buttercup-" He added, eyes flashing with mirth. "She is weak, after all."

He pushed the door open to reveal her- and I tried as hard as I could not to cry on the spot. I quickly pushed past him and he let me, closing the door with a snap. I barely heard it lock behind me, I was already striding towards my sister. She was laying across his bed- her fiery orange hair splayed out across his crimson red bedspread. Her form was limp and weak, and her hands seemed to cuddle herself in comfort as she appeared to sleep. I sat next to her, my eyes wide as I touched her.

She was still warm. Thank God.

"_Bloss..." _I murmured to her softly. "Are you okay?"

Her eyelids flickered, and soon opened to reveal her trademark pink eyes- hazy and faded. I eyed her warily. She didn't look like the Bloss I knew- she too had changed. I frowned at her, retreating back as I took her in. It wasn't right. At all.

"_Hi Buttercup..." _She mumbled faintly, straining to push herself into a weak standing position. She sighed sadly, gazing into my eyes with sad, defeated pink irises. "He gave me Antidote X... I'm not a Powerpuff Girl anymore..."

My eyes widened, but I struggled back an outburst as I simply watched her in shock, unable to do anything except rub her back- the only comfort I knew. A lonely tear trailed down her face, and a strong feeling of loss and sadness seemed to overwhelm me. We'd lost almost everything. The Professor, the town, our powers- our identity as the Powerpuff girls- as who we are..._were. _

I cupped my hand over hers, our fingers interlocking. I gave her a friendly squeeze- a reminder to hang in there. Remind her I was still here. We were still sisters.

She shook her head, more tears quickly approaching as she stood up straighter. I could tell she was weak and hazy. I was about to tell her to take it easy- the only thing on my mind protecting her- when she burhsed me aside, her eyes strong as she set her gaze on me.

"You can't let them give it to you." She hissed. "The baby- it'll harm your baby."

My hand went to my stomach- my heart freezing.

"They're going to give it to all of us- make us normal. We still have traces of it in our body but we can't...use it. That's why they need us- we'll all have kids like Blayze- they'll be raised to train...raised to protect their _heritage _as evil and demonic." Her eyes widened, and she sniffed pathetically. "That's why they want us, Buttercup. That's why they won't let us go."

I gulped, and my stomach seemed to tighten. I couldn't let them do this- not to my sisters, or my kids! I couldn't believe this was happening, it seemed so wrong- like a nightmare spinning out of control. I couldn't let this happen to anyone I loved... I couldn't let Butch win. Again.

The two of us jumped as Brick's doors clicked- the locks clicking out of place as it opened- revealing a blonde figure stumbling through the door, looking saddened as well as disoriented. Her icy blue eyes locked into mine, and I jumped to my feet as I felt my heart leap.

"_Bubbles!" _I whispered, running to her and flinging my arms around her. Boomer appeared behind us, looking sheepish. Bubbles only held me tighter, a smile lighting up her face. Typical Bubbles- she seemed happy no matter how bad the situation.

"I thought I'd let you guys...rekindle..." Boomer mumbled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "I can keep guard at the door til the guys come back, okay?"

Bubbles turned around to give him a curt nod, quickly gripping my hand as she sniffed back a few tears. Boomer cast her a quick apologetic gaze before disappearing- locking the door behind him. I glared at it- hating the very thought of being locked in. The fact that the boys had this much control of us- this much power- sickened me to the core. I hated to think of _myself _in this weakened position, now my sisters were here too.

_I don't know if I can keep holding on..._

"Blossom..." Bubbles murmured softly, wrapping her arms around her. I joined them, the three of us quickly huddling together on the bed with our arms firmly secured in a group hug. It had been so long since we were like this...together. It was so horrible to be separated for so long... torn apart by this mess that seemed to be caused by me. I hated it- I hated every second. The fact that I was weak and trapped- unable to protect them and dragging them into more trouble. Not only that, but Blayze too...and my other secret baby...

"_I..I'm so sorry..." _Bubbles whimpered, and Blossom and I looked up in alarm to see she was crying, looking up at us pleadingly. "Pl-please forgive me..." She was burbling.

"Bubbles..." Blossom sniffed, her own face coated with tears. "Why are you s-sorry? Th-this is nobody's fault..."

Bubbles shook her head, her golden hair whipping around as she held back more sobs.

"B-Boomer told m-me..." She whispered, choking back her cries. "He to-told me all about B-Bane and what he was...he n-never told m-me that' what th-they were- but he t-told me! He w-warned me! And I didn't warn you..." She broke down, her hands trying to stem the flow of her tears. "I should h-have told you! We w-would have been prepared..."

Blossom shook her own head, her arm around Bubbles growing tighter. "The Professor knew too... " she tried to comfort. "N-nobody would have believed it, and even if we did we c-could have prepared..." She lowered her head, her bloodshot eyes staring into mine. "I...I'm sorry too, Bubbles..."

Bubbles stared, wide eyed, still sniffling, at our leader. "Wh...why?" She choked out.

Blossom's eyes met with mine, looking sheepish and solemn as tears seemed to trickle down her chin. There was no use stemming the flow, they seemed to flood down her face.

"_I didn't tell you..." _She whispered sadly. "A...about you- Buttercup..."

My own eyes widened, as did Bubbles'- looking at me in shock.

"Wh-what?" She rasped out.

"I kept a secret from you..." Blossom sighed, sniffing. "When I shouldn't have...I'm s-sorry..."

I reached a hand out to her, squeezing her arm as tears seemed to flood my eyes. My poor sisters...we really were broken without each other. It seemed the bond that kept us together was tearing at the seams...

"I'm pregnant, Bubbles..." I told her, sighing in shame. "..._Again..._And...it's Butch's."

Bubbles began to cry again, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. I hugged back, my own tears dripping down into my lap. I hated this, feeling so sad and pathetic. Now my own sisters were feeling the pain too. I never wanted this.

"I can't tell Butch." I snarled, breaking away and wiping stubbornly at my tears. "I can't. I won't let him do this to us. To any of us- I won't let him raise Blayze this way. J-just because he chose this path doesn't mean Blayze has to- it doesn't mean _any _of us has to."

I stared at them, feeling my own sadness disappear and my anger replace it. I let it flow into me- welcoming and familiar. This was what I missed- the vengeance and the stubbornness- the fiery temper and the determination to do more damage than ever. I had to hold onto it this time- I couldn't let it slip away. I wouldn't let my sisters suffer. Even with Chemical X gone- we were still sisters.

"We can't let them do this." I snarled. "I won't let them take away Blayze's choice...his morality. He should choose if he wants to be good or evil- I've seen both in him. And now my other baby's here- it's either give it up or give it up to evil- and I won't let him do either."

"You have to get out." Blossom mumbled, determined. "You can still get out and protect your baby, Buttercup. Both of them." She sighed. "I'm not much use without Chemical X..."

"You're still my sister!" I growled at her, staring at Bubbles too. "You both are. And I'm not going to let this happen to you. Chemical X or not we're still sisters, and we can't give into this." I shook my head. "No. We're _not _going to give into this."

We froze as we heard the door unlock- and the familiar squeal of my baby's crying filled the room. I could tell by now what his cries meant. My heart lifted as I saw him- my anger seemed to soften as Boomer carried him in, his face crinkling with displeasure. Blayze squirmed and sobbed, kicking out as Boomer tried to hold him still.

"Butch gave him to me..." He mumbled, wincing as Blayze kicked out with padded feet, scowling. "I think he wants you."

"Thanks..." I muttered, scooping him up. Immediately he clung onto me, sobbing into my shirt. Boomer shrugged and walked back out, locking the door behind him. I could tell we wouldn't have much time together- the guys would be back to 'claim' us at any moment. I sighed, running a few fingers through Blayze's hair. He seemed to calm down, sucking on the collar of my shirt. My sisters smiled at him, and he stared at them warily.

"Aw...I don't think he really remembers us..." Bubbles sighed, tickling under Blayze's chin. He pulled away, but a sweet smile tugged at his chubby cheeks. He giggled into my shirt, causing all three of us to smile. I cuddled him closer and he stopped crying altogether, his arms hugging my neck. I breathed him, holding him close. I couldn't let him get sucked into anything he didn't want to- that thought alone almost destroyed me.

"He has your eyes..." Blossom sighed, stroking Blayze's back. I smiled at her. I'd heard it before, but every time I heard it my heart lifted with hope. The fact Blayze, despite looking so much like Butch, had that tiny thing about him that was me- and it just happened to be the windows to the soul- made me so happy.

"You have to protect him, Buttercup..." Bubbles whispered. "I don't want him growing up here. Boomer said what they were going to do- they were going to raise them to fight for their _heritage. _They're going to be raised evil no matter what. They'll probably turn against us if we don't go with them..." She dropped off, staring at the ground in despair. "I couldn't do it...I couldn't have a child only to have it hate me..."

I shook my head, my eyes on Blayze. He looked back at me lovingly. I could tell- in those eyes all I could see was love.

"_I've gotta get out of here_..." I whispered to him. He gaped at me, smiling. He thought it was all a game. "_We've _got to get of here..." I said strongly, determined. I was never going to let my baby be raised this way- not while I was his mother.

Blossom stilled, I could tell her mind was ticking away for a solution. Bubbles merely nibbled on her bottom lip, looking nervous.

"Blayze has saved you before..." Blossom murmured softly, her eyes narrowed in thought. "He's gotten you home before, hasn't he?"

"I was asking for you..." I muttered back, sighing in defeat. "I was just saying how I wanted to go home, and he must have remembered you and sent me to you guys. I guess little demons can do that..." I eyed him, sighing. "You're a strong one aren't you?"

He giggled, drooling all over his hand. He blinked those innocent apple green eyes at me.

"Blayze..." I cooed at him. "You gonna come with Mommy? Take us away on a long trip? Just you and me? Back home?"

He just gazed at me, blinking and drooling. I sighed, pressing my face to his.

"Guess there's just no way out..." I mumbled. "I doubt your Daddy would let us go anywhere..."

The dread seemed to seep over me, and all hope seemed to be lost. I was relying on my baby- only a couple of months old and my escape mode. I couldn't believe it- I'd lost my strength, my powers...and now there was no way to get them back. My sisters' powers were gone too, and soon mine would be lost. I was pregnant again, meaning I'd lose my powers again. My only hope was Blayze, and he couldn't even talk properly.

I raised my head, sniffing.

_I had to try..._

"Hold Blayze." I growled to Blossom, handing him over. "I'm going to try and fly again."

"Buttercup!" Bubbles hissed in alarm, her eyes wide. "You can't! You'll probably fall and-"

"I've got to _try." _I hissed, already approaching the window. I knew if I thought about it, I wouldn't do it. I had to try, I had to. I was the only one with powers, therefore the only ones with means of escape. If I didn't, we were all doomed no matter which way we looked at it. I saw no other option- and the wide open stretch of sky in front of me only encouraged me further. I wanted to do this, I wanted to feel the wind beneath me again, soaring through the sky like we used to. I stepped up onto the window sil- throwing open the window and staring down at the ground below. We were three stories up, staring down at the cement below. I stood up, my toes curling against the ledge. I heard Blayze whimper behind me, and Bubbles running after me trying to pull me back.

"_BUTTERCUP!" _She was shouting at me. "Don't do this!"

"Buttercup you're still weak!" Blossom shouted too, running with Blayze in her arms. "Get down, we'll just-"

"_EHH!" _Blayze whined loudly, and as I turned around I could see him reaching out to me with his hands- his eyes wide and his hands opening and closing, ready to cry if nobody gave him what he wanted.

"Just let me do this!" I shouted back, the familiar adrenaline pumping through my veins. I had to try this, it may be our only way. "I've gotta do it, I've got to try and get my powers back!"

"Buttercup, NO!" Bubbles screamed at me, grabbing my jacket and yanking me back.

"_Are you girls okay?" _Boomer sounded from the door. The three of us froze, Blayze still whining at me, then we heard other voices.

"_Boomer! You left them ALONE!" _

Butch was back, and he sounded furious. I tugged myself out of Bubbles' grip, now desperate.

"Let me go!" I shouted at her. She shook her head, but already my hand had slipped from hers. And, as soon as I could with my heart thumping in my head- I leapt from the window and out into the air.

"_BUTTERCUP!" _I could hear both of them scream as I soared through the air- downward.

The wind whipped around my hair and my stomach slipped from me as my heart thumped hard in my chest. Everything was in slow motion- the ground steadily getting closer and closer as I struggled to do as I used to- holding out my arms to stop gravity. I was falling, and steadily fast. I tried pushing my arms against the force but it was too strong. I was falling fast, further and further to the ground and certain death, or at least injury. My arms flapped and my legs kicked but I only slowed slightly- I was drowning in a sea of air, tumbling and falling and failing. I began to scream, anything to numb the pain of landing at the bottom of this endless fall. I screamed the only thing I could think of- the first thing that came into mind- the only hope that jumped into my head.

"_BLAYZE!" _I screamed out, hurling towards the cement. I heard my sisters scream- and suddenly I could feel something in my arms, immediately my hands snapping towards my chest as I felt a familiar body appear against mine.

_Blayze. _

I cuddled him closer, still screaming, as I prepared for the pain. Suddenly- I was flying in a totally different way...

I felt the ground underneath my body, and I opened my eyes.

-x-

_TBC..._


	33. Chapter Thirty Two: Rise to Fall Again

_****Greetings my lovely fans- long time, eh? (Bet you're getting tired of hearing that) No real excuses this time, I had a huge bout of writer's block, and a huge amount of drama coming into my life didn't help. Recently I lost one of my best friends- we had a huge fight- and she was one of my main inspirations, so I fell into a very depressed state. Also I've been stressing as I've butted heads with the law (I didn't do anything major, I swear, just contesting a driving offence), and I've decided to quite university and take up college instead- much to my family's dismay. *SIGH*! Just regular DRAMA, folks! But enough of my whining and venting- there's story to be told!_

_I am HUGELY sorry for the wait but I truly did doubt my abilities, and I am EXTREMELY sorry if my regular writing prowess is lacking- I truly had 0 confidence writing this chapter. _

_THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH to all that reviewed/favourited. I still can't believe I have followers after my huge time lapse- I am extremely sorry and extremely thankful to those that cared. I love you, I truly, truly do._

* * *

_**Buttercup~**_

I opened my eyes, and my face was met with concrete. I was out of breath- my face white and my eyes wide. I panted, looking down in alarm. My whole body was numb, and my arms were clamped around my chest, and Blayze was cuddled against me. My baby was completely still- his eyes wide and worried at me. His face broke out into a relieved, happy smile when my eyes fell on him. He began gurgling at me, staring up at me with those wide apple green eyes and kicking his tiny feet in excitement. I stared back, my lips agape.

"_What did you do?" _Was all I could stammer. The breath in my lungs had completely escaped me- and all I felt was numb and weak. The only strength and feeling I had was in my arms- clutching to Blaze as if afraid he'd break. He gave me a smile, eyes wide and innocent. I made an attempt to shuffle off the ground, and I stared around at my surroundings- it was definitely _not _the Rowdyruff's manor.

I knew the feeling- being taken from the air and placed somewhere new. It was Blayze- I knew it was. He had flown –or shifted- to me using whatever unreal powers he had and transported us both somewhere- to safety. Somehow he knew I was in danger due to my own stupid move, he must have a connection to me- stronger than I thought. He must know somehow...and truly care.

I looked around, numbly clambering to my feet. All I was standing in was rubble, piles of brick and plaster surrounded us, with furniture upturned and pieces of structure around our feet. We were in a half ruined house- a white construction frame towered over us, still slightly intact with its original framing and walls- but it was broken and looked close to collapse. My house..._Our _house.

"Blayzer..." I whispered, broken.

It was surreal.

I was standing in my childhood home- surrounded by old memories and old dreams. Surrounded by what was once a strong structure, rubble and rubbish surrounded us- as well as crime scene tape. The yellow and black strips fluttered in the breeze, and dust whistled past. I held Blayze close, trying to reduce my nervous shaking. I could still feel the force of the gravity- the swooping sensation of falling almost to my death. My head was still swimming.

_This was where he died..._

I stared up at the half construction of the house- where half of the home was still standing. I stepped lightly up the crumbling staircase- holding Blayze carefully in my arms. Walking up my old hallway, everything was eerily quiet. Wallpaper was torn off the walls, as if nails had torn into it in a rage, ripping and tearing in fury. Objects were thrown randomly, even the carpet was ripped in random places. Tears sparked behind my eyes as I stared around in wonder, devastated as well as mesmerised by the entire scene.

I knew Butch- amazingly, who I still thought of and cared for, did this.

Blayze seemed to stare too- his baby lips agape as he stared around- clinging to my shoulder and holding me tight. I stepped closer to my room- staring at the very bed I had woken up in after _that night. _

When this whole mess began.

I stepped inside, and I seemed to grow cold. Everything was in place- nothing seemed to have been touched. It was like stepping into a foreign museum- where everything seemed to symbolise what I used to be- just the regular room of an everyday teenager. It didn't seem to show any sign of change at all- any sign of the new life I led. Blayze babbled at me, kicking his feet sheepishly as he eyed my old room- the black and green bedspread, the posters of my favourite bands adorning the walls, my favourite clothes draped over my computer chair and my laptop slathered with stickers...

"This is Mommy's old room, Blayzer..." I found myself whispering- as if afraid I'd disturb the room. I frowned. Why didn't Butch screw with my room? Did he even come in here? I walked over to my bedside table, sliding it open to stare inside. This was where I usually kept my prized possession- my iPod...but it wasn't inside. I frowned, closing it again. I sat on the bed, and numbness seemed to overwhelm me.

_I've escaped. But how long will I be free? Butch will find me- he always has. He's too close to Blayze, and he's too possessive of me to let me go. He won't let us escape. He'll find me, just like he always does..._

I stared around the room, my eyes wide, taking it all in.

_The old Buttercup wouldn't care... _I found myself thinking. _She would fight just to keep going, just to show her baby what was right. No more playing safe- she would stand up no matter what it costs- for her family, for everything she loved... it was worth it. _

_She would take the chance. _

Tiny hands gripped at my jacket, Blayze babbling at me as he held on tight. His eyes widened hopefully as he tugged hard, wanting more attention. I smirked, knocking myself out of my daydream and staring down at my baby boy. He looked so sweet and innocent, just a regular baby living his own life. He looked nothing like a demon, despite his accelerated growing due to the chemical X in his blood. He just looked like...Blayze. Blayze Utonium. Not a Ruff, not a Demon, not anything...just my baby. I couldn't let him be brought up that way- in the way of Butch. No way was _my _baby being made in Butch's image. He could be a Puff just as much as a Ruff...

He is half of me, after all.

He giggled as I tickled the bottoms of his feet, kicking out at me sweetly as he shoved his fingers in his mouth, chewing on them vigorously in his naturally happy, energetic way. He suddenly jumped, his eyes widening in alarm. As he looked towards me, I could see his apple green eyes suddenly glassy with tears- filling up on the brink of overflow. He pulled his hand away, and a droplet of blood fell from his finger, where a small cut was visible. His lips trembled as he sucked in a breath, taking in the sudden sting of pain, before beginning to cry- quickly growing into harsh sobs.

"Aw, _Blayze..." _I cooed to him, my motherly tone forming automatically. "It's okay baby, don't cry Bub- you're alright...Mommy's here..."

"Maaaa..." He croaked weakly between sobs, shaking and snivelling. I stiffened, my eyes widening. My baby- only a couple of months old- was already talking! Sounded like my name too! Usually it took years, but Blayze was already forming words- and to me! He sniffled, wiping his wet face against my shirt. "Mmm..."

"It's okay..." I managed to whisper, my throat tightening again. "It's alright Bub, I'll get us out of here..." I growled, my hands tightening on my baby, as well as my stomach. I held them both close, gathering back that familiar feeling- protecting the ones I loved. "It's about time I did."

* * *

_**Butch~**_

I stared, completely speechless and still, at the scene before me- and all I could do was simply let the flow of energy fill me. All I could feel was rage, anger and...power. Blinding and hot, racing through me matching my rapid heart- slamming against my ribcage at a hundred miles an hour. Before I knew it I was across the room, staring down at the empty cement beneath me. My eyes flickered- switching to the open sky that surrounded me. Nothing. She'd disappeared.

Disappeared.

_Again._

My breaths came quick, too fast and heavy for me to handle, and I began panting like a raging animal- out for blood and ready to kill. My hands curled into quick fists as I processed these facts- and replayed the scene in my head. Buttercup had _escaped. _And Blayze had disappeared with her!

"_God..."_ I snarled, building enough pressure in my system I was ready to explode a thousand times over. I turned to the nearest solid object- and immediately slammed my fist into it. "_FUCKING DAMMIT_!"

Plaster and brick showered my outstretched arm, and I opened my eyes to see my fist solidly planted in the wall, my chest still heaving in anger as I withdrew it- stretching my fingers. I didn't[t feel the pain yet- only solid emotion. Loss. Half of my fucking family gone AGAIN. _Did she not fucking care about us? Or our own SON? The father of her KID? About ME? The fact I fucking LOVED HER?_

"Where'd she go!" I found myself screaming to the room- specifically at the two shaking girls in the corner- right by the window. Redhead was looking at me worriedly, her hands still in front of her where the baby in her arms had disappeared before she had even known it. She was in shock, her lips agape and her eyes cautiously eyeing me- carefully backing away. Blondie was right beside her, shaking uncontrollably with tears welling in her eyes. I didn't care. My fists balled again- longing to break and smash something else. Preferably their innocent little faces. "HUH! WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO!"

"Butch!" Boomer was shouting at me, running up beside them. Running to their defence. "They didn't do anything! They-"

"OH! They did _SOMETHING!" _I screamed back at him, now rounding on my own petrified brother. I didn't care- I was willing to split his face in half- he was in the way of something I wanted. "They helped MY girl run away with MY fucking kid! That's what they DID!"

"She jumped out of the window!" Blossom shouted back, causing me to give her an inhuman growl. "We tried to stop her!"

"THIS is what happens when you leave them alone!" I snarled at Boomer, unable to hold myself back any longer. I threw all of my strength into him- sending him flying across the room and into the brick. I was panting by now, the familiar hot rush of anger consuming me again. My demon side was taking over. I couldn't believe she left AGAIN. After what I'd said to her- after I'd _proposed. _She still ran out on me- taking the most precious things I own. Her and Blayze. It's all I want, and she took it from me.

_Again. _

My fists shook and my eyes twitched, I could feel everyone eyeing me wearily. I didn't care. _This is the last time she'll ever take anything from me again. _

_Ever. _

"Not only will I _find her." _I sneered at the sisters, advancing forward with promising threat. They cowered back, knowing they were powerless. "But I WILL make sure she can never escape _again. _Ever. And I'll make sure she not only ever sees the light of day- but she'll never see either of you, **EVER**!" I let out a fierce growl, letting another punch fly into the wall. They yelped and ducked out of the way- both pairs of eyes widening at that threat.

_They should be worried. _

_I'm not backing down this time._

* * *

_**Buttercup~**_

Blayze blinked at me in confusion as he lay on my bed- my watchful gaze constantly switching back to him. My room wasn't exactly 'baby proof' and Blayze had the special talent of getting into anything and everything that could be remotely hazardous. But for now he was just staring- wide eyed and his lips agape- in wonder, watching me grab everything I could and shove it into my old schoolbag.

Clothes, shoes, old weapons, money- anything that could come in handy was thrown into the bag. I wrenched open my drawers on my night table and started shuffling through my old treasures- grabbing old family photos and shoving them in there too. I snarled to myself as I realised I'd left my music back in Butch's room- and that _was _my number one possession.

"Oh well, Blayzer..." I sighed moodily, pouting at him. "This'll have to do, huh? We'll get you new stuff later."

Blayze babbled at me, kicking his feet against my old bedspread. His brow seemed to furrow- his apple green eyes flashing in confusion as he pulled a face. I knew what he was thinking- he was probably weirded out by this entire scenario- his father was nowhere to be seen and I could tell that bugged him...he wasn't used to it. And that look he gave me- with confusion and worry- he was basically saying what everyone else probably thought-

_Mommy- are you crazy?_

"Yes..." I snickered, rolling my eyes at his unasked question. I reached down and tickled his stomach. His eyes widened and his face lit up in a giggle- falling back onto the bed and kicking up at me, laughing. "Mommy is crazy, Blayzer!"

I had to smile at his innocent giggle- his precious smile. He seemed to brighten me up so easily, with one loving look or one curl of those pudgy lips it practically melted me. Only a couple of months old and already I was willing to give anything just to make my baby happy. I frowned as I eyed him closer, taking him in. My baby was looking innocent enough- his thick hair sticking out at all angles just like his father's, his cute baby lips slightly agape and his wide apple green eyes taking me in with a wide, innocent gaze... my frown deepened as I picked him up, a lump in his jumpsuit drawing my attention. I slipped my fingers through the fabric, and drew out a dark stone attached to a chain. My eyes widened.

"What the Hell?" I hissed at him, frowning. Blayze gazed back at me sweetly, lightly fingering it. "What is this?"

Blayze babbled at me cutely, sticking the stone in his mouth. It looked like a necklace of some sort- an adult piece of jewellery stuffed inside his suit. I threw it aside- eyeing it warily. It was probably a tracking device or something...knowing Butch.

My heart suddenly leapt into my throat as I heard a noise- a tiny, insignificant creak in the distance. I stopped, suddenly short of breath.

_Somebody's in the house._

I looked back at Blayze, still staring at me expectantly with twinkling eyes. _Surely they haven't found me yet? _I halted- debating on whether to run or hide. Pregnant and only with Blayze by my side- I didn't have much of a defence, and I was positive if it was the boys I wouldn't win. I cringed at my vulnerability- alone with someone in my half dilapidated house. I tried not to panic, trying instead to retreat back into Powerpuff Girl status- fearless and calm- cool and collected. Pushing my emotions aside, I ventured out into the hallway, ignoring Blayze's annoyed pout of protest.

"_Stay, Blayze." _I snarled at him, cautiously watching as he attempted to hover a few inches above the mattress. He watched me worriedly- as if knowing just how weak I was. I tiptoed across the charred carpet of my previous home- my ears sharp and my eyes wide for any other noise.

"_Buttercup?" _A cautious voice sounded- an innocent squeak, a familiar feminine tone. _"Are you here?"_

I gasped, practically zooming down the hall and sprinting over to the landing. A figure below looked up wildly- her eyes wide.

"CASS!" I screamed, not caring who heard. My heart leaped, this time with excitement, as the two of us heaved sighs of relief- Cass quickly sprinting up the stairs to get to me and me waiting there with open arms, flinging them around my best friend as soon as she was within reach. She looked so different, but then again I probably did to her too. Her hair was no longer dyed- it was back to its natural chestnut brown. She still smelt the same- like my best friend. I couldn't help the tears that sprang to my eyes at seeing her. It had to have been a year since I'd seen her- even spoken to her- and so much had happened, too much to say. I could hear her sniff too, and for the longest moments we just stood there, hugging each other and remembering what life used to be- when everything was simple. When it was just her and me- worrying about what to eat and wear rather than if I'd survive or not. We stood there for God knows how long- just embracing each other like we used to.

* * *

_**Butch~**_

I tried my best to calm down- but it wasn't working. It was so hard to push every emotion aside and concentrate on hers- especially when I didn't know _what _she was feeling. I know she left. I know she betrayed me. It wasn't like someone rushed in and kidnapped her without her sisters- she bolted and took Blayze with her- flew off without me even knowing she had her powers back. That...

_Evil fucking bitch. _

"Butch!" I heard Brick snarl to me. "You're doing it again!"

I opened my eyes, looking down to see that my fingernails were digging into my palms again, creating tiny red, bloodstained marks in my hands where I'd crunched them into my skin- my fists balling in anger. I tried to relax, my fingers cracking in the process as I shook myself. Brick gave me a lecturing glare- his eyes narrowed.

"We gotta get her back."

"No _shit." _I hissed at him- my teeth firmly clenched. Boomer hovered between us- his deep navy eyes wide with worry.

"N-not that Butch needs any more pressure..." Boomer told Brick nervously, looking hesitant. "Ya know, He's trying his best-"

"I'm after my fucking kid and future wife, Boomer!" I barked, causing him to recoil. "You think I'm not fucking _trying?" _

I could see him gulp, shake his head awkwardly and back away. Good. He should be feeling shit- he let her go in the first place! He should never have left her alone!

_But then again... _I thought glumly, my mind wondering again. I really thought she wanted to stay this time- not just for me, but for Blayze too. I mean I thought she _cared. _Love was a bit much to ask for- but I mean _something, _at least for me to be Blayze's father. _I know she doesn't like the plan..._ I hissed to myself spitefully. _But she could have made a fucking effort- not just bolted like the betraying bitch she is... _

"You're doing it AGAIN!" Brick snapped me back to reality- his red eyes flaming dangerously. I glared back just as threateningly, rising to my feet and getting in his face.

"WELL SORRY!" I hollered angrily, swelling with anger. It flowed thick and fresh through my system. "I'm a bit fucking occupied with my baby and girl running around without me, doing God knows what!"

"You'll never get them back if you don't _concentrate!" _Brick matched my volume, narrowing his eyes and matching my stance. "You want them back or not?"

"Of course I want them back!" I spat at him furiously. "You think I _enjoy _sitting here not knowing where my family is? You think I _enjoy _chasing my girl down?"

"if you were doing your fucking job at finding them- we wouldn't be having this argument!" Brick snarled at me. I could see him changing- his blood red eyes were growing brighter and he seemed to be swelling (literally) with fury, growing bigger. I matched his stance, feeling my own blood boil with anger.

"If you would leave me the fuck alone maybe I could do it!" I shouted back, my teeth clenched in fury. I could feel my teeth growing sharper and they cut into my gums- blood seeping into my mouth. It only charged me further, my heart now humming with increased emotion. My demonic form was overtaking. My voice deepened to a rough, hellish growl. "Get the fuck off my back before I rip your fucking face off!"

Brick's own snarl darkened, and he rasped back, "I'd like to see you fucking try, you pathetic weakling!"

"I'll paint these walls with your blood- you pathetic FUCK!"

"I'll rip your heart out of your chest and suck it dry, ASSHOLE!"

"Let me drag your intestines out of your mouth, you fucking-"

"GUYS!" Boomer snarled at us both- and we looked over to see him giving us apprehensive looks- his wide eyes flicking between us. "CALM DOWN!"

Brick glared at me and I glared back in warning, but the two of us were panting in the hopes we'd simmer down. I closed my eyes and tried to relax- my heartbeat slowing and my body sinking back to normal size. I blinked, hoping I'd achieved normality again. I looked over to Brick- and his eyes had returned back to normal. He looked sane again. He shook himself and I repressed a shiver. It was still foreign to us- that sudden rush of evil power and emotion- it wasn't us.

"We gotta get this under control..." Brick hissed, breathing heavily. "We gotta get Blayze and BC back- and tapping into our demonic side isn't the way to do it. It makes us too impulsive and aggressive, it erases all common sense and empathy and replaces it with raw emotion."

I nodded, knowing he was right but not wanting to say it out loud. _There is something inside me I can't control... _ I thought to myself furiously, feeling my skin jump with my familiar twitch. And I hate to admit it- the fact that I have no control. Over my _emotions- _nonetheless.

"I got this." I snarled to him, determined. Brick may have been the leader when we were kids- but now it's my time to take control. "Just trust me. It's my son and my future wife we're talking about. I'm not going to let them go that easy."

Brick twisted his lips, looking sceptical. "You gotta work on that. She's a hard one to crack. Boomer and I have already stripped the pink and blue Puffs of their powers but-" He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Buttercup may not have regained her strength yet after having Blayze, but she will- and it looks like she already has, with Blayze helping her. She'll rebel against you, Butch, and then our plan will be wrecked."

I ignored him, simply closing my eyes again. Did he think I simply _forgot _that? Of course I knew that. It made me want to explode on impact just thinking I'd lost that little bit of control- that my brothers were already ahead of me on this one. But this is what I wanted- and I was going to get it. I sat down harshly back onto my bed, my hands balled into fists.

I was going to get her back.

_No matter what. _

* * *

_**Buttercup~**_

I couldn't help but gape at my best friend as she held Blayze in her arms, babbling at him in baby talk. Blayze's eyes widened at the new person holding him. Usually he freaked out if anyone but Butch or I went anywhere too close to him- but Cass, with her newly 'normal' dyed hair and less made-up eyes, looked innocent enough, and Blayze gazed up at her with slight awe as she held him in her lap, looking ecstatic at finally seeing him.

"He's so gorgeous, Buttercup..." She cooed to him, giving him an experimental jiggle. A tiny smile tugged on Blayze's lips- his chubby cheeks forming the smallest of dimples. "He has your eyes!"

"Thanks, Cass." I beamed, sitting down beside her and gazing at my boy too. He _was _gorgeous- his apple green eyes fluttering at me innocently as he flexed his fingers, suckling on them innocently. I turned to her, still mesmerised that she had found me. "Wow- how long has it been?"

"Six months." Cass sniffed, and I realised then the tears were coming back. She turned to me, still with that excited grin. "Ever since your 18th birthday party. Only five months old then!" She sighed, turning back to Blayze. "Then you just up and left. Your sisters explained how you had to but we still missed 'ya. I tried to look out for you in the papers but rumours started circling that you were dead, so..."

She broke off, a telltale warble in her voice. I looked down then, a heavy, sinking feeling weighing down in my heart. I felt awful. I couldn't imagine how I'd have reacted if Cass had done the same to me- disappeared off of the face of the Earth and let everyone know she might be dead. Of course it was the only thing I could have done, and I don't regret it, but I didn't think about how it would hurt her...how it would hurt any of my friends.

I guess I really did leave them behind...

"I'm sorry, Cass..." I mumbled sadly, trying to hold back tears. "I didn't think-"

"I don't blame you, BC." She murmured, her eyes wide at me. "I never have! You did what you had to do...we just missed you that's all...we all did. We didn't want to think the worst and...we never gave up on you." She gave me a smile. "Let me help you, BC. I know you're running from something and let me help- like old times."

I shook my head. "Cass, it's so dangerous I can't even begin to-"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. A mischevious, cheeky glow seemed to radiate from her smile, and her tongue poked through her teeth, her head tilting to the side as she gave me one of her trademark grins.

"BC..." She cooed, holding back a chuckle. "This is me you're talking to. I laugh at the face of danger, I always have."

I shook my head once more, each word she said seemed to weigh me down more. It had seemed so long ago that 'danger' had simply meant risking our permanent records or even our police records- but now it was our lives at risk, and I couldn't let her do that. My best friend. I never knew this was what would be at risk- my baby, my life, my best friend's life... it was all too much.

_I've grown up way too fast._

"There's more at stake than you think, Cass..." I sighed sadly, casting a pitiful look at her. "There's so much more...I can't even begin to tell you..." I broke off again- just thinking of just how much had been going on in my life. It was more than just a baby, it was more than just falling into something I couldn't describe with Butch...it was so much more. I wasn't weaker, I was stronger...But at the same time I had lost who I was- the old Buttercup was long gone, replaced with someone I couldn't recognise...but I was filling in the shoes- I had to.

I glanced back at Blayze, hastily wiping at my misting eyes. I had to pull myself together- just forget about Butch and the consequences... I had to get back my life- not just for Blayze but for the baby within me too... _And my sisters..._ My heart sank as I thought of my poor sisters- their powers gone... I had to help them too!

"Let me help you, BC." Cass pleaded with me, her eyes wide. "I've been driving passed your place every day on the way home from work, just thinking- _hoping- _maybe you'd come back. And now you're here and I feel hopeless! Just let me help you...and Blayze too. I have to know you guys are safe." She paused, looking down at her lap before glancing back up at me, a smile tugging on her lips. "You owe me."

I rolled my eyes, feeling frustrated at that. She was giving me a look of such pathetic hopefulness I could barely look at her. She was playing on my guilt. I glanced back at Blayze, who was poking his tongue out at me cheekily.

"Okay..." I sighed in defeat, only because the only alternative I could think of was returning to Butch with my tail between my legs. I had to protect not only Blayze and I, but my baby too...and the only way I know how.

* * *

_**Blossom~**_

I fingered my neck as I gazed into my fading pink eyes. I knew the colour would soon fade into nothing as soon as the Chemical X was out of my system. I would no longer be a Powerpuff Girl but a normal girl...well...not normal- as normal as you can be locked in your enemy's fortress.

I couldn't help but think of Buttercup- where she could be, what she could be doing... I had no idea of knowing if she had even survived! The thought of my sister and my nephew harmed... it was enough to make me want to vomit, and I was completely powerless against it.

I frowned as I glanced behind me, seeing my captor sit on the bed just outside the door of the ensuite. His shoulders were hunched as he glared at me, his fingers pressed together and his bright red eyes studying me over them. He looked so callous- his jaw set and his eyes narrowed. I couldn't help the sliver of fear that seemed to rattle down my spine- the room seemed to grow colder as he didn't look away. He continued to eye every inch of my body hungrily.

"You marked me." I muttered, pointing to the blood red-purple mark that blemished my neck. I rubbed it self consciously, wincing at the sting of pain I felt.

"I did." He mumbled back darkly, his blood red eyes flashing. "It won't go away. It's a mark of property."

I bit my lip, staring back into the mirror. It looked so ugly, and seemed to throb at me mockingly. I was a lot of things- but stupid wasn't one of them. This was some serious dark, evil magic at work. So busy staring at my reflection I didn't notice the bed behind me empty, and the sudden warm breath frosting the back of my neck sent me jumping right into the counter, bruising my hip.

"_You're mine now, babe." _Brick cooed to me, his lips against my neck as I pushed against the sink. His hands cupped my hips, his fingers digging into the skin. I stared back into the mirror- seeing his eyes gaze at me hungrily from over my shoulder. I froze- too scared to move. I simply watched him as he watched me, the two of us standing together, frozen on the spot.

"I'm not yours." I hissed, unable to hold it in. Despite being labelled as a prisoner with no powers or means of escape- I refused to think he had any power over me. Brick smirked at me, his proud smile enough to send chills over me once more. He raised a hand, brushing my long hair off my shoulder and his fingers lightly touching the mark on my neck.

"Oh really?" He cooed teasingly, his teeth scraping my ear. I drew away, but his fingers sank into my hips again and I held back a hiss of pain. "We'll see about that, _babe."_

Without warning he flung me backwards and into the softness of the mattress, my chest and stomach heaving at the force- the wind completely knocked out of me. I gasped as I tried to sit up- only to have his blood red eyes pushed directly into my face, his body weight smothering me back into the red sheets. I struggled but with his palms on either side of my face he easily held me down, a cocky smirk in place. I bit my lip, my heart hammering wildly against my ribs.

_Crap._

"What now, Bloss?" He whispered to me, his jaw set. His pelvis dug into mine and I couldn't help but give a ragged gasp, feeling my eyes widen to reflect the fear welling within me. I could feel my throat constrict, unable to breathe, as my mind raced with panic.

"Stop." I attempted to snarl, but it only came as a high pitched whimper. "Stop!"

I began to kick and squirm- attempting _anything _just to get him off me. My body grew numb with sudden horror and I became desperate in trying to buck him off- but his body was like a solid sheet of stone- poised above me like a lion ready to chomp into it's prey. I could feel tears scratch at my eyes but I kept them closed- I didn't want to look into his triumphant face.

"_Blossom..." _He cooed to me, lowering his face. I could feel his cheek pressed into mine, and his hurried pants warming my ear. The shivers returned. _"Shh..." _His strong hands gripped suddenly at my shoulders as he pinned me down, a stronger grip, a heavier weight. _"Settle babe..."_

His voice- it was suddenly different, rougher yet firmer- I opened my eyes to see the eyes above me turn a thick, ink black. My own eyes widened as breath escaped me- my entire body growing numb under his hot skin. He gave me a wide grin- his teeth now jagged and pointed. He seemed to swell above me, his fingers sinking deeper into my skin, his own flesh growing hot against mine... His very essence seeped into me, and I felt dazed, like I was sinking into those plush sheets...

"_You're mine now..." _His rough voice cooed to me as I felt my eyes flutter, my skin growing hot under his hold. _"Mine forever..."_

"Yours..." I cooed back in a voice that wasn't mine. He grinned, and the world seemed to fade out around me as I wrapped my hands around his arms.

* * *

_**Butch~**_

I stared straight ahead, my mind furiously working as I conjured up all of the emotions and memories I could. I could feel it, my body lifting from this world and into another...I could smell her, sense her...almost _touch _her. I was getting closer, I _know it. _

I squeezed my eyes closed, my hands already curled into tight fists. My mouth was twitching as I thought angrily- desperately wanting to grab hold of her supple skin and never let go. I wanted to feel her bones break, see her skin bruise kiss those swollen lips...

I shook my head, trying to stay on track. I had to find her- I had to stay calm, in control, comfortable warm anger and fierce demon prowess...I know the power had to take over, and I willingly let it- letting it flow through me like my own bloodstream, thumping and pounding like a steady torrent of power.

I could feel she was close, I could hear her voice- feel her aura... I could smell her...

I opened my eyes.

Her room.

I frowned, staring around the room with immediate disgust. Her room- which I had been into only a few times, yet it held so many memories. When I threw her TV, when I'd snuck in with Him, when I first felt Blayze kick...

I stood up, circling around the room steadily. Silence seemed to deafen me, and I glared around the small room with suspicion. Just a regular bed, the cupboard doors open to reveal a few articles of clothing, still little knickknacks of hers littering the floor and desk...

But not her.

I kicked out at the bed angrily, causing the entire frame to slam against the opposite wall and almost break in half. My fists clenched in anger. Stupid _fucking _demonic hunting! It was supposed to take me _to her! _I looked around in fury- my face set and my eyes flashing. I could feel the anger grow as I stared around her empty teenage room, in the house I helped destroy. It was so eerily quiet, still with the sense of death that I created. I sat angrily on the floor, my body twitching in anger as I struggled to restrain the rising rage. A flicker of light caught my gaze and I stiffened, my eyes widening.

A square black crystal with jagged edges sat on the floor innocently, beside the upturned bed. It looked forgotten, as if thrown carelessly, with the chain still attached. I stomped over, mesmerized by it. This was my _father's. _Given to _Blayze. _

I reached down and gripped it harshly in my hand, my eyes narrowing. _There was no way... _

My knuckles faded to white as I began to shake, the amulet shaking with me as I gripped the jewel in my hand hard, my teeth now gritted tightly shut as the anger became overhwhelming.

_She'd been here. With Blayze. And stripped him of his only protection- a final act of defiance towards me. _

My heart thumped loudly in my chest, my blood pumping furiously to fuel my undying rage.

_She will pay. _

* * *

_**Buttercup~**_

I held Blayze to my chest tightly, my lips pressing against his soft black hair. He wriggled against me restlessly every now and then, but other than that he was silent- staring out of the passenger side window as he cuddled closer to my chest.

Cass was driving, heading along the same highway I had taken many months ago, when Blayze was housed safely, growing inside me. It seemed so unreal that now my baby was in my lap and we were travelling along the exact same route- back to a world I had been taken from not so long ago.

"Are you sure about this, BC?" Cass asked me, casting me a worried glance as she gripped tightly at the wheel. "From what you've told me-"

"It's alright, Cass..." I sighed, shifting Blayze in my arms. He gave a tiny babble in response, gripping at the straps of my tank top. A small bag sat at my feet with a few of my possessions. "I know what I'm doing might seem risky but...it's all I've got right now."

She gave me a small encouraging smile, turning back to the road. I looked back at the city I was leaving behind. The sky was darkening to a navy now, and the evening lights of Townsville seemed to twinkle at me- winking as if sharing my secret.

I was running from Butch again... Only this time he couldn't find me.

I held Blayze tighter, hoping he couldn't feel the rapid thumping of my heart racing at a million miles an hour.

_Our lives depend on it._

* * *

_**TBC...**  
_


	34. Chapter Thirty Three: Carrion

**33**

* * *

**Ok guys- this is kinda important. These are the LAST official chapter(s) of 9 Months. I know- I wasn't planning it this way, but I figured I've been so slack in updates I won't let you guys down again by having another massive cliffy- and believe me it's big. This is NOT saying 9 Months has ended- it will just be followed with a sequel ;) And I really, really REALLY hope you guys like it- this was the direction it was going to go, so I hope you're all not too disappointed... **

**So look out for my new story- the sequel- coming soon- and the prologue for it will officially be the epilogue for this story- so look out for the next chapter- which will be here within a few short days, promise x. **

**Enjoy, my beautiful readers! I can't tell how wonderful you all are- it truly makes my day when I look back and see all the support you've given me, even when I've taken FOREVER you still stuck by me- you're all gorgeous- I love you all! :''') THANK YOU! (Aaannnd...I was anxious and nervous, so I was in a rush- so forgive any mistakes :])**

* * *

_Carrion_

In a moment I'm lost

Dying from the inside

Her eyes take me away

Tear me apart from the inside out

* * *

**Buttercup~**

When Cass pulled up in front of that familiar building- I truly felt sick to my stomach. So many memories seemed to flood back, and I immediately doubted myself at making such a stupid mistake at coming back here. Butch WILL find me again- and going back to my old place just to get some stuff is probably the most stupid idea in the world.

I sighed, shifting a now sleeping Blayze in my arms. The moonlight, coupled with the steady swaying of the car, was perfect conditions for him to nod off- and I was thankful. I'd rather my baby not see me at my worst- and sitting outside my old apartment building, with my demonic lover on my tail, I felt like a nervous wreck.

"Buttercup..." Cass murmured softly beside me, switching off the ignition. She turned to me- those knowing eyes wide. "Do you want me to go in for you?"

I shook my head grimly as I held Blayze closer, while gently prying his iron grip fist off of my shirt. He is so touchy-feely when he sleeps..._just like Butch. _He never wanted to let go, and it took a minimal touch to unlatch every finger from the cotton. He frowned in his sleep, his baby lips whimpering and growling softly as I slowly passed him over to Cass in the driver's seat. We already discussed on the way here that if anything happens- if Butch shows up, if any of the ruffs or enemies appear- Cass would floor it, and take Blayze somewhere safe. After much arguing she finally agreed, though resentfully.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to her, flashing her a brave smile I didn't entirely believe in. Cass gave me a worried look, and I turned back to give a quick glance to Blayze- cuddled up in her lap and sleeping innocently.

"Promise?" Cass prodded, her eyes wide. I nodded, my throat tightening.

"Yeah."

With that I stepped onto the sidewalk, jogging into my old apartment building without a second glance. _I'm pushing my luck, _I couldn't help but think to myself. _I know that. The first place Butch will look will be here. _

I took the stairs up to my old floor, my ears ringing at the eerie silence that surrounded me. The stairs didn't even squeak. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I made my way into the hallway- constantly looking over my shoulder as I went. It didn't feel right- like I wasn't meant to be here. I arrived at my old door and had to sigh- there was police tape covering it._ At least nobody else has moved in... _I thought randomly, pushing on the door. As soon as I was within my first home away from home- I was engulfed in the memories. Nothing had changed- everything was where I'd left it. My old fridge, the stuff I'd bought for Blayze (that was probably too small for him now) my old furniture and tiny TV- the home I'd set up in the hopes I'd finally escaped Butch.

I shook my head, almost expecting my old, young, pregnant self to waltz out of the bathroom. It was like an outer body experience- a completely different world I was no longer a part in. I shook myself out of my daze and set to work- shoving everything that was remotely useful or valuable into a bag. A few clothes, some crap for Blayze, any food or money (scoff) lying around... All of it I could carry in one garbage bag- hardly worth the trip but better than nothing. I closed the door behind me and was about to head back down to the car- when something caught my eye.

It was the door at the end of the hallway- with no number. The number had fallen off a long time ago, yet I still knew who the door belonged to. It was Bane's- and I could remember when I used to see him leaning against it every morning- just watching me. I could remember smirking at him, thinking of him just like a good friend, almost like a father.

I guess that's over...now he's gone and...Demonic and everything.

My curiosity overwhelmed me, and my frown was deep as I made my way towards the door, gripping my bag tightly. I pushed against the wood, and when that didn't budge I rattled the doorknob. Locked. I groaned, throwing myself against it with my shoulder. To my alarm the door flew open, and I tumbled inside.

* * *

**Butch~**

Matching wide eyes blinked up at me- one a faded, pale pink and the other pair a teary baby blue. Both made me want to gag. Both of those innocent gazes made my stomach churn with anger, my skin burn with hatred and I could feel myself beginning to twitch. It was like a drug effect- it had felt like forever since I held my son and seen my girl- they were mine and I had to get them back.

I fucking _needed them. _

"I won't ask you again." I snarled at them in warning, hoping my warning growl would get through their thick skulls. I'd dragged them in here in the hopes of an interrogation- and now my own brothers were glaring at me like hawks. "Where did she go?"

"We don't know!" Blossom snapped at me, her eyes narrowing. Her hair was touselled, and her cheeks a bright red. She still looked dazed and somewhat mystified- so I knew Brick had done _something _to her. That thought alone pissed me off- half of my family is missing and he gets his kicks in screwing around with her- it was rubbing salt into my already agonising wound. "I-I don't know where she'd go! Far away, if she's got Blayze!"

"SHE'S GOT BLAYZE!" I hollered, loud. My fingernails cut into my palms and I could feel my breath come in heavy pants- my heart pounding. My head was beginning to ache, and I knew my blood was beginning to boil over. "I KNOW THAT FOR A FUCKING FACT, BITCH!"

"Butch!" Boomer growled at me. I turned, and he took a hesitant step back. "Look- you gotta think _calm..._you can't be going all de-"

"FUCK OFF!" I screamed at him, my lungs aching for release. I was losing it- it had been a few hours now and already I was off the deep end. My heart ached and I could feel my body twitching with desire. _Fuck. She's like a drug. _I could feel my skin was growing numb, like it was on fire- and my body was starting to swell. I didn't care that I was changing- all I wanted was someone, _anyone, _to help me find her. There was a big wide world, and she could run in any directions- and I _can't. Fucking. Concentrate..._

"There's no point interrogating these useless puffs." Brick drawled knowingly behind me- his voice drilling into me like a jackhammer. "They don't know where she's gone- I bet she did jump, man...but I bet she fell- she's too weak."

"So what the FUCK does that mean!" I turned to him now- my face twitching uncontrollably. "My fucking girl's DEAD?"

My heart seemed to freeze up at the thought- her pale body, soft skin, just crumpled and bleeding on the ground somewhere. Her eyes- usually so bright and defiant with that bright apple green- faded to a lifeless hue. But when I looked she wasn't there- there was no body. _That can't be it. Not her. Not my fighter. _

"No!" Brick grumbled at me, looking impatient. "Blayze has gone too- he might have sensed she was in distress and his immediate reaction was to rescue her- and transport her somewhere without danger. It's what he _does. _It must be that neutral nature of his..."

"Well she's _alive." _I snarled at him, leering closer. "BUT NOT FOR LONG!"

"BUTCH!"

I whirled around- my eyes narrowing. The blonde had risen- and a fresh look of intensity was alighting those baby blue eyes of hers. She seemed to glare at me with no fear...somethign I immediately loathed. I glared back at her, challenging. Annoying she didn't back down. _Stubborn cow. _

"I KNOW you care about her!" She screeched at me, her dainty finger pointing accusingly at my heaving form. I towered over her- my face daring her to continue, but she kept shrieking in that horrible high pitched whine. "I KNOW you do! Y-You can't deny that Butch! I've seen the way you look at her, and despite how twisted you are- I know you know it too! You care about my sister! I-" Her eyes widened, and her hands became fists as she stared me in the eye- determined and strong. "I might even dare to say you _love _her!"

I gritted my teeth at her- my face working furiously to process those shrill cries. She still stared back at me, not letting up. I wanted to tear into her- rip her face clear in half for saying that crap- but I couldn't. No matter how much I willed my body to- my fingers twitched back in hesitation.

_Cause it's true._

"**FUCK!" **I finally exploded, throwing myself full force into the stone wall beside me. I flew through ad emerged in the next room- completely unscathed. I didn't even feel it- my skin wasn't bruised or cut. I just stood there- hovering a few inches from the ground- trembling with complete _fury. _My fingers even cracked as I flexed out my fist in preparation for the next hit. I threw myself sideways- out of the building and into the fresh air. I could feel my eyes flash, and I had a sole desire flow through me like poison, strengthening my anger and fuelling my senses. I wanted one thing and one thing only.

To _hunt. _

* * *

**Buttercup~**

I looked around in slight amazement as I felt my blood run cold. I felt bad, as though Bane was sitll living here and I came in uninvited. I stared around at the nothingness that surrounded me. Nothing- just a plain room with white walls and grey carpet. Not a single bit of furniture- except the huge stereo in the corner, and the wall lined in empty spirit bottles that sat up neatly on the floor. I guess that's all Bane was ever good at- drinking and blasting music at obscene volumes. I stared around at the blank atmosphere. It still smelled of Bane- he had that unique scent nobody else could replicate. I trod lightly on the carpet, as if afraid to disturb anything. It was surreal- how quiet it was without him...

_And all thanks to the professor._

Ignoring that shiver of guilt that travelled up my spine, I pushed against his bedroom door instead and stepped inside.

Immediately, I stumbled back and clawed to close it back over- shoving a fist in my mouth to stifle a scream.

The room was _filled _with corpses- dead, lifeless beings all over the ground. My eyes were immediately scarred with images of rotting skin, heavy, still bodies and blood- red, offensive splashes of the stuff- the very life essence- pooling everywhere, drying on the walls, staining the carpets, and sticking to bodies like glue. I wanted to gag on the image- nevertheless the _smell. _

My knees were weak and I stumbled to the small kitchen that stood off in the corner- separated by an archway. Once again it was bare, but my trembling arms gripped the sink anyway- my body fighting to stay upright. That thought- that probably more than ten dead, rotting corpses were separated from me by a _room- _sent me feeling faint, and I was trying as hard as I could to rid myself of any of those images before they literally made me vomit.

Tears stung at my eyes. I somehow then felt an overhwleming sense of betrayal. Maybe I refused to believe it until then- that Bane really was who he said he was. I could never see him as that- evil and inhuman. I guess now that the evidence was staring me in the face, I couldn't deny it now.

_And that's just what Butch is. That's who he claims Blayze is._

I shook my head at my taunting thoughts, running water over my face. _Get a grip Buttercup..._I told myself firmly. _You gotta stay strong. For Blayze. _I swallowed, and as I turned my eyes fell on a pile of books on the counter. I frowned, running my finger along the hardcover. There was a symbol on the front I couldn't recognise- like a faded star. The book looked old, with yellowing pages and a wilted cover- but I still opened it, and my lips fell agape at the words I saw.

"_Demonology?" _I read out loud, frowning as I picked it up. "There's...a way to fight these guys?"

I heard a noise in the hallway and my heart leapt into my throat, almost dropping the book in the process. Without a second thought I shoved the book into my bag, and in one movement I'd slipped the rest of them in there too. I threw it over my shoulder and ran out- staring straight ahead.

For all I knew- if I looked behind me there could be a pair of very familiar emerald eyes.

* * *

**Butch~**

The heel of my palms dug into my closed eyes, rubbing helplessly at my throbbing skull. It was hopeless- all of it. Even the alarming chill of the evening breeze couldn't calm me down. I had to get a hold of myself- it was too _human _of me to let my emotions ruin my instincts. I sat upon the roof of the tallest skyscraper in Townsville- bringing up memories of when we first met Bane. It was painful, but I had to get out of that house- it still had her scent, her things...

_I have to get her back._

I willed myself to try, my eyes squeezed shut and I hoped, thought, breathed in the very thought of her- and seeing her. But every time I did I just got that horrified look of hers- or those angry eyes- or that image of her walking away when I opened my heart out to her- when I offered her something I never thought I would offer anyone.

"_Will you marry me?"_

I bit my lip so hard I felt the sharp taste of blood fill my mouth. It was out of control- this wild rollercoaster of emotion I found myself on. Sure, it was a girl- but it was so much more than that. She had so many labels- my enemy, my counterpart, my partner, the mother of my child. We had so much, why was she so eager to stick to the bad labels when we could be so much more? Why? Why was I suddenly the one to beg? I don't _beg. _I don't _hope. _I _get. _I'm a villain, no- I'm now more than a villain- I'm a _demon. _We not only take, but we destroy.

A tear rolled down my cheek, and it stung my skin like acid. This was pathetic. And it wasn't getting me anywhere.

_I can want the bitch all I want. _My brain told me scathingly. _It won't change anything. What we can change is where she is- and make sure she can never leave._

I considered it- truly this time. Usually it seemed an empty threat, to lock the green puff up I wanted so much so she'd just be for me, she'd have no choice in who she talks to- her voice would only be for my ears (and Blayze's). We'd be our own little family. _Sure, she'll be sad and yeah, I guess it's against her will and she'll be a prisoner...but it's the only way my heart can beat easy- knowing she's there like a true partner would be...I'd trust her to know she'd be there...always..._

I sighed wistfully, my head making up some fuzzy scene where I'd come home every day to see her there- catching a glimpse of that rare smile or rare moments when her eyes flash with emotion- happy or even passionate times that seemed rare with us. But they stuck with me for some stupid reason, just like old memories with my mum did...

I wiped at my now wet face, which stung against the night air. It had grown darker as I'd sat on that ledge, and now the stars were twinkling at me knowingly. I shook my head again- maybe rattling around for any logical thought that was still there. I was a mess, and I knew it. The only thing that would fix it would be gazing into those apple green eyes again, and holding my baby in my arms. It wasn't much, it probably wasn't even _right- _but I guess that's my own ideal of heaven...

_And even a Demon needs some paradise every now and then_.

* * *

**Buttercup~**

I could see the immediate relief in Cass' face when I plonked down on the passenger seat- but maybe it was because Blayze had woken up and was bawling, his nose running all over her shoulder and his hard grip clutching her arm.

"Thank _God _you're okay." She breathed, Blayze kicking her in the process of zooming over to me. He jolted into my chest- his movements in flying still shaky but nevertheless it showed his strength. He climbed onto me and latched onto my neck, his pudgy lips mumbling his own language. "I was about to go in after you!"

"_Mmm...Ma...Eh-" _Blayze whimpered at me, his cheek pressing into mine as he dribbled onto my neck. I held him close, getting him into his regular spot in my arms. _Yep. Clingy like his Daddy... _

"I'm fine." I muttered, shaking myself alert. Those bodies in Bane's apartment had shocked me into another reality, but I was trying hard to stay real and think logically- like Blossom for once._ Who knows? Maybe thinking like a logical leader and using your brain- not your gut- might get you out of this one... _My brain seemed to sigh at me hopefully, and I turned to my driver, giving her a reassuring smile as I gathered up the cash I found out of my pocket.

"I'll get a hotel for tonight." I mumbled to her. "We'll be okay."

"But Butch might find you!" She whimpered, her eyes widening. "He's done it before-"

"If Butch finds me, he finds me- there's no way to stop it whether you're there or not. And frankly, I'd rather you not be there-"

"Then WHY are you running, BC!" Cass actually snapped at me, slamming her hands on the steering wheel. I jumped in alarm- my eyes actually widening. Cass _never _snapped at me- but here she was, actually snarling and glaring at me, her eyes fierce. "You KNOW how much I worry about you! Why are you doing this? I know he's your enemy but _jeeze! _You have a kid together! If he wanted to kill you he would have! Heck- we thought there was zero chance you'd be alive after seeing him! Now he just chases you down and drags you back- do you ever think that maybe if you stopped running you could sort it out? Maybe come to an agreement? Compromise? I mean- we're not exactly kids anymore, BC. We're not defiant teenagers anymore. We're adults- compromising and reasoning is what we just _do."_

I stared at her, unsure of what to say. I felt a cold sense of betrayal hit me- as though she'd thrown a bucket of cold water on me rather than a monologue. But another sense tapped into me- maybe guilt, the fact that maybe in some stupid, screwed up way she was right. We weren't six anymore. We couldn't use 'good vs bad' as an excuse anymore. It was more than that... maybe it was more than it ever seemed to be...

"I'm sorry..." Cass whispered to me, her form slumping in her seat. "I mean...he raped you...I know I have no right to say that..."

"No, Cass..." I sighed, my hand going to her arm. "You tell it like it is- we both do. It's why we get on so well-"

"No..." Cass squeezed her eyes closed. "I know they're evil, BC, and I-I can't _possibly _know what position you're in...or how you're feeling. It's selfish of me to judge, I mean-"

"Cass." I snarled. "For once- maybe you've got something on me."

She turned, her eyes wide. "Buttercup..."

"Just drop me off at a hotel." I sighed in defeat, staring out of the window instead into her knowing face. "I...have a lot to think about...okay?"

There was a heavy silence between us, and then I heard her car start up. She headed down the road towards a downtown motel we both knew- the red neon signs shone a bright, unnatural red glow over the car as she parked, helping me with my few things as she followed me into the lobby. The hotel was nothing special, but it was all I needed for one night. I could tell my best friend wasn't happy- in fact the look she had in her face said she was nothing short of terrified and gloomy. It was as though she was watching my funeral, or something. Blayze kept clutching to me, calming down now I was there, but growing fussy. I guess he was fed up with being surrounded by unfamiliar places too. We headed up the stairs and to my room- where there was a simple double bed with a fierce, sharp metal frame. Cass immediately started grumbling about how she'll order a crib for me and I sat on the bed with Blayze, changing him. It was tense between us- I could tell my best friend was frustrated. Being out of the loop for so long and trying so hard to help, I couldn't blame her.

_And I can't hold it in._

"Cass." I finally sighed, doing up the last button on a kicking Blayze's jumpsuit. He was fussing badly now, probably frustrated he wasn't the centre of attention. I held him close, rubbing his back as I forced myself to look into my best friend's eyes. "There's more to this than you think..."

Cass frowned. She looked dark, hidden in the shadows of the cheap motel room. It wasn't much- the walls were decorated with cheap, 70's style wallpaper and the carpet was a horrible brown- matching the colour of the TV set. She sat down next to me on the flowered bedspead- her eyes open and her face neutral.

"I'm listening..."

I sighed. Deep this time.

"I'm pregnant...again."

Cass' eyes widened, but before she could do any more than gape I already bulldozed over her shock, pouring my heart and soul to the girl before me.

"I slept with Butch." I said, and even when it came out of my mouth I couldn't believe it. My eyes felt with tears, and I felt like a true weakling- but I kept going. "And I got pregnant again. How pathetic is that? I slept with a guy I supposedly hate- we're enemies- and it's like we're planning a family together! I had to leave, Cass. He was a demon! An-and no! I don't mean evil- I mean a real demon! He lives off blood and violence, he turns into some fucking h-hell creature! He wants Blayze to be evil- he told me that himself. And any other children we have. I c-couldn't let it happen to my baby...babies..." I mumbled thickly, sniffling some of the tears back. It was too late, some had already dripped off my nose, and Blayze looked up at me worriedly from my lap. I hugged him tighter. "I have to try, Cass...if I don't- what kind of mother am I?"

"_Buttercup..." _I heard her coo to me, but it was lost in a sea of sobs, and I had broken just like I knew I would. My shoulders started shaking as I began to cry- hard and loud- I don't know how long I kept it in but it kept coming, the tears that had been held in for so long. Cass wrapped her arms around me and Blayze seemed to tighten his grip, burying his face into my shirt as I kept sobbing. All the while she rubbed my back and hugged me tighter while I sobbed my heart out about everything- all the while not making a difference, but everything seemed to grow brighter. Just that little bit more hopeful. _"It's okay...you'll be okay..." _

* * *

**Butch~**

It had begun to rain- and usually when the harsh splashes of rain patter against my window it's like the sweetest lullaby, but instead I lay awake- just splayed out in my large bed, against my cold sheets, feeling around aimlessly for where _she _should have been.

I wanted to cry again, but I knew that was pointless. I felt cold and alone, and there was no way to stop that except have her body pressed against mine- in my bed where she belongs. Lightning flashed across the dark room and illuminated my lonely form- my hand fisting at the empty side of the bed.

_I'm not going to sleep tonight._

I sat up, my hands cradling my head. I missed her so much- and it wasn't right. How could you hate someone, and love someone so much? She gave me everything then took it away- with minimal effort. It was like she tossed me around like a ragdoll, even though I tried so hard to be the puppet master.

I kicked off the sheets, stalking off towards where Blayze's crib was. I stared into it's empty contents- wishing, _wanting _that they both just came back. I never wanted so much in my life. Stupid and pathetic, it was something I was lost without. My fucking _family. _My little baby, my stubborn girl- they were a part of me I couldn't replace, and it touched yet angered me at the same time. So..._so _much.

I stomped back into my room, and immediately my foot crushed against something solid- if it had been any normal person they'd probably stubbed their toe- but instead I just snarled in annoyance, and stared at the tiny obstacle on my bedroom floor with hate. I froze.

The _amulet. _

I reached down and picked it up, my eyes wide. I must have shoved it aside in anger when I found out where she must have been- thrown it on the floor without another thought. But this came from _Bane- _my _Dad. _To my own baby- my own son.

I fingered the cool, sleek stone in my hands, hoping and _praying _that maybe- just maybe- this might be the key to getting a connection back- back to my baby Blayze...to where _she _would be right beside him.

I sat back on the bed and pushed it against my forehead, trying as hard as I could to tap into those lost thoughts.

* * *

**Buttercup~**

I sat in the itchy sheets, the heavy book open in my lap and the annoying light above me flickering as I attempted to read. It was thundering outside, and every now and then lightning would flash across the sky, causing the lights to flicker. Cass had left an hour ago- I pretty much pushed her out of the door. She had her own life and her own worrying family, and the last thing I wanted was to put her in danger. I had to hand it to her though, she fights just like me. She was there, she patted my back and smiled and told me everything will be okay- and I know she meant it. She didn't care I was pregnant, didn't care what I said or did- she was my best friend, no matter what. But it was sad to see her go- like the last pillar I could lean on. Just me and Blayze now... In a lonely hotel room surrounded by a thunderstorm.

The rain didn't help matters, and as soon as I put Blayze down in the rickety old crib they sent up he was wide awake- pining and whining for cuddles. So he was in my lap too, and I absentmindedly was stroking his soft hair as he drifted off in my arms again.

I looked down at him as I felt his steady breaths against me. He still looked so innocent, even though he was getting so big. It didn't hurt so much that he looked so much like Butch- especially when he was asleep and I couldn't see those familiar apple green eyes. In fact, it was something I'd grown to love about him...and I wasn't sure how to take it. The fact he reminded me of Butch- the way Butch smiled, smirked, even the way he twitched when he was annoyed...they were all traits that once made me ill now gave me a warm, homely feeling.

_Maybe it's because we share a bond nobody else has ever given me- the fact we share a beautiful baby...he's given me that. And we've grown together, been through it like nobody else has... I can't fucking believe it..._

I tried my best to get back into the book in my lap. It was fascinating- already I wasn't sure what to believe. Already the book transcribed how exactly to kill demons, where they go when they 'die' and the different levels. It was pretty cool- but again a whole new world. And I was more content with stroking Blayze. I sighed, keeping those lone facts in mind when I snapped the book shut, cradling Blayze in my lap. The thought wouldn't go away. Not so much that I loved Butch...but...

_I miss him. _

I missed my kidnapper- the guy who raped me, who made my life hell! Who was Hell-bent on making my baby evil! I missed him!

I snuggled my face into Blayze's. I couldn't hide it, I couldn't deny it. I was stupid, crazy, and just plain fucked up...

_I love him. _

"Oh, my."

I jumped, my heart leaping into my throat and then falling, sinking into the churning depths of my stomach as my eyes leapt towards the sudden noise- and Butch stood at the other end of the room, the long chain of the amulet dangling from his hand.

His eyes flashed to a horrible, sickly black- and his lips curled into a quick sneer as he glared at me.

"_Ain't this fucking precious?"_

* * *

It felt as though the amulet had overcome my senses, if anything. It still had the scent of Blayze on it- and Buttercup had been the last to touch it. Even that, it had some power- even I could tell just by the way it heated up in my hand. I found my familiar senses returning, and the boost of power was just enough to send me soaring into finding her trail- tracking her down. And then there I was- standing in the middle of a dirty hotel room and seeing my girl cuddling my baby- the two looking incredibly fucking cosy without me.

"Ain't this fucking precious?" I hissed at her, my teeth now gritted and my fists tightening. I couldn't help it- and when those doleful apple green eyes gazed up at me innocently, looking so tired and helpless, that only made me angrier. I stomped over to her- leering over her with what I hoped was a demanding expression. "I hope you have a fucking good reason for leaving me, Buttercup." I snarled, my voice now raspy and forbidding. She stared back, those eyes blinking slowly.

"Butch..." She mumbled softly, and I had to hold back from sinking into it. Just hearing it again, that soft coo, gave me such a comfort- and it made me feel slightly sick to know that I was addicted to this bitch. I shook my head and bared my teeth at her. Thankfully, she closed her mouth and just looked fearful- cuddling my sleeping baby closer to her chest. Those lips seemed to tremble with worry, and I shoved back the urge to kiss her. It took me fucking _forever _to find this little runaway bitch- and now I've got her I can't let her escape again. I just can't.

_She'll destroy me. _

* * *

I knew he was there- I could recognise his voice anywhere. And even when his voice alone sent frightened chills all over my body, his very presence made my stomach droop and my throat tighten with the mere memory of the terror he could inflict- I just sat there, calm and serene...as if I was _expecting _him.

_I guess I am._

I cradled Blayze close- my calm exterior reflecting nothing on the raging panic that soared within me. My heart raced in my chest and I was positive it was beating so hard Blayze could feel it. The lights were flickering, but I felt strangely heavy with dread and somehow..._guilt..._when I heard him stomp over- and I knew if I tore my gaze away and looked towards him, he would be _livid. _

Fear was thick within me, and I knew in my heart when Butch was angry he lashed out before thinking- and the trait was only worsened with his new demonic side. It seemed that whenever those eyes darkened, it was an ominous sign that a whole new Butch would come out to play- and it was never going to be fun to be on the receiving end of that.

I could hear his steady, rough pants- and I knew he was holding back on his anger for now. Cass' words rang through my head mockingly, and my stomach churned with dread.

"_WHY are you running, BC!" _

I hung my head. It was stupid to run. It was stupid to think I could have my life, my baby, all to myself. Maybe I was just ignorant and selfish. What was I thinking? I left my sisters behind to live my life. The life I was trying to escape I just put on them. Despite everything I should make it work- at least I had them. At least I had my baby...my _babies._ A slight nudge within my lower stomach reminded me of that fact. I had more to protect than myself, and running away won't ensure any more protection than staying away will...especially when he finds me no matter what.

_Maybe I should just accept that maybe my childhood enemy has backed me into a corner I can't get out of this time..._

"_You..." _Butch's voice reached my ears- his growl low and rough against my ear. He was leaning close- I could feel his breath frosting my cheek. "I warned you. I told you. If you leave me again, Buttercup-"

"I know..." I had to sigh, finally defeated. I looked up at him, and my lips tightened as I saw him leering over me- looking just as furious as he did when he woke up, when a couple of hours ago he'd actually asked me to marry him. "I know Butch. Look...you found me again, okay?" I slid my legs out from under the heavy, scratchy sheets and bundled Blayze up with me. He didn't move as I stepped out of bed and brushed passed him, Blayze now wrapped in a blanket. I put him into the borrowed crib, and as I whirled around I saw the Ruff had followed me- using his slight height advantage to lean over me threateningly- pushing his face into mine with those narrowed eyes. I held strong, swallowing hard as I willed my heart to slow down. "I know...okay?"

"No, you don't _know." _Butch sneered at me automatically, looking as though he was close to flying into a rage. I found myself wishing he wouldn't- and I put a hand on Blayze's crib behind me protectively. He gritted his teeth- looking ready to bite my head off. "You don't know fucking _anything _Buttercup! _I'm _fucking in charge here and it's fucking _insulting _that you keep backing out on me! All I ask for is one _fucking _thing and you can't do it!"

"Calm down..." I mumbled to him, casting a weary look over my shoulder at Blayze's innocent sleeping form. The last thing I wanted was Blayze fussing over his parents fighting. But as I turned back, a strong cold sinking feeling captivated me, and looking into Butch's twitching eyes I knew that was an impossible feat.

"_Calm down?" _He hissed to me, almost spitting in my face. I gripped the crib harder. "calm down? Calm down!" He leaned over me, grabbing at my shirt and pulling me so I was pressed against him, so he was snapping in my ear. "I ask the mother of my FUCKING child to marry me and be with me, I pour my FUCKING heart out to you and you run away from me and you expect me to calm DOWN?" His grip tightened, his teeth were bared- my heart began humming a million miles a second, and I began to shake in the iron grip. I felt truly helpless, like a bug ready to be squashed. I tried to push these feelings aside, knowing the sick feeling in my stomach wasn't just for me, it was worry for my baby too...both of them.

_Butch doesn't know... _

"Look- I didn't mean to run, okay?" I hissed at him, my voice now strangled by the fear suddenly welling inside me. I was no longer looking into deep emerald eyes, but those ominous, cold pits of black. _I've never seen him this mad...this unpredictable. _It really scared me, it struck a fear within me I'd never known before. Sure, I'd been fearful of Butch but never worried he'd actually kill me...or my child... The look in those eyes was foreign and dead- I couldn't see the emotion in Butch at all. He just glared down at me hatefully, looking furious and holding onto me tight. "Butch-"

"YOU took away MY baby, AGAIN!" He growled harshly into my face, his grip tightening on my shirt with every word. I could feel him trembling against me.

"I know I did!" I snapped back, my hand still gripping the crib behind me. I raised my hand, attempting to push him off me. "But I didn't mean to! I'm still angry-"

"_You're angry?" _He spat at me, constricting any attempts to escape.

"You killed my _father, BUTCH!" _I rasped back at him, finally pushing him off. He fell back in alarm, his eyes widening. A sudden burst of power shot through me, and I frowned as I tried to regain my own balance. Wherever that power came from...it wasn't mine. A small gasp escaped my lips as I thought of my child...and what Blayze did whenever anyone put me in danger or crossed me. He fought back for me... Butch's eyes narrowed and he charged forward, grabbing me and hurling me away from Blayze. I did my best to fight back- I didn't want him anywhere near Blayze in that monster stage of his. "Get the fuck away from him!" I snarled as I straightened, getting to my feet. I tightened my fists, ready to fight if I had to. "I mean it!"

Butch hissed at me, his teeth bared. Blayze rolled over in his sleep, frowning but his eyes remaining closed.

"You can't keep me away from him!" He growled darkly, already advancing on me. I tried not to feel too intimidated. "He's my kid, Buttercup! You're just his mother. You're supposed to be by my side! Not getting in the way!"

"That's exactly right!" I hissed back at him, wanting to yell, scream, shout- anything to hit him with. "I AM Blayze's mother- and I _always _will be! Nothing will stand in the way of that- I will protect my baby until my dying breath! NOTHING is going to stop me! Not my morals, not my sisters, not my friends, not even loving YOU will keep ME from protecting him!"

Thunder rumbled across the sky and lightning flashed around the room- illuminating the alarmed expression that had sunk into Butch's dark features- probably mirroring my own. I never meant to say that out loud- _how could I? I can't love my enemy- the man I'm fighting with! How is that even possible?_

"You..._love _me?" He whispered, his black eyes swirling slightly. His head tilted, his raven hair falling into his face. He swallowed as I looked to the floor, the silence thickening.

"I didn't mean to say that."

"So you don't?"

"I don't know!" I snarled, folding my arms in frustration. The entire scene was hurting my head, and I was tired of this tidal wave of emotion forever hitting me- anger, love, hate, fear, loss, betrayal, anxiety...it was all too much and I could feel myself slipping. That, and keeping a secret about this baby... it had the power to destroy me, and all I could think to do was fall onto the floor and cry. But I knew I couldn't. I had to fight. I had to make it better...not just for me but for the family that still existed around me.

"You _do _love me." I heard him say, and all of a sudden he was before me again, his hands grabbing at my shirt. I jolted closer, my face flicking up to meet those empty eyes. "Then why don't you marry me? Why can't we be a family, Buttercup? It's one thing I want and you won't give it to me. Even though you want it too."

"I...I can't do that." I mumbled. I still looked down, and my teeth sunk into my bottom lip as I saw his knuckles whiten around the fabric he grasped in his fist.

"_Why?" _He snarled. His rough voice was muffled, as though he was speaking through gritted teeth.

"Because you're evil." I muttered, and summoning up all I had I looked up into his twisted face- staring back up at him with a determined look that I knew too well. "I refuse to believe I'm in love with a demon. Demons can't feel love."

"_I _can." He told me forcefully- his glare drilling into me. "And you better admit it. I'm tired of thinking I'm in love with somebody who doesn't love me."

I shook my head, my eyes squeezing closed. "It can't be that way!" I hissed, more to myself than anything. "It can't be that easy. You're holding me against my will, you took away my freedom!" I opened my eyes, narrowing them immediately. "You think this will be happily ever after? Me bearing your demon spawn? You think I'll just blindly follow you?"

"You _will." _He growled hatefully, that rough snarl returning as he grabbed my arms, holding me to him. "You have no choice. Stop denying yourself- you want it as well. Stop pushing me away because you think its _right." _

"I won't let my children grow up thinking that's right." I snarled at him. "I'll fight for what's right until the end."

"It's right to have their mother beside them! And beside me!" Butch shouted in my face. I heard a tiny whimper and knew Blayze was stirring. I made to turn away but he grabbed me back straight away, pulling me in again. "I won't let you cut me out. I want you to stand beside me when we rule this world."

"I won't let you take over this world." I growled, unable to hold back anymore. "I won't let our kids grow up thinking that's the right way to live."

"It'll be the ONLY way to live!" Butch shouted at me, now furious. "We'll take over and they'll be proud of their demonic roots!"

"You don't get it Butch!" I matched his volume, my anger heightening. "I won't let that happen!"

"You _will." _He hissed hatefully, and before I could jump away he grabbed my arm, squeezing painfully hard. "You _won't _leave again. That's a fucking promise."

"I _will." _I snarled back, my teeth firmly gritted. "I won't let _any _of my family be forced into evil. So what makes you think I will be?"

His grip was hard, and he was dragging me forward, but I held my ground. I knew my heart pounding painfully wasn't just from fear- it was true heartache too. Looking into those black eyes I found myself wishing back to when we were kids, when I looked into those playful emerald eyes and I could only see mischief, now all I saw was evil. This wasn't Butch, and whoever had overtaken him I wasn't about to fall for. I couldn't. Not again.

He looked back at me- those black eyes narrowing. I hadn't moved, and I wasn't about to.

"I'm not going _anywhere." _I told him. "I mean it."

He yanked on my arm, and I held back a painful yelp with difficulty. Agony shot up my arm into my shoulder, my muscles twisting and my bones almost snapping with the force. I bit down on my lip, my eyes now watering as I stared up at him in defiance. My bottom lip drooped as I spied Blayze over his shoulder. He was standing and his eyes peered over the bars of the crib. His light eyes were wide, and his mouth was open. My heart sank.

"Don't _do _this." I bit through the pain and snarled at him, my voice muffled through my pursed lips. "I don't want-"

"FUCK what you want!" Butch screamed at me, and instead of letting me go he merely twisted my arm again as if it was rubber, and he yanked on me hard and sent me flying halfway across the room. I slammed into the TV and my body crumbled with sudden hurt- my arm throbbing and my head throbbing. "YOU DON'T CALL THE SHOTS ANYMORE!"

Blayze's cries met my ears, and I blinked away the sting in my skull to look over at him. He was sobbing, and his hands reached out to me. I hate that- more than anything. Those desperate, wide eyes pleading and crying for me. I tried to stumble to my feet- and when I saw Butch making his way towards him, something in me snapped.

"Get the fuck away from him you fucking monster!" I hollered, using all of my energy to remain standing. I was aching- and a small thought entered my mind that I was probably concussed. I didn't care. I focused on my baby instead- and the killer before me was the one in my way. He stared back at me, his glare daring.

"He's _my _kid." He snapped. "And if you want him, I come with him. Without me he wouldn't even be here now would he?"

Blayze continued to sob behind him, looking horrified and pained. Tears streaked his face, and my heart pounded painfully as I took him in. He hated when his parents fought- even when he was a tiny baby...

"He's _my _baby. He's not your fucking minion, or your demon! He's MY child!" I shouted at him. "And he'll ALWAYS be mine!"

"YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!" He screamed back, swelling with anger. He seemed to actually grow with size, and he towered over me with those demonic, pitch black eyes. "AND DON'T YOU FUCKING FORGET THAT!"

"_Maaa!" _Blayze's tiny baby voice joined in on the screams, and he jumped up- the air catching him as he hovered- diving for me. Butch twitched as he saw- out of the corner of his eye- and before I could blink he'd grabbed Blayze and thrown his tiny body back into the crib behind him- Blayze sprawled out in the mess of blankets like he was no more than a ragdoll. My baby's screams cut into me, and before I even knew what I was doing I'd thrown myself at Butch, clawing into him and attacking like I would _anyone _who hurts my baby.

"YOU DON'T EVER LAY A HAND ON HIM! EVER!" I screamed like a feral banshee, hacking into him before he had a chance to react. "YOU FUCKING HURT HIM! YOU HURT HIM!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Butch's screams added to the mix, and as one final flash of lightning flickered around the pitch black hotel room, his hands found my body and he pushed me off- sending me flying.

A long, searing pain overcame me, and the light never came back. I slipped into nothingness, and everything went black.

* * *

It was like a horror movie, and all I could do was watch as the scene played out before me. My body was heated in familiar anger, and my blood was pumping faster and faster the more anger she caused me. Fear joined the mix- the threat that she'd leave, and take everything that mattered with her.

I can't let that happen.

I couldn't.

The anger was overwhelming, the hate and the desire for blood. I longed to take it out on _anyone _who crossed me- even though I knew love existed within me too. My control was slipping and I was trying so hard to hold on, but I knew the demonic side of me was growing stronger- there was more power there, and it was easier to hate and attack. But looking into that face was too much- even in my demon form I couldn't beat her. She wasn't going to do it anymore...and that cut into me more than ever. I couldn't let her go.

She was tearing into me- actually drawing blood. I was losing it. I couldn't believe what was happening, the control was slipping away and I had to make her see- once I got her home it was all going to be okay_. Her and Blayze will come back. It'll be fine. It'll be okay._

The hurt was overwhelming, and all I could do was scream. She was screaming, Blayze was screaming, lightning and thunder rumbled around us and my world was slipping away. I had to grab it back- it was all I could do. I had to make her see.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I screamed at her. She was a blur of limbs, she was anxious to cause as much pain as possible and she was hurting me more than she could know...but I couldn't hold back the fury that welled within me, and before I could hold back I grabbed her and threw her as hard as I could into the bed- anxious to cause as much hurt as possible.

Lightning flashed across the room- and it truly illuminated the silent horror that I saw.

_No..._

It was as if it was in slow motion, and my heart slowly sank down into my stomach as the room grew cold...horribly cold. I blinked over and over, but the nightmare wouldn't go away. I wouldn't wake up. I walked over to where I threw her- my eyes widening. I could feel myself slipping away, the guards sinking and the emotion within me dying. The lights flickered on, and the girl I love stared back at me on the floor- those apple green eyes wide and still.

"B...Buttercup?" I asked, my voice a pathetic squeak in the large room.

Silence.

Blood began to pour nderneath her- staining that dark carpet. The lake of blood grew fast, pumping out harsher and harsher as she continued to stare at me- not in a glare or a frown but in a still picture of complete frozen perfection- her lips even slightly agape. A pool of red suddenly dripped from those pale lips, and began to drip down her neck.

_No._

"Buttercup!" I screamed at her, hoping- praying- she'd hear.

My eyes travelled down her pale neck to her chest- where dark, ugly splatters of crimson had stained that dark green shirt of hers. And there- through her heart- something I couldn't tear myself from- a huge metal pole stuck out from under that shirt- the sharp metal post from the cheap metal bed. Blood pooled around it, ripped skin and broken bones and torn muscle were probably beneath it. My heart stopped, my blood ran cold, and even though I dropped to my knees and fully took in the sight before me- I knew not hers, but my heart, was truly ripping in half.

"BUTTERCUP!" I screamed to the world, not caring who heard. I grabbed her, yanking her close and pleading with her one last time. "PLEASE NO!" I shook her, my eyes wide. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY BABY! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T!" I stared into that empty face- and she stared back at me- but she didn't reply. She didn't blink. She didn't wake up. A tear fell down her cheek, and I could feel my nose running- the pain in my chest only growing. I couldn't feel anything. Only numbness. The warmth flowing over me did nothing.

I held her face close, and she drooped within my grip. I pulled as hard as I could, and the frame fell from her, her body falling onto me.

"_Please wake up, baby..." _I begged her, my arms tightening around her. "Please. Buttercup, please. I didn't mean to..."

Silence. I sniffed, sobs wrestling to escape.

"I didn't mean to, baby!" I started sobbing hard- big baby sobs I couldn't contain. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please get up. Please come back. I promise I'll do whatever it takes. I'm sorry, Buttercup...PLEASE! I'm so sorry..."

She was heavy, and she weighed against me as her body dripped with her life essence. There was no beating, no breathing, no pulse. The girl I fell in love with- the girl that took the hell I gave her- was no longer there. Hell had taken her. Just like her father. Just like my father. Just like my mother.

"Please..." I begged her one final time in that harsh whisper. I didn't want my mistake to be the end of her. I didn't want the demon within me to take her.

A whimper behind me jolted me back to the cold reality, and I turned my head to see my baby on the floor behind me, crawling towards me with those apple green eyes wide- as if she was staring at me. As if she knew what I did. He watched me fearfully- his own eyes welling with tears as he saw me.

"Mmm..." he mumbled to me, looking at the girl in my arms. "Maa..."

"Blayze..." I whispered hoarsely, and with difficulty I let her go, gently lowering her back to the floor. I grabbed him instead, pulling him into my arms and burying him in my chest. He cried against me, pushing me away. He was scared of me- just like she was. My heart thumped in agony and I bawled into him, holding him tight.

"I'm so sorry, baby..." I whimpered to him, choking up with tears. It felt so wrong. It wasn't how it was supposed to be. "Blayzer, I'm so sorry...I never meant to do it. I didn't mean to. You have to believe me..."

I held his head close. The last thing I wanted him to see was his mother. He stopped wrestling with me, and his face pressed against mine, his hands tightening on my shirt. Both of us were now slathered with blood, but we still held strong- he still held onto me. It was his little way of showing he forgives me. I held him tighter- that one sliver of sanity I had left in this world. One I wouldn't destroy.

"_Butch?"_

I looked up, jumping as I heard a voice. There was no hotel room before me- but I was back in my room, safe and sound, still holding a crying Blayze in my arms. Brick looked over at me in total shock- his eyes widening as he took in the tears and the blood. He ran over, his mouth falling open in total horror.

"What the fuck happened!" he demanded. I shook my head, my arms tightening around my baby as I squeezed my eyes closed. Never before have I felt so alone, so horrible and so, so guilty. The pain that sat within me throbbed harshly- stinging and biting at me. I could feel myself being eaten alive, and all that I could hold onto was my own life preserver- my own baby that clung onto me when nobody else did.

"B-Buttercup..." I rasped to him, unable to get out the words. "She's...she's..."

But he took it all in- my older brother, always the smart one- he eyed the blood, the tears, and he automatically knew. And all he did was shake his head, a grave, serious look on his face. He watched as he saw me crumble, gripping onto my baby hard and completely losing all control of everything around me.

"Butch..." he mumbled, wrapping his arms around me. _"It'll be okay. It'll all be okay..."_

But it wasn't okay...

Not by a long shot.

* * *

**Well guys! Thank you so much for reading...I bet none of you were expecting an ending like th-**

***Scoffs***

**DID YOU THINK I WOULD HONESTLY LEAVE YOU HANGING LIKE THAT?**

**Keep reading! Xxx!**


	35. Chapter Thirty Four: This War Is Ours

_-x-_

* * *

_Yes, I will see you_

_Through the smoke and flames_

_On the front lines of war_

_And I will stand my_

_Ground until the end_

'_Til we conquer them all_

* * *

Cass wandered up the steps of the hotel the next morning and immediately sensed something was wrong. Police flooded the lobby, and an ambulance was parked outside. Her heart leapt into her throat as her thoughts immediately went to her friend and her baby, and she raced up the stairs before anybody could stop her.

"Buttercup!" She yelled out hopefully before she'd even reached the correct floor. She threw open the door and sprinted down the hall- her long brown hair whipping behind her as she dodged all of the police and paramedics. Her heart sank and she felt suddenly sickly faint as she reached her friend's hotel room- where just when she'd left twelve hours before police tape barred her entry.

"NO!" She screamed, tearing through it. She ran into the room and halted as she saw the blood that was splattered around the walls, the carpet, and the stained red that surrounded her friend's body, that now law pale and still on a plastic bag, waiting to be zipped up. "NO!"

"_Miss." _A stern voice snarled behind her, and a hand reached out and pulled her back. Cass wrestled against his grip. "_You are no authorised to be in here-"_

"THAT'S MY FRIEND!" She screamed in protest, wrenching herself away before the officer had a firm grip. He snarled as the brunette charged forward, throwing herself on top of the young girl's body and breaking down into guilty sobs. Cass never felt so horrible. She should have been there- she should have _protected her. _"BC..." She cried, tears warming her face as she looked down at Buttercup's pale, still expression- her eyes closed. "I'm so sorry..."

She put a hand to the girl's cold cheek, unable to tear her gaze away from her face. It couldn't be true- she felt like she was in a horrible dream. It wasn't right- it couldn't-

Cass stopped, her breath catching in her throat.

"BC?" She questioned, frowning. Her hand, which rested beside the young mother's neck, had just felt a small, insignificant throb. Her breath hitched, and she placed a firmer hold against her friend's throat- hoping... wishing...

"_Young lady this is a murder scene, and unless you want to be arrested for messing with evidence you can-"_

"She's alive." Cass spun around- her eyes wide and bright as she gave the stern officer above her a relieved sigh. "She's alive!"

He snarled at her, reaching down and yanking her to her feet. _"Madam, I'm sorry but your friend has been killed. And if you don't get out of here-"_

Cass kicked out hatefully, landing a swift blow right to his gut. "SHE'S ALIVE!" She screamed at him, whirling around to the officers around her. "Check her pulse! She's alive! I swear!"

He grabbed her again and made to pull her out of the room, but Cass put up one hell of a fight-lashing out as they tried to take her from her friend. "CHECK HER!"

A paramedic brushed passed, and Cass clung to the doorframe in protest as she struggled to watch her friend- watch as a man knelt down and attempt the same thing she had done- check her pulse. She watched with hope- wide eyed and breathless.

_Please. Please..._

"Someone bring in a stretcher!" She heard them call out. "She's breathing!"

"Impossible!" The officer scoffed angrily. "She had a blade run through her!"

"Most of the wound's been...sealed up!" The paramedic shouted out, amazed. He ran a hand through his greying hair, his eyes wide with complete bewilderment. "How-?"

Cass broke away from the iron grip and sprinted back to her friend, skidding down to land beside her.

"BC..." She broke down, a smile breaking out on her face as she gripped her hand. "You'll be okay...You're gonna be okay..."

* * *

...

_._

...

_._

...

_._

_..._

* * *

I looked out at the city before me, leaning against the frame of my window. As I stared at the devastation, heard the screams, watched the flickering fires and wail of police sirens, I knew our plan was in action. This was only our first step in our total takeover. Townsville was just the first. Soon everything will be under our control- evil must take over, run the place. No longer will demons have to hide...We'd been working on this for months now.

_So why do I still feel so empty?_

"_Daddy..." _

I jumped, looking over and my face breaking into a smile. Familiar warm apple green eyes gazed at me from across the room, and my little one year old boy whimpered at me from my doorway- a cute teddy bear dangling from his hand and his bottom lip trembling.

"Blayzer..." I cooed at him, warmth filling me as I stood, closing the curtain behind me. "What's up, dude? Why aren't you in bed?" I'd put him in his own bed hours ago, but somehow he always found his way into mine.

He batted those eyes at me, and they were already filling with tears. He knew I was a sucker for those eyes.

"I h-had a bad d-dweam..." He whimpered at me, sniffling. I scooped him up into my arms, cuddling him close and running a few fingers through his hair. "I wanna stay wif' you..." he pouted, his bear dangling as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Again, kiddo?" I cooed back, leaning him back so I cradled him in my arms. He was growing up fast, but he could still fit there perfectly. "I'm not doing a good job keeping those monsters away, huh?"

He sniffled, rubbing his face against my shirt and yawning. I sat down on my bed, laying down and taking him with me. He made himself comfortable straight away, cuddling up to me and closing his eyes.

"Go to sleep, bub." I mumbled, pulling up the blankets so they covered him. "I'm here, it's okay..."

"_Daddy..." _He mumbled into my chest, his wet eyes gazing up at me through half-lidded eyes. "You'll stay wif' me?"

"Course, Blayzer..." I murmured back softly. _"I'll never leave you...you know that..."_

* * *

It felt like an eternity of blissful slumber, and when I finally opened my eyes all I saw was a cracked, white ceiling. I frowned, shifting where I lay. I was stiff, and heavy. And feeling super drowsy. It felt like a whole world rested on my head and my eyelids were heavy, weighing down as if begging me for more sleep. I groaned, trying hard to shift myself on the unfamiliar soft surface.

"_She's awake!"_

I frowned, shifting my head. A woman dressed in white was beside me- her eyes as wide as saucers as she looked down in complete horror. I snarled, wondering what in the world she was staring at that was so shocking.

_Wait. _

I looked around in total alarm, my mind ticking away. _Hospital._

_I'm in a hospital!_

"Blayze!" I gasped, sitting up. Well, I tried. The lady beside me pushed me back down, her face worried.

"Young lady, please. You are in a delicate condition. You've been in a coma for six months now!"

"Si-" My breath hitched in my throat, and I felt my own eyes widen. "Bu..." My mind ticked away again, trying to rewind to what I last remember. _Butch...he...BLAYZE! _"But my baby!" I yelled at her, fighting against her restraint. "Where's my baby?"

"My dear, calm yourself!" The nurse snapped at me. "Your baby is right here, and amazingly- she's fine!"

I looked around wildly, frowning in immediate anger at the mention of 'she'. But before I oculd open my mouth to retort, she had lifted me into a sitting position- and I was looking down in horror at my own stomach- which had swollen to the size of a quite large beach ball. My _pregnant _stomach. And, if waiting this entire time, the baby within me gave a firm kick- just like Blayze used to. My brain became fuzzy, and I suddenly felt faint.

"_BC! Bu-Bella!"_

I looked over in alarm which immediately turned into relief as Cass ran into the room, and I hoped she could let me in on what the HELL was going on.

"Cass!" I whispered to her, my breath still escaping me. "Wh- Wha-"

"You've...been in a coma...Bella..." She told me slowly, her knowing eyes giving me a steady look. "We've all been really worried...but you're okay! And your baby is going to be fine!"

"Yes, amazingly." The nurse sneered dryly. "But you need rest, and a doctor needs to look you over-"

"Can you get one? Please and thank you." Cass talked over her, flashing her an innocent smile. The nurse gave her one last snarl before walking out crossly, and as soon as the door had closed Cass threw her arms around me, all dignity gone. I gasped, trying to breathe in her iron-grip hug

"Cass!"

"Oh, Buttercup! You scared the living CRAP out of me! You were DEAD!"

"I...What?" I froze, trying to think back. My mind processed this furiously.

"You were impaled on a bed! They pronounced you dead! I ran in and then your heart started beating!" She let me go, her eyes travelling down to my now bulging belly. "I...I think-"

"R-repeat offender..." I gasped breathlessly, my eyes widening. _I died. Butch... _

The last thing I remember- he threw me across the room, after throwing Blayze. He _killed _me... if it hadn't been for my baby...

I rustled up my sheets and pulled up my gown, gazing down at my stomach. Sure enough, it had expanded- and telltale stretchmarks decorated my pale skin. A tiny, pale scar crossed my chest and upper stomach- showing where exactly I'd been pierced. I gave a shiver, suddenly feeling numb.

"Bu..." I glanced over at her, my eyes wide. "But where's Blayze?"

Cass looked down sorrowfully, looking miserable. "He's with Butch." She mumbled quietly. "He...he must have taken him, BC. I'm so sorry."

My heart felt heavy in my chest, and suddenly I felt empty. _Blayze. _I tried to think of him- not as though he was a faraway memory but like I was just holding him yesterday, cuddled up in bed...

"And Buttercup, your name is Bella." Cass whispered to me, rushed. "The Rowdyruffs have taken over!"

"_What?" _I snarled, my eyes darkening. "But how-"

"After you were almost killed, the three of them went on a rampage! Everyone thinks you're dead, everyone thinks all of the Powerpuff girls are! So I had to protect your identity...if I didn't I knew Butch would come after you...and I couldn't give you up to the person who just tried to kill you, BC..."

There were real tears in her eyes now, and she crossed over to the window and pulled up the shade. My eyes widened, if possible, even further, at the dark, cloudy sky. Even from where I was sitting the world looked different- a darker, danker place. And as I looked around the hospital I felt as though I was in another world, one run by evil...

"BC, we have to get you out of here..." Cass whispered to me. "I know you want Blayze back, but we aren't safe here. We have to get you safe- so you can deliver your baby okay..." She broke out into a kind smile. "It's a girl, did they tell you?"

At that, I had to smile, but grief consumed me. The thought that my baby boy- the one I fought so hard to protect- had been taken from me, and was now being used in this world like a puppet- the fact the Rowdyruffs had won and evil had taken over... that killed me more than anything, and when I thought of my sisters caught up in the mess... it only hurt me more. In my heart there was a huge burden of sorrow, and all I could think to do was give myself up to the boys- at least then I'd have my baby and my sisters...

But then I looked down at my little bump, and I cupped it lovingly.

_Butch tried to bring me down. He tried to cut me out forever. But my little girl brought me back- she healed me for a reason. A tiny, insignificant week old foetus was enough to bring me back. She's a fighter- just like me. And I'll fight for her, and I'll fight for Blayze, and my sisters... _

I swung my legs over to the floor, the limbs shaking as I attempted to stand.

"Buttercup!" Cass hissed at me, a lecturing look on her face. "You're still recovering! You just woke up from a freakin' coma-"

"There's no time for _weakness, _Cass." I snarled at her, wincing as numbness shot through my skin. "I've spent too long being locked up and being a victim- it's about time I learned how to use my own powers."

I shakily attempted to stand, my knees almost giving out. A surge of familiar strength shot through me, and I stumbled over to the window, my hands cupping my stomach. I noticed my hair had grown- it now waved down to my elbows. In my reflection in the window- I hardly recognised myself. I bet nobody would even believe me if I told them I was once a Powerpuff Girl- the fiery eyed green rough. The tomboy. The fighter.

I growled, staring down at the scenery below me.

It looked like slums. Barely anybody dared walk out onto the street. Instead of sun a dark, cloudy black sky hung above us hauntingly. By just the feel of the air outside I could tell demons walked among us- the world was filled with terror and fear. It looked as though my once happy, proud society had been reduced to nothing. The Rowdyruffs had taken over, whittled everything down to the bare minimum- and only rebuilt them back on their evil terms.

I swallowed hard, fear welling within my chest, but I pushed it back down. I frowned down at the people before me, and then looked up into the sky. I knew only a few hundred miles away, Butch was out there- and so was my baby. My sisters- my blushing blonde sister Bubbles and my fierce leader Blossom- I knew they were waiting for me. They couldn't have given up on me, just like I'd never give up on them. Only this time I would fight- this time this was my battle.

This war is ours.

I wrapped my hands around my stomach as I felt my baby kick, nudging against my hand just like Blayze used to do. I felt Cass beside me, ready to catch me if I fell. My eyes stared out at the scene before me, and my hand curled into a fist.

And it wasn't the end.

_This is only the beginning._

* * *

**Yes- of course Buttercup didn't die! I would never let that happen! :P Not when she's capable of demonic healing... and her powers were never taken, and now she has some demon blood in her. So prepare to see some kickass happ'nin! **

**And oh yes- Buttercup had to be having a girl... need some girl power ;P The sequel will be set in a few years time, so we'll finally get to see the babies all grown up and the rest of the PPG! *Sniff!* **

**Look out for my sequel- I hope you all tune in ;) I'll upload the prologue as soon as I can! xxx**


End file.
